


...I was born to ❤ you...

by fashionfuture



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drama, Everyone thinks Kara is a bad person but she is not!, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kara is a basketball player, Kara is an inventor, Love, Soulmates, Wedding?, a bit of angst, gp kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 134,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionfuture/pseuds/fashionfuture
Summary: ❤Lena Luthor (27) left her fiancé Morgan Edge (39) standing at the altar, she ran into the arms of Kara Danvers (29) a basketball player for Morgan Edge his team. After a night of passion they split ways.==========================================6 years later they meet again and kara discovers a secret Lena has been keeping from her and now she wants Lena back...❤ ...NEW CHAPTER 25: Drama between James and Lena ....Kara discovers something disturbing❤





	1. I was born to ❤ you...

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift for Silentrain91 , because I am a huge fan of all the work so enjoy?
> 
> This story is gonna be like I don't know my version of a telenova. I'm so not serious I have been watching too much 'Jane the Virgin'.
> 
> Anyway the song I inspired this chapter by is : Empire Cast- Born too Love you
> 
> And I will write the lyrics throughout the story.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story! XOXO

_Here we go again, here we go again, fire and emotion_  
_All up in your face, 'bout to walk away, both our hearts are broken_  
_But the moment you're gone all my colors fade_  
_Them bullets and bombs start to ricochet, oh_ _  
_ _I'm defenseless you need me blown away_

_  
_

**Metropolis, 1983**

School was always boring for Lena Luthor. Not because she was not interested in the subjects given, but because she was very smart and always finished before all her other classmates.

 

She loved reading, and creating things. Her mom noticed she was very special. Sometimes things would break in the house and Lena would always help her mom fix it.

 

They where happy together. Lena didn’t know her father but that was okay together they had a lot of fun.

 

During the weekends they would always visit museums, or build stuff together or make pastries and enjoy life on their little farm. Until one day everything changed forever...

 

Lena came from school happy because she finally made a friend. But when she entered the house something felt off.

 

There standing in the middle of the living room was a tall man with black hair and green eyes. Dressed in a tight suit.

 

 “Hello Lena

 

 

 “Hello sir, who are you and how do you know my name? “

 

 “My name is Lionel and I know your name because... “

 

 “Because? “

 

 “Because I am your father, your real father “

 

 Lena looked shocked

 

 “That is not true, my mom told me I had no father, where is my mom “

 

 “Lena , it’s true the reason why she said that is because she didn’t want you to feel bad, and because we were never married  “

 

 “Where is my mom? “

 

 “Lena, honey I am very sorry but your mom died in a car accident “

 

Lena was silent and after a few seconds fell down on the floor and started sobbing.

 

 Lionel rushed over and held her in a hug.

 

 “Sweetie I am so sorry, I promise no matter what happens I will always be by your side and help you with everything you need okay? “

 

 Lena sniffed and nodded.

 

 “How did you find me? “

 

 “Your mother made me her emergency contact, so in case anything would happen to her I would be notified “

 

 

 “What’s going to happen to me now? “

 

 “I already packed your stuff and your coming to live with me , my wife and son “

 

 “Okay “

 

Lionel grabbed her hand and led them to the car outside.

_❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

 

They drove for about an hour and arrived at a huge mansion with golden gates.

 

 “Welcome to your new home sweetie

 

 

Lionel led Lena inside the house and they waited in the hall.

 

From the spiral stairs, came down a woman with light brown hair in a tight evening dress.

 

 “Hello young lady, my name is Lillian Luthor “

 

 “Hello miss Luthor , I am Lena “

 

Lillian shook her hand and nodded.

 

A boy with short black hair came walking towards them, with a smile on his face.

 

 “Hello I am Lex Luthor your new brother “

 

 “Hello I am Lena “

 

 “Would you like to play chess? “

 

 “I would love too “

 

Lex led her to the special gaming room and they started playing.

 

 

 Lillian turned towards Lionel.

 

 “So this is the child of the woman you cheated on me with? “

 

 “Lillian don’t start, it was a rough time for both of us, we both did things we regretted and we both worked hard to trust each other again, so either you are nice or were going to have a hard time again “

 

 “I know, I’m sorry i didn’t mean it like that. I will do nice to her “

 

 “you better she is just an innocent little girl, she is 6 but very smart “

 

 

3 days later Lena was at the funeral of her mother and she sobbed a little while they let down the casket.

 

Never would she ever cook with her mom in the kitchen, she would never make new inventions with her mom, no more dancing to the radio in the weekend, nothing... just a memory.

 

On her neck was the special golden chain with a wired wrapped stone on her neck. Her mom always wore it. It made her think of the sea and the wind it felt like freedom to her. 

 

They often would go for long walks on the beach and let the wind blew through their hair.

 

But those days were over forever...

 

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

__

__I was born to love you_ _ __  
__And nobody else will do_ _ __  
__I would rather die than live without you_ _ __  
__And everybody know it too_ _ __  
__Don't know why we go to war_ _ __  
__But the one thing that's for sure_ _ __  
__I was born to love you_ _ __  
_ _ __I know I'm_ _ __ __Born to love you__

After that her live changed forever. Lena went to a special school for children with talents and she won numerous prices at invention contests. She grew up to be a beautiful girl until at the age of 17 her brother went crazy and killed numerous people.

 

Lex believed that there were aliens, and that he needed to get rid of them. The theory was never proofen that they exist but the reason why Lex went crazy is because of group of scientist who said that alien do exist in another universe and they were trying to open a portal to let a few of the super humans live on earth.

 

When Lex heard that , he locked himself up for 5 days and after 5 days he tracked down the scientist who worked on the portal and killed them all .

 

He blew up the building they where in , accidental destroying a children ‘s hospital and a normal hospital.

 

That day 210 people lost there lives.

 

He was locked up for life and Lena felt sad and alone and was very disappointment.

 

She didn’t had any friends because people ditched her the moment they heard her last name and new immediately who she was related too.

 

The only people who were nice to her were her teachers. They admired her for her talent and not because her family had a lot of money.

 

 

 

 

A few years after Lex his crime Lionel died after a long battle of prostate cancer.

 

Lena cried and cried for days in her room. After the funeral she sat in her fathers office thinking about all the amazing moments she had with him.

 

They where both very smart and created a lot of new inventions together. Some of which Lionel had used in the Luthor Company.

 

Lena and her father liked to customize old timer cars and they stored them in a special storage they bought.

 

They had a lot of nights together that they spent laughing watching old movies, cooking together, visiting museums and traveling in the private jet.

 

Lionel was at every competition Lena competed in and at every school graduation.

 

But suddenly that was over too.

 

The relationship she had with Lillian was kind of a cold love relationship.

 

Lillian would often judge her for certain things, the way she whore, the reason that she always wanted to compete in invention competitions. The main reason because she was bi.

 

After Lex did his crimes, Lillian became colder. She had never expected Lex ruin their name like that. And it would happen often that Lillian would argue with Lena.

 

1 argument after Lionel went to far and Lena left the mansion for good.

 

On her 23rd birthday Lena grabbed her fathers Golden Ratio chain she and her father both had. And the book of her and her fathers adventures and inventions.

 

She packed a suitcase and left a letter for Lillian and left with the little money she had.

 

You would think that because the Luthors were so rich Lena would be rich to, she wasn’t exactly Lillian had only agreed for Lena to live with them if Lionel never mad her inherited anything. With a lot of arguing he had agreed.

 

The thing is Lionel is a very smart man and Lillian not so much so, but that is a thing you will read further down the road in the story...

 

Lena went to live in Central City, and worked there as inventor assistant for Dr wells. At a competition where star labs competed Lena met Morgan Edge. After 2 years of dating he asked her to marry him.

 

Lena loved Morgan Edge the thing is she didn’t know if she was a 100% in love. But she had nobody but him and she had said yes hoping that in time she would grow to love him more. And being with him would provide for her an more stable financial live.

They had an age difference of 12 years, and sometimes they had differences but Lena hoped it would work out in time. Love is never always perfect...

 

Morgan Edge was a nice guy sometimes , but there where also times that he could be cold or a bit rude.

 

The only love Lena knew was the love her mother gave her and her father. She didn’t know how relationship love was meant to be.

 

Lillian and her father where not an real example because their love was a love/hate relationship.

 

Lena had watched a lot of movies and had read a lot of books, but she would never understand real love until she would meet her soul mate. But she would find that out later on in the story.

 

Morgan Edge was the CEO of ****The Martian**** ** **All stars**** a Billion dollar bastketball team with a invention division next too it.

 

The basketball team in created by sir John Martian and Miss Megan Martian.

Some of his team players were  also his inventors, the reason he came with that was because he loved being different than most companies and he liked to use people there talents for good instead letting it go to waste. He had met Morgan Edge at a party and had hired him as a CEO when he saw his talents.

 

Some people said that the Martian family where aliens and could shape shift and read minds but they had never confirmed it , but even if it was true it didn’t bother anyone.

 

Morgan Edge was a nice guy some people said, but there where also a lot of accusations made against him that always disappeared in a special way. And one of the things was, that he was also a ladies lover, but he had his moments when he made Lena feel special.

What nobody knew, even Morgan Edge didn’t knew was that her real name was Luthor. When Lena had left she used her middle name as her last name and became Lena Lilith. The media didn’t knew what she looked like anymore she they had forget about her.

_❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

__

The night before Morgan Edge his wedding, a summer storm was busy outside. But by the next morning, the stormy weather was gone leaving in place a view of National City and the amazing skyline of downtown.

Several of Morgan Edge’s wedding guests glanced up at the clear sky and wondered if he controlled mother nature the same way he controlled his growing empire.

 

While the guest waited for the ceremony to begin, they sipped from the expensive gold wine and placed bets on how long their marriage would last. Everyone had placed their bets on a very, very short marriage.

 

 

Kara Danvers, or KD as she wanted to be called after , ignored the people that were gossiping around her. She had more pressing concerns. Raising a crystal glass to her lips, she drained the expensive 250- year-old vodka apple liquid. Leaving a satisfying burn in her throat. Even when alcohol didn’t effect her she enjoyed drinking it.

 

Kara thought back at the feeling she had last night. She used some alien alcohol and had one hell of a good time last night. She wished she could remember but she knew it was good. She was happy that she wore her special jewelry so she wouldn't have exposed her powers.

 

From her position on the terrace, she looked down on a beautiful big lawn that was covered with different colored roses and sputtering fountains. Guests dressed in expensive clothing Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Balmain, Prada, Armani and Michael Kors drifted toward rows of golden chairs facing an arbor festooned with flowers and ribbon and some sort of red stuff.

 

The top of her Golden locks were braided beautiful and the rest felt loose on her back.

She wore her signature glasses that controlled her X-ray vision .

 

Kara was wearing some slim fit black slacks with the waistband that reached her waist. A white button blouse with gold buttons stuck in her pants. And a black blazer with gold that reached her knees. Covered with a black cape that reached her shins, covered with gold accessories. On her feet, she had some expensive black gold loafers, with her initials on the side KD” in gold.

Kara’s gaze moved to a group of her Colleague’s/Teammates looking out of place and uncomfortable in their matching dark navy blazers and basic loafers.

 

Maggie (one of her best of best friends), James, Winn, Psi, Leslie, Mike, Sarah, Iris, Barry, Wally, all her teammates didn’t look like they wanted to be stuck in the middle of National City right now anymore than she did.

Some people might find it weird that she works for a famous basketball team  that employed them as Basketball players but some also as inventors. 

Kara was an recruited for both. Not everyone qualified for being an inventor so the one who were are lucky they did.

Almost everyone in the team was well known in the world. Some of them were famous like her, Maggie and Barry. Meaning they go exclusive deals and more.

 

But Kara was the star of the basketball team and invention department.

 __I don't wanna fight, not another time, i just wanna feel you_ _ __  
__You ain't gotta try, you ain't gotta change, I just want the real you_ _ __  
__Cause the moment you're gone all my colors fade_ _ __  
__Them bullets and bombs start to ricochet, oh_ _ __  
__I'm defenseless you need me blown away_ _ __  
_ _ __He hey__

To her left, a skinny olive toned woman in a mermaid dress with matching stiletto heels took place behind a piano and began to play.

The woman looked up at her and gave her a warm genuine smile Kara instantly recognized. she wasn’t surprised by the woman’s interest . Kara purposely let her gaze travel down the woman’s body until she met her eyes again.

Kara knew she was attractive and because she was famous as an inventor and basketball player for the “The Martian ** _ ** _All Stars_**_** ** _ ** _”_**_** she attracted a lot of woman.

 

At the age of 29 Kara, had dated different woman of different backgrounds, sizes, lengths and different levels of intelligence. She never told anyone of them that she was different.

 

She wasn’t someone who got involved with groupies, she wanted someone she could probably build something with. But every single one of them had played her and used her because of her status, and that turned her into someone who just wanted to have fun and not committed at all.

 

Some of her teammates dated models, inventors, lawyers and other people in the fashion business. Kara preferred woman shorter , great personality and dark hair and also woman with a beautiful body and appearance.

When she touched a woman, she liked to feel softness, flesh, and curves and she needed to smell delicious.

 

The pianist her smile grew flirtatious and Kara looked away. Not only was the woman short but also a bit too skinny, and on top of that she hated piano music just about as much as she hated weddings.

 

She had been through 2 weddings of her own and neither one had been amazing.

The last time she had been this hung-over was 8 months ago in Las Vegas when she had woken up in a red honeymoon suite and found herself married to the stripper known as  ** _ ** _“_**_** ** _ ** _Imra de prada_**_** ** _ ** _”_**_**.  The marriage hadn’t last long, thank every power in the universe for that.

 

“Thanks for coming Super Girl” Morgan Edge said from behind her and hugged her.

 

“I didn’t think any of us had a choice, the text message with the: 3 ** _ ** _weeks overtime for who doesn’t show up_**_**  did it for everyone.” She said looking at Morgan Edge. 

Morgan laughed and continued walking in his expensive dark red suit. Under the sun Morgan looked exactly like the 800 Billion -fortune owner of a professional Inventor/Basketball team and a man who could buy himself a young beautiful wife.

 

“did you see him last night with his fiancé?”

Kara glanced over her shoulder at her newest teammate, Winn. Writers had compared him to Dr Frankenstein on the invention department and to 007 on and off the basketball field because of his reckless behavior. Kara liked that in her male teammates.

 

“No, I haven’t seen her “she answered. She pulled out some Ralph Lauren sunglasses from her blazer pocket. “I left very early”

 

“Well she is pretty young I would say 26 or so”

“oh really? I heard something like that”

Kara loved woman but thinking about Morgan Edge  marrying a woman nearly 15 years younger than him is kind of weird and little sick for a man Morgan’s his age.

 

“And her body is amazing any man/woman would go loco  for her”

 

“I didn’t know you were a Spanish fan” Kara teases him.

 

“oh please stop, what do you think she sees in a old man? I mean she isn’t ugly or fat she is fucking beautiful “Winn laughed

 

At the age of 23, Winn was one of the youngest players on the team and very naive. He had a bad habit of experimenting in the invention lab and blowing things up and on field dunking 3 pointers in the hoop with his head.

Leaving him with head concussions on several basketball games.

 

“Winn seriously look around you, Morgan is worth over 700 million dollars”

 

“Yeah well money can’t buy you everything” he answered, he started walking down the steps. “you coming  ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** _ ** _Super Girl_**_** ** _ ** _?_**_** ”

 

“No, maybe in a bit” she answered. She sucked on an ice cube in her mouth.

 

 __  
__I was born to love you_ _ __  
__And nobody else will do_ _ __  
__I would rather die than live without you_ _ __  
__And everybody know it too_ _ __  
__Don't know why we go to war_ _ __  
__But the one thing that's for sure_ _ __  
__I was born to love you_ _ __  
_ _ __I know I'm_ _ __ __Born to love you__

 

Kara made sure she showed up and made sure Morgan saw her because there was no way in hell she was going to do 3 weeks overtime for not showing up. And on top of that she didn’t feel a 100%.

 

“I’ve got a one bitch of a hangover” she said while moving down the stairs.

 

“where are you going?” Leslie asked

 

“My house at the beach ”

 

“Mr. Edge isn’t going to like it”

 

“Too bad for him” Kara replied unconcerned.

 

Leslie smirked and waved goodbye.

 

Kara walked around the historic building towards her 1972 Camaro parked on the side.

3 years ago, after searching for it when she saw it in the transformer movie as bumblebee she finally had the change to buy it from a car collector since the car is very hard to find , complete with the transformers auto bot logo on it. She had bought it a while after she was traded to the  ** _ ** _“The Martian_**_** ** _ ** _All Stars “_**_** as an birthday gift.

 

As she took of her blazer, a dark green flash caught her eyes. She placed her blazer in the yellow car and took a moment to watch the woman in the dark green dress that slipped through the huge double doors.

A large black suitcase was in her hands. She had dark raven curls that reached her bare shoulders and the top was in elegant braid. Her hair matched her beautiful paled skin. She wore a tight dark green dress with a large rose on her right shoulder. The top of the body did nothing to cover up her large but delicious breasts. Her legs were long and pale and she wore a pair of high stiletto heels on her feet.

She looked gorgeous exactly the type Kara preferred but her dress was a bit ridiculous.

 

“Hello, miss can you please wait a minute” she called after her slightly breathless in a slight Irish accent. Her dress was so tight she had to walk sideways of the stairs. Her breast looked like they could spill over the dress any moment.

 

Kara thought about telling her to stop before she would hurt herself. Instead she shifted her weight to one food and leaned against her car until the woman was closer.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t run like that” Kara advised

 

Green puppy eyes and perfect arched eye brows stared back at her.

 

“Are you one of Morgan his Basketball players?” she asked stepping out of her heels.

 

“Yes I am, my name is KD(Kara Danvers)”

 

“I need to get out of here, can you help me?”

 

“Uh sure, where are you headed?”

 

“Anywhere but here could you help me”

 

Kara nodded and took Lena’s suitcase and shoes and placed them in the back of her car, and she slid into the drivers seat.

 

Kara hadn’t planned on having company, but having a goddess in her car wasn’t such a bad thing. Once they were ready to go she pulled out of the circular drive while she was wondering who she was.

 

“Damn” she moaned and turned around to take on last look at Morgan his ridiculous castle home. I left Sam there all by herself she went to get her bouquet of roses and I just ran out.

 

“who is Sam?”

 

“My friend”

 

“Where you supposed to be in the wedding?” Kara asked curiously.

 

When she nodded, Kara assumed she was a bridesmaid or some sort of guest. Nobody had ever met Morgan his fiance so she didn’t knew who Lena was.

 

As they drove past trees, farmland and flowers. She studied her from the corner of her eye. A beautiful healthy, smooth skin looking goddess. She was so beautiful and she was her age. She concentrated back on the road.

 

“Fuck, I have really messed up this time” she groaned, taking out a paper with hand written text on it.

 

“I could take you back?” Kara offered, wondering what happened to this woman that she run out and left her friend.

 

She shook her head and her curls bounced against her skin.

 

“N...no too late, I’ve messed up...I…I mean, I’ve messed up in the past…But this…this beats everything I've done”

 

 __  
__Born to love, born to live_ _ __  
__Born to die if I lose your kiss_ _ __  
__Born to hold, won't let go_ _ __  
__Born to love you so you'll always know_ _ __  
__You'll always know_ _ __  
_ _ __Born to love you__

 

Kara turned back against the road. Female tears didn’t really bother that much but this felt different she felt sorry for her even though she didn’t know what was going on with the girl. She felt weirdly attached to her already.

 

“Uhm…what’s your name?” she asked, trying to calm the crying woman down.

 

She took a deep breath and tried to let it out slowly, and wrapped her arm around her waist.

 

“Lena, my name is Lena”

 

“well Lena, what’s your last name?”

 

“Lilith”

 

“where do you live, Lena Lilith?”

 

“Central City”

 

“Were you moving to National City? ”

 

“Yes, but things have changed now sort of” Lena groaned frustrated.

 

 __I was born to love you_ _ __  
__And nobody else will do_ _ __  
__I would rather die than live without you_ _ __  
__And everybody know it too_ _ __  
__Don't know why we go to war_ _ __  
__But the one thing that's for sure_ _ __  
__I was born to love you_ _ __  
_ _ __I know I'm__

“Are you going to get sick?” Kara asked concerned

 

“I don’t think so” she shook her head and tried to breath calm “But I can’t breathe”

 

“Are you hyperventilating?”

  
“No, I just maybe a bit of panic attack” She looked at her nervously and with wet puppy eyes. “I can’t believe it. I can’t believe it,” Lena wailed between deep breaths.

  
“Put your head between your knees,” Kara instructed, glancing briefly at the road and at the girl.

  
She leaned slightly forward, then leaned back against the seat.

 

“I can’t.”

  
“Why the not?”

  
“My dress is too tight... shit!” Her Irish accent came out thicker.

  
Kara began thinking that helping Lena while she was driving was not the best idea. She pressed the gas pedal to the floor, driving faster.

 

“Sam is never going to forgive me.”

  
“I wouldn’t worry about your friend,” Kara said, somewhat

Disappointed that the woman in her car was kind of freaking out.

 

“Morgan will buy her something nice, and she’ll forget all about it don’t worry.”

  
A crinkle appeared between Lena’s brows.

 

“No, I don’t think so,” she said.

  
“Of course he will he is a rich creepy dude,” Kara defended “He’ll probably take her someplace real expensive, too and buy her some jewelry or clothes who knows.”

 

“But Sam doesn’t like Morgan. She thinks he’s an old crocodile.”

  
A real bad feeling appeared in the back of Kara’s neck.

“Isn’t Sam the bride?”

  
Lena stared at her with her big green eyes and shook her head.

“No…I am.”

 __  
__Born to love you_ _ __  
__Born to love you_ _ __  
__Born to love you (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_ _ __  
_ _ __Born to love you (I was born to love you)__

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be a short Chapter about Kara's Life I'm not sure...


	2. On My Way...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this Chapter is Kara's story, grab some tissues but you need to know this before you can continue the rest of the story.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I name this chapter is: Reo Cragun- On my way
> 
> on of my fav songs...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voERz1kYAus

**_**I been workin this damn job for a minute now** _ ** _**  
** _ **_**Back and forth to the Costco, I gotta' cut it out (yeah)** _ ** _**  
** _ **_**Taylor wanna seal the deal, yeah she wanna play house now** _ ** _**  
** _ **_**Shit I'm only 21 thats a lot to deal with now** _ ** _**  
** _ **_**Man, I gotta' leave the city** _ ** _**  
** _ **_**My chick actin' iffy** _ ** _**  
** _ **_**Swear the whole thing temp me** _ ** _**  
** _ **_**Get it now, I gotta get it now** _ ** _**  
** _ **_**Gotta' put it in position** _ ** _**  
** _ **_**Gotta' go make a difference** _ ** **  
** _**My palms been itchin'** _ _**  
** _ _**Oh no, oh no** _

 

_**Krypton, 500 light years away from earth** _

Kara Zor-El was a girl that lived on the planet Krypton. Everyday she woke up and enjoyed the red sun shinning down on her. She was an only child , but she had a big family. Her favorite cousin was Kal-El, she was a young girl but very intelligent and they trusted her when she was babysitting her 1 year old cousin while she was only 7 years old. Her birthday would be in a few months.

Her favorite aunt was her mothers twin sister aunt Astra, they always visited each other and she learned a lot from her.

By the age of 5 Kara was an master in fighting. And a week after she turned 8 she got the title of master inventor.

But as some stories some good things come to an end. Her aunt stopped visiting and her parents didn't tell her why.

One day everything in Krypton started shaking and breaking , explosives were around them. Kara's parents rushed in her room and quickly took her to the travel portal.

"Mom what is happening " Kara said in panic.

"Kara , you have to go quickly, it's the only way for you to survive"

Kara's father lifted her to hug her and placed her in a pod.

"Kara,your my only daughter and i am so proud of what you have achieved on such a young age. I wish we had more time , i'm sorry. Know that I will always love you and be with you"

"We both will" Kara's mom took of the chain with the red stone she always wore and placed it on Kara's neck.

"Honey I am sorry , I love you. Kal-El has been placed in a pod too you're both going to the planet called earth. Take good care of him . And remember no matter what we will always be with you and we love you"

"Mom,Dad I love you too" she said crying

"On earth is the yellow sun, remember our lessons from back in the day? It means you will have powers"

Suddenly there was a loud explosion sound and things started to fall down around them.

"Kara you have to go now!"

Quickly her father closed the pod and pressed the button to start the journey.

Slowly the pod floated up. Kara waved with tears in her eyes at her parents before the pod took of with supersonic speed.

That's the last thing she remembered. She woke up and it was completely dark around her. The timer on the display of her pod said.

 ** _ ** _Error_**_** ** _ ** _Error pod_**_** ** _ ** _stuck in Phantom Zone_**_** , **_**_target earth 120_**_** ** _ ** _light years_**_** ** _ ** _away._**_**

And she lost conscious...

 

 **_**_Don't you look back, no_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Don't you slow down_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Don't you look down_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_We're at new heights now_ ** _ ** _**__  
**_ _**_All on my feet and my heart_ ** _ _**_  
_ ** _ _**_I'm on my way, on my way now_ ** _

 

  
__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

__

**_**_Midvale ,1981_ ** _ **

  
In Midvale in a beautiful town house with a big piece of land. Lived 2 scientist with their only child who was 12 at the time.

Jeremiah, Eliza and Alex Danvers.

Jeremiah was in his lab in the basement and Eliza was in the kitchen cooking. Alex was at an friends house for a few days.

Jeremiah was busy when suddenly something crashed trough his basement in the open roof.

Eliza came running down panicked something terrible had happened.

 

"Jeremiah what the hell happened!"

After a few minutes when he stopped shaking he walked towards Eliza and grabbed her hand.

"Honey I don't know, but look at that don't you recognize it?"

Eliza's face turned white

"Jeremiah it's another pod. This happened 18 years ago too what are we gonna do?"

"Lets find out who's in it"

Together they walked towards the pod and lifted up the hood. In there they found a girl with brown hair and she was unconscious.

Slowly they lifted the girl out of the pod and checked her vitals. Everything seemed to be normal but her body showed to be more advanced then a normal human. After that they took her to the guest bathroom and laid her in bed.

They walked back to the basement and examined the pod.

There was a big green button flickering and Jeremiah pressed on it.

Suddenly 2 holograms appeared and looked at them.

 

"Uhm , hello who are you"

 

"Hello, my name is Alura and I am Zor-El, is this earth?"

 

"Yes this is earth, may I ask who you are and where you are? "

"We are from the house of El, a royal family from the planet Krypton. The girl you found in the pod is our daughter Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton"

"Why are you not with her?"

"Our planet was destroyed , caused by instability of our world and it blew up. We sent our daughter and her cousin to earth before the explosion so they would survive. The rest of us perished with our planet"

"But how are we able to talk with you?" Eliza asked confused

"Our technology and minds are 10 times more advanced then humans. We put our conscious/mind in a special A.I program so that when Kara becomes older we could be there with her even though were not their psychically"

"Wow that's amazing" Jeremiah said impressed.

 

"A...are we allowed to ask questions in order to raise Kara?" Eliza asked

 

"Ask anything you want"

 

"Could you please tell us just everything we should know?

 

"Certainly, I would suggest you take a seat it can take a while"

 

Jeremiah and Eliza grabbed some chairs and sat down in front of the A.I hologram.

"Okay Kara Zor-El is 8 years old. According to my calculation she had been stuck in the phantom zone for 24 years because her pod got knocked of course during the destruction of our planet."

Eliza clasped her hand for her mouth shocked.

"What is the phantom zone?"

"The phantom zone is a place in space where time does not pass and it's very dark, during a change in the circulation Kara's pod got loose and she landed here"

"She has been stuck for 24 years? Omg" Eliza said shocked

"That's correct , I can't imagine what my daughter went through but I can assure you it was quit and lonely" Zor-El said

  
"On krypton we had a red sun the light of our god rao because of that we didn't have our powers,on your earth we have the yellow sun meaning Kara will have powers, such as freeze breath, flying, x-ray vision , super hearing , laser eyes and super strength. Kara has a chain around her neck it has a piece of red stone in it that has the same effect as the red sun. The only thing is because she was stuck for 24 years wearing that chain now she wont remember a lot of who she is just some dreams"

"Wow that's a lot too take in" Jeremiah said

"Yes I understand that's why we give you the basics. Kara is capable of learning any language in a few days time. Also on our planet woman of royal families their genders were different equipped. They have the same as man meaning Kara too. When Kara gets older her hair color changes from brown to gold blonde"

"Is that everything we need to know for now?"

"There are a few more things, on krypton everyone has a soul mate mark. It will only be visible when your close to your soul mate and you will feel a warm tingling through your body. Also this is our family coats of arm the Super Logo"

"I've seen it before 18 years ago" Jeremiah yelped

 

"Where? " Zor-El asked curiously

 

" 18 years ago a pod crashed also somewhere and they found that in it with a baby"

 

"That might be Kara's cousin Kal-El , Kara was supposed to take care of him. But he is 10 years older then her now. I would like for you too please tell Kara about him when she is older. But please tell Kal-El so he knows"

"I promise"

"I would like to thank you for taking care of my daughter you are good people,if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, El Mayarah, that means stronger together in kryptonese"

Alura and Zor-El gave a slight nod and the hologram disappeared Leaving the A.I machine on the ground.

 

 **_**_I'm on my way, yeah_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Hard work done paid off_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Said, I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Stay out my way, yeah_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Said, I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**__  
**_ _**_Hard work done paid off_ ** _ _**_  
_ ** _ _**_I'm on my way_ ** _

 

 

Eliza broke the silence with a sob in her voice.

 

 “Jeremiah what are we going to do know? “

 

Jeremiah was silent for a few seconds

 

 

“Eliza honey, this girl went through a lot and she is only 8 years old. She was stuck in a place for 24 years with memories of god knows what. She and her cousin are the last of their kind. We know that now with Kara that there are 4 aliens in total on earth , and they look human but they are different more advanced, I want Kara to have a normal life like she deserves she has lost a lot “

 

 “You’re right in everything, but what are you not telling me Jeremiah?

 

 “I think we should leave her necklace on, and when she is older in her twenties we tell her the news, who knows what might happen to her “

 

 “Jeremiah you can’t do that to her

 

 “No Eliza you know i am right and that it’s the only way, what if our work finds out about this? Do you know what will happen? “

 

 

 “I think we should talk to our friends , they trusted us with their secret and we should do the same with them. If we work together will be stronger”

 

 

 

 “You’re right ill call him later and set up a meeting, in the mean time let’s hide the pod and storage the A.I in our family safe under our house, we got lucky I had the roof open “

 

 

 “but what are we going to tell Alex? And Kara? “ Eliza panicked

 

 

 

“Listen this is the plan when Alex turns 18 will tell her everything she is very intelligent and I hope she will understand. In the meantime we tell her, Kara’s parents died in a fire accident and that we adopted her because she had no family is that good? “

 

 

Eliza nodded and sighed tiredly.

 

 

Quickly they cleaned up everything and went upstairs to check on Kara. Who was still unconscious.

 

 

The martian or John and Megan as they wanted to be called arrived around 18:00.

 

 

 “Hey Jeremiah, Eliza how are you guys doing? “ John and Megan greeted them with a hug.

 

 

 “Yeah we’re fine “ Jeremiah tried to smile

 

 

 

 

 “I know we promised not to read your mind, but don’t force me Jeremiah “ John smiles teasingly.

 

 

 “Okay , i know you trusted us with your secret we have one we need to trust you with “

 

 “Don’t worry this will stay between us were friends forever don’t worry “ John and Megan reassured them.

 

 

 “Okay, so around 14:00 I was working in my lab with the roof open when suddenly a pod crashed in my lab, in the lab was a little girl. She is just like the other boy we found 18 years ago and placed with the Kents “

 

 

 “Omg is this for real? “ Megan asked shocked

 

 

 “Yes this is real, in her pod was an A.I that had the consciousnesses of her parents and they told us everything we need to know “

 

And Jeremiah and Eliza both took terms filling John and Megan in on everything Kara’s mother had told them, except for the different gender equipment Kara has.

 

 

 “What is the plan here? “ John asked

 

 

 “Well our work doesn’t know about them when we 4 covered everything up and made it look like and explosion so we don’t need to worry about them coming after us, but we plan to adopt her and give her a normal life, has been through enough “

 

 

 “Okay will help with everything we can, can we see her? “

 

 

 “Yeah follow us “

 

 

Jeremiah and Eliza led them to the guest room where Kara was still unconscious.

 

 

 “Why isn’t she awake? “ John asked curiously.

 

 

 “We don’t know maybe because she was stuck in the phantom zone for so long or her chain? “

 

 

“Okay how about we take of her chain and I try to calm her mind down, and make it so she starts remembering after she turns 18 in the form of dreams? To soften the blow for when she does take the chain off? “

 

 

 “That sounds good, do it “

 

 

John and Megan both worked on Kara’s mind and after a few minutes they stopped and placed the necklace back.

 

 

 “She should wake up tomorrow or something if i timed it correctly” John said.

 

 

After a while John and Megan Left.

 

 **_**_Where he at now_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Where he at now_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_I'm the talk of the town_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_And got something now_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_I'm ducking obstacles now_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_I just gave them two cents_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Then they drew me up a blueprint_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Oh, yeah_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Halle, hallelujah_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_I been dreamin' lucid_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_But I had to leave the city_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Had to do the heavy lifting_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_It didn't happen in an instant_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_No it didn't baby, no it didn't_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Had to put it in position_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Had to go a long distance_ ** _ ** _**__  
**_ _**_My palms been itchin'_ ** _ _**_  
_ ** _ _**_Oh no, oh no_ ** _

 

 

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

 

**_**_6 years later, Midvale_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

It was a few years after Kara came to live with them. A lot had happened. Kara was now a 14 year old girl she was like the sun always happy and trying to make friends. She played basketball to calm her mind Jeremiah had set up a hoop and started playing with her the first week she came to live with them.

 

In the beginning Alex didn’t like to interact with Kara because she thought she was weird and she had to get used to being a older sister.

 

But after a fight incident at school she and Kara became inseparable and their sister bond was unbreakable. Until a few weeks after Alex’s 18th birthday her parents called her and changed the image she had of Kara forever.

 

 

Kara was at school and Alex had just graduated.

 

 “Alex sweetie we need to talk to you could you come in here for a second? “

 

 

 Jeremiah and Eliza were sitting in the living room with a nervous look on their face.

 

 

 

 “Mom , Dad what’s going on? “

 

 

 “Alex their is something we haven’t told you about Kara because at the time she came to live with us, you were just 12 and wouldn’t understand anything we would tell you, we know you’re very intelligent but this is different. Promise us that you will protect Kara and always be there for her no matter what? “

 

 “Mom, Dad....you’re scaring me what’s going on? “

 

 

 “Just promise us Alex “

 

 

 “ I...I promise “

 

 

 “Okay, here it goes “

 

 

Jeremiah and Eliza explained everything that happened, everything about Kara. After talking for almost 2 hours they led Alex who was shocked to the basement and gave her the codes to the family safe underground, which were the date of births of them all in this order.

 

Jeremiah-Alex-Kara-Eliza

 

 

After that they showed her Kara’s pod and she also spoke with Alura’s A.I.

 

 

Alex was so shocked that she got sick for a few days. Kara was 14 at the time and she was concerned about Alex. But Alex reassured her that it was nothing and that she would be okay in a few days.  

 

 

After a few days Alex was back to normal sort of even though Kara felt something was off but every time she tried to ask Alex would smile at her and change the subject before she could ask anything.

 

Alex took Kara out a lot after that and did a lot of fun things together. Kara didn’t question and enjoyed everything. The biggest surprise was when Alex took her to Disneyland for 1 week.

 

For the first times in years Kara really felt home.

 

 **_**_Don't you look back, no_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Don't you slow down_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Don't you to look down_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_We're at new heights now_ ** _ ** _**__  
**_ _**_All on my feet and my he-e-art_ ** _ _**_  
_ ** _ _**_I'm on my way, on my way now_ ** _

 

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

 

**_**_Midvale , 6 years later_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kara was a 20 year old girl now, for a while she started having dreams, that didn’t feel like dreams but more like memories.

 

On her neck she always wore the necklace her mother gave her, she never took it of.

 

 

Kara had graduated 1 year earlier as top of her inventors class and next to that she also played basketball professionally. Her dream was to be a professional basketball player and also do something with her invention skills. 

 

But for now she worked at home on her inventions and a few times a week she played basketball. Jeremiah, Eliza always came to her games and Alex came when she didn’t had to work in the lab.

 

 

Everything in life was good untill one day Kara came home and she found Alex crying on the ground.

 

 

Kara rushed over and tried to hold her but Alex pushed her away.

 

 

 “Don’t touch me! “

 

 

 “Alex what happened? Where are Jeremiah and Eliza? “

 

 

**_**** _ **

Alex cried harder.

 

 

 “Alex what happened “ Kara asked frustrated.

 

 

 “They are gone Kara “

 

 

 “What do you mean they are gone? “

 

 

 “I mean they are dead Kara “

 

 

Kara fell on her knees while tears started streaming down her face

 

 

 “W...What happened? “ she said between sobs

 

 

 “Lex Luthor, that’s what happened. He blew up the building they worked 210 people died in total “

 

 

 “B...But why? This can’t be true “

 

 

 “Because of their new alien study “

 

 

 “Aliens are not real Alex , seriously “

 

 

Alex looked at her with a hatred Kara had never experienced before

 

 

 

 “They are very real Kara and i’m looking at one now, mom and dad never told you who you really are to protect you. Those dreams you are getting are real memories. That chain around your neck is dampening your mind and body from knowing the real truth to protect you “

 

 

 Kara looked shocked at her, with wide eyes.

 

 “I...It can’t be no...no “

 

 

 “Yes Kara, it’s true, mom and dad told me when i was 18, and showed me everything “

 

 

 

 “This can’t be, i cant believe this “

 

 

Alex was so sad and angry because of everything that happened.

 

“I knew it one day everything would blow up in our faces taking you in. It’s all your fault if you wasn’t adopted everything would still have been normal , mom and dad would have been alive and everything would have been okay “

 

 

 “Y...you don’t mean that “

 

 

“Yes i do, leave me alone Kara “

 

 

Kara sobbed harder and went up to her room. Jeremiah and Eliza are gone forever, the words Alex had said to her hurt her so deeply, and the fact she was an Alien didn’t help either. She thought the bond she had with Alex was unbreakable. Apparently she was wrong.

 

 _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_I'm on my way, yeah_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Hard work done paid off_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Said, I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Stay out my way, Yeah_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Said, I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Hard work done paid off_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_I'm on my way, yeah_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Hard work done paid off_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Said, I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Stay out my way (yeah)_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Said, I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**__  
**_ _**_Hard work done paid off_ ** _ _**_  
_ ** _ _**_I'm on my way_ ** _

 

 

Everything went in a flash. Jeremiah and Eliza had left them both the house in Midvale and 10,000 dollars for each of them.

 

 

Kara’s hart was broken. After the funeral Alex spent time at a friends house.

 

Kara sat on her bed and removed the chain and suddenly everything came to her in a flash, it was so much that she passed out and woke up 1 hour later breathless. She didn’t came out of her room for 3 days, but after 5 days Kara was a totally different she was a young lady who wanted a new beginning.

 

 

 

She had the feeling that she had lost all her family,and no matter what she promised herself she will make one of her own.

 

Kara had decided to move to National City to start anew. She had done research and had found out that in national city their was more change for her of getting recruited at a professional basketball team for the WNBA.

 

 

Alex came home a few days ago and had knocked a few times on her door begging to talk to her but Kara had ignored her. The only thing going through her head was.

 

 

**_**_It’s all your fault...it’s all your fault...if you wasn’t adopted this would have never happened..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

 

After a few days Kara finally had the courage to read the letter Jeremiah and Eliza had left her in their will.

 

 

**_**_Dear Kara,_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_First of all we want to say how proud we are of you when you came into our lives all those years ago, you was a surprise to us but we expected you without a doubt. We know Alex had to warm up to you but after a while you were unbreakable. We had kept a secret from you all those years, to protect you not because we wanted to control you. You are different then us an not because you’re different doesn’t mean your less then us. You came from the planet Krypton an very advanced planet and you are from a royal house. In the lab we have our family safe the code for that is all our dates of birth combined in this order: Jeremiah- Alex-Kara-Eliza._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_In the safe you will find your pod and an special A.I a special hologram program with the consciousness of your Mom and Dad. Psychically they are not there but their consciousness is their and will always be. They will answer every question you have and tell you everything you need to know and learn you everything you need to know._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_If you have received this letter it means that we are both gone...and were sorry we wished that we would have had more time._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Alex and you only have each other now, protect each other and be stronger together. Follow your dreams we know that you will be a great Inventor/Basketballer. The 10.000 you received is money to make a start on your career. Never waist your life follow your dreams._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_We hope you will find true love, we know that you are different but trust us you will find it._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_We love you forever Kara Danvers . We know that were not your parents by blood but you will always be our daughter, we love you a lot never forget that._ ** _ **

**_**_You might not be a Danvers by blood but you are to use in every way possible._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_El Mayarah...(stronger together in your language kryptonese)_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kara cried for hours after reading the letter. She packed the rest of her stuff in preparation of her leaving. The next day when Alex went to work Kara went to the lab and opened the safe. She stared at her pod speechless. After a few minutes of observing she opened it. She took a bag and placed the belongings from the pod in it. 2 capes a red and a blue one with the super logo on it. 2 bracelets, 1 golden and 1 silver. and 1 Golden and 1 silver chain with the super logo. And the A.I hologram machine from her parents.

 

 **_**_Tell me how I look now_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_I been out here for a minute_ ** _ ** _**__  
**_ _**_Afraid we never touch the ground_ ** _ _**_  
_ ** _ _**_Don't you know it's been a minute_ ** _

**_**** _ **

 

Kara locked the safe again. Before she closed the door from the lab she spent so much time in with Jeremiah, Eliza and Alex she gave on sad smile before locking the door.

 

 

 

She went back upstairs and wrote a goodbye letter to Alex.

 

 

**_**_Dear Alex,_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Thank you for being Sister for all those years. I am very thankful to have had Jeremiah, Eliza and you in my life when I lost my family._ ** _ **

**_**_I always felt different but I never knew why. When I was down you always helped me up. I never had any siblings or friends. You were the only person I trusted , the only person I could run to when I was struggling with certain stuff. I am sorry for what happened with Jeremiah and Eliza I loved them with my whole heart, I never called them mom or dad but they were like parents to me. I thought this family would be forever but it wasn’t and on the day I lost them I also lost you._ ** _ **

**_**_Alex wish you the best in life, I loved you a lot. Right now I just don’t know how I need to feel anymore. I wish you all the best in life and I hope that when our paths cross again our lives will be different and we would have grown. And I hope that one day we could put this all behind us._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Goodbye Alex_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kara placed the letter on Alex her bed glanced on last time in her room and closed the door. 30 minutes later she was in a taxi on her way too the airport. And 6 hours later she was in her new apartment in National City where she would soon start at the **_**_“Anatomy Basketball “_**_**  team.

 

 

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

 

 

When Alex came home that night something felt different, but she thought it was because of the things that had happened in the last few weeks. She wanted to make things right with Kara she had regretted the hurtful words she had said to Kara. But she understood why Kara didn’t want to talk to her but she kept trying.

They only had each other now and she didn’t want to loose it.

 

She knocked on Kara’s door, but there was no sound nothing.

 

Alex walked to her room, she was busy changing her clothes when she spotted a letter on her bed with her name on it. Quickly she opened it and started reading. When she was done reading she was crying and shaking. Quickly she ran to Kara’s room and opened it, but Kara’s room was mostly empty a lot of stuff had been packed. Kara had taken only 2 photo’s. 1 of them together with Jeremiah and Eliza and one of them when Alex had taken her too Disneyland.

 

 

 **_**_I'm on my way, yeah_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Hard work done paid off_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Said, I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Stay out my way, Yeah_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Said, I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Hard work done paid off_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_I'm on my way, yeah_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Hard work done paid off_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Said, I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Stay out my way (yeah)_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Said, I'm on my way_ ** _ ** _**__  
**_ _**_Hard work done paid off_ ** _ _**_  
_ ** _ _**_I'm on my way_ ** _

 

 

Alex ran back to her room and dialed Kara’s number, after calling 4 times Kara finally picked up.

 

 

 “Kara, Kara where are you? “

 

 

 “I left Alex “

 

 

 “Kara please I am so sorry i was sad and hurt and i know that’s not an excuse but please forgive me. The best thing that could happen to me was having you as my sister I love you “

 

 

 “Alex...I can’t “

 

 

 “Kara please I beg you “

 

 

 “Alex the last few weeks after Jeremiah and Eliza’s dead I had thought a lot about everything. You guys gave me a family and the moment we needed to be stronger together you hurt me in such a bad way that i can’t even control my feelings. I need a new beginning “

 

 

 “Kara I am so sorry I know I messed up , but can’t we begin together your my sister, we only have each other “

 

 

 “I know...but I can’t do this It hurts to much Alex . Like i said in the letter I hope one day our paths may cross again but for now I need time. Will keep the house in midvale but that’s it. I have to live my life and you do too. I hope one day you will find true love and be happy and when we meet again that it will be better then ever, but for now... “

 

 

 “Kara p...please “ Alex was sobbing on the phone uncontrolaby

 

Kara was trying to hold her emotions under control, she needed to do this for herself and be strong. At the end it would all be for the best.

 

 

 “Goodbye...Alex...you were a great sister “

 

 

Kara hung up and disconnected the phone.

 

 

Alex tried calling again but got the phone went straight to voice mail: **_**_the number you have dialed is unavailable._**_**

**_**** _ **

 

Kara cried for over an hour before she pulled herself together. She was lucky her apartment was soundproof.

 

 

She placed the A.I in the middle of her living room and pressed the green button. A hologram of her parents appeared and smiled at her.

 

**_**_Hello Kara Zor-El we have been waiting to talk too you..._ ** _ **

 

 

 

 **_**_Tell me how I look now_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_I been out here for a minute_ ** _ ** _**__  
**_ _**_Afraid we never touch the ground_ ** _ _**_  
_ ** _ _**_Don't you know its been a minute_ ** _

_**__  
**_ **  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought !


	3. Ay Mi Amor...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena become friends sort of.
> 
> And maybe they kiss at the end of the chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song chapter : Antonio Banderas- Ay Mi Amor

 

_**What happend last time between Kara and Lena:** _

_**\---------------------------------------------------** _

 

_**“But Sam doesn’t like Morgan. She thinks he’s an old crocodile.”** _

  
_**A real bad feeling appeared in the back of Kara’s neck.** _

_**“Isn’t Sam the bride?”** _

  
_**Lena stared at her with her big green eyes and shook her head.** _

_**“No…I am.**_ ”

\-----------------------------------------------------

  
“oh rao what the hell, Lena.” Kara said shocked

  
“Y...yeah I know, I know,” Lena sobbed. “I can’t believe I left Morgan at the altar!”

 

  
The tweak in Kara’s head sobered her up immediately, reminding her of her terrible hangover. She stomped on the brake as the Camaro swerved to the right and stopped on the side of the road.

 

Lena braced herself and grasped the handle with both hands.

  
“oh rao!” Kara shoved the car into park and ripped the sunglasses of her face.

 

“Please, please Tell me you’re joking!” she begged tossing the Ralph Lauren glasses on the dashboard.

 

She didn’t even want to think about what would happen if she was caught with Morgan his runaway bride. But then, she really didn’t have to think about it too hard, she knew what would happen. She knew he would trade her to a losing team faster than she could eat a box of pot stickers.

 

She liked playing for the  ** _ ** _“The Martian A_**_** ** _ ** _ll Stars_**_** ** _ ** _”_**_**  . She liked living in National City. The last thing she wanted was a trade.

  
“But…but you’re not wearing a wedding dress.” Kara felt tricked somehow and a fool. “What kind of bride doesn’t wear a damn wedding dress?”

  
“This is a wedding dress.” Lena tried to yank it down her thighs. But the dress hadn’t been made for modesty and was too tight. The more she tugged the farther it slid down her breasts. And boy did they look inviting…

 

“It’s just not a traditional wedding dress,” she explained as she “After all, Morgan has been married 4 times, and he thought white would be to formal.”

  
Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath and ran a hand over her face. She had to get rid of Lena fast.

 

“You live in National City, right?”

  
“No I am from Central City. Until 6 days ago, I’d never been to National City.”

  
“rao this just keeps getting better.” Kara laughed frustrated. And turned to look at Lena sitting there as if she’d been a gift just for her.

 

“Your family is here for the wedding, right?”

  
Again, she shook her head.

  
Kara frowned

 

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

  
Kara jumped out of the car, and ran to the other side. If she was going to vomit, she’d prefer she didn’t do it in here classic car. She opened the door and grabbed her around the waist, and even though Kara was on of the shortest players on the team and weight 75 kilos of muscles and could easily body-check any player against the boards and work more than the other scientist, Lifting Lena Lilith from her car was not an easy task.The dress was too tight and Kara didn’t want to rip it, because she was not wearing her chain that dampened her powers. 

 

 “Are you going to puke?” she asked.

 

“No, I don’t think so,” she answered, and looked down at her with pleading eyes.

 

She’d been around enough women to spot the wounded puppy look the “love me, feed me, take care of me” person.

 

She’d help her get where she needed to go, but the last thing she wanted was to get involved with the woman who left Morgan Edge at the altar.

 

“Where can I drop you off?”

  
Lena felt like she’d swallowed dozens of bees and had difficulty catching her breath.

 

She looked down into the ocean blue eyes behind classic glasses and eyeliner. And knew she’d rather rip her dress then get sick in front of this outrageously-gorgeous good looking woman with her gold blonde hair.

 

Her thick eyelashes and full beautiful shaped lips were absolutely gorgeous; Lena had always been a team player of both genders but seeing this woman changed it immediately to one team.

 

The woman was very muscular build in a feminine way, and the way she was looking at Lena, she was almost sure the woman was not into man.

Lena her with her 71 kilo’s felt small next to her and shy.

  
“Where can I drop you off, Lena?”  Kara asked her again. A braid of hair with golden rings weaved through it fell to the side of her face drawing her attention to a scar running above her right brow. She noticed a small piece missing in her right eyebrow, that looked sexy she admitted to herself.

 

  
“I don’t know,” she whispered sadly. For months, she’d lived with a horrible feeling in her chest. A weight she’d been so sure a man like Morgan could take away somehow overtime. With Morgan, she would have never had to dodge bill collectors or angry landlords ever again and she would have been stable. She was 28 and had tried to take care of herself for years, but as like most things in her life, she’d failed—miserably. After she left Lillian had made sure that she would never get any money from the Luthor legacy.

 

Lena felt like a failure. She’d was amazing in school but never had friends. She got bullied and talked down. The only people who sort of liked her were the teachers. People always judged her for being a Luthor. Almost every job Lena had she felt like something was missing.

Lena had tried to convince herself that she could love Morgan Edge. That afternoon, as she’d stood before the mirror staring at her reflection, studying the wedding dress he had chosen for her, she’d known she couldn’t marry Morgan Edge.

 

Not even for all that wonderful money he owned or the opportunity he could give her. She never could go to bed with a man who reminded her of Frankenstein’s better looking brother. And lucky her she never slept with him, even when he begged her for it she always used the excuse of wedding night.

 

 

“Where’s your family?”

 

  
She thought of her father Lionel, her brother Lex who she had loved at a point in life until he went crazy.

 

“I have a brother, but I haven’t visited in years, we lost touch. ”

  
The corners of her mouth turned downward.

 

“Where are your parents?”

  
“My parents are dead...” Lena answered, hoping Kara wouldn’t ask about what happened . She didn’t want to tell her how she had no one...

 

  
“Any Friends?”

  
“She’s at Morgan wedding.” Just the thought of Kara made her heart fail.

 

Kara released her waist and ran her fingers through her gold blonde hair.

 

“It doesn’t sound like you have a real stable plan.”

  
No, she didn’t have a plan, Kara was right. She had grabbed her suitcase with the most important items she owned and had run out of Morgan’s his house without a thought to where she was going or how she planned to get there.

 

 

“You might want to think up something.”

 

  
Lena had a horrible feeling that if she didn’t come up with an idea within the next 3 minutes, Kara would jump back in her car and leave her on the side of the road. She needed her, at least for a few days until she figured out what to do next, and so she did what had always worked for her.

 

She placed one hand on Kara’s arm and leaned into her a little, just enough to make her think she was open to any suggestion she might come up with.

 

“Maybe you could help me?” Lena said in her seductive Irish accent. And smiled lightly.

 

Lena might feel like a failure at everything in her life, but she was amazing in flirting and bend people to her will because of her charming beauty and power she showed.

 

She gazed down into Kara’s beautiful blue eyes. She slid her palms to her forearms. Lena hated it when lovers squeezed her breasts. For some reason she would let Kara do anything.

 

  
“You’re really beautiful and charming,” Kara said, placing a finger beneath Lena’s chin and lifting her face. “But I don’t know if you’re worth what it can cost me.”

  
“Cost you? what do you mean?”

  
“I mean,” she began, then glanced at her breasts pressed against her chest, “That you want something from me and you’re willing to use your body to get it. I like sex as much as any man or woman, but baby, I have a career.”

  
Lena pushed away from Kara and batted her hair from her eyes. She’d been in several intimate relationships in her life, but as far as she was concerned, sex was highly overrated. Men seemed to really enjoy it woman to, but for her, sex was just plain and embarrassing nobody had ever woke a fire up in her.

The only good thing she could say about it was that it only lasted about 5 minutes. She raised her chin and looked at Kara as if she had insulted her.

 

“Then you’re mistaken KD (Kara Danvers). I’m not that kind of girl.”

  
“hmm, I see.” Kara looked back at her curiously.

 

“You’re a tease.” Tease was such an ugly play full word. She thought of herself more as a good actress.

  
“Why don’t we cut the pleasantries and just tell me what you want please.”

  
“Okay,” Lena said, changing her methods. “I need a little help, and I need a place to stay for a few days.”

 

  
“Listen,” she sighed, and shifted her weight to one foot. “I’m not the type of woman you’re looking for. I don’t know if I can help you.”

  
“Then why did you tell me you would?”  Lena’s eyes narrowed, but she Kara didn't answer.

  
“Please just for a few days” she begged, desperately. She needed time to think of what to do now—now that she’d royally fucked up her life. “I won’t be of any trouble and I will do anything.”

  
“I’m not sure.” Kara shrugged

  
“I need to get in touch with my friend.”

  
“Where’s your friend?”

  
“Back in Central City by now I think” Lena answered truthfully, although she didn’t look forward to her conversation with Sam.  

 

 

Kara’s blank stare pinned her for several long moments.

 

 “Okay, get in,” she said, and turned to walk around the front of the car.

 

“But as soon as you get in touch with your friend, and have things under control I have to drop you off at the airport or wherever you’re going.”

  
Despite her hesitating offer, Lena didn’t waste any time. She slid back in the car and slammed the door.

  
Once Kara was behind the wheel, she shoved the Camaro into gear, and the car shot back onto the highway.

 

For years, she’d attended Miss Lakes School of Etiquite and Charm because Lillian wanted her to be decent. Although she never been the most coordinated girl, she out shined the others with her ability to charm anyone, anywhere, any time of the day. And her intelligent.

But this day she had a problem. Kara didn’t seem to like her very much, which shocked Lena because men and woman always liked her chased her even.

 

From what she’d noticed of her so far, she was a gentlewoman but not an open person. Kara looked like a person that been through a lot. Kara didn’t strike her as the type of woman to beg pardon for anything easily.  
She turned to look at her profile and set about charming Kara Danvers.

 

Since the moment they met Kara and Lena both felt a weird warm electric feeling through their bodies. Lena thought it was because of the stress full day.

 

Kara found it weird considering she is an alien and she is not supposed to feel that way. She had already planned to talk with her A.I mom about it maybe she would now what is wrong.

 

“Are you from National City originally?” Lena asked, determined that she would try to make Kara like her by the time they reached their destination. It would make things so much easier and less awkward if she did. Because she might not realize it yet, but Kara was going to offer her a place to stay for a while.

  
“No.”

  
“Where are you from?”

  
“Midvale”

  
“Where?”

  
“The traditional part.”

 

Hmm “I’ve never been to Midvale before.”

  
Kara didn’t comment.

  
“How long have you played Basketball and been a Inventor?” Lena asked, hoping to drag a little pleasant conversation out of her.

  
“Inventions when I graduated 11 years ago and Basketball since I was 9 .”

  
“How long have you played for the “The Martian A ** **ll Stars**** ** **”****?”

  
Kara reached for her sunglasses sitting on the dash and put them on.

 

“6 years.”

  
“Impressive “

 

“Thanks” Kara answered as she unbuttoned the white cuff above her driving hand and folded it up her forearm revealing colorful tattoo’s.

It’s than that she noticed that Kara had several ear piercings in her ear, a total of 5.

 

  
Did you go to college?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Lena had no idea what she meant by that.

 

“I went to the University of Sherlock Inventions,” Lena said in an effort to impress Kara into liking her.

  
“That’s cool”

 

“Are you married?”

  
She stared at her through the lenses of her sunglasses, leaving little doubt she’d touched on a painful subject.

“What are you, Oprah Winfrey?”

  
“No, I’m just curious and wanted to talk. I mean, we will be spending a certain amount of time together, so I thought it would be nice to have a friendly chat and get to know each other.”

  
Kara turned her attention back to the road and began to work on her other cuff.

 

“I don’t chat a lot about myself.”

  
Lena pulled at the hem of her dress.

 

“May I ask where we’re going?”

  
“I have a house on National City Bay by the beach. You can get in touch with your friend from there.”

 

“I assume you have a phone at your beach house?”

  
“Yeah of course.”

  
She’d have to make a few long-distance telephone calls to Central City to try to get in touch with Sam. And she also needed to find out where to send Morgan his engagement ring or maybe she would keep it and sell it because she needed some money.

 

She glanced at the 18-carat diamond gold ring on her left hand and felt like crying. She loved that ring but she wasn’t sure if she could keep it. Maybe she needed to sell it and send half of the money to him anonymous or when things in her life got better give him the money back.

 

“I’ve never been to the National City beach she said, feeling her panic easing a bit.

  
Kara made no comment.

Lena had always considered herself the perfect blind date because she could talk a lot when she felt nervous.

 

Lena started to talk about the first time she went to a beach with her mother and told her about the thing she did there until Kara interrupted her.

 

“Sorry but Is there a point to this?”

  
“I was getting to it,” she told her, trying to remain pleasant.

  
“Any time soon?”

  
“I just wanted to ask if the water at the National City beach is very cold?”

 

Kara smiled and cast a glance at her then. For the first time, she noticed the dimple in her cheeks. “You’ll freeze your cute Central City butt off,” she said before looking down at her phone and connected it with her Bluetooth and played music.

 

 ** _ ** _Baby you're so damn beautiful_**_** **** _ ** _  
_**_**_**_I really like it_**_** **** _ ** _  
_**_**_**_I love your smile and the way that you move (ooh yeah, yeah)_**_** **** _ ** _  
_**_**_**_Baby, can I have a minute_**_** **** _ ** _  
_**_**_**_Girl I promise I won't waste your time_**_** **** _ ** _  
_**_**_**_Cause I know you're kinda busy_**_** **** _ ** _  
_**_**_**_Basically all I'm tryna say is you caught my eye_**_** **** _ ** _  
_**_**_**_I know you need love, I'm tryna give it_**_** **** _ ** _  
_**_**_**_And if you don't trust me I'll show you_**_** **** _ ** _  
_**_**_**_I'm a man of my word, girl_**_** **** _ ** _  
_**_**_**_And if you're ready for the world I'll give it to ya_**_** **** _ ** _  
_**__**_I'm so in love, lik_**_ e

 

Lena turned her attention to the hilly landscape. She thought about her life and about what she’d done today. She had left a man at the altar, and even though the marriage would have been a disaster, Morgan hadn’t deserved that.

 

Lucky her she had brought 1 suitcase that she had kept with her all the time and not in his car.

  
Next to that all she had with her was a wallet filled with 300 dollars and 2 maxed-out credit cards, several cosmetics, a toothbrush and hairbrush, comb, a can of Aqua Net, six pairs of Calvin Klein underwear with matching lace bras, and some Tony’s chocolate.

This was low even for Lena Lilith…the smart girl.. 

 

Flashes of blue and crystal sunlight, waving sea grass, and a salty breeze welcomed Lena to the National City beach.

The squall of seagulls appeared in the air as Kara steered the Camaro up the driveway of a huge Brown/beige house. An old woman in a velvet suit and stood on the porch.

As soon as the car stopped and the engine was turned off, Lena reached for the door handle and got out. She didn’t wait for Kara to assist her—not that she believed she would have helped her anyway.

After 2 of sitting next to Kara she glanced at her, then slipped on her sunglasses.

 

“How long does your friends gambling evening last?” Kara asked...

  
“Well, that depends on how many of those little cards she buys. If she decides to play at the old Downtown hall, she doesn’t play very long because they allow smoking, and Sam absolutely hate smoking unless it is pot and of course,

 

“Here we go again,” Kara sighed, interrupting her. “Listen, Lena,” she said, and stopped to look at her. “We’re never going to get through tonight if you don’t stop this.”

  
“Stop what?”

  
“Rambling.”

  
Lena’s mouth felt open and she pouted.  She placed an innocent palm on the top of her left breast like napoleon did. “I ramble?”

  
“Yes, and it’s hard to pretend that I care or listen to the full story, please can’t you talk about something else like a normal person? Oh rao”

 

Lena dropped her gaze, but not before Kara saw the wounded and hurt look in her eyes. “You don’t think I talk like a normal person?” Lena whispered hurt

  
A twinge of guilt struck in Kara’s chest. She didn’t want to hurt Lena after all she didn’t know what the woman had been through reacting in pain, considering she went through a lot of pain herself. But at the same time, she didn’t want to listen to hours of her life either.

 

“Not really, no it’s just I am not used to conversations like this I’m sorry that it came out the way it did Lena. But when I ask you a question that should require a 4-second answer, I get 4 minutes of things that has nothing to do with my question.”

  
Lena bit her bottom lip, then said, “I’m not stupid, Kara.”

  
“I never meant that you were Lena, I am very sorry” Kara answered. “Look, Lena,” she added because she can’t stand to be the cause of pain of a woman and she looked so hurt, “I’ll tell you what, if you don’t ramble, I’ll try not to be an jerk”

  
Lena’s corners of her mouth formed a doubtful frown.

  
“Don’t you believe me?”

  
Shaking her head, she scoffed, “I told you that I wasn’t stupid.”  
Kara laughed. Damn, she was beginning to like her, like…like her. “Come on.” she motioned with her head towards the house.

“You look like you’re freezing your cute Central City ass off.”

  
“as a matter of fact I am,” Lena confessed.

They walked across the cool sand without speaking while the sounds of crashing waves and sea-birds filled the air. When they reached the marble, stairs leading to the back door of Kara’s house, Lena took the first step, then turned to face her.

“I don’t ramble,” she said, her eyes fluttered a little against the light of the setting sun.

  
Kara stopped and looked up into her face.  ** _ ** _Damn she is beautiful…and I start to like her…already…_**_** ** _ ** _rao_**_** ** _ ** _…_**_**

 

“Lena, you ramble.” she reached for her sunglasses and slipped them down the bridge of his nose. “But if you can manage to control yourself, we’ll get along fine. She winked.  I think for one night we can be”—she paused and placed the sunglasses back on her face— “friends,” she finished. Although she knew it would be impossible because she started to like Lena…

 

“I’d like that, KD (Kara Danvers)” Lena said, and pulled her lips into a seductive smile. “But I thought you told me you weren’t a very nice open person.”

  
“Because I’m not.”  Lena was so close, her breasts almost were almost in her eye sight—almost., and she wondered if she was playing the tease again.

  
“How can we possibly be friends if you’re not nice to me?”  
Kara slid her gaze to her lips. She was tempted to show her just how nice she could be. She was tempted to stand on her tip toes lean forward and brush her mouth against hers, to taste her sweet lips and explore the promise of her seductive smile.

 

She was tempted to raise her hands a few inches to her hips and pull her flush against her body but then she would have to explain the situation in her pants to her.

  
She was tempted, but not insane. “Easy.” Kara placed her hand on the small of Lena’s back and moved her to the side.

“I’m going out,” she announced, and walked past her up the stairs.

  
“Please take me with you,” Lena said as she followed closely behind.

 

  
“No.” Kara shook her head. There wasn’t a chance that she was going to be seen with Lena Lilith. Wth? Her boss fiancé that had to be his wife today and left him at the altar. Not a chance in hell!

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

  
   
Warm water ran over Lena’s cold body as she slowly worked shampoo into her hair. Before she’d entered the shower minutes ago, Kara had asked her to keep it short because she wanted to shower before she went out for the evening. Lena had other plans.

  
Lena couldn’t very well persuade Kara to let her stay for a few days if she wasn’t even in the house. When she’d announced that they could be friends, she’d felt a moment of relief, only to have it smack back by her second announcement that she was going out. A jealous feeling creeped up in her body. She liked Kara even when she was acting slightly like a jerk.

  
Lena took great care to work the conditioner into her hair before she stepped back into the stream of warm water. For a moment, she thought about using sex to seduce Kara into remaining home for the night, but she quickly dismissed the idea. Not because she found the idea desperate, but because she never had good sex.

The few times she’d allowed men or women to become that intimate with her, she’d felt weird. So, weird that she couldn’t enjoy herself.

  
She quickly dried herself, then dressed in a pair of Calvin Klein lace underwear and a matching bra. She’d bought the underwear in anticipation of her honeymoon, but she couldn’t say she was really sorry that Morgan would never see her in it.

The red silk robe she’d borrowed from Kara clung to her skin as she tied the belt around her waist. Despite the soft texture of the material, the robe was very over sized and a little long because of Kara’s length and smelled like expensive perfume.

The Bordeaux silk stopped just above her knees, On the back was Kara’s nickname ( Super Girl) embroidered in gold. And on the front her name KD (Kara Danvers).  

 

Pulling open cabinet drawers, she looked for anything she might use She found a few new toothbrushes, a tube of Colgate, a bottle of Lavender powder, A lot perfume, cremes, makeup, and more. Lucky KD ( Kara Danvers) was a woman.

Lifting a towel, she dried a spot on the mirror and stared at herself. Through the circle she’d wiped on the glass, she brushed her teeth, then applied some eyeliner and mascara.  
A knock on the bathroom door startled her so bad she almost streaked her face with a tube of plain lip-gloss.

  
“Lena?”

  
“Yes, KD(Kara Danvers)?”

  
“I need to be in there, remember?”

 

 “Oh, I forgot sorry”  She remembered, all right. She fluffed her hair raven locks around her face with her fingers and judged her appearance. She smelled amazing and looked a bit better not her best but better.

 

  
“Are you coming out anytime soon?”

  
“Give me a second, please” she said, and tossed her cosmetics into the overnight case sitting on the closed toilet seat lid. “Should I put the wet clothes over the rack?”

 

“Yeah. Sure,”Kara answered through the door. “Are you going to be much longer?”

  
Lena carefully laid her wet bra and underwear over the aluminum rack, then covered them with the green shorts and T-shirt.

“Okay, I ‘m all done,” she said as she opened the door.

  
“What happened to keeping it short?” Kara held up her hands as if she were catching rain in her palms. Lena didn’t miss Kara’s hungry gaze before she restored it.

  
“Wasn’t that short? I thought that was short.” She said innocently

  
Her hands fell to her sides. “You were in there so long; I’m surprised your skin isn’t wrinkled like a fresh croissant.”

Then Kara did what Lena had expected her to do in the moment. She let her gaze wander down Lena’s body, then climb back up again. Undressing and eye fucking her with .

For a moment it seemed like an electric spark flashed in Kara’s eyes, but it went to fast to determine it was indeed true.

 

Kara liked her. “Did you use all the hot water?” she asked as a deep scowl darkened his features.

  
Lena’s eyes widened. “Sorry, I guess I did.” Lena said innocent.

  
“It doesn’t matter now anyway,” Kara sighed softly as she turned her wrist over and looked at her watch. “Even if I left now, the bar will run out of apple pie and pot stickers before I can get there.”

Kara turned around and walked down the hall toward the living room. “I guess I’ll eat some fries and spring rolls.”

 

Lena smirked lightly...  ** _ ** _mission accomplished._**_**

 

“If you’re hungry, I could cook something for you.” Lena followed close behind her.

  
Kara glanced over her shoulder at her. “hmm, I don’t think know.”

  
Lena wasn’t about to let this opportunity to impress Kara pass her by.

“I’m a wonderful cook. I could make you a beautiful dinner before you go out.”

  
Kara stopped in the middle of the living room and turned to face her. “No, don’t worry.”

  
“But I’m hungry also,” Lena said, which wasn’t the truth exactly.

  
“You didn’t earlier?”

 

 “No, I just ran out of the wedding remember? “

  
Kara’s lips curved slightly.

  
Lena took the light smile as a sign of yes and walked past her into the kitchen. For a vegetarian who admitted she didn’t like to cook, the room was surprisingly modern. She opened the red-colored refrigerator and checked its contents.

 

 

  
“Can you really make Vegan pot stickers, and cinnamon-apple pie, and naan bread?” she asked from the doorway.

  
Recipes flipped through her head like a flashback as she opened a cupboard filled with a flour and herbs. She glanced at Kara, who stood with one shoulder leaning against the frame.

 

“Don’t tell me you want all that?

  
“Yeah, I’m an athlete and I have a fast metabolism I eat a lot can you make it?”

  
Lena shut the cupboard and turned to face her. The black belt at her waist came loose. “Of course,” she said as she tightly retied it into a bow.

 

“But why would you want that as breakfast when you have all that wonderful other vegan stuff in your refrigerator?”

  
“I can have that anytime,” Kara answered with a shrug.

  
Lena was very talented from years of cooking classes she followed and was eager to impress Kara.

“We’ll fry up all the vegan pot stickers we can find”

  
“We?”

  
“Yes, we if your going to eat like an army, your going help like a soldier.” Lena placed a few boxes of pot stickers on the counter.

“I need you to prepare the filling for the apple pie.”

  
Kara’s dimples creased her cheeks as she smiled, and pushed herself away from the door frame.

 

“Yeah I can do that.”

  
The pleasure of her smile sent another spark of electricity and a warm feeling of butterflies to the pit of Lena’s stomach. As she placed a few apples in the sink and ran hot water over them, she imagined that with a smile like KD (Kara Danvers), she’d have no problem getting women to do anything she wanted anytime she wanted it.

 

 

 “What is your name? “

 

“I told you, my name is KD “

 

“I know but I know it must stand for more “

 

Kara was silent for a few moments, Lena saw different emotions going through Kara. She felt pain, happieness, love but a lot of sadness.

 

The weird thing it was like Lena felt everything that Kara went through. But how is that possible.

 

 “I’m sorry for asking Kara, I didn’t meant to hurt you or bring old memories up or anything “

 

Kara took a deep breath and suddenly she was her normal self and all the feeling Lena was feeling stopped... ** _ ** _very strange..._**_**

**_**** _ **

 “It’s okay Lena don’t worry, it has been a long time since I had that question and it just brings back hurt full memories, when I think about what it fully stands for. I rather not talk about it if you don’t mind “

 

 “I understand, sorry for asking, can I ask maybe another question instead? “

 

 

 “Yeah sure go ahead “

 

 

“Do you have a girlfriend or Boyfriend?” Lena asked curiously, as she turned off the water and began pulling flour and other ingredients out of cupboards.

  
“How much of this do I slice up?” Kara asked instead of answering her question.

  
Lena glanced across her shoulder at her. She held the apple’s  in one hand and a wicked-looking gold knife in the other.

“Let’s say 12” Lena responded.

 

 

 “Okay “ Kara started chopping the apples

 

“Are you going to answer my question?”

  
“Nope.”

  
“Why?” Lena dumped flour, salt, and baking powder into a bowl.

  
“Because,” she began, “it’s private.”

  
“We’re friends, remember,” she reminded her, dying to know details of her personal life. She spooned sugar, into the flour and added, “Friends tell each other things.”

  
The cutting stopped and she looked up at her with her hazel brown eyes.

 

 “okay I’ll answer your question if you answer one of mine.”

  
“Okay” Lena said, figuring she could always tell a little lie if she had to.

  
“I am not interested in men and I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
For some reason Kara’s confession made her feel relieved. Knowing that she was into women.

  
“Now it’s your turn.” she tossed a piece of apple in her mouth, then asked, “How long have you known Morgan?”

  
“Almost 2 years” she answered truthfully, and added several splashes of milk to the bowl.

  
“Ahh,” she said through a flat smile. “Love at first sight hmm.”

  
Hearing Kara’s teasing and cheeky patronizing voice, she wanted to slap her with her wooden spoon.

 

“Something like that don’t you believe in love at first sight?” She settled the bowl on the counter and stirred as she’d seen her mother do a thousand times, as she herself had done too many times to count.

  
“No.” she shook her head and began to slice some more apple’s “Especially not between a woman like you and a man as old as Morgan.”

“A woman like me? What is that supposed to mean?”

  
“You know what I mean.”

  
“No, I don’t” Lena said, even though she had a pretty good idea what Kara meant. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  
“Ah come on.” she frowned and looked at her. “You’re young and attractive, beautiful and built like a goddess…-like a ...” she paused and pointed the knife at her. “There’s only one reason a girl like you marries a man with modified hair on his head.”

“I was fond of Morgan,” she defended herself, and stirred the dough into a dense ball.

  
she lifted a skeptical brow. “Fond of his money, you mean.”

  
“No, That’s not true, he was the first person that sort of showed interest in me.”

  
“He can also be a real son of a bitch, but being that you’ve only known him for 2 years, you might not know everything.”

  
Careful not to lose her temper and throw something at her and in turn damage her chances of receiving an invitation to stay for a few more days, Lena placed the bowl on the counter.

  
“What made you run out on your wedding?”

  
She certainly wasn’t about to confess her reasons to her. “I just changed my mind is all.”

  
“Or did it finally dawn on you that you were going to have to have sex with an old man for the rest of his life?”

  
Lena folded her arms beneath her breasts and looked at her.

 

“This is the second time you’ve brought up the subject. Why are you so fascinated by my relationship with Morgan?”

  
“Not fascinated. Just curious,” Kara corrected, and continued to cut a few more slices of apple, before setting down the knife.

  
“Has it occurred to you that I might not have had sex with Morgan?”

  
“No.”

  
“Well, I haven’t.”

  
“Hmm, if you say so for what he is worth in money you haven’t slept with him yet?”

  
Her hands fell to her sides and curled into fists. “You have a dirty mind and a filthy mouth jerk.”

  
Nonchalant, Kara shrugged and leaned one hip into the edge of the counter.

 

“Morgan Edge didn’t make his millions by leaving anything to chance. He wouldn’t have paid for a sweet young bed partner without testing the equipment.”

  
Lena wanted to yell in her face that Morgan hadn’t paid for her. He just liked to spoil her so she would look good on his arm. Or so she thought but since she didn’t go through with the wedding it was all lost money for him.

 

“I didn’t sleep with him,” Lena insisted while her emotions pitched from anger to hurt. Angry that she judged her at all and hurt that she judged her so trashy.

  
The corners of Kara’s  mouth lifted slightly and a braid brushed her brow as she shook her head.

 

“Listen, babe I don’t care if you slept with Morgan.”

  
“Then why do you keep talking about it?” Lena asked, and reminded herself that no matter how much of a jerk KD(Kara Danvers) was, she couldn’t lose her temper again.

  
“Because I don’t think you realize what you’ve done. Morgan is a very rich and powerful man. And you humiliated and embarrassed him today.”

  
Lena sighed “Yeah, I know.” She lowered her gaze to the front of her black tank top. “I thought I might call him tomorrow and apologize.”

  
“Oehh , Bad idea.”

  
She looked back into Kara’s eyes. “Too soon?”

  
“Oh, yeah. 5 years later year might be too soon too. If I were you, I’d get the hell out of this state. And as soon as possible.”

  
Lena took a step forward, stopping several inches from Kara’s chest, and looked up at her as if she were on the edge of scared when, in truth, Morgan Edge didn’t frighten her one bit. She felt bad for what she’d done to him today, but she knew he’d get over it. After all he was a ladies lover like the blogs wrote and she had seen him flirt with so many woman when he was with her and had called it just looking for new business partnerships.

 

Morgan didn’t truly love her. He only wanted her, and she didn’t intend to dwell on him tonight. Especially not when she had a more pressing concern, like getting her life together and a stay for a few more days’ invitation from Kara.

“What’s he going to do?” she scoffed. “Hire someone to kill me?”

  
“I doubt he’ll go that far.” Her gaze went to Kara’s mouth.“But he could make you one miserable little girl.”

  
“I’m not a little girl,” Lena whispered, and inched closer. “Or maybe you haven’t noticed from way up there “ Kara pushed away from the counter and looked down into her face.

“I’m neither blind nor retarded. I noticed,” Kara answered , and slid her hand around Lena’s waist to the small of her back. “I’ve noticed a lot about you, and if you drop that robe, I’m sure you could keep me happy and smiling for hours.”Kara’s fingers drifted up her spine and brushed between her shoulders.

  
Even though Kara stood close, Lena didn’t feel threatened.

Her broad chest and big arms reminded her of the strength  Kara has, but without a doubt, she knew she could walk away at any time.

Darling, if I dropped this robe, your smile would have to be surgically removed from your face,” she teased, her accent deeper.

She lowered Kara’s hand to her bottom and cupped her right cheek in Kara’s palm. Kara’s eyes dared her to stop her. She was testing her, seeing just how far she’d let her go.

“Hell, you might be worth a little surgery,” Kara said, and eased her close, not too close so she would feel what she was trying to hide.

  
Lena relaxed a little and slipped her arms around Kara’s neck.

 

“But I don’t think you’re worth my career,” she said as her fingers smoothed the silk material back and forth across Lena’s behind.

  
“Your career?” Lena lowered Kara’s head and placed a soft kisses at the corner of her mouth. “What are you talking about?” she asked, prepared to carefully free herself from Kara’s grasp if she did something she didn’t care for.

  
“You,” Kara answered against her lips. “You’re a really good-looking babe, but I don’t know if you’re good for a woman like me.”

  
“Like you?”

  
“I have a hard time saying no to a beautiful women like you ”

Lena smiled. “Which I am ?”

  
Kara laughed silently against her mouth. “Lena babe, I do believe you are all that, and I’d love to find out just how bad you get, but I don’t think it’s going to happen.”

  
“What is?” she asked innocently.

  
She pulled back far enough to look into Lena’s face.

 

 

“The ride”

  
“What?”

  
“Sex, fucking”

  
Relief washed through her. “I guess this just isn’t my lucky day,” Lena tried to suppress a big smile but failed to suppress it.

  
Kara glanced at the folded napkin by her fork and shook her head. She couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be a hat, a croissant, or some sort of lid. But since Lena had informed her that she’d set the table with a Central City theme, she guessed it was supposed to be a croissant.

 

“Would you like some chili sauce?”  
Kara looked across the table into her seductive green puppy eyes and shoved a warm pot sticker in her mouth. Lena Lilith was a tease, but she was also one hell of a good cook.

“No.”

“How was your shower?” she asked, and gave her a smile as soft as the apple pie that was on the dinner table.

  
Since Kara had sat down at the table 15 minutes ago, she’d tried her hardest to engage her in a conversation, but she wasn’t in an talking mood.

“it was cool,” she answered.

  
“Do your parents live in National City?”

  
“No.”

  
“Midvale?”

  
“Just my sister”

  
“Are your parents divorced?”

  
“Nope, Just like you I lost my parents” Her deep cleavage drew Kara’s gaze to the front of the black robe.

  
“I’m sorry to hear that”

 

“It’s okay don’t worry.”

 

Kara glanced back up into her face, unmoved. Lena was gorgeous. Curvy and soft, good smelling, sexy. Her long to die legs were beautifully shaped, and she was exactly the type of woman she preferred naked in bed and maybe a future with. Earlier today she accepted the fact that she couldn’t have Lena. Even though she felt that strange electric spark in her body and that warm feeling. **_**_She really had to talk with her A.I mom._**_**

 

 

It bugged the hell out of her that Lena only pretended she couldn’t wait to get her hot little hands all over her body. When she told, her they couldn’t make love. Considering Lena didn’t knew about her being a bit different.

  
  
Kara took a bite from her apple pie, then reached for her wine. Women liked her. Women shoved their phone numbers and underwear in her pockets. Women didn’t look at Kara as if sex with her was a disaster because non of them knew that Kara was different. She always pleasured them and didn’t give them the change to return the favor.

  
While Lena kept talking Kara lowered her gaze to the soft hollow of her neck. The fact that Lena found her so totally resistible irritated her more than she liked to admit. She set her wine glass on the table and folded her arms across her chest. After her shower, she changed into a clean pair of black harem pants and a cardigan. She still wanted to go out. All she had to do was grab her shoes and go. But something was holding her back.  ** _ ** _W_**_** ** _ ** _hat’s that electric spark and warm feeling all the time...?_**_**

  
Lena pushed her plate to the side and leaned forward. The robe parted as she confided, “My mother used to say that cooking was always good for the future”

  
“Are you doing that on purpose?” Kara asked.

  
Lena’s eyes rounded. “What?”

  
“Showing me your breasts.”

  
Lena looked down, eased away from the table, and clutched the robe to her throat. “No”

  
The front legs of the chair hit the floor as Kara rose to her feet. she looked into her wide eyes and gave in to insanity. Holding out her hand, she ordered,

 

“Come here.” When Lena stood before her, Kara wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her a bit closer.

 

“I am leaving now,” she said, sinking into Lena’s soft curves. “Kiss me good-bye Lena.”

  
“How long will you be gone?”

  
“A while,” Kara answered, feeling her body grow heavy and feeling the familiar twitch between her legs.

  
Lena wrapped her arms around her neck. “I could go with you,” she purred.

  
Kara shook her head. “Kiss me and try to mean it.”

Lena stood on her toes and did what Kara asked, she kissed her like a woman who knew what she was doing. She parted her lips and pressed them softly onto Kara’s giving her access.

She tasted of apple-cider wine and the promise of something sweeter. Her tongue touched, swirled, caressed, and teased. She ran her fingers through Kara’s gold blonde Kara groaned a little.

 

 “Lena I think we should stop “ Kara gasped between kisses

 

 “Hmm why? Aren’t you enjoying this? “Lena moaned

 

  “Y...Yes I am but maybe a bit too much, there is something I never told any person I've been with but I feel the urge to tell you “

 

 “Hmm what is it “ Lena said between kisses

 

 “were both woman, but I’m slightly different down there “

 

 “What do you mean? “ Lena said pulling back

 

 “Are you sure you want to know? “

 

 “Yes, now tell me “

 

Slowly Kara took Lena’s right hand and placed in on her waistband, and looked Lena in the eye.

 

Lena slowly dropped her hand to Kara’s crotch and froze.

 

 “You’re hard? “

 

 “Yes “

 

 “Is it real? “

 

 “Yes, do you want to continue? “

 

 “Yes, I don’t mind that your different , I like it a lot I’ve never met a woman like you. Does it work a 100%, like getting pregnant and stuff? “

 

 “I do cum, but It can’t get you pregnant, so it’s just pleasure “

 

 “Hmm, that sounded so hot “

 

 “Yeah? “

 

 “Yeah now continue where we left off “

 

Kara smiled and leaned back in kissing Lena senseless. In the back of her head she knew this was bad but it was like something was drawing them together.

  
Kara’s gaze shifted to the soft skin of her neck and her raven hair surrounding her face. Kara knew she should leave. Just turn and walk out. Instead, she looked back into Lena’s puppy eyes.

  
She wasn’t satisfied. Not yet. She wanted more of Lena. She planted one hand on the back of her head, tilted her face to the side, and kissed her with passion. While her mouth feasted at hers, she walked her backward until her behind hit the edge of the trophy cabinet. Kara’s kiss continued, across her cheek and along her jaw. Her lips slipped to the side of her neck, and she pushed her raven hair down her back. She smelled of flowers and warm feminine skin, and she slid the silk robe from her shoulders. Kara felt Lena stiffen in her arms and told herself that she needed to stop.

“Fuck Lena, you smell so good,” Kara said into the crook of her neck.

  
“I smell like you Darling, I used your soap” Lena laughed nervously.

  
Kara smiled. Kara slipped her fingertips beneath one strap of her bra and kissed the soft skin of her throat.  
Instantly she covered Kara’s hand with hers.

“I thought we weren’t going to make love.”

  
“I know, but we’re not.”

  
“Then what are we doing, Kara?”

  
“having a great time”

  
“Doesn’t that lead to making love?” She grabbed her other shoulder and crossed her arms over her breasts.

  
“I don’t know we’ll see, just try to relax.” Kara moved her hands to the backs of Lena’s smooth thighs, grabbed and lifted her. Before she could object, Kara plopped her down on top of the counter, then stepped between her thighs.

  
“Kara?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Promise you won’t hurt me ?”

  
She raised her head and looked into Lena’s face.  And saw pleading green eyes staring back at her.

 

“I won’t hurt you, Lena.”

  
“Or do anything that I don’t like.”

 

 

 “I promise Lena “ Kara said with a smile and kissed her again full passion...

 

 

**_**_Ay Mi Amor..._ ** _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the coments what you think!


	4. Am I Wrong?...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's passioante night.
> 
> Kara reflect back on her marriage
> 
> Kara did what too Lena??? =0
> 
> Please don't hate me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song chapter: Envy - Am I Wrong

She smiled and moved her palms to Kara’s shoulders.

  
“Do you like this?” Kara asked, slipping her hands up the outsides of Lena’s thighs, pushing up the silk robe at the same time.

  
“Mmm hmm yes,” she answered, then softly licked Kara’s earlobe and slid the very tip of her tongue down the side of her neck.

“Do you like this Darling?” she asked against the side of Kara’s neck. Then she lightly sucked Kara’s sensitive skin into her mouth.

  
“hmm fuck that’s Nice Lena,” Kara chuckled quietly.

Kara smoothed her hands on her knees, then back up until her fingers came into contact with the elastic and lace of her underwear.

“Everything about you is beautiful Lena, and very sexy.” Kara cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes. She couldn’t remember ever touching a woman as soft as Lena or ever feeling a connection like this that made her feel a bit weird.

Her fingers sank into Lena’s warm thighs and she pushed them further apart. While Lena’s mouth did incredible things to her neck, Kara slid her hands beneath the robe and cupped her smooth ass.

“Your skin is so soft and your legs are so amazing and your ass is …sexy Lena damn!” she said as he pulled Lena flush against her pelvis. Heat flooded through Kara’s body and she knew that if she wasn’t careful, she could sink into Lena and take her all night without getting tired, lucky her because of her alien DNA, but Lena didn’t knew that.

  
Lena lifted her face from Kara’s neck . “Hmm are you making fun of me Darling?” she asked teasingly

  
Kara looked down into her puppy eyes. “No,” she answered, looking for a reflection of the desire she felt and not really finding it. “I would never make fun of a half-naked beautiful woman as you Lena.”

“You don’t think I’m fat ?”

  
“No, I think your body is amazing, and it’s doing things to me  “ Kara answered flatly, and moved her hands down Lena’s hips to her knees, then back up again. A flash of interest flicked in her eyes, and finally, a spark of desire.

  
Lena looked into Kara’s sleepy gaze for a sign that she was lying to her. Since the onset of puberty, she was a little bit chubby, she’d done constant battle with her weight and had tried more diets than she could count until she turned 19 and had the perfect slim body she always wanted, it shocked her that people liked her body.

She planted her hands on the side of Kara’s face and kissed her senseless. Not the practiced and perfect kiss she’d given Kara earlier, this kiss was meant to tease and torture. This time she wanted to take some sort of control and make her burst feeling Kara’s member press to her belly that was hard as a rock.

She wanted to show Kara how much her words meant to a girl who’d always considered herself overweight. She let herself go, let herself melt into the hot, dizzying desire. The kiss turned hungry and passionate as Kara’s hands touched, caressed, squeezed, molded, and sent shivers that she could feel in her toes.

She felt the silk belt from the robe loosen and the robe being opened slowly. Kara’s slid her hands across her stomach and up her waist. Her warm palms slipped up her ribs, and her thumbs stroked the undersides of her heavy breasts. An unexpected and intense tremor shook her. For the first time in her life, a lover’s touch on her breasts didn’t feel like an attack. She sighed her surprise into Kara’s mouth.

  
Kara raised her head and looked into her eyes. She smiled at Lena as if what she saw there pleased her, and she pushed the robe from Lena’s shoulders.

  
Lena lowered her arms and let the black silk pool around her thighs. Before she knew it Kara moved her hands to her back and unhooked her bra. Startled by Kara’s quick work, she raised her own hands and kept the lacy Bordeaux cups in place.

 

“No, Kara I’m big,” she stated in a rush, then wanted to die for saying something so embarrassing.

  
“The more the merrier,” Kara said with a teasing smile.

Nervous laughter escaped her throat as one bra strap drifted down her arm.

  
“Are you going to sit like that all night? I want to see all of you baby” Kara said, and slid her knuckles along the lace edge of her bra.

  
Kara’s light touches sent tingles along her skin. She liked the things she said and the way she made her feel, and she didn’t want her to stop yet. She liked Kara and wanted her to like her. It felt like they were meant for each other.

She looked into Kara’s sexy blue eyes and lowered her hands. Her bra slowly fell to her lap and she held her breath, waiting for Kara to make some stupid comment about her breasts—hoping she wouldn’t.

  
“oh rao, Lena,” she said. “You told me you’re big. You should have warned that you’re absolutely perfect.” Kara hungry cupped her heavy breast and kissed her lips, long and hard. Her thumbs slowly brushed her perky nipples, back and forth, around and over.

No one had ever caressed her as Kara was doing now at this moment. Kara’s feathery soft touches made her feel as if she was made of porcelain. Kara didn’t pull and twist or pinch. She didn’t grab her with rough hands and expected her to enjoy the attention.  
Desire, appreciation, and love shot through her veins to her heart and heat and wetness between her legs.

As she kissed Kara, her thighs closed around her hips, pulling Kara closer until she felt her member against her own crotch. Her hands tugged at Kara’s blouse, and she pulled away from her mouth to yank Kara blouse from her shoulders. Different tattoo’s covered Kara’s body some science related and others art related but also a few from the galaxy. She was wearing a black bra with gold details. Her body was amazing and muscular in a feminine way. She tossed the blouse on the ground and ran her hands up and down Kara breast and stomach. Kara gasped and shivered from pleasure. She felt the pounding of Kara’s heart and heard her rapid breath.

  
Kara moaned her name just before she locked their lips in another hungry kiss. Each place Kara touched pulsed with a hot passion she’d never experienced before. It was as if her body waited her whole life for Kara to love her. She ran her hands across the hard planes of Kara’s smooth and soft back, down her spine and around to her stomach. Kara sucked in air as her fingers curled into the waistband of her pants.

 

When she pulled the metal button from its hole, Kara’s hands curled around her wrists. Kara pulled back from the kiss and took a step back, and looked at her with heavy eyes. A wrinkle creased her forehead and her tan cheeks were flushed. Kara looked like a hungry woman who’d just been given her favorite dish, but she didn’t look very happy about it.

 

Kara looked as if she were about to refuse.

After a few seconds of silence between them, Kara stepped forward.

  
“you’re irresitable...I’m a dead woman either way.”

  
Lena planted her hands behind her on the cabinet and raised her ass while Kara pulled her underwear down her legs. Kara still in her underwear stepped between her thighs. While she was naked on the cabinet.

Lena stroked Kara’s hard member through her boxers while Kara kissed her neck, squeezing her breast and moaned softly. Kara’s hand fastened around hers, and she moved her palm up to feel her wetness.

Kara looked at their hands and at Lena’s open thighs.

 

“Lena, are you ready for this?” she asked in a low voice....

 

“Yes” she sighed as Kara’s fingers slipped through her pubic hair and stroked her slick flesh, arousing her until she thought she might shatter.

  
“Put your legs around my waist,” Kara ordered, and when she did, Kara entered her with 2 fingers plunged inside of her. Her head snapped up and Kara’s gaze shot to hers.

“Oh Fuck Lena, you’re so wet she moaned,” She withdrew slightly, then entered her with 3 fingers making sure she was filling her completely. Kara grabbed her hip and moved within her, slowly at first, then faster.

The trophies and award in the hutch rattled, and with each thrust, Lena felt as if Kara was pushing her towards a dark end. With each thrust her skin grew hotter and her craving for Kara more ravenous. Each drive of Kara’s body was torture and sweet bliss all at the same time.

  
She moaned Kara’s name over and over as her head fell back against the hutch and her eyes closed.

“Fuck Kara don’t stop, please don’t stop” she cried out as she felt herself coming closer to her orgasm. Fire spread across her flesh and her muscles squeezed together around Kara as her body broke and she fell into a long, and hot fire orgasm while Kara kept thrusting inside her in a steady rhythm.  

She said things that normally would have shocked her. She didn’t care. Kara had made her feel things, incredible things, that she’d never known before, and her every thought and feeling centered around the woman she held close and made her come hard.

  
“Fuck, Lena” Kara hissed as her face descended to the crook of her neck. Kara’s grasp tightened on her hips and, with a deep, groan, she thrust into her one last time and came with Lena’s name on her lips.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

The house was quiet. Very quiet. Lena was asleep in her bedroom and her heartbeat was steady.

It was night , the darkness, the silence. It captivated her, breathed down her neck and tortured her with memories.

  
Raising a bottle of Jack Daniel to her mouth, she drained the first quarter. She moved to the large picture window and gazed out at a big moon and silver-tipped black waves. Of her own reflection in the glass, all she could see was a short muscular feminine silhouette. A blurry outline of a woman who’d lost her family and soul and didn’t believe she would ever find it again.

Terrified, the image of her wife Luce, rose before her in the darkness. The vision of how she’d looked the last time she had seen her laying on the bed with a bottle of empty pills next to her. The fresh and happy girl she had met a few months after she moved to National City.

  
Her mind did a quick spin, back to that they started to date. After she was traded to another Basketball team they broke up. Because of everything that had happened between her and Alex and the family she had lost twice she was only focused on her career and forgot about Luce.

 

Kara had worked hard played hard at the age of 22. The 1st time she went for try-outs for the Basketball team they all made fun of her because of her short length, until they saw her passing all the large team players in a flash, for her length she was extremely fast and because she was one of the shortest the larger players couldn’t reach her so she was always the one who helped the team winning the games. Also she had a great strategy when she went up against an opponent. When the coach saw what she did he accepted her immediately And she got the nickname 'Super Girl'.

 

 

Her skills became soon well known with other clubs, she played 4 seasons with the  ** _ ** _“The Angels_**_** ** _ ** _”_**_**. After that she got a big deal and transferred to the  ** _ ** _“_**_** ** _ ** _Lone dale Salt_**_** ** _ ** _”_**_** and she became one of the highest paid Basketball players in the WNBA.  She had forgotten all about Luce and Alex.

 

When she did see her again, 3 years had passed. They were almost the same age but both had been through different experiences and some things had changed a lot.

 

Because of Kara’s Kryptonian genes. Her hair color had changed from brown to gold blonde, her eyes were full light blue, and she wore glasses. Also she had a few ear piercings and a lot of meaning full tattoo’s.

Kara had seen a lot of the world. She was young, rich, and had done things other people could only dream about doing.

 

Luce was pretty much the same girl she had driven around in her 1st Jeep. She had run into Luce again one evening during a break in the Basketball season while she was back in the Lab until the new season started.

Kara took had taken her out into town. She took her to a hotel and they enjoyed each other. 3 months later when Luce had told her she was pregnant by a guy she had met before her . She was scared to tell Kara because she was scared that she might leave her again after the Basketball season would start again. Scared that they would never have a future.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ _Here we go again, here we go again, fire and emotion_

 _All up in your face, 'bout to walk away, both our hearts are broken_  
_But the moment you're gone all my colors fade_  
_Them bullets and bombs start to ricochet, oh_ _  
_ _I'm defenseless you need me blown away_

_  
_

**Metropolis, 1983**

School was always boring for Lena Luthor. Not because she was not interested in the subjects given, but because she was very smart and always finished before all her other classmates.

 

She loved reading, and creating things. Her mom noticed she was very special. Sometimes things would break in the house and Lena would always help her mom fix it.

 

They where happy together. Lena didn’t know her father but that was okay together they had a lot of fun.

 

During the weekends they would always visit museums, or build stuff together or make pastries and enjoy life on their little farm. Until one day everything changed forever...

 

Lena came from school happy because she finally made a friend. But when she entered the house something felt off.

 

There standing in the middle of the living room was a tall man with black hair and green eyes. Dressed in a tight suit.

 

 “Hello Lena

 

 

 “Hello sir, who are you and how do you know my name? “

 

 “My name is Lionel and I know your name because... “

 

 “Because? “

 

 “Because I am your father, your real father “

 

 Lena looked shocked

 

 “That is not true, my mom told me I had no father, where is my mom “

 

 “Lena , it’s true the reason why she said that is because she didn’t want you to feel bad, and because we were never married  “

 

 “Where is my mom? “

 

 “Lena, honey I am very sorry but your mom died in a car accident “

 

Lena was silent and after a few seconds fell down on the floor and started sobbing.

 

 Lionel rushed over and held her in a hug.

 

 “Sweetie I am so sorry, I promise no matter what happens I will always be by your side and help you with everything you need okay? “

 

 Lena sniffed and nodded.

 

 “How did you find me? “

 

 “Your mother made me her emergency contact, so in case anything would happen to her I would be notified “

 

 

 “What’s going to happen to me now? “

 

 “I already packed your stuff and your coming to live with me , my wife and son “

 

 “Okay “

 

Lionel grabbed her hand and led them to the car outside.

_❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

 

They drove for about an hour and arrived at a huge mansion with golden gates.

 

 “Welcome to your new home sweetie

 

 

Lionel led Lena inside the house and they waited in the hall.

 

From the spiral stairs, came down a woman with light brown hair in a tight evening dress.

 

 “Hello young lady, my name is Lillian Luthor “

 

 “Hello miss Luthor , I am Lena “

 

Lillian shook her hand and nodded.

 

A boy with short black hair came walking towards them, with a smile on his face.

 

 “Hello I am Lex Luthor your new brother “

 

 “Hello I am Lena “

 

 “Would you like to play chess? “

 

 “I would love too “

 

Lex led her to the special gaming room and they started playing.

 

 

 Lillian turned towards Lionel.

 

 “So this is the child of the woman you cheated on me with? “

 

 “Lillian don’t start, it was a rough time for both of us, we both did things we regretted and we both worked hard to trust each other again, so either you are nice or were going to have a hard time again “

 

 “I know, I’m sorry i didn’t mean it like that. I will do nice to her “

 

 “you better she is just an innocent little girl, she is 6 but very smart “

 

 

3 days later Lena was at the funeral of her mother and she sobbed a little while they let down the casket.

 

Never would she ever cook with her mom in the kitchen, she would never make new inventions with her mom, no more dancing to the radio in the weekend, nothing... just a memory.

 

On her neck was the special golden chain with a wired wrapped stone on her neck. Her mom always wore it. It made her think of the sea and the wind it felt like freedom to her. 

 

They often would go for long walks on the beach and let the wind blew through their hair.

 

But those days were over forever...

 

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

__

__I was born to love you_ _ __  
__And nobody else will do_ _ __  
__I would rather die than live without you_ _ __  
__And everybody know it too_ _ __  
__Don't know why we go to war_ _ __  
__But the one thing that's for sure_ _ __  
__I was born to love you_ _ __  
_ _ __I know I'm_ _ __ __Born to love you__

After that her live changed forever. Lena went to a special school for children with talents and she won numerous prices at invention contests. She grew up to be a beautiful girl until at the age of 17 her brother went crazy and killed numerous people.

 

Lex believed that there were aliens, and that he needed to get rid of them. The theory was never proofen that they exist but the reason why Lex went crazy is because of group of scientist who said that alien do exist in another universe and they were trying to open a portal to let a few of the super humans live on earth.

 

When Lex heard that , he locked himself up for 5 days and after 5 days he tracked down the scientist who worked on the portal and killed them all .

 

He blew up the building they where in , accidental destroying a children ‘s hospital and a normal hospital.

 

That day 210 people lost there lives.

 

He was locked up for life and Lena felt sad and alone and was very disappointment.

 

She didn’t had any friends because people ditched her the moment they heard her last name and new immediately who she was related too.

 

The only people who were nice to her were her teachers. They admired her for her talent and not because her family had a lot of money.

 

 

 

 

A few years after Lex his crime Lionel died after a long battle of prostate cancer.

 

Lena cried and cried for days in her room. After the funeral she sat in her fathers office thinking about all the amazing moments she had with him.

 

They where both very smart and created a lot of new inventions together. Some of which Lionel had used in the Luthor Company.

 

Lena and her father liked to customize old timer cars and they stored them in a special storage they bought.

 

They had a lot of nights together that they spent laughing watching old movies, cooking together, visiting museums and traveling in the private jet.

 

Lionel was at every competition Lena competed in and at every school graduation.

 

But suddenly that was over too.

 

The relationship she had with Lillian was kind of a cold love relationship.

 

Lillian would often judge her for certain things, the way she whore, the reason that she always wanted to compete in invention competitions. The main reason because she was bi.

 

After Lex did his crimes, Lillian became colder. She had never expected Lex ruin their name like that. And it would happen often that Lillian would argue with Lena.

 

1 argument after Lionel went to far and Lena left the mansion for good.

 

On her 23rd birthday Lena grabbed her fathers Golden Ratio chain she and her father both had. And the book of her and her fathers adventures and inventions.

 

She packed a suitcase and left a letter for Lillian and left with the little money she had.

 

You would think that because the Luthors were so rich Lena would be rich to, she wasn’t exactly Lillian had only agreed for Lena to live with them if Lionel never mad her inherited anything. With a lot of arguing he had agreed.

 

The thing is Lionel is a very smart man and Lillian not so much so, but that is a thing you will read further down the road in the story...

 

Lena went to live in Central City, and worked there as inventor assistant for Dr wells. At a competition where star labs competed Lena met Morgan Edge. After 2 years of dating he asked her to marry him.

 

Lena loved Morgan Edge the thing is she didn’t know if she was a 100% in love. But she had nobody but him and she had said yes hoping that in time she would grow to love him more. And being with him would provide for her an more stable financial live.

They had an age difference of 12 years, and sometimes they had differences but Lena hoped it would work out in time. Love is never always perfect...

 

Morgan Edge was a nice guy sometimes , but there where also times that he could be cold or a bit rude.

 

The only love Lena knew was the love her mother gave her and her father. She didn’t know how relationship love was meant to be.

 

Lillian and her father where not an real example because their love was a love/hate relationship.

 

Lena had watched a lot of movies and had read a lot of books, but she would never understand real love until she would meet her soul mate. But she would find that out later on in the story.

 

Morgan Edge was the CEO of ****The Martian**** ** **All stars**** a Billion dollar Basketball team with an invention division next to it.

 

The basketball team is created by sir John Martian and Miss Megan Martian who are still the owners but on the background.

Some of the players where also his inventors, the reason he came with that extra feauture was because John  loved being different than most companies and he liked to use people there talents for good and not let it go to waste.

He had met Morgan Edge at a party and had hired him as a CEO when he saw his talents. 

 

Some people said that the Martian family where aliens and could shape shift and read minds but they had never confirmed it , but even if it was true it didn’t bother anyone.

 

Morgan Edge was a nice guy some people said, but there where also a lot of accusations made against him that always disappeared in a special way. And one of the things was, that he was also a ladies lover, but he had his moments when he made Lena feel special.

What nobody knew, even Morgan Edge didn’t knew was that her real name was Luthor. When Lena had left she used her middle name as her last name and became Lena Lilith. The media didn’t knew what she looked like anymore she they had forget about her.

_❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

__

The night before Morgan Edge his wedding, a summer storm was busy outside. But by the next morning, the stormy weather was gone leaving in place a view of National City and the amazing skyline of downtown.

Several of Morgan Edge’s wedding guests glanced up at the clear sky and wondered if he controlled mother nature the same way he controlled his growing empire.

They wondered if he controlled his young beautiful bride as well or if she was just a teamplayer like his Basketball  team from  ** _“The Martian_** ** _All Stars_** ** _”_**

While the guest waited for the ceremony to begin, they sipped from the expensive gold wine and placed bets on how long their marriage would last. Everyone had placed their bets on a very, very short marriage.

 

 

Kara Danvers, or KD as she wanted to be called after , ignored the people that were gossiping around her. She had more pressing concerns. Raising a crystal glass to her lips, she drained the expensive 250- year-old vodka apple liquid. Leaving a satisfying burn in her throat. Even when alcohol didn’t effect her she enjoyed drinking it.

 

Kara thought back at the feeling she had last night. She used some alien alcohol and had one hell of a good time last night. She wished she could remember but she knew it was good. She was happy that she wore her special jewelry so she wouldn't have exposed her powers.

 

From her position on the terrace, she looked down on a beautiful big lawn that was covered with different colored roses and sputtering fountains. Guests dressed in expensive clothing Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Balmain, Prada, Armani and Michael Kors drifted toward rows of golden chairs facing an arbor festooned with flowers and ribbon and some sort of red stuff.

 

The top of her Golden locks were braided beautiful and the rest felt loose on her back.

She wore her signature glasses that controlled her X-ray vision .

 

Kara was wearing some slim fit black slacks with the waistband that reached her waist. A white button blouse with gold buttons stuck in her pants. And a black blazer with gold that reached her knees. Covered with a black cape that reached her shins, covered with gold accessories. On her feet, she had some expensive black gold loafers, with her initials on the side KD” in gold.

Kara’s gaze moved to a group of her Colleague’s/Teammates looking out of place and uncomfortable in their matching dark navy blazers and basic loafers.

 

Maggie (one of her best of best friends), James, Winn, Psi, Leslie, Mike, Sarah, Iris, Barry, Wally, all her teammates didn’t look like they wanted to be stuck in the middle of National City right now anymore than she did.

Some people might find it weird that she works for a famous basketball team that also employed some of the teammembers as inventors.  them as inventors and Basketball players. Not everyone qualified for both so the one who were are lucky they did.

Almost everyone in the team was well known in the world. Some of them were famous like her, Maggie and Barry. Meaning they got exclusive deals and more.

 

But Kara was the star of the basketball and the invention divison.

 

 __I don't wanna fight, not another time, i just wanna feel you_ _ __  
__You ain't gotta try, you ain't gotta change, I just want the real you_ _ __  
__Cause the moment you're gone all my colors fade_ _ __  
__Them bullets and bombs start to ricochet, oh_ _ __  
__I'm defenseless you need me blown away_ _ __  
_ _ __He hey__

To her left, a skinny olive toned woman in a mermaid dress with matching stiletto heels took place behind a piano and began to play.

The woman looked up at her and gave her a warm genuine smile Kara instantly recognized. she wasn’t surprised by the woman’s interest . Kara purposely let her gaze travel down the woman’s body until she met her eyes again.

Kara knew she was attractive and because she was famous as an inventor and basketball player for the “The  ** _l Stars_** ** _”_** she attracted a lot of woman.

 

At the age of 29 Kara, had dated different woman of different backgrounds, sizes, lengths and different levels of intelligence. She never told anyone of them that she was different.

 

She wasn’t someone who got involved with groupies, she wanted someone she could probably build something with. But every single one of them had played her and used her because of her status, and that turned her into someone who just wanted to have fun and not committed at all.

 

Some of her teammates dated models, inventors, lawyers and other people in the fashion business. Kara preferred woman shorter , great personality and dark hair and also woman with a beautiful body and appearance.

When she touched a woman, she liked to feel softness, flesh, and curves and she needed to smell delicious.

 

The pianist her smile grew flirtatious and Kara looked away. Not only was the woman short but also a bit too skinny, and on top of that she hated piano music just about as much as she hated weddings.

 

She had been through 2 weddings of her own and neither one had been amazing.

The last time she had been this hung-over was 8 months ago in Las Vegas when she had woken up in a red honeymoon suite and found herself married to the stripper known as  ** _“_** ** _Imra de prada_** ** _”_**.  The marriage hadn’t last long, thank every power in the universe for that.

 

“Thanks for coming Super Girl” Morgan Edge said from behind her and hugged her.

 

“I didn’t think any of us had a choice, the text message with the: 3 ** _weeks overtime for who doesn’t show up_**  did it for everyone.” She said looking at Morgan Edge. 

Morgan laughed and continued walking in his expensive dark red suit. Under the sun Morgan looked exactly like the 800 Billion -fortune owner of a professional Inventor/Basketball team and a man who could buy himself a young beautiful wife.

 

“did you see him last night with his fiancé?”

Kara glanced over her shoulder at her newest teammate, Winn. Writers had compared him to Dr Frankenstein on the invention department and to 007 on and off the basketball field because of his reckless behavior. Kara liked that in her male teammates.

 

“No, I haven’t seen her “she answered. She pulled out some Ralph Lauren sunglasses from her blazer pocket. “I left very early”

 

“Well she is pretty young I would say 26 or so”

“oh really? I heard something like that”

Kara loved woman but thinking about Morgan Edge  marrying a woman nearly 15 years younger than him is kind of weird and little sick for a man Morgan’s his age.

 

“And her body is amazing any man/woman would go loco  for her”

 

“I didn’t know you were a Spanish fan” Kara teases him.

 

“oh please stop, what do you think she sees in a old man? I mean she isn’t ugly or fat she is fucking beautiful “Winn laughed

 

At the age of 23, Winn was one of the youngest players on the team and very naive. He had a bad habit of experimenting in the invention lab and blowing things up and on field dunking 3 pointers in the hoop with his head.

Leaving him with head concussions on several basketball games.

 

“Winn seriously look around you, Morgan is worth over 700 million dollars”

 

“Yeah well money can’t buy you everything” he answered, he started walking down the steps. “you coming  ** _‘_** ** _Super Girl_** ** _?_** ”

 

“No, maybe in a bit” she answered. She sucked on an ice cube in her mouth.

 

 __  
__I was born to love you_ _ __  
__And nobody else will do_ _ __  
__I would rather die than live without you_ _ __  
__And everybody know it too_ _ __  
__Don't know why we go to war_ _ __  
__But the one thing that's for sure_ _ __  
__I was born to love you_ _ __  
_ _ __I know I'm_ _ __ __Born to love you__

 

Kara made sure she showed up and made sure Morgan saw her because there was no way in hell she was going to do 3 weeks overtime for not showing up. And on top of that she didn’t feel a 100%.

 

“I’ve got a one bitch of a hangover” she said while moving down the stairs.

 

“where are you going?” Leslie asked

 

“My house at the beach ”

 

“Mr. Edge isn’t going to like it”

 

“Too bad for him” Kara replied unconcerned.

 

Leslie smirked and waved goodbye.

 

Kara walked around the historic building towards her 1972 Camaro parked on the side.

3 years ago, after searching for it when she saw it in the transformer movie as bumblebee she finally had the change to buy it from a car collector since the car is very hard to find , complete with the transformers auto bot logo on it. She had bought it a while after she was traded to the  ** _“_** ** _Star Labs/All Star “_** as an birthday gift.

 

As she took of her blazer, a dark green flash caught her eyes. She placed her blazer in the yellow car and took a moment to watch the woman in the dark green dress that slipped through the huge double doors.

A large black suitcase was in her hands. She had dark raven curls that reached her bare shoulders and the top was in elegant braid. Her hair matched her beautiful paled skin. She wore a tight dark green dress with a large rose on her right shoulder. The top of the body did nothing to cover up her large but delicious breasts. Her legs were long and pale and she wore a pair of high stiletto heels on her feet.

She looked gorgeous exactly the type Kara preferred but her dress was a bit ridiculous.

 

“Hello, miss can you please wait a minute” she called after her slightly breathless in a slight Irish accent. Her dress was so tight she had to walk sideways of the stairs. Her breast looked like they could spill over the dress any moment.

 

Kara thought about telling her to stop before she would hurt herself. Instead she shifted her weight to one food and leaned against her car until the woman was closer.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t run like that” Kara advised

 

Green puppy eyes and perfect arched eye brows stared back at her.

 

“Are you one of Morgan his inventors/ Basketball players?” she asked stepping out of her heels.

 

“Yes I am, my name is KD(Kara Danvers)”

 

“I need to get out of here, can you help me?”

 

“Uh sure, where are you headed?”

 

“Anywhere but here could you help me”

 

Kara nodded and took Lena’s suitcase and shoes and placed them in the back of her car, and she slid into the drivers seat.

 

Kara hadn’t planned on having company, but having a goddess in her car wasn’t such a bad thing. Once they were ready to go she pulled out of the circular drive while she was wondering who she was.

 

“Damn” she moaned and turned around to take on last look at Morgan his ridiculous castle home. I left Sam there all by herself she went to get her bouquet of roses and I just ran out.

 

“who is Sam?”

 

“My friend”

 

“Where you supposed to be in the wedding?” Kara asked curiously.

 

When she nodded, Kara assumed she was a bridesmaid or some sort of guest. Nobody had ever met Morgan his fiance so she didn’t knew who Lena was.

 

As they drove past trees, farmland and flowers. She studied her from the corner of her eye. A beautiful healthy, smooth skin looking goddess. She was so beautiful and she was her age. She concentrated back on the road.

 

“Fuck, I have really messed up this time” she groaned, taking out a paper with hand written text on it.

 

“I could take you back?” Kara offered, wondering what happened to this woman that she run out and left her friend.

 

She shook her head and her curls bounced against her skin.

 

“N...no too late, I’ve messed up...I…I mean, I’ve messed up in the past…But this…this beats everything I've done”

 

 __  
__Born to love, born to live_ _ __  
__Born to die if I lose your kiss_ _ __  
__Born to hold, won't let go_ _ __  
__Born to love you so you'll always know_ _ __  
__You'll always know_ _ __  
_ _ __Born to love you__

 

Kara turned back against the road. Female tears didn’t really bother that much but this felt different she felt sorry for her even though she didn’t know what was going on with the girl. She felt weirdly attached to her already.

 

“Uhm…what’s your name?” she asked, trying to calm the crying woman down.

 

She took a deep breath and tried to let it out slowly, and wrapped her arm around her waist.

 

“Lena, my name is Lena”

 

“well Lena, what’s your last name?”

 

“Lilith”

 

“where do you live, Lena Lilith?”

 

“Central City”

 

“Were you moving to National City? ”

 

“Yes, but things have changed now sort of” Lena groaned frustrated.

 

 __I was born to love you_ _ __  
__And nobody else will do_ _ __  
__I would rather die than live without you_ _ __  
__And everybody know it too_ _ __  
__Don't know why we go to war_ _ __  
__But the one thing that's for sure_ _ __  
__I was born to love you_ _ __  
_ _ __I know I'm__

“Are you going to get sick?” Kara asked concerned

 

“I don’t think so” she shook her head and tried to breath calm “But I can’t breathe”

 

“Are you hyperventilating?”

  
“No, I just maybe a bit of panic attack” She looked at her nervously and with wet puppy eyes. “I can’t believe it. I can’t believe it,” Lena wailed between deep breaths.

  
“Put your head between your knees,” Kara instructed, glancing briefly at the road and at the girl.

  
She leaned slightly forward, then leaned back against the seat.

 

“I can’t.”

  
“Why the not?”

  
“My dress is too tight... shit!” Her Irish accent came out thicker.

  
Kara began thinking that helping Lena while she was driving was not the best idea. She pressed the gas pedal to the floor, driving faster.

 

“Sam is never going to forgive me.”

  
“I wouldn’t worry about your friend,” Kara said, somewhat

Disappointed that the woman in her car was kind of freaking out.

 

“Morgan will buy her something nice, and she’ll forget all about it don’t worry.”

  
A crinkle appeared between Lena’s brows.

 

“No, I don’t think so,” she said.

  
“Of course he will he is a rich creepy dude,” Kara defended “He’ll probably take her someplace real expensive, too and buy her some jewelry or clothes who knows.”

 

“But Sam doesn’t like Morgan. She thinks he’s an old crocodile.”

  
A real bad feeling appeared in the back of Kara’s neck.

“Isn’t Sam the bride?”

  
Lena stared at her with her big green eyes and shook her head.

“No…I am.”

 __  
__Born to love you_ _ __  
__Born to love you_ _ __  
__Born to love you (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_ _ __  
_ _ __Born to love you (I was born to love you)__

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

__❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_ _

 

 

**_**_Just now lovely readers that Luce doesn’t know Kara is an alien and has some extra equipment in her pants. Considering Kara always pleasured her. Also Kara hasn’t to her A.I mom since the first day she came into National City. Kara always wore her special chain when she was with Luce so she had never discovered she had powers. To her Kara was just a normal girl._ ** _ **

**_**_Also Kara doesn’t have any friends_ ** _ ** **_**_until_ ** _ ** **_**_she starts playing for Morgan Edge his team so she is_ ** _ ** **_**_basically_ ** _ ** **_**_lonely the time she is with Luce._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Luce knows her as Kara Danvers not as KD that comes after everything that happens with Luce._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

**_**** _ **

Kara had decided to give it a shot and had asked Luce to marry her following earth customs. She took her as wife. Her Son Sean Danvers Luce gave birth too , she had adopted him as her legal child.

Their son was born 6 months into the pregnancy. For the next 5 weeks she watched her son struggle and fight for his life behind a window. She had dreamed of teaching Sean all the things she had been taught about in life, inventions and basketball. But her dreams of raising a little boy died painfully with her son.

  
While Kara grieved in silence, Luce her pain was big. She cried all the time, and within a short period became obsessed with having another child. They went to sperm banks.

The thing is, Kara had realized she loved Luce but she wasn’t in love with her it was like their was something missing and she didn’t know what.

  
Kara knew she should have been honest and should have left . But she was lonely and thought she could love her overtime.

She should have gotten out, but she hadn’t been able to leave Luce alone. Not while she was in pain, and not while she felt part responsible for her grief. For the next year, she stayed. She stayed while they visited doctor after doctor.

 

She stayed while Luce suffered a series of miscarriages.

The doctor had discovered a missing piece in Luce her eggs that was the cause of her getting miscarriages, she would never be able to have a child by herself. Kara stayed because for a while there had been a part of her that wanted another baby, too. She stayed while she sank deeper into depression.

  
Kara stayed, but she wasn’t a good wife. Her thoughts about having a baby became crazy. The last few months of her life, Kara couldn’t stand to touch her. The more Luce grasped and forced to be made love too, the harder Kara pushed her away.

 

Kara wanted Luce to leave her. Because she didn’t know how to tell her she couldn’t do this anymore, because Luce saw hope. Forced them to have hope in something that could never be.

 

  
But Luce chose to take her own life instead.

 

Kara raised the bottle of Jack Daniels to her lips and took a long pull. Luce had wanted Kara to find her, and sadly she had. She could still remember the way she was laying on their bed. Spread out like an angel, a empty bottle of pills and a handwritten letter next to her.

 

**_**_Dear Kara,_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_I am so happy to have known you, you were my rock when I needed it but I saw that for you it was also hard. No matter what happened between us we had an amazing time together and I could never thank you more for that. We both didn’t have family or friends but together we were perfect family for each other. I don’t want you to blame yourself for what I did to myself. When I was asleep I had dreams of our son calling me and I couldn’t leave him. So I decided to go to him. Kara please don’t blame yourself. I know you loved me but wasn’t in love with me I always knew. But you treated me like a queen._ ** _ **

**_**_I want you to move on with your live and find someone you_ ** _ ** **_**_truly_ ** _ ** **_**_love and I hope you be happy. I will always watch over you with our son._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_I love you, Luce_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kara cried for hours after reading the letter and after she buried Luce. She could still feel that awful wrecking feeling in her body.  
Every day she had to live with that wrecking guilt. Every day she got haunted by different memories where she was in them. That’s the day she decided to chance her name to KD , the name Kara Danvers reminded her too much off the people she had lost over the years.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

Kara walked into her bedroom and looked down at the beautiful girl wrapped up in her satin sheets. The light from the hall shined on the bed and the dark raven hairs was framing her head.

She figured she should feel bad for taking Morgan his wedding night. But she didn’t. She didn’t regret what she had done. She had an amazing time and she had never felt like this with someone so connected almost like the missing piece in her life?

 

But if anyone found out Lena had spent the night in her house, they would assume she had sex with her anyway. So, what the hell?  
She had a body made for sex, and more but as she had found out, that Lena wasn’t as experienced with woman as her teasing had suggested.

She had to show her how to give and receive pleasure. She had kissed and caressed Lena’s body with her tongue and fingers .

In return Kara taught her what to do with that beautiful mouth of hers on her member. She was sensual and naive, and Kara found her incredibly erotic.

 

Kara moved to the side of the bed and slid the satin sheets to Lena’s waist. She looked like she’d been dropped naked out of heaven.

She felt herself getting hard again, and she covered Lena with her body. Moving her hands to the sides of Lena’s breasts, she lowered her face to her cleavage and tenderly kissed her there.

Soft, warm flesh beneath her, she didn’t have to think of anything. All she had to do was feel pleasure. Hearing Lena’s deep moan, she looked up into her face. Her slumberous green puppy eyes stared back at her.

  
“Did I wake you up?” Kara asked.

  
Lena watched Kara’s adorable dimple crease in her right cheek and felt her heart swell.

“Yes, wasn’t that your intention?” she asked, caring about Kara so much she felt it deeply in her soul, and while Kara hadn’t said she cared for her, she knew Kara must have felt the burning too.

The Moment Kara had slipped her member in her and had started thrusting they both gasped at the feeling of something burning on their right shoulder blade and continued burning after they were finished. But neither of them questioned it and continued pleasuring each other. something. She had risked Morgan’s anger by being with her. Kara had jeopardized her career, and Lena found the risk she had taken for her exciting and terribly romantic.

  
“You know, I could control my hands and let you go back to sleep. But it won’t be easy,” Kara said as he moved her palm to the outside of Lena’s bare thigh.

  
“Do I have another option?” she asked, and ran her fingers through gold blonde hair

  
Kara slid upward until her face was above hers. “I could make you scream again with pleasure “

  
“Hmm” She pretended to consider her choices. “How long do I have to make up my mind darling?”

  
“Time just ran out.”

 

“Fuck, Kara take me”

 

“hmm I like the sound of that, do you want to try something new?”

 

“Like what?”

 

Like you riding me”

 

“Okay, if your careful”

 

Kara leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips while she squeezed Lena’s breasts softly.

 

Kara’s hand wandered down slowly and she traced Lena’s sex with one finger. “Fuck Lena you’re so wet for me, get on top of me and wrap your arms around my neck.

 

Lena adjusted her position and sat down on Kara’s lap.

 

“Are you ready? “

 

“Yes, do it “

 

Slowly Kara pushed her member in Lena, while Lena sunk down on it. When Kara was fully inside of her they both stilled so Lena could adjust to Kara’s length.

 

“Okay I’m ready “

 

Kara kissed her once more and started thrusting in her, Lena meeting her thrust and held tightly onto Kara.

 

Kara started to slow down the rhythm.

 

“Ugh, Fuck Kara don’t tease please” Kara smirked and decided to listen to the squirming girl on top of her.

She grabbed Lena’s hips and started trusting harder, they were both moaning and sweating both nearing the edge.

 

“Lena are you close? “Kara asked breathless

“ugh, Fuck make me cum and cum inside of me”

 

 “Lena are you sure? “

 

 “Yes fuck do it, I want to feel you “

 

Kara moaned harder and thrushed faster until she couldn’t hold it anymore.

 

“Fuck!!! Now Lena Come with me now”

They both started to break down into their orgasms and held onto each other , both letting out little screams while Kara’s cum coated Lena’s walls. Kara eased kept thrusting slowly easing them bot down from their high.

**_**** _ **

**_**_…Little did she know_ ** _ ** **_**_what just happened_ ** _ ** **_**_…_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

They both rode out their orgasm and they were trying to catch their breath. Kara pulled out and held Lena.

 

“Wow Fuck…”

 

“Wow indeed, did you like it?”

 

“Fuck that was good”

 

“Glad to hear”

 

Kara placed her lips on Lena and kissed her with sweet passion, and she felt like singing that song from  ** _ ** _“T_**_** ** _ ** _yrese- Sweet Lady_**_** ** _ ** _”_**_** Lena felt like the happiest girl in whole National City”  
She wanted to make Kara happy.

 

Kara pulled Lena to her side of the bed where it was dry and they both shared a last soft and passionate kiss before closing their eyes…

 

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Kara was young and handsome, and in her arms, Lena felt secure, safe and protected. Kara was a wonderful lover and could take care of her. And most important, she was falling madly in love with Kara already.

 

Ever since her first relationship at the age of 17, Lena had always changed her appearance for the person that she dated. In the past, she had done everything from dying her hair an ungodly shade of purple, piercings on certain places, partying and having no memory of the night before. Lena had always gone out of her way to please the lovers in her life, and in return, they loved her for it. Kara might not love her now, but she was sure that on some point she would…

 

**_**_…Would she?..._ ** _ **

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

   
Lena raised a hand to the ache in her chest. Her fingers grasped the front of her dark green wedding dress. Inside she felt love and hate shattering her heart like a wrecking ball. She was dressed in her red wedding dress and her high stiletto heels.

While she watched Kara driving off in her yellow Camaro, she had the feeling like she lost a battle. She felt betrayed, used and humiliated. Her vision blurred, tears threatening to fall any moment.

She couldn’t believe, that after their amazing passionate night she had with Kara and the connection she felt when they were making love, Kara had actually dumped her in front of the National City airport with some money. Like she was some lady of the night. Acting like last night was nothing for her.

Different people were passing her by, people dressed for work, holidays, people in a hurry, taxi drivers, male/female, children and grown-ups. All sorts of people…and Lena felt alone, abandoned, by someone she felt in love with last night…

 

Last night Kara was a totally different person, someone who had explored her body like it was a treasure. Kara had taken care of her, made her come hard and had came hard in her. She didn’t remember the exact number of times Kara had made her come, but they stopped when both of them were spent and the bed sheets were soaked with cum, sweat and sex .

 She had never felt like this with someone. And Kara had held her all night. Until she had decided that it was time to face reality instead of thinking about giving this connection they shared a chance. That strange burning sensation on their shoulder blade they had both felt the moment Kara had slip inside her .

She was sure that Kara had felt the same, but clearly she didn’t care and didn’t take a risk. She had said multiple times that she didn’t want to risk her career.

 

This morning when they woke up Kara behaved like nothing had happened, and like they had been watching Netflix instead of making love. She announced that she had booked her a flight back to Central City, she sounded like she had done her a big favor.

Kara had helped her back in the wedding dress, when she felt Kara light touch it felt like it was distant and hesitant.

Lena had struggled with her confused and hurt feelings. She had struggled to find the right words to convince her to let her stay with her. She had hinted at her willingness to do and be anything Kara wanted, but Kara had ignored her suggestions. Not wanting to risk her career. Not admitting the feeling she had felt too.

 

On the way to the airport, Kara played her music so loud that starting a conversation was impossible. During the 45 minutes, she wondered what she had done wrong and what had happened that it changed everything.

 

Her pride and dignity had kept her from turning of Kara’s music and demanding an answer from her. Pride held her tears back when Kara helped her out of the car.

Kara sighed and looked up.  “L…Lena your plane leaves in 1,5 hour. You have plenty of time to pick up your ticket at the counter and make the flight,”

Kara had informed her as handed her overnight suitcase to her.

 

Lena felt sick to her stomach and she wanted to open her mouth to beg Kara to take her back to the beach house, where she felt safe. Her next words stopped her. “Lena you are beautiful, I don’t want to tell you how to live your life, God knows mine has always been messed up , but maybe you should put a little more thought into your next fiancé.”

  
Lena already loved Kara so much she ached, and clearly Kara didn’t care if she will be married to someone else. The night they’d shared hadn’t meant anything to her…

  
“Lena It’s been great knowing you, and maybe will meet again someday,” and Kara turned away…

   
“Kara!” Her name burst from her lips, past her hurt and pride.

  
Kara walked back, and the look on her face must have revealed everything she felt inside. Kara sighed with frustration fighting something inside her and looking as torn down as Lena was feeling.

 

Kara’s hand caressed her cheek and looked in her eyes.

“Lena I never wanted to hurt you, but I told you from the beginning, I wouldn’t risk my position with the  ** _ ** _“The Martian_**_** ** _ ** _All Stars_**_** ** _ ** _”,_**_** it’s all I have...”  she paused, then added, “It’s nothing personal, I like you but it’s not going to work.” Kara leaned in and kissed her one last time passionately. Then she walked away, down the sidewalk, and out of her life.

 

_**Am I wrong? For thinking that we could be something for real?** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me Know in the comments what you think


	5. Never Know...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤Lena and Alex meet 
> 
> ❤❤Lena meets Kara after 6 years
> 
> ❤❤❤Kara discovers what Lena has been keeping from her all those years  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> This is my version of a telenovela sorry if I don't reveal everything just yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Chapter: 6Lack- Never Know
> 
>  
> 
> I will make flashback and filler chapters so you will understand things. But just like a telenovela there will happen a lot and the answers will come later so don't worry, give it time.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks too my beta's Jenny and MV39 you guys are amazing!!❤

Lena’s hand began to ache, and she looked down at the overnight suitcase she held in her tight grasp. Her knuckles were white and she loosened her grip.

 

Finally, she turned and walked into the airport. She needed to get out of here. She had to go away, but she didn’t know where to go. She had no where to go.

 

Lena felt helpless, lonely and abandoned. She picked up her ticket at the counter. With her ticket in one hand and her bag in the other she walked away.

She walked past restaurants, gift shops, pop-up stores, and information boards.

Pain surrounded her heart like a thick blanket. She kept her head low and she was sure that the pain and heartache were visible on her face. If people would look closely they would see the hurtful truth.

They would see that there was no living person who gave a fuck about Lena lillith. Not in this state or any other. She had left her only friend Sam and if Lena would die there would be no one who cared. Or wait her Lillian would pretend like she did or maybe not even show up at all.

She would maybe order some flowers and cry but she would feel relieved that  Lena wasn’t a part of the Luthor family anymore. Every person that came in her life abandoned her or hurt her.

 

Lena entered the National City boarding room. She took a seat facing the windows. She looked out of the window and thought about the moments she had with her mother, the fun things they used to do. The only person that ever really cared about her next to her father.

  

Suddenly there was an announcement for an arriving flight. And it brought Lena back from her thoughts.

Passengers started to fill up the boarding room and she grabbed her suitcase and held it close.

 

Lena thought of her life and her attraction to people who never returned her love.

But she had never fell as fast and hard for someone until Kara Danvers. Her feelings for the muscular feminine gold blonde women with her glasses happened so fast that she couldn’t believe it. That warm electric burning feeling that was between the both of them made her feel all kinds of things.

  
She thought of Kara’s blue eyes, her dimples, her smile , her perfect eyeliner behind the glasses. She thought of Kara’s strong arms around her, on her ass lifting her on the cabinet like she weighed nothing.

 

No man, woman, boyfriend, girlfriend, fling or past lover she had ever made her feel the way Kara had.

No person had made her feel so wanted and desirable, nobody has made love to her like Kara had. And nobody had left her feeling so heartbroken inside as Kara had.

 

Her eyes began to sting and her vision blurred. She had made some poor choices in her life.

At the top of the list was her decision to marry Morgan Edge, an old man . And she run away from her own wedding like a coward without explaing herself.

But falling in love with Kara had not been a choice. It had just happened and she couldn’t stop it.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away. She had to get over Kara and forget her. She had to get on with her life.  ** _ ** _B_**_** ** _ ** _ut there was still that_**_** ** _ ** _burning_**_** ** _ ** _feeling..._**_**

 

What life? She had no home or job waiting for her. She had no real family or friends waiting for her. And her only friend who probably hated her now…

 

The woman she loved didn’t love her in return an denied the feelings that were between them. Kara dumped her on the curb without looking back. Just one simple last kiss and an apology of not wanting to risk her career because that was all she has, not even giving them a chance at maybe not being alone but happy.…

  
Lena had nothing and no one but herself.

  
“Attention, people” a male voice announced, “passengers holding tickets for a Central City flight 324, will begin boarding in 20 minutes.”

  
Lena stared at the ticket in her hand. 20 minutes, she thought. 20 minutes before she boarded an airplane that would take her back to nothing and nobody. No one would be there to greet her, no one who cared about her. She had no one. No one to take care of her. No one to tell her what to do. And no one who loved her.

  
No one but herself. Only Lena…she made an abrupt decision.

 

She opened the papers she had read and scrolled to the advertisement she had seen for a job in a restaurant as caterer.

She grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the lobby.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sign above ‘ ** _ ** _A.L Catering and more_**_** ’ hung awkwardly in the middle. The storm had messed up a few letters but it was still intact.

  
Inside the small building, everything was in perfect order and looked very inviting. The office in the front of the converted store had a desk and a big round table. A large picture of two people with matching clothing and smiling faces hung on the wall. Each held an opposite end of a golden coin.

 

In the kitchen, different stainless steel pots and industrial equipment shined. A selection of different menu samples sat on a tray in one of the refrigerators.

  
The owner herself stood in the bathroom with a red rubber band clamped between her lips. A fluorescent light flickered and buzzed and casting a tint over Alex Danvers face. Her brown eyes studied her reflection in the mirror above the sink as she brushed her ginger bob out of her face.

 

Alex looked like a bad ass with a sweet heart. She didn’t have any use for expensive scrubs or any fancy creams. She hated the feeling of makeup on her face. Sometimes she wore a little mascara or eyeliner, and called it a day.

 

Kara always used mascara, eyeliner and sometimes lips gloss. And she was very good in applying it. But those were the good old days.

Alex turned to look at herself from the side and raised a hand to smooth a lock of hair at her crown. She might have started over with her task if the bell above the front door hadn’t signaled the arrival of a new customer that Alex was expecting.

Mrs. Cat Grant who was a frequent client of ‘ ** _ ** _A.L Catering and more_**_** ** _ ** _”_**_** and she had called Alex to cater her parents’40th wedding anniversary.

Cat grant was the wife of a respected writer. She was very wealthy and Alex’s last hope to keep her dream alive.

  
She looked down to make sure her outfit was on point and took a deep breath. She wasn’t very good at this part of the business. Kissing ass and taking care of customers was Vickie’s part her ex-girlfriend. But they had broken up 1 year ago and things started to go down hill from there. Alex got depressed and lost her confidence. Vickie had left her for someone else , she had left her shares of the business and had wished Alex the best.  

Alex was the accountant and creative director. She wasn’t very good with people. She spent last night and much of today fighting with numbers until her eyes started to burn, but no matter how many creative ways she figured it out, if the catering business she and Vickie had opened years ago didn’t receive a generous cash flow or some new ideas soon, then she was forced to close the doors.

She needed Mrs. Cat Grant; she needed her money badly.

  
Alex reached for the brown job envelope on the sink and headed out of the bathroom. She walked through the kitchen, but stopped short in the doorway to the front office.

The young raven haired woman standing in the room didn’t look at all like Mrs. Cat Grant. In fact, she looked like an escapee from a bad musical. She was everything Alex was not: breathtaking, with thick raven curly hair, green/hazel eyes and a pale skin.

All Alex had to do was think of the sun and she burned an ugly shade of lobster red in combination with her ginger hair that would be terrible…

 

 “Aah, good afternoon can I help you?”

  
“Yes, I am here to apply for the job,” she answered with a slight Irish accent. “The chef’s assistant job.”

  
Alex glanced at the newspaper the woman held in one hand, then let her gaze travel up the dark green dress with the. Vickie would have loved that dress. She would definitely wear it.

 

“Have you ever worked for a cooking cater before?”

  
“No. But I’m a very good cook.” Lena said confident

  
From the looks of her, Alex doubted the woman could boil water. But she knew better than anyone not to judge a book just by its cover.

She had spent most of her life defending her adopted sister against cruel people who judged her harshly, including members of her own family until one day they had a fight and Kara had left. It has been 9 years but it still hurts her everyday.

  
“I’m, Alex Danvers” she said.

  
“Nice to meet you, It’s a pleasure, Ms. Danvers.” The other woman walked towards Alex and shook her hand.

 

“My name is Lena lillith.”

  
“Well, Lena I’ll get you an application,” Alex said as she moved behind her desk. If she got the job, she would need a chef’s assistant, but she doubted that she would hire this woman.

She preferred to hire experienced cooks, but she questioned the judgment of someone who would wear a dress suitable for a musical for a job in a kitchen.

  
Even though she didn’t plan to hire Lena, she figured that she would let her fill out an application and send her on her way. She reached inside the top drawer as the bell above the door rang again.

She looked up and recognized her wealthy client Ms. Cat Grant. Like most wealthy wine drinking woman, Mrs. Cat Grant’s hair resembled a platinum helmet.

 

She was typical like every other rich woman with whom Alex had ever worked with. She drove a 100.000-dollar car but always discussed about the prices of pineapple’s.

 

“Hello, Cat. I have everything ready for you.” Alex pointed to the big round table where a few photo albums lay. “Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll be with you in a sec.”

  
Mrs. Grant turned her curious gaze from the girl in dark green and smiled at Alex. “Thursday’s storm seems to have played with the exterior of your building,” she said as she took a seat.

  
“Yes It sure did.” Alex knew she needed to repair the sign and buy some new plants, but she didn’t have the money or time right now.

 

“Please sit here,” she told Lena, and laid the application on the desk.

 

With the envelope, still in her hand, she moved across the room and took a seat at the big round table.

“I’ve created a few different menus for you to choose from. When we talked on the phone, we discussed chicken as your entree.”

She removed the menus from the envelope, laid them on the table, and pointed to the first choice.

“With barbecued chicken I would recommend citrus rice and either mixed vegetables or a salad. A small dinner will—”

  
“Hmm, I don’t know,” Mrs. Grant sighed.

  
Alex was prepared for that response.

 

“I have samples in the for you to try if you’re interested.”

  
“No, thank you. I just had lunch.”

  
Trying to tamp down her irritation, she moved her finger to the next choice of side dishes.

 

“Perhaps you would prefer broccoli rolls. Or red cabbage—”

  
“No,” Cat interrupted. “I don’t think, I don’t think I like the idea of chicken anymore.”

Alex moved to the next menu. “Okay. How about Duck or beef with onion sauce, backed potato, and sliced—”

  
“I’ve been to 4 parties this year where beef was served. I want something different. Something special. Something new. Vickie used to come up with the most wonderful ideas.”

 

Alex winced and shuffled through the pages before her and set a third menu on top. She had a short amount of patience and was not good at this.

She didn’t deal well with picky customers who didn’t know what they wanted.

 

“Yes, Vickie was wonderful, but she moved on” Alex said, she had missed Vickie but she misses her sister so much it felt like a part of her heart and soul had died 9 years ago.

 

“Have you given any thought to rice table?” she asked as she pointed out her third suggestion.

  
“No,” Cat answered.

In less than 2 minutes Cat had rejected all of her ideas. Alex wanted to kill her but she reminded herself that she needed the money.

 

“For my parents’ 20th wedding anniversary, I was hoping for something a little more unique. And overwhelming You haven’t shown me anything yet. I wish Kara was here. She would come up with something really amazing.”

  
All the menus Alex had showed her were amazing. In fact, they were from Kara’s menu files. Alex felt her temper rise and forced herself to be polite.  

 

“What did you have in mind Cat?”

  
“Well, I don’t know. You’re the caterer. You’re supposed to be the creative one.”

  
That was the problem…Alex had never been the creative one.

  
“I haven’t seen anything unique, do you have anything else?”

  
Alex reached for a photo album and flipped it open.  
She doubted Cat would find anything that would suit her. She was convinced that Mrs. Grant’s reason for coming was to drive Alex insane and to drink.

 

“These are pictures of jobs we’ve catered before. Perhaps you’ll see something you like.”

  
“Hmm, I hope so.”

  
“Excuse me” the girl in green at the desk cut in. “I couldn’t help but overhear you. Maybe I could be of any help.”

  
Alex had forgotten Lena was even in the room, and turned to look at her.

  
“Where did your parents went for their honeymoon?” Lena asked from her seat behind the desk.

  
“The Netherlands,” Candace replied.

  
“Hmm.” Lena placed the tip of the pen on her full perfect bottom lip.

 

“You could start with, Flemish Fries, and top that off with a sweet/sour salad and some pulled sweet chicken” she advised, her

 

“Then mashed potatoes served with sweet onion sauce, mixed vegetables and some baked chicken and a fresh cashew salad.

Cat looked at Alex, then back at the other woman.

“Mother loves Shoarma with garlic yoghurt mayo and lettuce.”

  
“Yes,  Shoarma with Turkish bread or naan bread with a sour Lettuce would be perfect. Then you could top off the meal with a delicious Cinnamon, citrus apple crumble cake.”

  
“All those different tastes together?” Cat asked, sounding a bit curios. “I’ve never heard of it.”

  
“It’s amazing,” Lena smiled.

 

“Are you sure?”

  
“Definitely, absolutely the different combinations bring out different tastes.”  She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the desk.

 

“Tina Baker, of the Central City Baker Hammonds, is positively mad for cinnamon, citrus apple crumble cake. She loves it so much; she broke a 150 years tradition and served it to the ladies at the annual Baker Club meeting.”

Lena’s eyes narrowed and she lowered her voice as if she was telling a secret only they were supposed to hear.

“You see, until Tina Baker, the club had always served carrot cake at their meetings.”

She paused, leaned back in her chair, and tilted her head to one side.

“Naturally, her mother was mortified and shocked.”

  
Alex lowered her brows and stared at Lena. There was something a little familiar about her. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it and wondered if they’d met before.

  
“Really?” Cat asked. “Why didn’t she serve both?”

  
Lena shrugged her shoulders. “Who knows. Tina is a special woman who likes to impress and change things.

The more Lena talked, the stronger Alex’s feeling of familiarity grew.

  
Cat looked at her watch, then at Alex.

“I like the idea of Dutch food, and I’ll need a big enough uhm…Citrus, cinnamon apple crumble cake anniversary cake to feed about 400 people.”

By the time Mrs. Grant left the building, Alex had a menu plan, a contract written, and a big check for the deposit. She leaned her back against the table and folded her arms over her belly.

 

 

“I have a few questions for you,” she said. When Lena looked up from the application she pretended to study, Alex looked at the menu she held in her own hand.

 

“What is Flemish Fries?”

  
“Thick special handmade fries.”

  
“Can you make it?”

  
“Yes, It’s really easy.”

 

  
Alex set the menu on the table.

 

“Did you make up that cake story?”

  
Lena tried to look innocent, but a little smile tilted the corners of her lips.

 

“Yeah... I did somewhat.”

  
Now Alex knew why she recognized the other woman. Lena was a talented bullshit artist just as Vickie was. For a moment, she felt the emptiness of her absence just a friction.

She pushed herself away from the table and walked over to her desk.

“Have you ever worked as a cook’s assistant or done any waitressing?” she asked, and glanced down at the employment application.

 

 “Yes, when I was college “

 

 “How did you lean how to cook and everything? “

 

 “When I was younger my father paid for cooking lessons, and when I started to live by myself I always cooked for myself and tried new things “

 

 **_**_S_ ** _ ** **_**_o you see guys, Lena is not only an inventor she is also a great cook and a lot more things..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

 “That’s impressive, very impressive “

 

 “Do you have any family or a place to stay? “

 

 “No I don’t have any family, and I didn’t had the time yet to look for a place “

 

  “Okay I have one more Question “

 

 “What is it? “ Lena asked curios

 

  
Alex looked Lena over and she felt this was going to be the start of a great friendship. She had a feeling they had a lot more in common in life.

 

“Would you like a job?”

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

Lena and Alex had became best friend, they had shared there life stories together. Lena telling Alex everything about her life, and the family she had and had lost, and her night with KD (Kara Danvers). Alex in return telling her everything about gaining a sister, losing her after a heavy argument after blaming them for their parents dead. Alex leaving out the part about Kara being an alien. But sharing she hadn’t spoken to her sister in 9 years back then.

 

**_**** _ **

**_**_...2 months later..._ ** _ **

Alex came home after a busy day of working, Lena was at their shared home because she had been sick for 3 days and she had been throwing up and feeling nauseous.  

 

Alex walked in the living room and found Lena on the couch with a blanket draped around her and a cup of tea.

 

 “Hey “

 

 “Hey how was work? “

 

 “It was okay, how are you feeling? “

 

 “I still feel sick “

 

 “Did you throw up? “

 

 “Yes “

 

 “How many times? “

 

 “Uhm just once “ Lena answered avoiding Alex’s her eyes

 

 

After 2 months of being best friends Alex was already able to read Lena like a book and in return Lena was able to do the same.

 

Alex stared knowingly at Lena. “Tell me honestly Lena“

 

 “Okay I threw up almost every 3 hours, nothing stayed in “

 

 “Dammit Lena, I told you to call me if it happened more then 2 times “

 

 “I’m sorry I didn’t want to worry you “

 

 “Too late, get up and get dressed were going to the doctors right now “

 

 “But, but “

 

 “No buts Lena were going now “

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

**_**_30 minutes later_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“_**_** Good afternoon, my name is Dr. Grey nice to meet you and you are? “

 

 “I am Lena Lillith and this is my friend Alex Danvers“

 

 “nice to meet you, “

 

“Likewise “

 

“so what seems to be the problem today?

 

 “I have been feeling sick for 3 days, I have been throwing up and feeling nauseous “

 

 “Oehh that ain’t right, have you eat something bad or anything that you can think off? “

 

 “No nothing I can think of it just happened “

 

 “Hmm okay let me do some tests and see what the problem is “

 

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

**_**_20 minutes later..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“_**_** Miss Lillith I have your results back, do you want to hear them in private or can your friend stay? “

 

 “I don’t mind “

 

 “Okay, so I have done a few tests and I know why you’re feeling this way. Miss Lillith I don’t know how to say this, but you are 2 months pregnant “

 

Lena’s mouth fell open and Alex started shocked at her.

 

 “A...Are you serious? “

 

 “Yes congratulations miss Lillith “

 

 “T...Thank you “

 

 “I will write a prescription for you against your nauseousness and maybe we can settle an appointment for your echo when your 3 months pregnant “

 

Everything that happened after that was a blur for Lena and before she knew it she and Alex were back home on the couch.

 

Lena was staring at spot on the wall, she couldn’t believe this, she was pregnant...and it was KD’s baby, considering Kara was the only person she had slept with in 2 years time.

 

Alex placed a glass of water on the table next to the pills the doctor had given Lena. Lena took the pills and stared silently in her empty glass.

 

 

 

 “Do you want to talk about it? “

 

 “y...yeah it’s just a special story. Something I haven’t told you fully because I was afraid about what you would think “

 

 “Lena your my best friend you can tell me everything don’t be afraid okay “

 

 “Okay “

 

Lena was silent for a few moments and started talking.

 

 “Remember the story I told you about having the night of my life 2 months ago with KD and how I thought we had a connection but she dropped me of the next day at the airport “

 

 “Yes I remember “

 

 “Well uhm she is kind off the father of my child “

 

  “w...wait what how is that possible? “

 

 “Well uhm, she is not the same as us down there “

 

 “you mean she has a... “

 

 “yeah she has a... “

 

 “Omg, but does it work with women I didn’t knew that was possible, I know there are women who are different down there but I thought they weren’t able to reproduce “

 

 “Yeah I thought so too, but yeah it turns out different “

 

 

 “Are you sure uhm that it’s KD’s? “

 

 

 “Yeah, because before her I haven’t slept with anyone in 2 years “

 

 “Omg, are you gonna call her? “

 

 “No “

 

 “But Lena “

 

 “No Alex, I can’t she didn’t want me she dropped me of at the airport because she didn’t wanted to risk her career, how do you think it will sound when it comes out. Morgan Edge CEO of famous basketball team his run away bride gets pregnant by one of his star players KD “

 

 “Oehh yeah that doesn’t sound good, what is KD’s name might I ask? “

 

 “Just KD, I already googled her but everywhere her name is KD on every page  “

 

 “That’s uhm special “

 

 “Yes she had been through a lot and she changed her name for a new begin “

 

 “What do you want to do Lena, no matter what I will be by your side, your not just my friend I see you as my sister. We don’t have any family but we have each other “

 

Lena started crying and Alex held her in a hug.

 

“Thank you Alex, you don’t know how much that means to mean “

 ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

**_**_...1 year later..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lena had given birth over a year ago and she and Alex had been taking terms in taking care of her daughter Lilly Lillith . Alex was her godmother and was super proud of being the bad ass aunt as she called herself.

 

It was Lena’s birthday. Lilly was asleep in her room and she and Alex were on the couch watching movies and eating snacks. Until Lena got a phone call in the afternoon.

 

 “Good afternoon am I speaking with Lena Lillith “

 

 “Yes, you are “

 

“My name is Mr. Lake I was a very good friend of your father his best friend “

**_**** _ **

**_**_“_**_** oh, uhm nice to meet you sir“

 

 “We have never met but I have something for you that your father has been keeping for you until your 3oth birthday. Happy Birthday by the way “

 

 “Thank you, what is it that he has been keeping for me? “

 

 “I know he and Lillian were never really happy and that she was always after his money and that you didn’t got anything from the Luthor legacy. Well that’s not really true. You see your father was a very smart man he had made special arrangements for the company after Lex went crazy. He made a special contract that the whole Luthor company got sold to Mr. Wayne from Gotham, a very honest man who always helped your father. The company got sold for 500 million. Lillian got 50 million for herself to live from and after she dies everything goes to the Luthor hospitals. But you, you got 450 million and you own 50% in shares in all the inventions you and your Dad had made for the company. Mr. Wayne will change the business name to Wayne ‘s Enterprises but you will have full right through sell and make inventions through the company. Please come by tomorrow so you can sign the papers and receive your cards and shares, and don’t worry about Lillian, she doesn’t know about anything of this and will never know. The last I know is that she moved to the Bahamas living her old days “

 

 

 “I...I don’t know what to say... “

 

 “I understand don’t worry I just wish you a lot of happiness you deserve it Lena “

 

 “Thank you Mr. Lake “

 

 

Lena was frozen on the couch.

 

 

 “Lena what happened “

 

 “A...Alex, I...I am rich “

 

 

Lena told her the whole story, and after the story they danced for almost 2 hours.

 

 “Do you know what this means Alex? “

 

 “No “

 

 “I’ll give you 100 million, because 1 your my friend and 2 you deserve to be happy to, we can finally build our company “

 

 “Omg Lena you can’t give me that “

 

 “Yes I can , and I will, you were my only family and you took me in the 1st day I started working for you and you helped me when I was pregnant, your my big sister and I give this too you “

Alex cried and hugged her.

 

 “Thank you Lena, love you “

 

 “Love you 2 “

 

 ‘Please just promise me one thing “

 

 “What is it? “

 

 “That we live at least 15 minuets away from each other “

 

 “I promise “ Lena smiled.

 

 

“So our company   “ ** _ ** _A.L.L Enterprises “_**_**   is a go?

 

“Definitely “

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

**_**_...National City...5 years later..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lena and Alex their company **_**_A.L.L Enterprises_**_** was very success full. Their company is a company with different branches. Catering, Fashion, Inventions and art. If you went in the middle of National City you could see the high building with the big **_**_A.L.L_**_** on the side. They had appointed a few thrust worthy people to be the CEO’s on the front, but Lena and Alex stayed incognito because they didn’t like to be in the public eye.

 

Lilly Lillith, Lena’s daughter was now 5 years old and she absolutely loved her aunt Alex. Lena and Alex always tried to be there at every event there company was taking part in.

 

**_**** _ **

Escaping the drama and the chaos in the kitchen, Lena walked the banquet room one last time. With a sharp eye, she judged the 150 draped tables carefully placed around the room.

Alex had accused her of being obsessed, possessed, crazy or all 3 together . Lena’s fingers still ached from all the writhing on the checklist , but as she gazed at each item, she knew the pain, and mess had been worth it.

She had created unique menu’s, special and beautiful.

 

She, Lena lillith, the girl who had nothing had created a wonderful life. She had done it by herself together with Alex.

 

She had overcome many of her old obstacles and problems, and at the age of 33, she was a partner in a successful catering business and owned a modest house in National City. As promised Lena and Alex lived 10 minutes away from each other, Lena in a modern family neighborhood and Alex in a being single modern neighborhood or whatever that is supposed to mean.

 

She had turned her life around from that young broken women from Central City that was lonely and had nobody and no money.To the young women who was strong, had confident, had gained a sister a daughter had money and a success full business.

 

Lena had walked through fire, been burned to her soul, but she survived. She was a stronger person now, perhaps less trusting, and extremely careful to ever give her heart to someone again but she was happy that was important. ** _ ** _B_**_** ** _ ** _ut sometimes when she looked at her beautiful sweet daughter she felt that feeling again from all those years ago..._**_**

 

Lena had learned her lessons the hard way, but she was the woman she was today because of what happened to her 6 years ago. She didn’t like to think of her past. Her life was full now and filled with things she loved.

 

 

Lena was born and raised in metropolis. But she started to love National City in a short time. She loved the city, the activities, the beach and water.

 

It took her a few years to get used to the weather but it didn’t bother her that much.

  
  
She reached for a wine glass and folded the napkin stuffed inside. Her hands were shaking as she refolded the white linen to resemble a rose. She was very nervous. More than usual. Alex and her had catered parties of 500 hundred people before. Nothing new. No sweat. No stress.

 

But they’d never catered for ‘ ** _ ** _The_**_** ** _ ** _Cormier_**_** ** _ ** _Foundation’_**_**. A fund-raiser that charged its guests 600 hundred dollars a plate for charity. Realistically she knew the guests weren’t paying that amount of money for the food. The money raised tonight would go to  ** _ ** _“The Family in Need Center”._**_**

 

A door at the other side of the room opened and Alex slipped in.

 

“I thought I’d find you in here,” she said as she walked towards Lena. In her hand, she held the list that contained work and purchase orders, a running inventory of all supplies, and a cluster of receipts and so on.

  
Lena smiled at her best friend, business partner and gained sister and placed the folded napkin back in the glass.

 

“How are things going in the kitchen?”

  
“Ugh, the new cook’s assistant drunk all that special apple cider wine you bought.”

  
Lena felt sick through her stomach.

 

“Please tell me you’re kidding.”

  
“I’m kidding.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Really, Lena calm down”

  
“Fuck Alex, that’s not funny,” Lena sighed as Alex came to stand next to her.

  
“Probably not. But you need to loosen up.” Alex smirked

  
“I won’t be able to loosen up until I’m on my way home, on my couch with a glass of wine”

 

Lena said as she turned to adjust the white rose pinned to the lapel of Alex’s tuxedo jacket. The two of them were dressed in identical suits, they were complete physical opposites.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

   
A frown furrowed Kara Danvers her brow as she leaned slightly forward in her chair and took a closer look at the napkin stuffed in her wine glass. It appeared to be a bird or a flower. She wasn’t sure which.

  
“Oh, this is beautiful,” her date for the evening, Kate Johnson, sighed.

Kara glanced at her shiny ginger hair and had to admit that she liked Kate a lot better the day she had asked her out. She was a sports masseuse, and she had met her 4 weeks ago when she needed a massage for a few days because her legs were a bit to stiff for her upcoming basketball season.

Kara didn’t know her very well. But she seemed like a perfectly sweet lady, but even before they had arrived at the benefit, she had discovered she wasn’t attracted to her. Not even a little bit. It wasn’t her fault. **_**_It was her…_**_**

 

Kara turned her attention back to the napkin, plucked it from the glass, and laid it across her lap. Lately she had been thinking about getting married again. She had been talking to Maggie about it, too. Maybe tonight’s benefit had triggered something deep inside her. Maybe it was because she just had her 35th birthday; but she had been thinking about finding a wife and having a few kids starting a family.  ** _ ** _B_**_** ** _ ** _ut no matter who she met...she never got that same feeling she had with Lena..._**_**

 

She had been thinking about the child she had lost years ago, more than usual.

  
Kara leaned back in her chair, and shoved her hands in the pockets of her Balmain Jacket. She wanted to be a mother again.

She wanted the word “Mommy” added to her list of names. She wanted to teach her child about inventions and how to skate and basketball just as she had been taught by Jeremiah. Like every other parent in the world, she wanted to stay up late on Christmas Eve and put together gifts for the children. She wanted to dress up her child as a mad scientist, or a princess, or superhero and take them trick-or-treating.

 

But when she looked at Kate, she knew she wasn’t going to be the mother of her children.

 

A few months ago, she decided to talk to her A.I mom after locking the machine up for almost 10 years in her special safe. She wanted to know more about her customs and who she was. And why her body had changed.

 

But after 2 days of thinking she couldn’t remember the code. She thought that maybe she had written it somewhere and had lost it but she couldn’t find it and had decided to let it go.… ** _ ** _little did she know…_**_**

 

A waiter interrupted her thoughts and asked if she wanted apple cider wine. Kara told him no, then leaned forward and turned her glass upside down on the table.

  
“You don’t drink?” Kate asked her.

  
“Yeah, Sure,” Kara answered, she took her hand from her pocket and reached for the glass she had with her from the cocktail hour. “I drink apple cider juice.”  
“You don’t drink alcohol?”

  
“Nope Not anymore” She set down her glass as another waiter placed a plate of spring rolls and pot stickers in front of her. She had stopped drinking for 5 years , and she knew she would never drink again. Alcohol made her terrible and human alcohol effected her when she was wearing her necklace like today.

Ever since that night that she had hit one of the players she knew she had hit rock bottom. Even though people told her the player deserved it, she knew better.

 

The player had kicked her in her calves and before she knew what was going on she had ripped of her special sport glasses and she was beating the player up on the court. She might wore her special necklace that kept her human but allowed her to keep her X-ray vision. When she finally calmed down and had checked out the player for any injuries that luckily weren’t there she left the court. Don’t mess with super girl. 

The player had a concussion and a trip to the hospital. Kara had been removed from the game and was suspended for 5 games. The next morning, she woke up with a bottle of Mister booze mixed with some alien alcohol somewhere in a bush. She hadn’t had a drink since then and decided to turn her life around.

 

 “Isn’t the room beautifully decorated?” Kate asked.  
Kara glanced at the table, and the decor around her. All the flowers and candles were a little too soft for her taste.

“Yeah. It’s amazing,” she said, and ate her spring rolls and pot stickers. When she finished, the plate was taken and another placed in front of her.

She attended a lot of banquets and benefits in her life. She had eaten a lot of bad food at them, too. But tonight, the food was amazing.

Better than last year. But then, she wasn’t there for the food. She was there to give money. A lot of money. A few people knew of Kara’s love for giving and she wanted it to stay that way. She did it for everything and everyone she had lost in private.

  
“What do you think of the Barbadians winning the playoffs?” Kate asked as the dessert was set before them.

  
Kara figured she was asking just to make a conversation. She didn’t want to know what Kara really thought, so she toned down her opinion and kept it nice and clean.

 

“Well they’ve got one hell of a strategy. You can always count on Joel and Meredith to come through in the playoffs and save your ass.” She shrugged and reached for her dessert spoon, then looked at Kate.  “They’ll probably make it into the finals next season.” Kara knew they would be waiting for them, because she knew she was would be waiting for them to.

  
Kara turned to let her gaze sweep the room in search of the president of ‘ ** _ ** _The_**_** ** _ ** _Cormier_**_** ** _ ** _Foundation’_**_**. She spotted her two tables away looking up at a woman who stood beside her. The woman’s back was to Kara, but she stuck out in the crowd of expensive dresses around her.

 

She wore a tuxedo and appeared slightly overdressed, even for a fancy fund-raiser. Her hair was raven curly and reached the middle of her back. She wore heels and looked taller then she really was.

And when she turned her body towards her, Kara choked on her dessert.

 

“Oh rao” she squeaked…

  
“Are you okay?” Kate asked, and placed a concerned hand on her knuckles.

 

Kara couldn’t answer her. She could only stare, feeling as if she had been kicked in the gut. When she kissed her goodbye at the National City airport 6 years ago she never thought to see her again. She had never thought they would meet again, she felt the connection but had denied it in order for her career…

She remembered a lot more about her and what she remembered always made her smile. For some reason, she couldn’t remember everything she was slightly drunk and horny as fuck she couldn’t think straight! She remembered Lena in her dark green wedding dress, Lena cooking for her, fucking her on the cabinet, making love to her in her queens bed.

Lena lillith wasn’t the type of women anyone would forget. She was and is still beautiful. And Kara suddenly felt that warm electric feeling again, that she hadn’t felt with anyone but her.

 

“KD(Kara Danvers), what’s the matter?”

  
“Uhm... nothing.” she glanced at Kate, then turned her gaze back to the woman who caused a drama when she had run out on her wedding.

After that not so beautiful day, Morgan Edge had left the country for 10 months. **_**_The Martian All Stars_**_** summer training camp that year had been overwhelmed with different speculations. A few players thought Lena had been kidnapped while others theorized on the reason of her escape.

Then there was Maggie Sawyer, who figured that rather than marry Morgan, she had killed herself in his bathroom and Morgan had covered it up by hiding the body.

 

The only person who knew the truth was her, Kara Danvers. But she had been the only teamplayer not talking.

 

“KD? (Kara Danvers)” Kate called

  
Here she was, standing in the middle of a fancy room, looking as beautiful as he remembered. Maybe more so. Maybe it was the tuxedo, that brought her beautiful body. Maybe it was the light shining on her angelic curled hair, or her full lips.

She didn’t know if it was one or all of those things, but she found the more she looked at her, the deeper her curiosity grew. She wondered what she was doing in San Francisco.

What did she do with her life, and if she had found a rich partner that married her.

“KD?!?”

  
She turned her attention to her date.

  
“Is something wrong?” Kate asked.

  
“No. it’s nothing.” She turned to look at Lena again and watched her place a black box on the table. She reached out and shook the presidents hand. Then she smiled, grabbed the box, and walked away.

 

  
“Excuse me, Kate,” she said as she rose to her feet. “I’ll be right back.”

  
Kara followed Lena as she made her way between the tables, keeping her eyes on the angelic curls.

 

“Excuse me,” she said as she shoved her way past two older gentlemen. She caught up with Lena just as she was about to open a side door.

  
“Lena!” she said as her hand reached for the brass knob.

  
Lena stopped, glanced over her shoulder at her and stared for a good 3 seconds before her mouth slowly felt open.

  
“I thought I recognized you,” Kara said.

  
She closed her mouth. Her green eyes were huge as if she’d been caught in the act of a crime.

  
“Uhm, d…don’t you remember me?”  ** _ ** _please do, please do…_**_**

  
Lena didn’t answer. She just continued to stare at her...the warm electric feeling creeping up on her again.

  
“I’m KD,we met when you ran away from your wedding,” she explained, although she wondered how she could possibly forget that particular day.

 

“I…I picked you up and we…uhm…we”

  
“Yes,” she interrupted her. “I remember you.” Then Lena said nothing more, and Kara wondered if there was something wrong with her memory because she remembered her as a real talker.

  
“Oh, okay,” she said to cover the awkward silence that stretched between them.

 

“What are you doing in National City?”

  
“Working.” Lena took a deep breath, which raised her breasts, then said in a rush, “Well, I have to go now.” She turned so fast that she ran into the closed door. The wood rattled noisily and her purse fell from her hand, spilling some of the items on the floor.

“Fuck‘, ” Lena cursed with her beautiful Irish accent and stopped to pick up her things.

  
Kara lowered to one knee and picked up a small mirror and notebook. She held them out to her in her open hand.

 “Here you go.”

  
Lena looked up and her eyes locked with hers. She stared at Kara for several heartbeats, then reached for her items. Her fingers brushed her palm.

“Thank you,” she whispered, and pulled away her hand as if she’d been stabbed. Then she stood and opened the door.

  
“Wait a minute,” Kara said, and reached for a black book that Lena had dropped. In the amount of time it took her to grab it and rise to her feet, Lena was gone.

The door shut in her face with a loud bang, leaving Kara to feel like a complete idiot. Lena had acted as if she were afraid.

It was true that she didn’t remember every detail of the night they had spent together; she would have remembered if she had hurt her.

But she dismissed it as absurd. Even at her drunkest, she would never hurt a woman… ** _ ** _right?_**_**

Startled she turned around and walked slowly back towards her table. She couldn’t figure out why Lena practically run from her. Her memories of Lena weren’t unpleasant. They had shared a night of great passionate raw sex, then she had bought her a plane ticket home. But she would have known if she had hurt her feelings, but at that time in her life, it was the best she could offer.

  
Kara looked down at the checkbook in her hand and flipped it open. She was surprised to see her checks had crayon drawings on them like a kid would draw. She glanced at the corner and was surprised to see that her last name hadn’t changed. She was still Lena lillith and she lived in National City.

 

  
More questions were added to her list of others in her head, but they would all go not answered. For whatever reason, she obviously didn’t want to see her. She slipped the black book into the pocket of her jacket. She would bring it back to her after the weekend.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

Lena hurried up the sidewalk. Her hand shook as she fit her key into the door. Panic held her in a tight grasp, and she knew she wouldn’t feel relieved of her fear until she was safely inside her house.

  
“Lilly,” she called out as she opened the door. She glanced to the left and a bit of calm eased the racing of her heart. Her 5-year-old daughter sat on the couch surrounded by four stuffed animals. Sitting next to her daughter was Lea, the teenage girl from next door, she looked up at Lena. Her nose ring caught a glint of light and her brown hair shined.

 

Lea looked a bit odd, but she was a very sweet girl and a wonderful babysitter.

  
“How did everything go tonight?” Lea asked as she stood.

  
“Awesome,” Lena lied, opened her purse, and pulled out her wallet. “How was Lilly?”

  
“She was good. We played with Lego and the Barbies for a while and then she ate the Hawaii pizza you left for her.”

  
Lena handed Lea 100 dollars.

 

“Thank you for sitting for me tonight.”

  
“Anytime. Lilly is a pretty cool and sweet kid.” She raised a hand. “Goodbye.”

  
“‘Bye, Lea.” Lena smiled as she let the babysitter out.

 

She moved to sit down on the blue- yellow-floral-print couch next to her daughter. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Kara doesn’t know, she told herself. And even if she did, she probably wouldn’t care anyway. Or thought she was lying…

  
“Hey, sweetie ‘,” she said, and rubbed Lilly’s back.

 

“I’m home.”

  
“I know Mama. I like this part,” Lilly informed her without taking her eyes from the television. “It’s my favorite. I like Mulan she is the best”

  
Lena brushed several locks of Lilly’s hair behind her shoulder. She wanted to grab her daughter and hold her tight; instead she said;

 

“If you give me a hug, I’ll leave you alone okay?”

  
Lilly turned, lifted her arms and hugged her mother tight placing kisses on her cheek.  

  
Lena kissed her, then held Lilly’s chin in her palm.

 

“Have you been using my lipstick again?”

  
“No mama it’s mine.”

  
“Hmm I remember you don’t have that color.”

  
“Uh-huh. I do, too.”

  
“Where did you get it then?” Lena lifted her gaze to the dark blue shadow Lilly had applied. Bright red streaks colored her cheeks, and she’d doused herself in Frozen perfume.

  
“I found it.”

  
“No, don’t lie to me. You know I don’t like it when you lie to me.”

  
Lilly’s bottom lip trembled. “I forget sometimes,” she cried dramatically. “I think I need a doctor to help me remember!”

  
Lena bit her lip to keep from laughing. As Alex was fond of saying, Lilly was a drama queen.

 

 “A doctor will give you a shot,” Lena warned.

  
Lilly’s lip stopped trembling and her eyes went wide open.

  
“So maybe you can remember to stay out of my things without going to the doctor.”

  
“Yes mama” she agreed a little too easily.

  
“Because if you don’t, the deal is off,” Lena warned, referring to the deal they’d agreed to several months ago.

On the weekends, Lilly could dress in whatever she wanted and wear as much makeup as her little heart desired. But during the week, she had to have a clean face and dress in the clothes her mother picked out for her to wear. And for now, the deal seemed to be working.

  
Lilly loved cosmetics. She loved them and thought the more the better. The neighbors would stare when she rode her bicycle down the sidewalk, especially if she wore the pink boa Alex had given her. Taking her to a grocery store or to the mall was embarrassing, but it was only on the weekends lucky her.

  
The threat of no more makeup got Lilly’s attention. “I promise, mama.”

  
“Okay, but only because I love your face,” Lena said, then she kissed her on the forehead.

  
“I love your face too,” Lilly repeated back.

  
Lena rose from the couch. “I’ll be in my bedroom if you need me.” Lilly nodded and turned her attention back to the television screen.

  
Lena walked down the hallway, past a bathroom, then into her bedroom. She shrugged out of her tuxedo jacket and tossed it on a chair.

 

Kara didn’t know about Lilly. She couldn’t. Lena had overreacted, and Kara had probably thought she was a freak, but seeing her again had been a shock. She had always been careful to avoid Kara. And the feelings that came when she was around her.

They didn’t move in the same social circle, and she never attended a sport game. For fear of running into Kara. Every time there was a sports event that had to be catered for ceremonies Alex and Lena always made other people from the company attend. Which didn’t bother Alex since she hated both departments.

 

Never in a million years had she thought she might run into her at a family charity.

  
Lena sank down on her bed. She didn’t like to think about Kara, but forgetting about her completely was impossible. It could be possible for her to walk through a grocery store and see her handsome face staring at her from the cover of a sports or science magazine.

National City  was crazy about the  ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** _ ** _The Martian All Stars_**_** ** _ ** _”_**_** team and their “Super Girl”  KD ( Kara Danvers). During the basketball season, she could be seen on the nightly news scoring 3-pointers after 3-pointers and doing tricks while taking her team to the top.

 

She saw Kara on local television commercials, and she had seen her face on a billboard advertising cereal. Sometimes the sound of crashing waves, would remind her of laying on a sandy beach and staring up into blue eyes behind glasses and gold blonde hair.

 

The memory no longer hurt as it had once but the feelings were still there. But she always pushed away the images of that time and of that woman who hat hurt her and had rejected her. She didn’t like to dwell on her.

  
She had always thought National City was big enough for the both of them. She had thought that if she made every effort to avoid her, she never had to actually see her in person. But even though she didn’t think it would ever happen, there was a part of her that had always wondered what Kara would say if she saw her again.

 

She’d always pictured herself acting different then today. If she had control she would have sad as coldly as possible;  

“KD? KD who? I’m sorry, I don’t remember you. It’s nothing personal.”

 

She had heard someone call out the name like no one had done before. For several heartbeats, her brain hadn’t registered what her eyes had seen. Then complete shock had taken over. The fight-or-flight instinct had kicked in and she’d run.

  
But not before she had looked into her blue eyes and accidentally touched her hand. She had felt the warm texture of her palm beneath her fingers, she also had seen the curious smile on her lips, and recalled the touch of Kara’s mouth pressed to hers.

Kara looked so much like she remembered, gold blonde hair a few inches longer, glasses, and perfect eyeliner . For a few moments.

 

Kara was still extremely handsome and beautiful to look at, and for a few brief seconds, she had forgotten that she hated her.

  
Lena rose and moved to stand in front of her mirror across the room. Her hand lifted to the front of her tuxedo shirt and she unbuttoned it. Because of Lilly’s curly raven colored hair with light blonde tints in it and her blue eyes people said she looked like Lena. But the eyes and her daughters face all resembled Kara. And people would say the same thing if they saw Kara, but how was that possible?

 

She still can’t come up with the answer how Kara Danvers, had gotten her pregnant. Because that was the only person she had sex with. Kara Danvers somehow got her pregnant and the doctors had discovered it when she got sick.

 

To say it was a shocking experience to hear was just a start. When she had the power after giving birth she decided to do some digging but she had never discovered how she actually got pregnant. Kara had said to her that her cum couldn’t get anyone pregnant that it was just for pleasure...so how did this happen?

 

Lena thought that Kara probably didn’t even know she had gotten her pregnant and she was able to reproduce.

 

But after months of thinking she knew Kara didn’t do it on purpose and probably had made a mistake or was very special. But she was to hurt to ever seek contact with Kara and get some information, after all…it was nothing personal…

 

Lilly was the most important thing in Lena’s life. She was her heart, and the thought of losing her was unbearable. Lena was scared. More afraid than she had been in a long time. Now that Kara knew she lived in National City, she could find Lilly. All she had to do was ask someone at the family Foundation, and she could find Lena.

  
But why would Kara want to seek me out? she asked herself. She had dumped her at the airport 6 years ago, making her feelings painfully obvious. And even if Kara did find out about their daughter, she probably wouldn’t want anything to do with her. Kara was a famous basketball player and an inventor. What would she want with one little girl?

One thing was for sure the moment Kara would see her, maybe she would probably recognize herself in Lilly and then what?

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

The next morning Lilly finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink. From the back of the house she could hear her mother turn on the faucet, and she knew she had to wait long before they left for the mall. Her mother loved to take long hot showers.

  
The doorbell rang and she walked into the living room, dragging her stuffed animal with her. She moved to the big front window and pushed the lace curtain aside. A woman in leather leggings and an over sized blouse with gold buttons stood on the porch. Lilly stared at her a moment, then let the curtain fall back in place.

She wasn’t supposed to open the door for strangers, but even though the woman standing on the porch had on glasses, she wasn’t a stranger. She knew who she was. She had seen her on the TV, and last year Miss KD and her friends had come to her school to sign their names on shirts and notebooks and basketballs.

Lilly had been at the back of the gym and hadn’t gotten anybody’s name on anything.

  
Maybe Miss KD probably came to sign some of her stuff now, she thought as she opened the door. Then she looked up.

  
The door opened and Kara looked down. Almost as shocking as finding a child in Lena’s house was the little girl staring up at her wearing pink boa, cowboy boots, a little pink skirt, a purple polka-dot T-shirt.

 

But her colorful clothing was nothing compared to her face she looked like Lena…and something familiar but she couldn’t yet place it.

 

“Ahh... hi,” she said, taken back by the colorful clothing “I’m looking for Lena.”

  
“My mama is in the shower, but you can come in.” She turned and walked into the living room. Her raven curls were wild.

 

“Uhm, are you sure?” Kara didn’t know very much about children, and absolutely nothing about little girls, but she did know that they weren’t supposed to invite strangers into the house.

“Lena might not like it when she finds out you let me in,” she said, but then, she figured she probably wouldn’t like finding her in her house whether she was in the shower or not.

  
The little girl glanced over her shoulder.

 “She won’t mind. I’ll go get my stuff,” she said, and disappeared around a corner, presumably to get her stuff. Whatever that meant.

  
Kara slipped Lena’s black book into her pocket and stepped inside the house. The book was an excuse. Her curiosity had brought her here. After Lena, had left the charity last night, she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her. She closed the door behind her and walk into the living room, immediately feeling out of her element.

  
The house was filled with the pastel colors and shiny decorations Her flowery couch had lace pillows that matched the curtains. There were vases of daisies and roses and baskets of dried flowers. Some of the photographs sitting around had pastries on the frames.

 

“I’ve got some good stuff,” the little girl said as she pushed a notebook in her hand. The girl sat on the couch, then patted the cushion next to her.  
Feeling even more out of place, she sat next to Lena’s little girl. She looked into her face and tried to determine how old she was, but she wasn’t very good at guessing a kid’s age.

“Here,” she said, plucking a T-shirt with frozen on the front from her basket and handing it to her.

  
“What’s this for?” Kara asked curiously

  
“You have to sign it.”

 

“I do?” she asked, feeling awkward next to the little girl.

  
She nodded and gave her a gold marker.

 

 

“Your mother might get mad.”

  
“No, Nuh-uh. That’s my Weekend shirt.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“yes”

  
“Okay.” She smirked and took the cap from the marker. “What’s your name?” 

  
“Lilly.”  Then she pronounced it again just in case she didn’t get it the first time. “Lilly K lillith.”

  
lillith? Lena hadn’t married the child’s father. She wondered what kind of man she had been involved with. What kind of man abandoned his daughter?.. ** _ ** _yeah...what kind of man Kara?_**_**

 

“Why do you want me to ruin your perfectly good shirt, Lilly K lillith?

 

“Cause the other kids got stuff that you wrote on and I didn’t.”

  
She wasn’t sure what she meant, but she thought she better ask Lena before she marked up her daughter’s shirt.

  
“Brandon Thomas has lots of stuff. He showed me in school last year.” She sighed heavily and her shoulders drooped. “He got a dog too. Do you have a dog?”

  
“Uhm ... no. No dog.”

  
“Aunt Alex has a cat,” she confided as if she knew Alex. “His name is Wean ‘the girl kept talking and talking.

 

If Kara hadn’t known before that this little girl was Lena’s daughter, the more she listened to her talk, the more obvious it became. She talked quickly about wanting a dog Then the subject moved to birds and somehow progressed to apple pie.

While she talked, Kara studied her. She thought she must resemble her father because she didn’t think she looked all that much like Lena except for the curls and the eyes. Maybe their mouths were similar, but not much else.

  
“Lilly,” she interrupted her as it occurred to her that she might be talking to Morgan Edge’s daughter. She never figured Morgan for the type of man to abandon his child. Then again, Morgan could be a real asshole. “How old are you?”

  
“5 years , I’ll turn 6 in a few months “

 

Lilly couldn’t be Morgan child, could she? She might very well be Morgan child.

 

But she didn’t look anything like Morgan. she looked at her more closely. Her laughter turned to a big smile, and a dimple dented her right cheek and she saw a identical scar above her right eyebrow...

  
In another part of the house, the water shut off, and Kara’s heart stopped beating in her chest. She swallowed hard.

 

“oh shit” she whispered.

 

  
“That’s a bad word.” Lilly said shocked

 

  
“I’m Sorry,” she muttered, and she looked at the girls smile , her nose… she was the only one of the family with that smile and scar. Then she started into her eyes, the same blue eyes.

 

Kara thought back about that night;

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 **_**_Flashback_ ** _ ** **_**_6_ ** _ ** **_**_years ago_ ** _ **

**_**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ ** _ **

 

“You know, I could control my hands and let you go back to sleep. But it won’t be easy,” Kara said as he moved her palm to the outside of Lena’s bare thigh.

  
“Do I have another option?” she asked, and ran her fingers through gold blonde hair

  
Kara slid upward until her face was above hers. “I could make you scream again with pleasure “

  
“Hmm” She pretended to consider her choices. “How long do I have to make up my mind darling?”

  
“Time just ran out.”

 

“Fuck, Kara take me”

 

“hmm I like the sound of that, do you want to try something new?”

 

“Like what?”

 

Like you riding me”

 

“Okay, if your careful”

 

Kara leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips while she squeezed Lena’s breasts softly.

 

Kara’s hand wandered down slowly and she traced Lena’s sex with one finger. “Fuck Lena you’re so wet for me, get on top of me and wrap your arms around my neck.

 

Lena adjusted her position and sat down on Kara’s lap.

 

“Are you ready? “

 

“Yes, do it “

 

Slowly Kara pushed her member in Lena, while Lena sunk down on it. When Kara was fully inside of her they both stilled so Lena could adjust to Kara’s length.

 

“Okay I’m ready “

 

Kara kissed her once more and started thrusting in her, Lena meeting her thrust and held tightly onto Kara.

 

Kara started to slow down the rhythm.

 

“Ugh, Fuck Kara don’t tease please” Kara smirked and decided to listen to the squirming girl on top of her.

She grabbed Lena’s hips and started trusting harder, they were both moaning and sweating both nearing the edge.

 

“Lena are you close? “Kara asked breathless

“ugh, Fuck make me cum and cum inside of me”

 

 “Lena are you sure? “

 

 “Yes fuck do it, I want to feel you “

 

Kara moaned harder and thrust faster until she couldn’t hold it anymore.

 

“Fuck!!! Now Lena Come with me now”

They both started to break down into their orgasms and held onto each other , both letting out little screams while Kara’s cum coated Lena’s walls. Kara eased kept thrusting slowly easing them both down from their high.

****

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

And then it hits her she is the one that knocked Lena up...apparently she wasn’t wearing her necklace that night. After her shower she had forgotten to put it back on. And she was so turned she hadn’t noticed. She came so many times inside of Lena...She had gotten Lena pregnant…

Now she knew why Lena behaved so strangely last night. She…she…was the daddy…, Lena gave birth to her child, a little girl…

Her daughter.

  
“Oh...rao” … It sounds weird this happens to dude’s …

**_**_But it happened to her…_ ** _ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Let me Know how do you think Kara will react too Lena when she confronts her?
> 
> Also "Lilly K Lillith", stands for "Lilly KD Lillith" but later in the story it will turn into Kara after everything gets revealed at some point. For now it stands for KD.


	6. Crazy...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤Kara confronts Lena about having a child and not telling her, and they have a conversation
> 
> ❤❤Kara discovers a picture at Lena's house with someone on it she hasn't seen or talked to in years
> 
> ❤❤❤Kara has a conversation with her mom after not talking to her in over 10 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named this chaper: The boys - Crazy
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank my Beta's for helping me couldn't have done it without them : Jenny and MV39 !! you guys are the best❤❤❤
> 
> Enjoy the chapter

**_**National City, Lena’s House** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_{Lena’s POV}_ ** _ **

Lena unwound the towel from around her head and tossed it on the end of her bed. She reached for her hair oil sitting on the dresser, but froze before she grasped the bottle.

From the living room, Lilly’s childish giggles mixed with the unmistakable sexy woman’s voice.

She grabbed her red satin robe and shoved her arms through the sleeves. Lilly knew better than to let a stranger into their house. They’d had a nice long talk about it the last time Lena had walked into the living room and found a door-to-door-seller sitting on her couch with a barbie doll in his hand.

  
She tied the belt around her waist and hurried down the narrow hall, afraid of who she was going to find. The lecture she planned to unleash died on her tongue, and she stopped in her tracks.

 

Gold blonde hair, glasses, golden earrings and amazing clothes… ** _ ** _KD_**_** …

 

KD raised her gaze to hers, and Lena almost drowned in her  dreamy sea blue eyes. She opened her mouth, but she couldn’t talk, it was like her tongue was twisted.

 

Within a split second, her world stopped, shifted beneath her feet, then went spinning out of control.

  
“Miss Super Girl came to sign my stuff,” Lilly said happy.

  
Time stood still as Lena stared into sea blue eyes staring back at her.

She felt speechless and in shock to realize that KD was sitting in her living room looking as muscular and handsome as she had 6 years ago, as she had in all the magazine pictures she’d ever seen of her.

 

KD sat in her house, on her couch, next to her daughter…well  ** _ ** _their daughter_**_**. She placed a hand on her chest and took a deep breath. Beneath her fingers, she felt the rapid beating of her heart.

 

KD looked way out of place in her home, like she didn’t belong. Which, of course, she didn’t.

 

“Lilly K Lillith” she finally managed and shifted her gaze to her daughter. “You know better than to let a stranger in the house.”

  
Lilly’s eyes widened. Lena use of her full name let her knew she was in deep trouble.

“But—but, Mama” she stuttered as she jumped to her feet. “But, Mama, I know Miss Super Girl. She came to my school, but all the children stood in front of me so she didn’t have a change to sign anything ‘.”

  
Lena didn’t have a clue what her daughter meant. She looked back at KD and asked, “What are you doing here?”

 

  
KD Slowly rose, then reached into pocket of her Balmain jacket.

 

“You dropped this last night,” she answered as she handed her black book to her.

 

“You didn’t have to bring it by.” Lena felt relieved and a bit calm.

KD had come to bring her black book, not because she had found out about Lilly.... ** _ ** _or so she thought..._**_**

  
“You’re right,” was all KD said.

KD feminine and masculine presence filled the room, and she suddenly became very aware of her nakedness beneath the satin robe. She glanced down and was relieved to discover that she was still fully covered... ** _ ** _seriously_**_** ** _ ** _,what is going on with that burning and electric feeling_**_** ** _ ** _every time_**_** ** _ ** _they are close?_**_**

  
“Thank you” Lena said as she walked toward the entryway. “Lilly and I were just getting ready to leave, and I’m sure you have important places to go yourself.” She reached for the doorknob and opened the door. “Goodbye KD”

  
“No, not yet.” KD’s eyes narrowed. “Not until we talk.”

  
“About what?”

  
“hmm, I don’t know.” She shifted her weight to one foot and cocked her head to one side. “Maybe we can have that conversation we should have had 6 years ago.”  ** _ ** _She is still so damn_**_** ** _ ** _charming and full of herself_**_** ** _ ** _…_**_**

**_**** _ **

“I don’t know what you’re talking about KD”

  
She looked at Lilly who stood in the middle of the room looking from one adult to the other.

 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about Lena” she said shortly…

  
For several long seconds, they stared at each other without blinking. Two rivals bracing for confrontation. Lena didn’t enjoy the thought of being alone with KD, but whatever was said between them, she was sure it was best if Lilly didn’t hear any of it.

 

When she spoke, she turned her attention towards Lilly.

 

“Lilly, walk across the street and see if Jesse can play.”

  
“But, Mama. I can’t play with Jesse for a week “Cause, because we broke my dollhouse remember?”

  
“Yes, but I’ve changed my mind.”

  
“I think Jesse got a cold, Mama” she said.

  
Lena who normally kept her daughter far away from sickness as possible, recognized Lilly’s trick for what it was: an attempt to stay and eavesdrop on their adult conversation.

 

“It’s okay sweetie only this one time okay?”

  
When Lilly reached the entryway, she looked over her shoulder at KD. “‘Bye, Ms. Super Girl.”

  
KD stared at her for several moments before a genuine warm smile curved her mouth. “Bye kiddo.”

Lilly turned her attention to her mother and kissed Lena’s cheek.

 

 “Come home in 2 hours okay?”

 

“Yes, Mama”

  
Lilly nodded, then walked through the door. As she strolled down the sidewalk. She stopped, looked both ways, then walked across the street. Lena stood in the doorway and watched until Lilly entered her friend’s house.

  
“Why didn’t you ever tell me about her Lena?”  
... ** _ ** _KD_**_** ** _ ** _couldn’t know_**_** ** _ ** _right? I mean_**_** ** _ ** _how would_**_** ** _ ** _did she_**_** ** _ ** _found out about it?_**_** Lena thought to herself

**_**** _ **

“Tell you what KD?”

  
“Don’t play with me Lena” she warned angry. Why didn’t you tell me about Lilly, the moment you found out?

 

Hmm she could always try to deny it, of course. She could lie and tell KD that Lilly wasn’t her child and that she had a father. KD might believe her and leave them alone **_**_maybe_**_**. But the cold stare and the fire in her eyes, told her that KD had figured it out somehow and wouldn’t believe her.

 

“Why would I KD?” she asked as calm as she could, trying to win some time and avoid the truth.

 

KD pointed a finger at the house across the street.

 

“That little girl is mine! Oh Rao” she said. “Don’t deny it Lena, don’t force me to prove legally because I will if I have to”

 

A test would only confirm KD that’s she was indeed the dad sort of.

  
Lena didn’t see any point in denying anything. The best she could hope for was to answer KD questions and get her out of her house and, hopefully, her life forever... ** _ ** _Serious?_**_** ** _ ** _B_**_** ** _ ** _ecause that would really work..._**_**

 

“What do you want KD?”

  
“Tell me the truth. I want to hear you say it.”

 

“Say what?”

 

“That I got you pregnant somehow accidentally and you’ve found out about it and never told me…what the hell Lena!”

  
“Yeah okay fine” Lena shrugged, trying to appear calm, as if saying out loud it didn’t sound weird.

 

“Lilly is actually your biological child.”

  
KD closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “holy shit!” she whispered. “How did you found out?”

  
“The usual way,”

 

“Lena…serious please you know this is not usual” KD said dryly and irritated…

 

“Okay, fine after you had dumped me at the airport 2 months later I started to feel sick every morning for a few days , I went to the doctor and found I was pregnant”

 

“How did you know it was me, and not Morgan’s “

 

 “Because I never slept with him and you were the first person I’ve slept with that time in 2 years “

 

“oh...okay yeah , but still how did you think it got you pregnant?” KD asked curiously

 

“Well after I felt better after the pregnancy I did some research but I haven’t found anything so I was hoping maybe you could tell me “

 

Suddenly KD turned her head to the side and bit in her lip, apparently she was struggling with something too say. **_**_...Did she knew how?_**_**

**_**** _ **

After a few minutes of silence and KD looking very uncomfortable she looked back at Lena with an unreadable expression.

 

“N..No sorry I don’t know how “

 

“Is there something your not telling me KD???”

 

“No, why would you say that? “  KD asked silently...

 

“Because when I asked you do you know how you immediately avoided looking at me, and it took you a good 4 minutes to answer me “

 

“It’s nothing, I just felt a bit uncomfortable nothing more I mean this happens to guys and It happened to me so yeah “

 

Lena narrowed her eyes and decided to let it go, but she still felt something was off.

 

 “How did you know Lilly was yours “ Lena asks trying to change the subject

 

 “Well something felt familiar when I was looking at her while she was talking. And then I noticed her smile, the color of her eyes, and the scar above her eyebrow the same as I have and something just clicked “

 

 “Yeah she looks like you, and the blonde streaks in her raven hair are the same as your hair color “

 

 “Yeah I've noticed...What does the K stand for in her name??“

 

 

 “it...it stand for KD “

 

 “You named her middle name after me? “

 

 “Yes but I haven't told her yet because I don’t know how “

 

 

 “I...I understand sort of. Look Lena I am sorry , I don’t know how this is possible but I just know if I knew I was really capable of reproducing I wouldn’t have you know done it without protection “

‘ ... ** _ ** _Fuck why_**_** ** _ ** _does she look so good_**_** ** _ ** _saying that_**_** ** _ ** _…_**_** ** _ ** _? Uhm Wait what stop that right know remember what she did to you Lena be strong be strong! Okay it’s_**_** ** _ ** _weird_**_** ** _ ** _I am_**_** ** _ ** _seriously_**_** ** _ ** _having an_**_** ** _ ** _conversation_**_** ** _ ** _with myself in my thoughts..._**_**

 

**_**** _ **

“I accept your apology KD” Lena answered dryly…

 

 “I just want to know why, Lena?”

  
“Why what, KD?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me 6 years ago when you found out?”

  
Lena shrugged again. “It was my business.”

  
“What?” KD asked shocked staring at her as if she couldn’t believe what Lena just said to her.

 

“So, none of my business?”

  
“No.”

  
KD’s hands fisted at her sides and she took a few steps toward her.

 

“You have my child accidentally, yet you don’t think it’s my business?” KD stopped less than a foot in front of her and looked down into her face.

  
Even though Kara was a few inches longer than her and looked intimidating , Lena looked up at her unafraid.

 

“Six years ago, I made a decision I thought was best after you left me at the airport and I begged you to give it a try. And I still think it’s a good one. And anyway, there is nothing that can be done about it now.”

  
“Wow really?”

  
“It’s too late. Lilly doesn’t know you. It’s best if you just leave and never see her again.”

  
KD planted both of her palms on the wall beside her head. “If you believe that’s going to happen, then you’re totally wrong!”

 

She might not be afraid of KD, but being so close to KD was very intimidating. Kara’s wide chest and muscular arms made her feel as if she was surrounded by power and hard muscles.

 

The smell of cacao soap and 1 million perfume on Kara’s skin made her head spin.... ** _ ** _and of course that warm electric feeling that always seems to be around them..._**_**

 

“Six years ago, I may have been very immature, but that isn’t the case any longer. I’ve changed a lot.”

  
KD ‘s eyes were unreadable, and her face was very serious.

 “From what I can see, you’re still as beautiful and hot like you were 6 years ago,maybe even hotter “ **_**_..don’t let her get to you, remember she left you 6 years ago be strong Lena dammit..._**_**

Lena fought the urge to push KD away. She felt heat rush up her throat to her cheeks and that feeling that was between them was almost suffocating her with butterflies. The edges of her big satin robe lay open to the belted waist, exposing cleavage and the entire top of her left breast.

 

Shocked and horrified, she quickly grabbed the edges and closed the robe.

  
“Hmm leave it,” KD smiled. “Seeing you like this might put me in a more forgiving mood.”... ** _ ** _what the fuck?..._**_**

  
“No, I don’t want your forgiveness,” she said as she pushed KD away and stepped away from her. “I’m going to get dressed and I think you should leave.”

 

“And…I’ll be right here,” KD promised as she turned and watched her hurry down the hall. KD’s gaze narrowed as she noticed the sway of her hips and the bottom of her robe flutter around her bare ankles...

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

**_**_{Kara’s POV}_ ** _ **

  
Kara moved across the living room, and stared out the window. She had a child. A daughter she didn’t know and who didn’t know about her. Until the moment, Lena had confirmed her thoughts, she hadn’t been completely certain Lilly was hers because Lena was Morgan’s fiancé 6 years ago.

 

But now she knew for sure, and the thought of it was like a knife in her chest.

  
Her daughter. Kara fought a strong urge to walk across the street and bring Lilly back. She just wanted to spend some time with her and look at her some more. She wanted to watch her and listen to her little cute voice.

She wanted to touch hug, but she knew she wouldn’t. Earlier, Kara felt big and awkward sitting next to her, a woman who was a star basketball player they called  ‘Super Girl ‘, a woman who was a amazing inventor. 

 

Her daughter. She had a child. Her child. It still felt weird saying it because only dudes had these situations but also felt good.

**_**_Damn I really need to talk to my mom when I get home..._ ** _ **

But she felt her anger swell, and she pushed it back behind the control she kept on her temper.

  
Kara turned and walked to the wall and looked at the series of photographs in different frames. Different pictures of Lilly, Lena and unknown people during the years...and wait...is that...Alex?

...It couldn’t be...

Shocked and captivated by the adorableness of her little girl and her sister and baby mother, she reached for the picture, her daughter with big blue eyes and a big smile. Her sister with short hair instead of long the last time she saw her ,and Lena. They were all wearing mickey mouse ears.

 

She turned the picture around and saw Lena’s handwriting. 

 

**_**_...My sister from another mother, My lovely daughter and I at Disneyland..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

A door down the hall opened and closed. Kara quickly slipped the  photograph into her pocket and wiped her eyes. Never realizing she was crying. then turned around and waited for Lena to appear.

 

When she entered the room, she noticed that Lena had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and had dressed in an over sized caftan and velvet leggings and some brown leather gladiator sandals.

 

  
“Would you care for some Apple juice?” Lena asked as she came to stand in the middle of the room.  
Under the circumstances they were in her hospitality surprised Kara.

 

“No. No Apple Juice,” she said, lifting her gaze to Lena’s face. She had a lot of questions she needed answered...quickly. She had decided not to ask about Alex.

  
“Why don’t you sit down,” she offered, and swept her hand towards a purple love chair covered in fluffy cushions.

  
“No, I’d rather stand.”

  
“Well, I’d rather not have to look up at you. Either we sit down and discuss this, or we don’t discuss it at all and you leave.”

She was firm. Kara didn’t remember that about her. The Lena she remembered was a shy, flirty girl.

 

“Okay, fine” she gave in, and sat on the couch rather than the chair “What have you told Lilly about me or about her so-called-father?”

 

“Excuse me? “

  
“Has Lilly never asked about her father or anything?”

  
“Oh, you mean that.” Lena sat back on the fluffy cushions and crossed one leg over the other. “She thinks you went on a long world trip and got lost when she was a baby.”

  
Kara was royally pissed and irritated by Lena’s answer, but she wasn’t surprised.

 

“Really? Where did I got lost hmm?”

  
“In an African jungle, searching for the city of gold”

  
“Something like the mummy hmm?”

  
“Yes.” She smiled. “You were a very brave adventure.

 

“What about pictures of this nonexistent adventures person hmm? Has Lilly asked to see pictures?”

  
“yes, of course. But all the pictures of you got lost when we moved”

  
“How unfortunate and sad.” Kara dryly.

 

Her smile brightened. “Yes it is Isn’t it?” Lena answered back with the same dryness

  
“What happens when she finds out that your maiden name is Lillith? She’ll know you lied to her.”

  
“By then I hope she’ll probably be in her teens. And I’ll confess the truth.  

 

“So, you have it all worked out then.”

  
“Yes I do.”

  
“Why all the lies Lena? Didn’t you think I wouldn’t help you?”

  
Lena looked in Kara’s eyes for a few moments before she said,

 

“Well, KD I didn’t think you would want to know or that you would even care. I didn’t know you and you didn’t know me. But you did make your feelings for me very clear after I confessed mine. And in the morning, you dumped me at the airport you kissed me goodbye and left me on the side way....”

  
Kara didn’t quite remember things that way. “I bought you a ticket home and I told you I hoped you would find someone good someone better than me.”

  
“You didn’t bother to ask me if I wanted to go home or if thought of you as the person that was good for me.”

 

“In my defense, I did you a favor.”

 

  
“You did yourself a favor KD”

 

 “Is that what you think? “

 

 “Yes “

 

 “That’s not true... “

 

So much time had passed that remembering that day shouldn’t have had the power to hurt, but it did hurt her in a very deep way.

“No, you couldn’t get rid of me fast enough. We had sex that one night and then…then”

  
“Well we had a lot of sex that one night,” Kara interrupted. “A lot of mind blowing hot passionate sex.”

  
Lena looked at KD. For the first time, she noticed the fire and passion in her eyes. Kara was angry and trying her best to stay calm and to get at her.

Lena couldn’t allow herself to be effected, not when she needed to remain calm and keep her head clear and steady.

 

“Well, if you say so.”

  
“No, I know so, and so do you.” Kara leaned forward a little and said slowly, “Then because I didn’t say I wanted to give it a change the next morning and said you deserved better you kept my child from me. Did you want to punish me or something? “

 

 “My decision had nothing to do with punishing.” Lena thought back on the day she’d realized that she was pregnant. After she had recovered from the shock and fear, she felt blessed. She felt as if she had been given a gift. She was still very confused about the way she got pregnant. Lilly was the only family that Lena had, and she wasn’t willing to share her daughter. Especially not with KD “

 

“No, Lilly is mine.”

  
“You weren’t alone in my bed that night, Lena you didn’t fuck yourself and got yourself pregnant,” KD said as she stood. “If you think I’m going to walk away now that I’ve found out about her, then you have another thing coming.”

  
Lena rose also. “No, I expect you to leave and forget about us.”

  
“You’re kidding right? I have no family nobody she is the only thing alive that is biologically a part of me. you got pregnant by me either we come to an agreement we both can live with, or I’ll have my lawyer contact you.”

  
**_**_She was bluffing_**_** ** _ ** _, s_**_** ** _ ** _he had to be._**_** ** _ ** _KD_**_** ** _ ** _was a famous sports figure and famous_**_** ** _ ** _inventor a_**_** ** _ ** _star in 2 departments._**_** Lena thought to herself

 

“No, I don’t believe you. I don’t think you want people to know about Lilly. That kind of publicity could damage your image and your secret about being different.”

 

  
“No, you’re wrong. I don’t give a fuck about publicity, or that i’m different” KD said as she came to stand very close to her. “I’m not exactly a royal blood kind of woman, so I doubt a little girl could do any damage to my less-than-so-called-perfect- image.” Kara pulled her wallet out of her jacket.

 

 “I’m leaving town tomorrow, but I’ll be back by Tuesday.” She pulled out a gold business card and a pen. “Call the 1st number on the card. It’s my private phone I can’t answer it all the time, my answering machine will pick up, so leave a message, and I’ll get back to you. And I’m also giving you my address,” KD said as she wrote on the back, then KD took her hand in hers and placed the business card in her palm. ** _ ** _...omg that feeling again..._**_**

 

“If you don’t want to call me Lena, please text me. Either way, if I don’t hear from you by Wednesday, one of my lawyers will contact you the next day.”

  
Lena stared down speechless at the gold card in her hand. KD’s name had been printed in bold black letters. Beneath her name were 4 different telephone numbers listed. On the back of the card, she had written her address.

 

“No, forget about Lilly. I won’t share her with you.”

  
“Call by Tuesday Lena, I mean it i’m not playing with you” KD said in a serious tone, and then she walked away and was gone…

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

Kara shifted her black Rolls Royce into high speed and drove onto the highway.

 

Lilly. Her daughter. A little 5-year-old who wore more makeup and liked to dress up and who wanted pets.

 

Kara reached into her pocket. Retrieving the picture of Lilly with Alex and Lena she had taken, she placed it on the dashboard. Lilly’s big yes stared back at her smiling with her sister and baby mother.

 

At the thought of Lena, Kara’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. Lena had kept her child a secret from her. All those years of wanting a child something from her own to live on biologically. All those years of watching other men/woman with their children even some of her teammates, and all those years she had a daughter.

  
She had missed so much. She missed her birth, her first steps, and her first words. She was a part of her. The same genes, chromosomes, DNA that made her be a part of her. Lilly was a part of her family, and she had a right to know about her. 

She still couldn’t believe that she had a biological child.

 

Yet Lena had decided that Kara had no need to know, and she could not separate the bitterness of that deed from the person responsible… ** _ ** _Lena_**_**. Lena had made the decision to keep her child’s existence from her, and she knew that she could never forgive Lena. 

She had made a mistake too 6 years ago, but she didn’t felt worth of being with someone after everything she went through. She had felt cursed because everyone around her at some point left her...

For the first time in years, Kara craved a bottle of apple cider wine.

She blamed Lena for the sudden craving, because almost as much as she hated what Lena had done, she hated what she had made her feel.

  
How could she be angry and wanted to hurt Lena and yet at the same time wanted to make love to her and caress her? A raw laughter rumbled within her chest. When she had Lena against the wall, she was surprised that she hadn’t noticed her physical reaction. A reaction she had been unable to control.

  
Where Lena was concerned, Kara obviously had no control over her body. 6 years ago from the moment she took Lena in her car she knew it was going to be trouble for her but what she wanted hadn’t seemed to matter all that much, because right or wrong, good or bad, Kara been overwhelmingly attracted to Lena.  ** _ ** _...and that warm electric feeling that had shot through her body..._**_**

 

From the look of her seductive and warm green hazel puppy eyes and full beautiful shaped lips, to the shape of her perfect body, Kara had responded to her regardless of the situation.

  
That saying about some things never change was true, because Kara wanted Lena again, with or without the fact that Lena had kept her daughter from her. Rao! She had made a mistake, she was angry at Lena, but she wanted her. She wanted Lena! She needed Lena, she felt like they belong together...

She wanted to touch her all over and some more. As she drove she tried to push the memory of Lena in her satin robe from her mind. She stole glances every now and then at the picture of Lilly, Alex and Lena.

When she had finally pulled the Rolls Royce into her parking spot, she grabbed the picture and headed inside her windmill that she had bought 3 years ago and had renovated by a famous interior and architect. When the job was done, she owned a luxurious 5-bedroom windmill.Worth 11 million dollars.

 

Three hours ago, the windmill had fitted her perfectly. She wasn’t so sure that it was the right place for a child, maybe it was time to buy a huge house.

  
**_**_Lilly_**_** ** _ ** _is mine. I expect you to leave and forget about us._**_**  Lena’s words echoed in her head, waking up the anger inside of her.

 

She placed the picture of Lilly on her marble table next to some fresh flowers. One of the 2 telephones sitting on a cabinet in the dining room rang and, after four rings, it was picked up by one of the 2 answering machines.

Kara froze for a moment she thought it was Lena, but when she heard her agent’s voice reminding her of her flight schedule for the week

 

She opened her balcony and stared outside, and thought back about how crazy the last 3 hours had been with Lena.

 ** _ ** _“Forget about_**_** ** _ ** _Lilly_**_** ** _ ** _”_**_**  She shrugged. Now that she knew about her daughter, there was no chance that she would forget her. “ ** _ ** _I won’t share her with you_**_** ** _ ** _KD_**_** ** _ ** _”_**_**. Kara’s eyes narrowed and suddenly she turned and moved into the living room.

She reached for one of the telephones sitting on the marble cabinet and dialed the private telephone number of The Real boss. John Martian.

 

“Hello this is John “

 

“Hey John this is KD “

 

 “Super Girl? How are you? “

 

 “I...I’m okay sort of, I need to talk to you and MM “

****

****( MM= stands for Martian Mom, and John is MD, Martian Dad)** **

****

“Okay, is everything alright? You sound sad “

 

“I don’t know yet I feel a lot of things right now “

 

“Okay, when and were? “

 

“Can you guys come over around 19.00 I need to do something first? “

 

“Okay will be there and we also bring some Chinese food “

 

“Thank you MD you’re the best , I’ll see you then “

 

“Bye Super Girl “

 

“Bye MD “

 

 

Kara walked to her room and opened her safe, she had remembered the code she had used when she saw Lena today. It was **_**_El Mayarah_**_**  her mother had said that to her the last time she had spoken to her.

She grabbed the A.I machine and pressed the button. After a few seconds the program lighted up and her mother appeared.

 

 “Hello Kara Zor-El, It has been almost longer then 10 years since we have spoken. You have changed “

 

 “Hello mother “

 

 “Where have you been all this time Kara? “

 

 “I...I was busy “

 

  “Did you avoid me on purpose? “

 

 “Yes “

 

 “Why? “

 

 “A lot has happened mom, after I told you about what had happened between me and Alex and how Jeremiah and Eliza died I got depressed “

 

 “Tell me what happened “

 

 “I played professional basketball, and I fell in love with someone or so I thought, we lost touch and after a few years I saw her again and we got married. She was pregnant by someone and I had decided to take care of her. But the child was born early and had died. The woman I was with got depressed and she took her own life “

 

 “Kara, my daughter I’m so sorry to hear all that. Did you talk to Alex or are you still not speaking to her? “

 

 “No We haven’t spoken in more then 10 years “

 

 “Oh Kara, sorry to hear that. A time will come that everything will be better. What happened after that? “

 

 “After that, I started drinking a lot, I stopped playing with the team I was with because I didn’t feel happy anymore and one night after a special charity event I passed out somewhere in the hotel and woke up the next day in a house with 2 people “

 

 “Hmm, continue “

 

 “The people who helped me were a man named John Martian and Megan Martian. They were at the charity event and Megan saw that I passed out in a hallway and called John. Together they brought me to their home and took care of me “

 

 “What happened then “

 

 “John told me that he had been looking for me for years. He told me that he was Jeremiah’s best friend and that they were also aliens. At first I didn’t believe them, but when he connected his mind to mine I saw images of him and Jeremiah and Eliza with Megan and I broke down crying. He asked me what had happened and I told him everything “

 

 “I know who John and Megan Martian are. They are very lovely and kind people and I had spoken to them after you had landed on earth because Jeremiah and Eliza didn’t know what to do. And he had made a promise to me and the Danvers that they would always look out for you and Alex “

 

 “I...I didn’t know that, at that time because I had never seen them before but I understand why. John and Megan took me in. During the years Jeremiah had kept him up to date with what I was interested in and what I did. After I got back on my feet he hired me as a basketball player and inventor and I started playing for the **_**_The Martian All Stars._**_** But I am never allowed to tell anyone that I know them personally “

 

 “I am glad that he took care of you, and I’m proud of you my daughter“

 

 “Thank you mom “

 

 “Is there more you like to tell me? “

 

 “The person John has placed in charge as CEO of his company Morgan Edge he is my boss sort off, he was getting married to a women named Lena Lillith, she left him at the altar and I was just about to leave when she saw me and asked for a ride. She stayed with me for a day and... “

 

 “And? “

 

 “I’ve slept with her, it was the first time I used my uhm... the next day I uhm left her at the airport because I couldn’t risk my career and I was scared. I didn’t feel like she deserved me and I her. That was 6 years ago. I saw her yesterday for the first time since that and she had dropped something that I returned to her today. And I discovered that she had a Daughter, that’s biologically mine “

 

Alura’s mouth went agape in shock...

 

 “Oh Rao Kara, You...You did what? “

 

 “I got a women pregnant “

 

 “Kara I am very disappointed in you, how could you be so reckless? “

 

 “I don’t know mom, I felt a special thing when I was with her a warm electric feeling that felt suffocating “

 

 “So this is the first time you’ve felt that with someone , and she is the only one you used your uhm __member with__? “

 

 “Yes mom “

 

 “And what about the one you had married? “

 

 “She never knew about anything of this “

 

 “Hmm ok, Kara because your a Kryptonian the only person you could have really married is the one that belongs with you and that you will truly love with everything you have “

 

 “What do you mean? “

 

 “Kara have you ever heard of soul mates? “

 

 “Yes in stories “

 

 “On Krypton everyone had a soul mate, they were chosen by Rao. You could recognize your soul mate because when you were near them you both would feel a warm electric feeling. And the moment you would make love to them you both would feel a burning in one of your shoulder blades. The burning in your shoulder blades is your soul mate mark appearing and it stays permanent when you’ve been intimate twice . The only person you could get pregnant by is your soul mate and the reason why she got pregnant is because I think you forgot to wear your necklace. Your necklace is like protection“

 

 “I don’t understand, can you explain it some more? “

 

 “If you are intimate with someone not your soul mate with or without the necklace that person won’t get pregnant. But if you are intimate with your soul mate and your not wearing your necklace she can get pregnant. The necklace is protection like they have on your earth for normal humans “

 

 “Oh Rao...I didn’t know that, I should have talked to you sooner. And yes I forgot it...I showered that night and forgot to put it back on “

 

 “Yes you should have talked to me sooner but we make mistakes and we learn from them as long as you start to talking to me more everything will be all right “

 

 “I promise “

 

 “What does your daughter look like and what is her name? ‘ Alura asked

 

 “Her name is Lilly K Lillith, she is 5 years old she will turn 6 in a few months. And here is a photo I took with me today “

 

Kara holds the picture she took from Lena’s house in front of her mom who is looking at it with a smile and a frown.

 

 “Is that Alex? “

 

 “Yes, I was shocked when I saw her. She is Lilly’s aunt and Lena’s sees her as a sister. I don’t know how they have met “

 

 “Life works in strange but beautiful ways, it’s time for you to talk with your sister Kara, Life is to short to hold a grudge. On Krypton we always made sure never to let anger or pain suffocate us “

 

 “I’ll think about it, I don’t think she will recognize me , when I left I was young, my hair was dark, I didn’t wore glasses, and my face was less mature “

 

 “Don’t take too long, you deserve to be happy “

 

  
 “I know “

 

 “Try to make up with Lena, she is your soul mate and she also has a mark that will appear “

 

 “Mom I don’t know how I can forgive her, she didn’t tell me about her being pregnant 6 years ago, never. I am the only one of my kind next to Kal - El “

 

 “Kara everyone makes mistakes, we learn from them and move on. Without your soul mate you will never be happy and your daughter could suffer under it, try to work on yourself and work to get Lena back, and when everything goes well you come by with her and your daughter so I can get to know them, promise me “

 

 “I promise mom, but she doesn’t know I’m an alien “

 

 “When the time feels right, you tell her. Because your soul mate is not fully Kryptonian, your daughter will not have any powers. Her body will be advanced so she won ‘t get sick or tired. And she will be very smart “

 

 “I’m glad to hear that, it would have been a lot to help her fit in “

 

 “I understand , earth is very different then our planet was “

 

 “I agree “

 

 “Have you talked to John about this? “

 

 “Not yet, I called him and he and Megan will be here soon “

 

 “That’s good, remember when you get married he should be the one doing the ceremony “

 

Kara laughed at her mothers enthusiast

 

 “I will tell him “

 

 “When you are ready to marry make sure to talk to me so I can explain you everything and also John “

 

 “I promise mom “

 

 “Come talk to me soon “

 

 “I will mom, I love you “

 

 “I love you to Kara ,El Mayarah “

 

 “El Mayarah “

 

They both bowed and then the A.I turned off.

 

She placed the A.I back in her safe.

Kara sighed she took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She took her necklace off and super sped into the bathroom and her closet and got ready.

 

After she got ready she went downstairs and drank a glass of water to calm down.

 

 ** **Ding Dong. ( the door bell rings)**** andJohn and Megan had arrived.

 

Kara walked to her front door and held the doorknob and took a deep breath

****

**_**_...This is it...not turning back..._ ** _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments about the chapter and what you think is going to happen.
> 
> But seriously I love your comments ❤
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------  
> ❤Jesse is Lilly's friend in the neighborhood
> 
> ❤❤Kara's A.I mom is capable of more then in the series I wanted her to have emotions and being able to communicate with her. Sheis also capable of learning more through the internet. In My story the Kryptonians are 10 times more advanced then earth
> 
> ❤❤❤❤ Kara is not dating ayone , Kate was just a date for that day.


	7. Rather Be...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤Kara has a good talk with John and Megan.
> 
> ❤❤There are a lot of feeling in this chapter.
> 
> ❤❤❤And...wait what!? Kara is maybe not so bad after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named this chapter: Clean Bandit- Rather Be
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Much thanks to my Beta's : Jenny and MV39 ❤

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

**_**National City, Kara Danvers House** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

 “Hello Super Girl “

 

John and Megan hugged her happily and Kara sunk into their embrace. It was the first time today she felt truly calm when they hugged her.

 

 “How are you doing? “Megan asked

 

 “I’m Okay “ Kara smiled trying to hide her feelings, today was a very emotional day

 

John looked at Megan knowingly.

 

 “I can feel something is troubling you “ Megan said while she hold Kara’s hand.

 

 

 “I’ll tell you after we have eaten “

 

John smiled and walked towards her kitchen and started setting the table.

 

Megan smiled  “I should have know “. Kara laughed and they walked towards the table.

 

They ate in in silence , everyone feeling the tension of the big conversation that was about to happen.

 

After dinner Megan cleaned up and they all took place in the living room on the couch opposite from each other.

 

Kara was silent for a few moments and started talking.

 

  “Remember years ago when I had hit rock bottom and you both took care of me and helped me back on my feet? “

 

 “Yes we remember “

 

 “I was much better but I still kept on drinking and partying because I was sad sometimes and lonely. I knew I could talk to you both about anything but I was ashamed of some of my habits “

 

 

 

 

 Megan looked sad  “ Sweetheart you know that no matter what we would never judge you. We love you like our own child, please never feel shy “

 

 “I hope you still feel the same if you hear the rest of the story “   Kara said sadly

 

 “Super Girl, we will always be by your side. Like Megan said you’re like a daughter to us. Tell us everything “

 

Kara sighed and continued.

 

 “Okay...you know about my A.I mom right? “

 

 “Yes, we have spoken to her years ago when you first came to earth and Jeremiah and Eliza didn’t knew what to do “

 

 “Yes, she told me. I had explained a few things to my mom and she mentioned it. You see before today I hadn’t talked to her since the day I arrived in National City, that’s over 10 years ago. A lot had happened, and before I knew It I had forgot about it. Until a few months ago when I wanted to talk to her, I forgot the code from my safe. And when I visited someone today I remembered the code “

 

John and Megan both nodded, they were still listening to her and their was no judgment in their eyes.

 

 

  “On Krypton if you were from a royal family as a lady you was equipped to reproduce, like a man “

 

 “Yeah I’ve heard about it in our martian libraries “ John said

 

 “On Krypton we also had soul mates they were chosen by rao. You could recognize your soul mate because when you were near them you both would feel a warm electric feeling. And the moment you would make love to them you both would feel a burning in one of your shoulder blades. The burning in your shoulder blades is your soul mate mark appearing and it stays permanent when you’ve been intimate twice . The only person you could get pregnant by is your soul mate “

 

 “That’s special, I didn’t knew that “ Megan said

 

 “Well 6 years ago I met someone in a very weird way and we spent a night together, and she begged me to give it a try because we both felt that warm electric feeling and burning in our shoulder blades At that time she thought it was something special or a sign and I thought it was because of the temperature, at that time I didn’t know about anything of this, I just discovered it today . The next day I dropped her of at the airport because I didn’t want to risk my career and I didn’t had any family. I felt like a curse at the time because of everything that had happened in my life “ Kara said sadly

 

Megan was holding John ‘s hand and had unshed tears in her eyes.

 

 “I met the women yesterday at a charity event and she looked so shocked to see me that she dropped her bag and she had dropped a few things and she had forgot a black book. I don’t really remember everything or how I was that night but she was shocked and wanted to get away from me as soon as possible. But I felt that same warm electric feeling when I was near her “

 

 “The next day I went to her house after some digging I got her address. And a little girl opened the door. She had raven colored hair with a few blonde streaks. Blue eyes and a scar above her right eyebrow. She was talking with me and I felt something familiar but I didn’t know what it was. Until she smiled at me and I froze. She had the same smile as me and the same scar “

 

 “Who is the girl Kara? “ John said, he only used her name in her presence when he was nervous

 

 “The girl is my biological daughter “

 

 “Omg... Kara...you’re... a mother?“ Megan clasped a hand over her mouth in shock

 

 

 “Yes I am “

 

 “I can’t believe this “ John said shocked...

 

“How old is she? “ Megan asked

 

 “She is 5 years, she will be 6 in a few months “

 

 A few tears streamed down Megan’s cheeks.

 

 “There is more isn’t it? “ John asked curiously

 

 “Yes, there is “

 

 “tell me, don’t be ashamed “

 

 “The women who I slept with 6 years ago is Lena Lillith “

 

 

John and Megan looked shocked at Kara with mouth open.

 

 “As in Morgan’s Edge his runaway bride? “

 

 “Y...Yes “

 

John was silent for a few moments and looked at Megan while he communicated with her through his mind. After a few minutes he turned back towards Kara.

 

 “Kara, what you did was wrong sleeping with the bride of Morgan Edge. We understand that when you meet your soul mate it feels like you need to be close to them we understand we had the same. But for you to leave her on the airport that was bad Kara. I know a lot had happened you felt like a curse. Did you ever uhm slept with someone like that? “

 

“No she was the first person I had that feeling with and the first person I slept with like that. I discovered that I had forgot to wear my necklace after showering so that’s also the reason she got pregnant“

 

 “Okay, It’s sad that it went that way and that you were to ashamed to talk to us. We make mistakes in life we can learn from them and move forward “ John said

 

 “What happened when you talked to her? “ Megan asked

 

 “I confronted her and she admitted it that i had gotten her pregnant. She was sure it was me because I was the first person she had slept with in 2 years “

 

 “what’s the plan now ? “ John asked

 

 “Lena doesn’t want me in her life or Lilly’s life. She said she never contacted me because I had dropped her off at the airport and of everything I had said. So I gave her my card with my numbers and address and told her to contact me before Wednesday or I would call my lawyer “

 

 “I understand why she would react this way but it was wrong for he to keep this from you. Give her time Kara. Also I wouldn’t inform lawyers this is a special case and if word will come out it will get everyone’s attention, If she doesn’t contact you by Wednesday me and Megan will go and talk to her okay? “

 

 “Yeah okay “ Kara answered, but avoided looking in his eyes.

 

 

Megan narrowed her eyes  “ Sweetheart there is one more thing you’re not telling us she said, what is it you have discovered? “

 

 

 “When Lena was busy dressing and I had to wait, I looked at the pictures on the cabinet and I saw a picture of her and Lilly and another person at Disneyland. A person I never thought I would see again “

 

Kara took the picture out of her pocket and handed it to Megan. Megan took the picture and stared shocked at the picture.

 

“Omg... “ she handed the picture to John who looked at it and then shocked at Kara

 

 “This is Alex...your sister. I have been looking for her for years. I made a promise to Jeremiah that no matter what happens that I would always be there for you both if something would ever happen to them “ John said sad...

 

 “I remember when you told me that “

 

 

 “Do you know how they met ? “ Megan asked curios

 

 “No, the back of the picture say that she sees her as a sister and that Lilly sees her as her aunt. So I guess somewhere along the way they met and became close “

 

 

  “I am glad to hear that they found each other. Life works in strange ways Kara. Somehow I feel it was meant to be this way. At the end I hope it will all work out “

 

 “I hope so too, I messed up. We both did but we were younger and somehow I can only think what if you know. What if I stayed and gave it a shot “

 

 “Kara, you were young. You both were. Maybe you would have never find your sister like this life had his way of how things need to work out “ Megan said in a genuine voice

 

 “Yes maybe you’re right. My mom told me that if i’m not with my soul mate I would never find true love and that our daughter could suffer under it“

 

Kara sighed and held her head in her hands. Megan and John both stood up and said on both sides next to her and held her in a hug.

 

 “No matter what happens, no matter how hard it is we will both be their for you and support you no matter what. Just make sure you fight for Lena and Lilly and make things right with your sister along the way. Life is too short to hold grudges. And when the time is right and you feel like it is you tell Lena everything about being an alien “

 

 “I will, I need her in my life. I want a family a real one and I will do everything in my power to make sure we become a family “

 

 “Will Lilly have powers? Did your mom say something about that?“ Megan asked

 

 “Because Lena is human Lilly won’t have any powers. She will be very smart and intelligent and she won’t get sick or tired easily. But we were both glad that she didn’t have any. Because earth is different “

 

 “We understand, I hope everything works out and we will be there all the way. And when everything works out you bring us to meet them all and especially our goddaughter or granddaughter whatever you prefer “ Megan and John both smiled at her.

 

 “I promise, Mom told me that if I got married you are supposed to do the ceremony “

 

 “It would be a honor Kara “ John smiled 

 

“Thank you both for coming over and being there for me always. I really love you both “

 

 “We love you too “

 

After 1 hour John and Megan left, after hugging Kara goodbye.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

Kara glanced into the living room at the picture of Lilly, Lena and Alex sitting on the marble table. She had told Lena that she would wait until Wednesday to contact her attorney, It seemed so far away she wanted to be part of her daughter’s life so badly and as soon as possible. But she knew that she needed to give everything time. She hoped that in the end everything would work out... ** _ ** _this is just the beginning...and believe me it will take time and get harder...but will it work out in the end?_**_**

 

  
She was standing on her balcony outside from  her bedroom thinking. **_**_Kara_**_** ** _ ** _I think you might be the first person on earth to have accomplished this, think about what the news will say everyone is going to_**_** ** _ ** _go crazy..._**_**  

  
Kara thought about it, the whole invention and sports world was gonna go crazy and people would approach her for being special and not to think about Morgan, oh rao!

She didn’t want people to know that she was actually capable of reproducing.Maybe if she and Lena would ever have a chance in romance, maybe they could say it was Lena’s and the father was unknown and **_**_woooww…_**_** she was thinking way ahead of her. Lena hated her for what happened 6 years ago not because she got pregnant but the fact she left her and never gave her a chance.

 

 But she had to know where he stood legally because it was still her child.

 

Kara prayed to rao that maybe there was chance she could win Lena back, she wanted Lena and her daughter. Kara wanted a family of her own with Lena, Lilly, Her sister and John and Megan in it.

 

Kara sat in her Queens bed against her headboard and picked up her tablet from her bedside cabinet and started house hunting.

 

**_**** _ **

**_**_...Today was the day that everything changed for good..._ ** _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤So yeah Let me know what you think in the comments
> 
> ❤❤I love reading your comments and suggestions
> 
>  
> 
> ❤❤❤See you next chapter!!❤❤❤


	8. Coming Over...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤ Lena goes over to Kara's house to talk about their daughter
> 
> ❤❤Lena and Alex have a talk
> 
> ❤❤❤And meet the person Lena is dating...OMG who is it? =0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤I need to say something: Only John, Megan and Alex know Kara as Kara danvers. But Alex doesn't recognize her so she thinks she is KD.  
> The rest of the people know Kara as KD or Super Girl❤
> 
>  
> 
> ❤❤Song I named this chapter: Dillon Francis Kygo ft James Hersey - Coming over 
> 
>  
> 
> !!Enjoy the chapter!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Much thanks to my Beta's : Jenny and MV39 ❤
> 
>  

 

 

 

**_**_National City, Lena's House_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

{Lena’s POV}

**_**** _ **

“Mama, Jesse has an Avengers play laptop just like mine, and we played against each other and it was fun”.

  
“Hmm, she does?” Lena answered. she was exhausted, and restless at the same time. Thinking back about the conversation she had with KD.

  
“And we went on an adventure and I saved her and the hulk . And mine was a princess. And after that I got captured and Jesse saved me with Thor and iron man “

 

 “Hmm, okay good job sweetie” Lena replied while she kept replaying in her head repeatedly what had happened that morning. She tried to remember what KD had said and the way she had said it. She knew KD was furious with her. She tried to recall her response, but she couldn’t remember everything. She was tired, and confused, and afraid.

  
“And Thor and Iron man got into a fight and then Hawk eye and the hulk came to help to them” Lilly continued talking

  ****

6 years ago, she had made the right decision... She was so sure she had…until KD’s reaction today.

 

“At the end quicksilver died and scarlet witch was crying but the whole team helped her.” 

  
Lena looked at her daughter, Lilly was talking so excitingly about her play day with Jesse.

 

“uhm darling, what were you talking about baby girl?” Lena asked. Too busy thinking about the situation with KD.

  
Lilly licked her lips. “Jesse says her daddy drinks strong juice at the game and that her Mama needs to pick him up and drive him home.

 

 “Jesse says that he walks around in his boxer shorts and burps sometimes.”

  
Lena frowned. “oh but so do you, sweetheart” she reminded her daughter with a smile when she thinks at the moments Lilly does that.

  
“Okay, but he is big and I’m just a cute little girl” Lilly smiled and took a bite of her croissant.

 

“Have you been asking Jesse about her daddy lately?” Lena asked curiously.

Sometimes Lilly asked questions about parents and how kids are made and Lena would try to answer. But how do you tell your daughter that she has a biological mom who is able to reproduce? ... ** _ ** _Y_**_** ** _ ** _es Lena...how?..._**_**

 

Lena hated to lie to her daughter but this was a very special situation. Lilly was very smart for a 5-year-old girl, but how the hell do you explain this to your child that she is special. Lilly knew about people who loved the same gender hell she did, Alex did and her daughter didn’t mind. But this is a different situation involving a child. Where does she evens start? **_**_…_**_** ** _ ** _Fuck!..._**_**

 

“No, Mama” Lilly replied with a mouth full of food. “She just tells me things sometimes.”

  
“Please don’t talk with your mouth full sweetie.”

 

“I’m sorry mama”

  
Lilly reached for her apple juice and raised it to her lips. After she had placed her glass back on the table she said,

 

“Well, Mama don’t ask me questions when I’m eating.”

  
“Oh, I'm sorry sweetie.” Lena  said amused while she placed her napkin on the table.

 

Her thoughts returned to KD. She didn’t lie to her about the reason she had kept Lilly’s birth from her. She didn’t know if KD would have cared or would have wanted a child.

 

Her primary reason had been much more selfish. 6 years ago, she was very lonely and had no family.

 

Suddenly she met Alex and a few months later she discovered she was pregnant. 7 months later she had Lilly and suddenly she had a piece of herself. Someone she loved and cared about immediately.

 

Lilly slowly healed the holes in Lena’s broken heart. She had a daughter she loved with all she had and who loved her no matter what. Lena wanted to keep that love all for herself because of everything she had been through. For Lilly, she wanted to be selfish and greedy and she simply didn’t care because she had lost a lot in her life.

 

She was enough for Lilly, why does she need her father/mother, she still didn’t know how to call it.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

{Lena’s POV}

 

“We haven’t had a brunch in a while . I’m working at home tomorrow. Do you want to have a brunch sweetie?” Lena asked

  
Lilly smiled and she nodded  excitingly.

 

Lena smiled back at her while she admired her daughter’s smile.

 

6 years ago she had made a life changing decision and she had rarely looked back. She had done a good job for herself and Lilly.

 

She owned a successful business together with Alex Danvers who had became her best friend and sister even if it wasn't by blood.

Lena had bought a Spanish looking big house in National City. 

With everything her father had left her years ago, money would never be an issue again.

 

Lilly was healthy and happy and so was she, she didn’t need to know about the real truth, she didn’t need KD in her life… ** _ ** _right?_**_**

  
Lena looked out the window and stared into the backyard.

Lilly walked into the kitchen and Lena came back from her memories.

 

 “All finished sweetie?” Lena asked as she took a dirty plate and empty glass from Lilly’s hands.

  
“Yes mama, can I serve the drinks tomorrow mama?"

  
“Yes you may, serve the drinks if your care full sweetheart"

Lena answered as she washed the plates and glasses in the sink.

 

“And I think you’re old enough to light the candles too.”

  
“Yes!” Lilly jumped up and down and twirled around with excitement, then wrapped her cute little arms around Lena’s legs tightly. “love you mama” she smiled.

  
"Love you too sweetie” Lena looked down at the raven hair that was slightly curled on top of her daughter’s head and played with them.

Her biological mother would had loved Lilly , but sadly she was gone.

  
Lena hugged Lilly. She was very proud of all the things she had accomplished in all those years. She had worked hard to improve herself and become a better person, and everything she had, done on her own and with the help of her best friend and sister Alex. She was happy,very happy... ** _ ** _was she?_**_**

But still, she wanted more for her daughter. She wanted better.

She wanted… ** _ ** _no, no, no Lena that's not what you want, think_**_** ** _ ** _something_**_** ** _ ** _else..._**_**

**_**** _ **

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

**_**_National City, Kara's House_ ** _ **

Winn looked shocked and scooted back into his chair again.  
He lost again at Mario Kart.

Kara burst into laughter. She glanced at Maggie, who found Winn's confusion hilarious.

  
“Aah, Super Girl. It’s not fair.”

  
Kara glanced over her shoulder, and her laughter died immediately when she saw Lena standing in the entry from her living room.

  
"Hey If I’m interrupting you, I could come back another day ?”

 

Lena glanced from Maggie, to Winn back to Kara and she took a few steps backward toward the door.

  
“No, please don’t leave” Kara quickly jumped to her feet, shocked by Lena’s sudden appearance in her house. She reached for the remote control and put the game on pause.

 

“Please stay,” Kara said, secretly happy to see Lena.

 

“No, I can see that you’re busy and I should have called instead of coming over.” She glanced at Maggie, who stood beside her, then she looked back at Kara.

“I did call but you didn’t pick up and then I remembered that you don’t always pick up. So, I decided to take a chance and drive over here…” Lena took a deep breath and her hands were shaking a little

I know that arriving uninvited is a bit rude, but may I have a few minutes of your time?” **_**_God, she is so cute when she is shy…_**_** Kara thought, but she felt happy that Lena took the time to come over.

 

Lena was obviously shy finding herself in her home with a few famous basketball players and a few inventors who were all sort off drooling over her. Kara almost felt sorry for her but she couldn’t forget what Lena had done.

 

“No problem” she said as walked over towards Lena. “We can go upstairs to my loft or outside on the balcony.”

 

“Okay, I think the balcony would be fine.”

  
“ Cool.” Kara pointed to a pair of wooden engraved doors across the room. “After you,” Kara waited while Lena walked past her, she couldn’t help but check Lena out... ** _ ** _Damn_**_** ** _ ** _she looks good._**_** ** _ ** _.._**_**

Her green/gold marine dress hugged her body perfectly and her dark raven curls were amazing.

 

Maggie stared at Lena ,somehow it felt like she had seen her before  but she just couldn’t place when. 

  
Kara and Lena walked through the balcony doors. Kara turned her attention back into the room facing her teammates. “Guys just continue I'll be right back” she told them.

Winn stared after Lena with a smile twisting one corner of his mouth. “Take your time Super Girl” he said.

 

Kara shut the door behind them. She stood beside Lena staring at the sea in front of them while a boat with people passed by and waved at them and she waved back. But the only thing she could think about was the beautiful Irish women next to her. Her baby mamma.. ** _ ** _Rao that sounds so weird..._**_** she thought to herself.

 

“The view is gorgeous “Lena said.

 

Lena was so beautiful and breathtaking and so peaceful that she had visions of taking Lena into the water.

 

“Did you come over to see my view of the sea?”

  
Lena dropped her hand and looked at her.

 

“No, I wanted to talk to you about Lilly.” She answered

  
“Please sit down.” Kara pointed to a pair of relax chairs. they both sat down facing each other.

 

Kara was leaning back in the chair waiting for Lena to start talking

 

“KD, I really did try to call you, but it went to straight to voice mail and I really didn’t want to leave a message” She glanced at Kara and let her gaze linger on her muscular body.

 

“What I wanted to say, was too important to leave on an answering machine, and I didn’t want to wait until you return from your trip to talk to you. So, I took a chance hoping that you were at home and I drove here, I am truly sorry for just coming over.” …Lena looked so innocent and cute that Kara wanted to forgive her right away embrace her in her arms.

 

At the moment Kara couldn’t think of anything more important than what Lena had to say to her. Because whether she would like what Lena had to say, it would have a big and changing effect on her busy and famous life.

 

“Lena don’t worry It’s fine, you aren’t interrupting anything.”

  
“Okay.” Lena finally looked at her and smiled a little “I don’t think you would ever consider leaving Lilly and me alone?”

  
“No,”Kara answered dryly.

  
“Yes , I didn’t think you would.”

  
“Lena, then why are you here?”

  
“Because I want the best for our daughter.”

  
“Well that means we want the same thing for Lilly. Only I don’t think we will agree on exactly what is best for Lilly since we are arguing every time.”

 

 

“You mentioned that you were planning to contact a lawyer,”  She stared into her captivating ocean blue eyes.

 

“I think we can come to a reasonable solution without involving lawyers. Going to court would hurt Lilly, and I don’t want that. I don’t want lawyers involved KD.” Lena continued

  
“Well, why don’t you give me a solution Lena?”

  
" I think Lilly should get to know you as a family friend” Lena said slowly.

  
KD lifted her eyebrows, “Okay a friend and?”

  
“And you can get to know her.”

  
Kara looked at her for several long seconds before breaking the silence.

 

 “That’s it? That’s your solution, being around as a friend”  Kara answered frustrated.

 

“When Lilly knows you better and she is comfortable with you, and when I think the time is right, I’ll tell her you are her biological parent.”

  
Kara cocked her head slightly to one side. She didn’t look happy with the solution but it looked like she understood the situation... ** _ ** _did she?..._**_**

 

“So, I have to wait until you think the time is right to explain Lilly about me?” Kara said.

 

"Yes”

" Give me a good reason why Lena.”

 

 “Because this is about to be a great shock to her, and I think it should be done as gently as possible. Lilly is only 5 years old, and I’m sure a custody battle between 2 women would hurt and confuse her. And I don’t want our daughter hurt by a court battle, the situation is already special enough.And Lilly will probably hate me for lying to her when she finds out the truth"

  
Kara sighed.

 

“Lena, I know this is hard but  please don’t make me out to be the bad person here. I really wouldn’t have mentioned a lawyer if you hadn’t made it very clear to me that you weren’t going to let me see Lilly.”

 

“ Well, I changed my mind.” She couldn’t afford to fight with her.

Kara sank further down in her chair and put her hands in her pockets and a gaze of distrust was in her eyes.

  
“Don’t you believe me KD?” Lena said

  
“No Lena.”

 

“You don’t trust me?” Lena said

  
Kara’s face was unreadable. “No, Lena I don’t, not after everything you have said and suddenly a few days later you have changed your mind”

 

“Okay, fine, we don’t have to trust each other immediately we can work on that a long the way as long as we both want what is best for our daughter.” Lena said

  
“I don’t want to hurt Lilly but I don’t think we will agree on what is best but we have to. I’m sure you would be happy if I left and never came back or whatever. However, I wouldn’t be happy if that would happen. I really want to get to know Lilly, and I want her to know me. If you think we should wait to tell her that I’m her biological mother, then I’m okay with that we will wait. You know her better than I do.”

 

  
“Okay that’s good, But I have to be the one to tell her, KD.” Lena had expected that this was the part they would argue about and was surprised when she simply nodded.

 

“That’s okay, it would be weird if we both did it “

  
“Okay , I do have to ask that you give me your word on this,”

  
“Lena what good is my word now? We don’t trust each other yet” Kara said confused

 

“I know, that’s why we will work on it for the sake of our daughter. So I will trust you if you give me your word and in return I’ll do the same.”

 

Kara was silent for a few seconds trying to process what Lena had suggested.

  
“Okay I give you my word , but just don’t expect me to wait a long time. To be played afterwards because then I will use my lawyer” Kara warned. “And I want to see her when I get back from my trip.”

  
“That’s one of the other reasons I came here today,” Lena said while she rose from the chair.

“Next Saturday Lilly and I are planning a  picnic at the park and after that were going to the kids play ground. You are welcome to join us in the park if you have time.”

  
“Okay sounds good, what time?”

  
“around 1 pm.”

  
“What should I bring?”

  
“Lilly and I are bringing everything except for alcohol so if you want some you’ll need to bring that yourself.”

  
“Don’t worry I don’t drink anymore so that’s not a problem,” Kara answered and she he stood also.

  
Lena looked at her, always a little surprised by her muscular body and her sea blue eyes.

 

“I’m bringing my best friend along, so you’re welcome to include one of your friends also okay?” Lena smiled sweetly and added, “Although I would prefer that you didn’t invite a groupie of sorts”

  
Kara shifted her weight to one foot and looked down at her. “That’s not a problem either I don’t do groupies, and I will bring one of my best friends also.”

  
“Okay, great.” Lena turned around to leave, but stopped and looked back at her. “Oh, and instead of pretending to like each other let’s try to really like each other, Lilly would see straight through everything if it’s fake she is very smart”

Kara stared at her for a few seconds “Well that might take some time but let’s try” she said monotone.

 

**_**_...Oh boy...this wasn’t going to get easy..._ ** _ **

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

**_**_National City, Lena’s House_ ** _ **

{Lena’s POV}

**_**** _ **

   
Lena tucked the Disney Frozen blanket around Lilly’s shoulders and looked into her sleepy  eyes. Lilly’s dark curled hair was spread over her pillow like a curtain and she looked adorable.

 

“Tomorrow we will do a  brunch after watching ****‘Kc Undercover’****  ok?”

 

“Okay mama” Lilly yawned.

  
“Give me hug sweetie,” Lena said, and when Lilly opened her arms she bent down and hugged her.

 

“I love you baby girl”

 

“I love you to Mama, is aunt Alex coming tomorrow?”

 

“She said yes, but I’ll ask her to be sure okay?”

 

 “Okay “

 

 “Nightie night sweetheart“

 

 “Night “

 

Lena closed Lilly’s bedroom door and entered the living room. She knew that Alex was waiting impatiently for her and earlier when she came to visit she had explained the whole situation to her best friend.

 

She knew Alex had questions and they were waiting patiently for Lilly’s bedtime to come around.

 

 “Is she asleep Lena?” Alex asked softly when Lena entered the room.

Lena nodded and sat on the opposite end of the couch facing Alex.

  
“I’ve been thinking about it, Lena” Alex began as she turned to face Lena. “And suddenly a lot of things make sense now.”

  
“Yeah what kind off things?” she asked curiously, thinking that with Alex’s new shorter haircut, she looked like ‘Chyler Leigh’.

 

“Like how we both hate men/woman who are athletes. You know that I hate them because soccer players used to hit on me and always made fun of my sister trying to impress me. And I always assumed you didn’t like them because of your beauty” “but most of all I’m still shocked about the fact that Lilly had 2 moms it’s just wow overwhelming and special “

 

But it makes sense sort of that  Lilly is KD’s daughter. I mean she is very athletic and she likes watching all kinds of sports on TV. 

 

“Yeah, she is” Lena agreed. “But that’s not saying much.”

  
“Remember when she was 3 and I was experimenting on a new recipe and she took some powders and threw them in and it tasted amazing? She is also very smart and creative. That’s my part “

 

“yeah, I remember that was crazy, or remember the time when we took the training wheels of her bike and was terrified that something might go wrong?”

 

 

Lena considered Alex’s brown eyes and reminded her friend, “I wanted them left on in case something would happen.”

  
“I know, but at the end she learned it” Alex said with a smirk

 

“Yeah I know” Lena said while she rolled her eyes

 

“I remember thinking then that Lilly must have some of her other parent DNA gene pool, because she didn’t get it from you obviously.”

  
“Hey, that’s not nice,” Lena pouted but she didn’t take it as an offense because it was the truth.

  
“But never in a million years would I have guessed KD is the father. Oh, my God Lena, the woman is a famous basketball player and an inventor! “ Alex said the last words with horror and shock.

 

“Yeah I know that” Lena sighed

  
“Have you ever seen her play ?”

  
“No.” Lena looked down at her hands in her lap “Although I have seen sports clips and a few of her inventions on the news sometimes and on social media.”

  
“Well, I’ve seen her play and I’ve seen and tested her inventions. Do you remember ****‘Sarah**** ** **Lance**** ** **’****?”

  
“Uh duh, Of course you dated her a few months 2 years ago, but you dumped her because she was obsessed with becoming famous in her martial art career she was crazy” Lena paused and looked back up at Alex.

Alex sighed, and ran her fingers through the sides of her short ginger hair. “Sarah was a huge fan of **_**_“_**_** ** _ ** _The Martian All Stars_**_** ** _ ** _”,_**_**  so I went to a few games with her.

 

I couldn’t believe how hard those man and woman could play and sometimes would hit each other. I know they are mixed teams but damn no one plays harder and as best than KD A.K.A Super Girl even with her height between all those players. She jumped over 1 guy who was at least a few inches longer than her. The guy was so shocked he fell down at a wrong angle and had to go to the ER.

 

Then she smirked , strike her pose fist in the air like she was going to take off and walked back to her side of the court while everyone was going crazy for her,and skated off. Then at a conference she schooled another famous scientist with the truth who was trying to make fun of her.”

Lena was wondering were Alex was going with this.

 

 “What does that have to do with me?” Lena asked curiously

  
“Lena! You slept with her! I still can’t believe it. Not only is she a basketball player and an inventor, she is a jerk with a soft side.” ... ** _ ** _only if Alex would knew who she was talking about..._**_**

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Secretly Lena agreed, but she was hesitating.

 

“Alex, it was a long time ago. Besides let’s not throw people under the bus hmm?”

  
“Ughh, what’s that supposed to mean?”

  
“It means that any woman who slept with ****‘Sarah**** ** **Lance**** ** **’****  has no right to judge anyone else.” Lena smirked

  
Alex crossed her arms over her chest rolled her eyes and sank back further into the couch.

 

“Ugh she wasn’t that bad,” Alex groaned.

  
“Oh Really? She was a sucker for attention, doesn’t matter who and especially groupies and you only dated her because you could push her around and make her do anything you want, just like all the women you go out with.”

  
“Well Lena look at this, at least I have a normal sex life.”

  
They’d had this same conversation at least 2 times a week. Alex considered Lena’s lack of sex unhealthy, while Lena felt that Alex should practice saying the word “No” a bit more often.

 

“You know, Lena, not having sex isn’t normal, and one of these days you’re just going to explode with sexual tension” she said. “And Sarah wasn’t sucker for attention she was cute.”

  
“Cute? She was 36 years old and lived more at her mother’s place than at home.”

 

“Hey.” Alex snapped her fingers to get her attention. When she looked up, Alex said, “I didn’t care for ****‘Sarah**** ** **Lance**** ** **’****. I felt sorry for her, and I hadn’t had sex in a while and I felt lonely, which is a really bad reason to go to bed with a someone. I wouldn’t recommend it. If I sounded like I was judging you, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean I swear.”

  
Lena sighed “Okay I know, don’t worry”

 

“Good. Now, tell me the story again  how you met  KD the first time?”

  
“Why? “ Lena whined

 

“Because I heard it a long time ago and I don’t remember everything from it anymore “

 

 “Are you sure “

 

  
“Yes, duh of course!”

 

  
“Okay. Do you remember when I first met you, I was wearing a dark green dress?”

  
“Yes. You were supposed to marry ****‘**** ** **Morgan Edge**** ** **’****  in that dress.”

  
“Yeah, That’s right.” Years ago, Lena had told Alex of her failed wedding plans with Morgan, but she had left out a few parts of that night with KD , because they were just to... ** _ ** _Steamy?..._**_**

 

She would tell Alex now. She told her all of it. All except that one private sexy detail of KD coming in her. She had never been a person to talk openly and freely about sex.

 

Lena had lovers before KD she didn’t knew a lot about sex and pleasure because nobody had really done it for her. But then she had met KD who had taught her things she hadn’t thought were physically possible until that one night. KD had taken such good care of her with her hands, her tongue and her member, she was on fire and she was so turned on.

KD had made her want her so much and had ruined her for anybody else.

Now she didn’t even like to think about that one night. She no longer recognized the young woman she was that had given her body and her love so easily to KD. ** _ ** _...But it was that feeling that always appeared when they were close together..._**_**

 

Lena skipped over some of the details, then told Alex of the conversation she had with KD that morning and of the solution they had reached at KD’s windmill... ** _ ** _seriously which rich person lives in a damn windmill?..._**_**

“I don’t know how things are going to work out yet, I just pray that Lilly doesn’t get hurt in the process” she concluded, feeling exhausted after explaining everything.

 

“Are you going to tell James?” Alex asked.

  
“No, I don’t know, I’ve been dating him for almost 2 months ” she answered as she hugged a pillow to her chest, and stared up at the ceiling.

  
“Are you going to see him again?”  
Lena thought of the man she had been dating  for the past month. She had met him at an party.They had talked and he had asked for her number and he had called her the next day and they had met for dinner.

 

Lena smiled. “Hmm, I hope so.”

  
“Well, then you better tell him.”

 

James Olsen a TV producer for various channels  he was wealthy, and had an amazing smile that lit up his brown eyes.

He liked wearing Gypsy clothing. He attractive, he was sweet and kind. When they kissed it was sweet but it didn’t her body on fire like with KD. With him she didn’t had that warm electric feeling. But he was nice and she wanted to give it a try sort off.

 

 

  
James never forced or pushed her, and maybe given more time, Lena could see herself becoming possibly involved in an intimate relationship with him. She liked him and Lilly had met him twice but she still had to get use to him.

 

“I guess maybe I’ll tell him.” Lena said

  
“I don’t think he’s going to like this news one bit, and he is going to be very confused” Alex predicted.

  
Lena cocked her head and looked at her friend. “Yeah I guess your right”

  
“It’s still very new, you are the only woman on this planet that has a child by a woman KD for starters and she is very famous and well known and everyone would want to date her, and you have her child and James might get jealous and he might worry that you and KD still might have something going on”

 

Lena had figured that James might get upset with her because she had told him her standard lie about Lilly’s sort of father, but she wasn’t worried that he would be jealous.

“James has nothing to worry about,” she said with confidence with the certainty of a woman who knew for a fact that there wasn’t even a possibility she would ever become romantically involved with KD again. “And besides, even if I were so crazy as to fall for KD. She doesn’t even like to look at me all the time because of what happened.”

 

“I’ll tell James when I have lunch with him on Friday.”

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

**_**** _ **

**_**_3 Days Later, Noonan’s National City_ ** _ **

 

When she met James at a restaurant she didn’t get a chance to tell him anything. Before she could explain what had happened with KD, James had hit her with a proposal that had left her speechless.

  
“What do you think about hosting your own TV show?” he had asked her.

 

“A kind of show about creating things on the spot inventions, we could slip you into the Sunday 1pm time slot. That’s just after criminal minds and right before our sports programming. You can do what you want “  

 

“Hmm? I …I don’t know” Lena whispered, shocked.

 

“Don’t worry, I just threw that out as an idea. I trust you totally. You are naturally talented and you would look amazing on television.

“Me…me?” Lena answered shocked

  
“Yes of course you. When I talked it over with my staff, they thought it was an amazing idea.” James gave her a genuine smile, and she almost believed she could go in front of a television camera and host her own show. 

 

But James’s his offer was appealing and it touched the creative side of her, but reality also interfered. Doing a TV show would totally beat down the fact that she was trying to be on the background and out of publicity. Considering the multi million dollar company she and Alex have. And not to forget her daughter. Lena already felt horrible for time her daughter had to spent in day care or with sitters after school.

  
 “James , I appreciate it but thank you.” Lena said rejecting the offer softly

  
“Aren’t you going to think it over?” James asked confused

  
“Yes, I have,” she said as she took a sip of her wine. She didn’t want to think about it any longer. She didn’t want to think of the possibilities or the opportunity she’d just turned down.

  
“Don’t you want to know how much it would pay?” James frowned

 

“No.”

  
“Will you please think about it a little longer?” James almost begged ** _ ** _...why is it so important...?_**_**  
  
He seemed so disappointed that she had said no, “But, I’ll think about it.” She quickly added to give him a bit of hope. But she knew she wouldn’t change her mind.

  
After lunch James walked her to her car, and once they stood beside her car, he opened the door for her.

  
“When can I see you again Lena?”

  
“I can’t make it this weekend,” she said, feeling a little guilty that she had never gotten around to mention KD

 

“Why don’t you and Sean come over next Wednesday night and have dinner with me and Lilly hmm?” (Sean is James’s son. He is 7 years old)

 

“Okay, that sounds nice,” he said as he moved his hand to the back of her neck. “But I want to see you alone more often if that’s possible” Then he placed his lips on hers, and his kiss was like a dip in a warm pool and relaxing.

So, what if his kisses didn’t make her crazy like KD’s? She didn’t want a woman who made her lose control. She didn’t want any woman’s touch to turn her into a craving maniac ever again. She had been there, done that and she had been hurt big time. ... ** _ ** _But she missed that feeling..._**_**

 

Their tongues swirled around each other and she felt his  
quick intake of breath. His free hand wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her closer into his chest. His grip tightened slightly. He wanted more. If they hadn’t been standing in a parking lot in downtown National City she might have given in. Considering it had been a while she had gotten some.

  
She cared about James and maybe in time, she could see herself maybe falling in love with him. **_**_Maybe…_**_**

 It had been years since she had made love. Years since she had given herself to any man or woman. When she stepped back and considered James’s dark heavy eyes, she thought it might be time to change that. It might be time to try again… ** _ ** _who knows?_**_** ** _ ** _..._**_**

**_**** _ **

**_**_...The thing is...she never forgot about that feeling..._ ** _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤So yeah Let me know what you think in the comments
> 
>  
> 
> ❤❤I love reading your comments and suggestions
> 
>  
> 
> ❤❤❤See you next chapter!!❤❤❤


	9. Could you be loved?...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤Lena,Alex,Kara,Maggie and Lilly have a picnic at the park
> 
> ❤❤Alex and Maggie meet
> 
> ❤❤❤Kara and Lilly have some alone time
> 
> ❤❤❤❤Lena feels a bit uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named the chapter : Bob Marley - Could you be loved
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Beta's : JENNY and MV39 ❤❤
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, because next chapter it's about to go down!!

  
  


 

**_**_National City, Forrest Park_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_{ Alex’s POV }_ ** _ **

  
Alex glanced up from the table looking at Lilly who was playing with her Disney kite.

 

“Lena what are you trying to prove?” Alex asked amused

  
“I’m not trying to prove anything,” Lena answered curiously making sure the table in the park was set perfectly with food and drinks. 

 

Alex knew Lena well enough to know that the food she had made and the way she was acting that there was some hidden message somewhere. Like she was trying to impress somebody. The thing is Alex already noticed it but Lena just hadn’t figured it out yet, but she would soon... ** _ ** _seriously who is she kidding...?_**_**

  
“Well, it looks like you’re trying to impress someone with your cooking “Alex answered nonchalant 

  
“I just cleaned out the fridge that’s all,” Lena answered.  
**_**_..._**_** ** _ ** _Yeah right, that wasn’t all. The recipe’s she had used and the way everything was set so perfectly hadn’t come from_**_** ** _ ** _her fridge_**_** ** _ ** _._**_** Alex thought but she kept her thoughts to herself.

 

 

“Lena, you don’t have to prove to anyone that you’re a beautiful and successful woman or an amazing good mother. I know you are and you know it, too. And since you and I are the only grownups around here that are important, why overwork yourself to impress a jerky basketball player/inventor?“

 

Lena looked up from the table “Alex, I told KD to bring a friend, so I don’t think she’ll be alone. And I’m not trying to impress her. And I certainly don’t care what she thinks.” ** _ ** _...right..._**_**

  
Alex didn’t argue. Instead, she grabbed a few cold bottles and placed them on the table next to the glasses.

 

Whether intentional or not, Lena had set out to impress the woman who had dumped her at the airport 6 seven years ago. Alex understood Lena’s need to prove she had made a success of her life... ** _ ** _but for Lena it was deeper...much deeper..._**_** Alex thought

**_**** _ **

Alex Liked the set up of the table although she did think the pot stickers Lena had made was going a bit too far. And Lena’s appearance was a little too perfect for a day at the park, too. Alex wondered if she was trying to convince KD that she was perfect.

 

Her hair was curlier then ever and she had pulled the sides up with gold combs. The gold teardrop earrings in her ears shined, and her makeup was breathtaking. Her dark dress was flawless on her body. She was wearing gladiator sandals and a few gold toe rings on her feet. 

It was just a little too perfectly put together for a woman who didn’t care if she impressed the biological mother of her child. She looked like a model that just did a Vogue issue.

  
When Alex had first hired Lena she had felt that she was a woman who was hurting and had been through a lot already standing beside her.

 

 

Lena couldn’t help being fashionable any more than Alex could help feeling most comfortable in flannel, jeans and leather jackets. Or wearing a pair of cutoffs and a tank top like today.

  
“What time is it?” Lena asked as she poured herself a glass of apple juice.

  
Alex looked at the big iron man watch strapped to her wrist.

 

“It’s 12:45”

  
“We’ve got 15 minutes and maybe we’ll get lucky and she won’t show up, which would be really rude.” “What did you tell Lilly btw?” Alex asked as she dropped ice cubes into a glass.

  
“Just that KD, Ms. Super Girl might come to our picnic.” Lena turned around and watched Lilly run with her kite.

  
“Might come to your picnic?” Alex lifted her eyebrow

  
Lena shrugged. “Yeah, a girl can hope. And besides, I’m not sure if KD really wants to be a part of Lilly’s life forever. I can’t help but think that sooner or later she’ll get tired of being a mother. I just hope it happens sooner than later, because if she abandons her after Lilly starts caring for her, it will break her heart. You know how protective I am, and of course, something like that would bring out my ugly bad temper.”

  
Alex considered Lena as one of the genuinely nicest women she knew, except when she lost her temper. “What would you do if something like that happens hmm?”

  
“Well, the thought of burning down her Windmill does sound appealing.”

  
Alex shook her head. She was without a doubt loyal to both Lena and Lilly and she considered them her family after not seeing her sister in over 10 years. “hmm to violent”

   
“Kidnap her?” Lena asked nonchalant

  
“hmm, you’re getting warmer.” Alex answered

  
“Torture her?” Lena smirked

  
Alex smiled, but dropped the subject as Lilly walked towards them, dragging her kite behind her. The little girl almost collapsed before recovering her balance.

 

 “I can’t run no more, Mama”

 

“You did a really good job, sweetie ‘,” Lena praised. “Would you like a juice box?”

  
“No, will you run with me and help get my kite in the air?”

  
“No, we’ve talked about this. You know I can’t run.”

  
“Yes, I know,” Lilly sighed, and sat up.

 

Alex looked at them “Where’s all your party clothing, you usually wear?” Alex asked Lilly

  
Lilly rolled her eyes. “they are not party clothes; they are my fashionable clothes and Mama told me I could have a Dog Surprise if I didn’t wear them today.”

 

Lena’s eyes went wide. “No, I told you I’d buy you a real dog if you didn’t wear it at all. you’re too young to be a slave of the fashion trend.”

 

“Mama says I can’t have a kitty or a dog or nothing because I like my fashionable clothes‘.” Lilly said sadly

  
“Yes, that’s right,” Lena said, and looked at Alex. “Lilly isn’t old enough for the responsibility of a pet, and I don’t want the burden. Let’s drop the subject before Lilly gets started on it some more.” Lena paused, then lowered her voice.

 

“I think she might finally be over her fixation with me having a... you know what.”

  
Yes, Alex knew what, and she thought Lena was wise not to say it out loud and remind Lilly. For about the last 7 months, Lilly had been asking Lena frequently that she should provide her with another brother or sister. She had driven everyone crazy and they were happy that they didn’t have to hear about it anymore.

 

Alex reached for her drink took a sip and placed it back down. 

 

Walking towards them were 2 athletic fashionable beautiful woman.

 

She recognized the woman wearing black skinny jeans with Dr martens, over sized long blouse, glasses, gold blonde hair as KD.

The other woman with brunette hair with dimples who was slightly shorter then Kara who also wore skinny jeans but a flannel shirt an leather jacket she had never seen her before but she seemed familiar.

 

Muscular woman always intimidated Alex somehow.

 

Her stomach took a tumble, and she figured that if she was this nervous, then Lena was close to faint completely. She glanced at her friend and saw the anxiety in her eyes. And she could have sworn she felt it too.

  
“Lilly, get up and pull your dress down” Lena said slowly. Her hands were shaking.

Alex had seen Lena nervous many times, but she had never seen her this bad in years.

“Lena, are you going to be okay?” she whispered.  
Lena nodded, and Alex watched as she pasted a smile on her face.

“Hello, KD,” Lena said as the two women approached. “I hope you didn’t have trouble finding us.”

  
“No, we didn’t” Kara answered, stopping directly in front of them. “No trouble at all” Kara’s eyes were covered by a pair of expensive Ralph Lauren sunglasses. Her lips were slightly ajar and for several awkward seconds, the two just stared at each other. Then Lena abruptly turned her attention to the other woman. Who Alex estimated to be around 5,5 feet tall.

 

“You must be a friend of KD’s???”

  
“Maggie Sawyer.” She smiled and stuck out her hand.

  
While Lena took her hand in both of hers, Alex studied Maggie. With one curios glance, she determined that her smile was too cute and genuine for a woman with such intense dark hazel eyes. She was too short, too handsome, too muscular, and her dimples were too deep and she decided then and there that she didn’t like her.  

  
“I’m so glad you were able to join us today,” Lena continued as she let go of Maggie’s hand, then she introduced the two women to Alex.

 

 “Alex this is KD, KD this is Alex “ Lena introduced them

 

 “Nice to meet you I’m KD “ Kara said with a nod

 

 “Likewise “ Alex answered, somehow those had felt a bit familiar but that was impossible considering she had never met KD... ** _ ** _Little did she knew..._**_**

**_**** _ **

**_**_{ Kara’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

❤❤❤❤❤ _ _Kara had decided that whenever she was in Alex’s neighborhood she would play it cool and just observe. She was__ _ _nervous__ _ _seeing her sister after almost 16 years but she had to keep her cool.__ ❤❤❤❤❤

 

  “Alex this is Maggie Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer this is Alex Danvers “  Lena introduced them

 

 “Nice to meet you Alex “ Maggie said with a soft smile

 

 “Likewise Alex said “ a bit annoyed at how smooth Maggie greeted her

 

“Lilly sweetie this is Miss. Sawyer and you remember Miss. Super Girl, don’t you,?” Lena said continuing with the introductions.

  
“Yes,hello miss sawyer and miss Super Girl”

 

 “Hey nice to meet you “ Maggie said while they shook hands

 

  
“Hey, Lilly how have you been?” Kara asked.

  
“Well,” Lilly began on a dramatic sigh, “yesterday I felt on the front porch at our house, and I hit my knee really hard on the ground, but I’m feeling better now.”

  
Kara shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She looked down at Lilly and wondered what a first time mother said to her daughter who had fell and hurt herself.

 

“I’m glad to hear you’re doing better,” was all she could come up with. She couldn’t think of anything else and she felt nervous, and so she just stared. Kara watched her like the first time when she realized Lilly was her child. The same eyes as her, same hair color as Lena’s, same scar above the eyebrow and her smile. Her skin was smooth and her cheeks were slightly pink like she had been running. Her lips were in a pout like she always did when she was younger.

 

“I have a kite,” Lilly told her.

  
Her dark raven hair fell in curls around her face.

“Oh? That’s… awesome” Kara uttered, wondering what in the hell was the matter with her. Why she was so nervous facing a 5 your old girl, her 5-year-old girl. She signed trading cards, and shirts for kids all the time. Some of her team members brought their children to practices, and she had never had any trouble talking to them. But for some reason, she couldn’t think of anything to say to her own biological child.

  
“Well, it’s a lovely day for a picnic,” Lena said, and Lilly turned away. “We’ve put together a little brunch lunch. I hope you ladies are hungry.”

  
“I’m starving,” Maggie confessed.

  
“What about you, KD?”

  
Kara watched Lilly walking towards Lena “hmm, what about me?” she asked, and looked up at Lena.

  
Lena walked around the opposite side of the table and looked at her. “Are you hungry?”

  
“No, not yet”

  
“Would you like a glass of iced tea?” Lena tried again

  
“No. thank you.”

  
“Okay fine ” Lena said, her smile faltering a little. “Lilly, will you hand Alex and Maggie a plate while I pour the iced tea?”

Kara’s answer obviously irritated Lena, but Kara didn’t really care.

 

 

Becoming a mother for Lilly scared the hell out of her somehow but she didn’t know why , she wanted this but she was afraid she would mess up.

 

  
“Ms. Super Girl, would you like a juice box?” Lilly asked as she climbed onto the bench.

  
Kara looked at her and she felt as if someone had smacked her in the back. “Hmm, what kind of juice?”

  
“Apple juice or Orange Juice.”

  
“Apple juice,” she answered. Lilly jumped down and ran around the table to a cooler.

  
“Hey, Super Girl, you should try these spring rolls and pot stickers  with mandarin sauce,” Maggie advised, stuffing her mouth as she moved to stand across from Kara and next to Lena.

 

... ** _ ** _pot stickers hmm...maybe she hasn’t forgotten..._**_**  Kara thought to herself.

  
“I’m so glad you like them.” Lena turned towards Maggie and smiled, and not the fake phony smile she had given Kara either this was a genuine smile.

 

“I wasn’t sure I had made the sauce good enough, Oh, and be sure that you try the apple pie Lilly helped with it” Lena glanced at her friend on the other side of the table. “Don’t you think so, Alex?”

  
Alex shrugged “Yeah, sure indeed.”

 

Then she turned back to Maggie. “Why don’t you try the rest while I slice the pineapple?” She didn’t wait for an answer before she grabbed a large knife.

 

“Lilly and I thought today would be a perfect opportunity for her to unveil her summer collection of animal couture.”

  
“Oh, I get it now,” Alex said as she reached for a cake in the shape of a lion.

  
“Animal couture?” Maggie sounded as overwhelmed as Kara felt.

  
“Yes, Lilly likes to make food in the shape of animals with clothes on. I know it may sound strange, but that’s her thing” Lena continues while she sliced the pineapple.

 

Lena kept talking and Kara felt a tingle in her skull while a déjà vu from 6 years ago developed.

 

  
Lena glanced across the table at her, and Kara saw her as she had been 6 years ago, a beautiful young woman who had rambled and had been cooking food for her in her kitchen. Lena had driven her crazy with her insane beauty. And as much as Kara hated to admit, she couldn’t resist Lena.

 

“Miss. Super Girl”

 

Kara felt a tug at her jacket and she looked down at Lilly.

 

“Here’s your apple juice box, Miss. Super Girl.”

  
“Thank you, Lilly” she said, and took the little red carton from her.

  
“I put the straw in it already.”

  
“Yes, I see thank you very much” Kara raised the box to her mouth and sucked the dark yellow juice through the straw.

  
“Good, huh?” Lilly asked excitingly

  
“Hmmm, very good” Kara said, trying not to smirk at the girl her happiness.

  
“I brought you this, too Miss. Super Girl.”

  
She shoved red paper napkin at her, and she grabbed it with her free hand. It was folded into a bird.

 

 “That’s cool “ Kara said

 

“I have a Disney kite.” Lilly said

  
“Oh really?” Kara asked interested

  
“Yeah, but it won’t fly. Mama can’t help me because her clothes are nice and her breasts are heavy” Lilly shook her head sadly. “And Alex can’t run because she is not wearing a bra” Kara wanted to laugh but held it.

  
An awkward Silence fell like a black cloud between them all. Kara raised her gaze to the 2 women on the other side of the table. They stood frozen. Alex gripped a pack of juice positioned in front of her mouth. Lena held a big knife with a piece of pineapple stuck to the end.

Their eyes were huge, mouth agape, and they were blushing like crazy.

  
Kara coughed into her bird napkin to hide her laughter but no one said a word.

 

Maggie leaned forward and turned towards Alex.

 

“Is that right, darling?” she Alex asked with a big grin.

  
Both women lowered their hands at the same time. Lena suddenly got real busy cutting the pineapple while Alex turned to look at Maggie.

  
“I’ve always been thinking they should change rules for some magazines” Maggie continued talking. “In fact, I have been thinking of becoming a member and pose for the GQ magazine.”

  
“Woman can’t pose or become members for the GQ magazine” Alex Informed her slightly irritated.

 “That’s where you’re wrong. The GQ magazine would want to change their rules for woman who are strong in sports or inventions.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Alex argued.

  
“Well, I think they would want feminist woman so they can get more views and reach more people”

 

“I doubt you would know a feminist if she hit you in the face.” Alex answered irritated

  
Maggie smiled “I have never been hit in the face by any woman, feminist or not. But I’m willing to try if you want to.” Maggie was obviously into Alex and was flirting with her. Kara had never seen her like this. Also considering Maggie was flirting with her sister.

  
Folding her arms beneath her breasts, Alex said, “By your lack of manners, your length, and your cheekiness I assume you play basketball and you’re smart to”

  
Maggie glanced at Kara and laughed. Giving shit and taking it when it was thrown right back at her was one of the things Kara liked about Maggie . Specially her Cheekiness.

 

 Maggie chuckled as her gaze returned to Alex. “That was a good one, I’ll keep that in mind.”

  
“Do you play Basketball?” Alex asked curiously

  
“Yep. I play defense for the  ** _ ** _“_**_** ** _ ** _The Martian All Star_**_** ** _ ** _”_**_**  and KD’s Invention partner. What is it you do, learn pit bulls how to shoot guns and ride a Ducati?” Maggie answered in return

  
“Spring roll? Pot sticker?” Lena reached for the silver plate and shoved it at Maggie. “I made them myself!” she said trying to break the tension.

 

  
Once more Kara felt a tug at her jacket. “Do you know how to fly a kite, Miss. Super Girl?”

  
She looked down into Lilly’s face; her eyes were squeezed shut against the sun. “I could try.”

  
Lilly smiled. “Mama,” she called as she spun around and raced toward the other side of the table. “Miss. Super Girl is going to fly my kite with me!”

  
Lena’s gaze swung to her. “You don’t have to do that, KD.”

  
“I want to.” Kara placed her juice box on the table.  
Lena placed down the silver plate “I’ll come with the two of you.”

  
“No.” Kara needed and wanted to spend some time alone with her daughter. “Lilly and I can manage.”

  
“But I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Lena said resistant

  
“Well, I think it is.” 

  
Lena quickly glanced over her shoulder at Lilly, who knelt on the ground untangling the strings from her kite. Lena grabbed Kara’s arm and pulled her several feet away. “Okay, but not too far,” she said, stopping in front of her. She looked over Kara’s shoulder towards the others.

  
She whispered something about Lilly, but Kara wasn’t really listening to her. Lena was so close she could smell her sweet and captivating perfume. Kara lowered her gaze to Lena’s slim fingers resting on her biceps... ** _ ** _and that feeling was back..._**_**

**_**** _ **

“What do you want?” Kara asked, raising her eyes up to check Lena out, and glance at her smooth neck she wanted to kiss.

  
“I just told you.” She lowered her hand and glanced down at Kara.

  
“Why don’t you tell me again, but this time keep your breasts out of my sight and our conversation.” Kara said, because she kept getting distracted by Lena’s cleavage.

  
A wrinkle appeared between Lena’s eyebrows. “Uhm? my…my what? What are you talking about KD?”

  
She looked so confused Kara almost believed her innocent expression... ** _ ** _Almost._**_** ** _ ** _.._**_**

**_**** _ **

“If you want to talk to me please, don’t use your body to do it. Unless, of course, you want me to take care of you.” Kara said in a confidence voice

  
Lena shook her head, “You’re a strange woman, KD. If you can manage to keep your eyeballs off the front of my dress, and your mind out of the gutter, we have something more important to discuss than your absurd fantasies about us.”

  
Kara rocked back on her feet heels and looked into her face. She wasn’t strange. At least she didn’t think so, I mean she knew she was an alien but still she acted a lot more human. Kara wasn’t strange as some of her teammates she knew that for a fact.

  
Lena tilted her head to the side. “I want you to remember your promise.”

 

“What promise?” Kara asked distracted

  
“Not to tell Lilly you’re her biological mother. She should hear it from me.”

  
“Fine, I know we already talked about it” Kara said, and reached for her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. She shoved them in the pocket of her jacket. “And I want you to remember that Lilly and I are going to get to know each other. Alone. I’m taking her to fly her kite, and don’t follow us in less than 15 minutes.”

  
“Lilly can get shy. She’ll need me.” trying to find a reason to join them.

  
Kara rolled her eyes and she seriously doubted there was a shy bone in Lilly’s body. “Don’t play with me Lena!”

  
Lena green eyes narrowed. “Just don’t go where I can’t see you.”

  
“What the hell do you think I’m going to do? kidnap her? please”

  
“No,” she said, but Kara knew she didn’t trust her and Lena didn’t even try to work on the trust together as she had suggested.

“We won’t go too far.” Kara turned back toward the others. She had told Maggie about Lena and Lilly and how she was different then normal woman. She had left all the parts about being an alien out of the story. Maggie, was overwhelmed and shocked but she supported her in everything even if she didn’t knew everything. Maggie never judged her and in return Kara didn’t do the same.

They were teammates, Invention partners but above all best friends forever.

 

 

 

“Are you ready, Lilly?” she asked.

  
“Yes.” She stood with her Disney kite in her hands, and together the 2 of them headed towards a nice empty space of green grass.

After Lilly got her feet tangled in the kite’s tail the second time, Kara took it from her. The top of Lilly’s head barely reached her waist, and she felt a little huge walking next to her. Again, she didn’t know what to say and did very little talking. But then, she didn’t need to.

  
“Last year, when I was a little kid, I was in kindergarten,” her daughter began, then she continued to name each child in her class, saying if they owned a pet or a sibling.

  
Kara looked over her shoulder, making sure they walked a couple of hundred feet making sure Lena could still see them and stopped. “I think this is a great spot.”

  
“Do you have any pets?”

  
“No, I have no pets.” Kara handed her back the stick with the strings around them.

  
Lilly shook her head sadly. “Me neither, but I want a Labrador like the one from that toilet paper but I want a black one,” she said as she grasped each side of the stick.

 

“Keep the string tight.”  Kara held the Disney kite above her head and felt the gentle pull of the breeze.

  
“Don’t I have to run?” Lilly asked curiously

  
“No not today, the wind is helping us.” Kara stirred the kite to the left and the wind tugged harder. “Now walk backwards, but don’t make the string longer until I say yes “

Lilly nodded and looked so serious Kara almost laughed.  
After 15 tries, the kite rose about 30 feet in the air.

 “Help me.” Lilly panicked, her face turned serious. “I think it’s gonna fall again.”

  
“Not this time,” Kara assured her as he came to stand next to her. “And if it does, we’ll put it back up.”

  
Lilly shook her head “It’s gonna fall, I just know it. Please can you take it!” She shoved the stick towards her.

Kara was leaning on one knee beside her. “Trust me you can do it,” she said, Lilly leaned her back against her chest, Kara felt her heart stop for a few beats. “Just let the string out very slowly.” Kara stared Lilly’s happy face as she watched her kite float higher.

 

Kara’s expression turned from nervous to happy.

 

“I did it,” Lilly whispered happily and turned to look over her shoulder at Kara.

  
Lilly’s soft breath brushed her cheek and swept deep down to her heart and soul. A moment before, her heart had felt as if it had stopped; now it swelled with love and adoration for her daughter. The affection grew big and fast and intense, and she had to look away. Kara looked at the people flying kites and playing with Frisbees around her. She looked at fathers and mothers and children. Families. She was a mother again. But how long would this continue?

  
“I did it, Miss. Super Girl.” She spoke quietly, as if she was afraid that talking to loud would bring her kite back down.

Kara looked back at her daughter. “My name is KD” she smiled.

 

 “I did it, KD.”

  
“Yes, you did good job Lilly.”

  
Lilly smiled. “I like you.”

  
“I like you too, Lilly.”

  
She looked up at her kite. “Do you have kids?”

  
Lilly questions took her by surprise, and she waited a moment before answering, “Yes.” She wasn’t going to lie to her, but she wasn’t ready for the truth, and of course, she had promised Lena.

“I had a little child, but it died when it was a baby.”

  
“How?”

  
Kara glanced up at the kite. “Let out a little more string.” When Lilly did as she had advised she said, “The child was born a little too early and became sick.”

  
“Oh, what time?”

  
“What?” Kara asked a bit confused

  
“What time was the child born?” Lilly asked confused

  
“About 5.30 in the morning.”  
She nodded as if that answered everything. “Yes, that’s too early. All the doctors are still asleep. I was born late.”

  
Kara smiled, impressed with her theory. She was obviously smart and very bright.

  
Kara felt herself relax a bit for the first time since she came to the park.

  
Lilly shrugged. “I want to have a baby, but my Mama says no.”

  
Kara carefully settled her more comfortably against her chest, and everything seemed to slip into place.

Kara placed her hands on each side of the stick next to hers and relaxed a bit more. Her chin touched her soft temple when she said,

“Good, because you’re too young to have a baby.” She teased

  
Lilly giggled and shook her head. “Not me! My Mama. I want my Mama to have another baby.”... ** _ ** _oh Rao..._**_**

  
“And she said no, huh?”

  
“Yes, because she doesn’t have anyone, but she could get one if she just tried harder.”

  
“A person?”

  
“Yes a man or woman, and then maybe she could have a baby.” too. Kara was impressed with her 5-year-old theory. “Then I bet you’re too old to believe in Santa.”

  
She gasped, “Santa is for real!”

  
“Let out some more of your kite string,” Kara said, then she relaxed. She listened to her daughters chatter and noticed different details about her. She watched the breeze toss her curls around her and she noticed the way she raised her fingers to her lips whenever she giggled. And she giggled a lot. Her favorite subjects to talk about were obviously animals, movies and babies.

“I skinned my knee,” she told her after telling her a long list of the injuries she had suffered in the past few days. She pulled her dress up her skinny thighs, raised one leg out in front of her, and touched a finger to a neon pink Band-Aid.

Do you have any pain?”

  
“Pain? Hmm...no I don’t ”

 

Kara focused all her attention on her daughter and pretended that they were the only 2 people in the park. But of course, they weren’t, and it didn’t take long before 2 girls walked up to them. They looked about 14 years old, and both wore basketball clothes and baseball caps” 

 

“Aren’t you KD aka Super Girl?”

  
“Yeah that’s me” she said as she rose to her feet. Usually she didn’t mind being disturb, especially by kids who liked to talk about basketball and inventions. But today she would have preferred that no one approach her.

She should have known better. After their last season, the  ** _ ** _“_**_** ** _ ** _The Martian All stars_**_** ** _ ** _”_**_** Were bigger and more popular in the state than ever before.

Next to Jane the Vane and Paul Hardier, her face was the most recognized face in the state of National City, especially after those billboards she had done for the Elle, Vogue, Nike, Puma and Adidas campaign.

  
Her teammates had given her a whole shit load of teasing for acting like a model. But Kara had learned a long time ago not to take the whole Celebrity-Athlete-inventor thing too seriously.

  
“We saw you play against  ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** _ ** _Golden Globe_**_** ** _ ** _flyover_**_** ,” said one of the girls, with a number 16 on her sweater.  “I loved the way you tricked tackled Morelia, man she went down.” the girl said impressed

  
Kara remembered that game, too. She had received a warning but the dunk was approved.  

  
“I’m glad to hear you enjoyed it,” she said, and considered their young eyes. The hero worship she saw there made her a bit uncomfortable; it always did. “Do you play basketball?” she asked the girls.

  
“Just street, and sometimes at school” the other girl answered.

  
“Where?” Kara asked while she turned towards Lilly and reached for her hand so that she wouldn’t feel left out.

  
“Over at the elementary school by my house. We get a whole bunch of guys and girls together and play.”

  
As the 2 girl’s girls filled her in on their street and school basketball, she noticed a young woman walking straight towards them. Her skirt was so tight it looked painful, and her tank top didn’t reach her nable.

Kara recognized her as a woman eager to get it on with celebrities and who were easy to spot in a crowd. It was all in the way they walked swayed their hips and flipped their hair. It was the flirty and seductive look in their eyes. She hoped this woman would walk past them.

  
But she didn’t.

  
“Petra, your mom wants you,” she said as she stopped next to the 2 girls.

  
“Tell her I’ll be there her in just a second.” the girl with the number 16 on her shirt answered.

  
“She said now.” the women said

  
“Damn!” the girl said annoyed that she had to go.

  
“It was good to meet you girls.” Kara reached out to shake their hands. “The next time you’re at a game, wait for me outside the locker room and I’ll introduce you to some of my teammates.”

  
“Really?” the girls asked shocked

  
“yeah really”

 

“All right! thanks Miss. Super Girl”

  
When the two walked away, the woman stayed behind. Kara releases Lilly’s hand and glanced down at the top of her brunette curled head.

“It’s time to pull your kite, back in” she said. “Your mom will wonder what happened to us.”

  
“You are KD aka Super Girl?”

  
Kara looked up. “Yeah that’s right,” she answered, her tone clearly letting her know that she wasn’t interested in her company. She was pretty but not her type.

Determination hardened her eyes, and she wondered how rude and how much effort the woman was going to use to force her to get with her.

  
“Well, Super Girl,” The women said flirty and slowly with a seductive smile. “I’m am Fay” Her eyes raked her from head to toe. “And you look pretty good in that fashionable outfit, maybe you should take it off.”

  
Kara had heard that line and it started to get tired. Not only was the woman irritating her she was also intruding in her private time that she was spending with Lilly

 

“I think both of us should keep our clothes on,” Kara said dryly. She wondered why people still used cheap old pickup lines.

 

“Okay or. I could just take advantage of the situation.” Fay answered. She ran the tip of one long red fingernail along her waistband, then down.

Kara wanted to reach out to remove her finger from her body, but Lilly took care of the problem. She pushed the woman’s hand away, then stepped between them.

  
“That’s a bad touch,” Lilly said as she glared up at Fay. “You could get into really big trouble.”

  
The woman’s smile faltered as she glanced down. “Is she yours?” she asked curiously.

  
Kara chuckled softly, amused and impressed by Lilly’s brave and fierce expression. She certainly needed her share of security before, especially in the City Love, where the fans could get real nasty and touchy.

But she had never been guarded by a girl, much less a girl under four feet. Her daughter  “Her mother is a friend of mine,” she said through her smile.

  
She looked back up at Kara and flipped her hair. “Why don’t you send her to her Mama, and you and I can go for a drive in my car. I have a big backseat.” She winked

 

Kara started to feel sick, a quickie in the back of a car didn’t even arouse her curiosity. “No, I’m not interested like ...ever”

 

“I’ll do things to you that no other woman has done.”.. ** **.**** ** _ ** _gosh she keeps going..._**_**

 

Kara seriously doubted her claim. She figured she had pretty much done everything at least once; more often than not, she had done it twice just to make sure. She placed her hand on Lilly’s shoulder and considered several different ways to tell Fay to fuck off.

 

With her daughter, so close, she had to be careful how she phrased her rejection.

  
Lena’s approach saved her the trouble. “Hello, I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” she said with that sweet Irish accent of hers.

Kara turned to Lena and wrapped an arm around her waist. With her hand on Lena’s hip, she looked into her beautiful face and smiled. “I knew you couldn’t stay away.” She winked

  
“KD” Lena gasped taken back by her action.

  
Instead of answering the question in her voice, Kara raised her hand from Lilly’s shoulder and pointed to the Fay.

 

“Lena, baby this is Fay.”

 

Lena forced one of her fake phony smiles and greeted her.

 

“Hello Fay”

 

Fay checked Lena out and shrugged. “Too bad you could had had the time of your life” She told Kara, and turned around and left.

 

As soon as Fay was gone, Kara watched the corners of Lena’s full lips fall into a straight line. She looked as if she wanted to slap her.

  
“Are you high or something?” Lena asked

 

Kara smiled and whispered “We’re supposed to be friends, remember? I’m just doing my part.”

  
“Do you touch all your friends?”

  
Kara laughed. She smiled at Lena at the whole situation, but mostly she laughed at herself.

 

“Only the beautiful ones with green puppy eyes, dark raven colored hair, Irish accents and beautiful mouths. You might want to remember that.”

 

 

**_**_...And remember...they both...did...._ ** _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Let me know what you think
> 
> ❤❤I love reading your comments
> 
> ❤❤❤What do you think is going to happen?
> 
> ❤❤❤❤Do you think James and Lena will last in my story and in the real series? let me know!!!


	10. New Rules...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤Kara visits Lena at her office
> 
> ❤❤Suddenly James walks in the office and he and Kara have a interesting conversation
> 
> ❤❤❤ Kara makes a descion about her and Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named this chapter : Dua Lipa - New rules
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my beta's: JENNY and MV39❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> Thank Jenny for that 'Mister P' joke in this chapter I thought it was hilarious
> 
>  
> 
> So I hear Chyler Leigh also is for supercorp to rise?

 

 

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ ** **_**_{Lena’s POV}_ ** _ **

 

That evening after the picnic Lena felt overwhelmed and was psychically, emotional and mentally drained. After what KD had said to her she had stroke her last nerve of keeping her emotions under control and that warm electric feeling she had tried to hide and ignore it had returned, and it had her left feeling all kinds of things.

 

And Alex hadn’t helped one bit, instead of offering support or noticing the tension between her and KD, the only thing she was doing was arguing with Maggie Sawyer sort of who was enjoying it rather then taking offense off it.

 

Maggie had enjoyed the food, she was making jokes and flashing her dimples at Alex. Even though Maggie was teasing Alex ,coming to think of it there was a weird tension between those too but she couldn’t place a finger on it yet.

 

All Lena wanted was a hot steamy bad to release all the tension, stress and emotions out of her body.

She knew she had to come clean to James about Kara if she ever wanted a future with him. It was going to be an intense and weird conversation telling him that a woman had knocked her up.

 

What would he think? Would he even believe her? She knew she had lied about Lilly’s father. She wasn’t looking forward to the conversation but she wanted to get it over with.

 

 **_**_..._ ** _ ** **_**_Knock-Knock-Knock…_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Quickly she walked to the door and ushered James in the house.

 

“Hey” James said with a smile

 

“Hey” Lena said nervous

 

“Where is Lilly?” he asked while he glanced In the living room.

 

“She is already asleep”

 

James smiled and he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her softly. It felt like something that could possibly turn into. She  hadn’t slept with him yet but the way they kissed it seems like it could happen sooner then later... ** _ ** _could it?..._**_**

 

After a few seconds, he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

 

“Are you okay? You sounded a bit stressed when you called, what’s up?” he asked concerned

 

“I’m okay, I am just a little bit stressed” she confessed. She took his hands and lead him to the couch. “Do you remember when I told you that Lilly’s father disappeared?”

 

“Yeah you didn’t give me the whole story it was bit confusing but I left it”

 

“Well I may have changed the story like…a lot”... ** _ ** _okay this is it no turning back_**_** ** _ ** _..._**_** She took a deep breath and started talking.

 

Lena talked bout that one night 6 years ago that had changed her life forever. “Leaving out a few details out of the story... ** _ ** _the steamy details of course, come on people he doesn’t need to know everything..._**_**

 

While talking James’s mouth fell open at some point being shocked at what he had just heard.

 

“So let me get this straight, or not sorry poor choice of words, you actually got knocked up by a woman, by accident?”

 

“How? “

 

“Well she is kind of special...uhm equipped “

 

 “Kind of equipped like how? “ James asked curiously

 

 “Like you are “

 

 “Li...k..e  me? “ James asked still confused

**_**** _ **

**_**_...seriously?..._ ** _ **

 

 Lena sighed... “Like in she has a mister P too James “

 

 James his eyes went wide “Oh, so she has a thing down their...and she is able to reproduce ?“

 

 “Yeah apparently, I still don’t know how and she doesn’t know either. So it’s a miracle “

 

“Wow “ James said shocked

 

 

“Yes” she sighed

 

“And uhm I don’t know how to ask this but she didn’t happen to be a man at some point in her life?”

 

“No, she was not, you have women who are born this way, but this is the first one that is able to reproduce for as far as I know. I have done a lot of research”

 

“Okay so the father of Lilly is a woman and she is a big Basketball player/ Inventor?” James asked still shocked

 

“Yes, that is right”

 

“Wow that is really special…”

 

 

“I know this situations is special and different , you could have told me the truth sooner right…” he said

 

 

James looked a bit hurt and not so pleased.

 

 

“Yes, maybe but like you said it’s not that easy it’s not a story you hear every day and I have gotten used to lying about this and I never really thought about telling the truth because I am literally the only woman on earth this has happened to. And then one day KD walked back into my life and I thought she wouldn’t want to step up or would believe my story or grow tired of being the ‘Daddy ‘. What do you think the media will say when this comes out James, they will go nuts“ Lena said frustrated

 

“And you don’t think she will grow tired of Lilly now?” James asked curiously

 

“No, I saw how she was with her at the park today she really cares about her and already loves her and she promised to take her out to the invention fair next week. I am positive she will never leave her no matter what”

 

“How will seeing her affect you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean she is in your life forever”

 

“Yeah that’s right, and your ex-wife is in your life too because of your son ”

 

James looked down at his hands. “I know but it’s not the same”

 

“oh? And why not?” Lena asked slightly irritated

 

“Because I am not attracted to her anymore” he smiled lightly

 

“And everyone adores KD, she really is a good person and she is attractive let’s be real guys and girls like her , it doesn’t matter if she plays for one team only”

 

“Yes but you are attractive too”  ** _ ** _Bu_**_** ** _ ** _t_**_** ** _ ** _still have those feelings with_**_** ** _ ** _KD and not with James_**_** ** _ ** _,_**_** ** _ ** _but_**_** ** _ ** _still you don’t want to admit…_**_**  her mind said…

 

Quickly Lena tried to erase those thoughts from her mind.

 

“Lena, you have to tell me if I am competing with a star Basket ball player/ genius Inventor”

 

“James, don’t be ridiculous” Lena tried to laugh it off. “KD and I are not exactly on one page” and I still think she is sort of annoying person . I find her attractive but i’m not attracted to her”

 

James smiles lightly and pulled her into his side. “You know you have a special way of expressing yourself, it’s one of the many things I like about you”

 

Lena laid her head on his shoulder and sighed slightly out of relief. Maybe she could make this work and forget about the feeling she has with KD.

 

“I was afraid I was going to lose your friendship” she sighed.

 

“Yeah? Is that all I am to you? A friend?” he asked curiously

 

“No, not really”

 

“Good, because I want more than a friendship” he kissed her forehead lightly. “You know I could see a possible future with you Lena”

 

Lena smiled and ran her hands up his chest to his neck.

 

“Yes I could possible see one with you too, someday” and she kissed him softly

 

James was exactly the kind of person she needed In her life. He was kind and positive and reliable. Because of their hectic careers and busy lives. They didn’t get to spend a lot of time together.

 

Lena worked on different days every week depending on what was important that week. And if she had a free day she spent it with Lilly or Alex.

 

Because of their busy schedules, Lena and James met often for lunch or dinner.

 

Maybe it was time she changed that, she was a boss after all. Maybe it was time to book a room in a hotel soon and have breakfast together the next day...

 

 **_**_...I_ ** _ ** **_**_f you know what I mean..._ ** _ **

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

**_**_{ Lena’s POV}_ ** _ **

 

Lena closed the door from her office shutting out the sounds of her employees working. Just like her house the office she shared with Alex was filled with flowers, fabrics, and pictures throughout the years. A lot were with Lilly and Alex. Different pictures of jobs they had done with famous people or events and family time pictures.

 

Also a few pictures from her and her biological mom from when she was younger. And a few from her her father.

 

 

Sometimes in the pictures she saw a sadness in Alex her eyes. She knew Alex missed her sister after not seeing and talking to her for almost 15 years. And having no luck in relationships she felt alone but when she met Lena and eventually Lilly she was happy to finally have a best friend and someone she saw as her sister.

 

The three of them were family…

 

 

 

Alex would show up later in the afternoon and she had an hour to kill before she was meeting James for a lunch date.

 

She sat behind her desk and started reading an important contract making sure there were no mistakes in it.

 

Lena’s eyes widened when she read the last part of the contract.

Mrs. Bright wanted her October birthday party to have an Ibiza theme and she was going to pay them big money for it. Her only request was that she and Alex were involved in everything because this was a party for almost 2000 guests.

 

This party was going to suck the life out of her, Alex and their crew for sure. This would take a lot of money (not that she needed to worry about that), a lot of time, patience , planning and over hours.

 

Lena lowered her hand and sighed out of frustration, Mrs. Bright had provided them with a Do’s and Dont’s list when it came to food. And she had granted them freedom to do whatever with it so that was 1 thing that was good.

 

Usually Lena liked a challenge, she liked creating starting from scratch to the actual endgame. But not this time.

She was tired, emotional and she didn’t feel like taking care of a part for 2000 guests. She hoped by the time October arrived that maybe her life would be more settled and less stressful. 

 

 **_**_...Because_ ** _ ** **_**_seriously_ ** _ ** **_**_, who the hell throws a party for that many guests?..._ ** _ **

 

Lena’s life has been turned upside down the moment KD walked back into her life, that was almost 6 weeks ago. Lena felt like she was riding an ongoing roller coaster.

 

Ever since the picnic in the park KD had met her and Lilly a few times for family date’s. Strictly platonic between them of course, it was not like that electric warm feeling was their every time they were together. And it was not like she was fighting against it.

 

 **_**_O_ ** _ ** **_**_h she was_ ** _ ** **_**_definitely_ ** _ ** **_**_fighting it..._ ** _ **

 

They went to Disneyland, museums, too the zoo, horseback riding and KD had planned a lot more. Lena had to admit that Kara was a very good __‘Daddy’__.

 

Every time they had something planned together they would always go to a vegan restaurant. Ever since Lilly had discovered that KD was vegan and Lilly learned that when you eat meat animals got killed. And after seeing all the cute animals in the zoo she also had decided to become a vegan.

 

Ever since that day Lena only bought vegans products for Lilly and she had to admit without knowing it she also stopped eating meat and all the unhealthy stuff and felt a lot better.

 

KD had made a change in their life without them even noticing it.

 

Every time they went to a restaurant together Lilly always ordered the same as KD. Most of the times it was spring rolls, pot stickers, apple juice and a desert with apple, cinnamon and raisins in it. Or Pizza or pasta.

 

Lilly had a lot of KD and the more she hung out with her the more Lena started to see the resemblance between them. They both liked to eat, and they both ate a lot without gaining any weight.

 

Lena had to admit that it felt pretty domestic, even if they weren’t together. She liked the picture she had of them 3 but if she could ever love or be with KD, that was for her out of the question.

 

And she liked James, she felt that maybe one day she could love him ** _ ** _…maybe…_**_**

 

Every time she, KD and Lilly were together as a family she always felt like she was walking on egg shells waiting for something to explode between them any moment.

 

The only time she felt a little bit relieved was when fans came to ask KD for autographs.

 

Lucky for them the media and paparazzi hadn’t photographed them together.

 

If things were awkward between Lena and KD, Lilly hadn’t seemed to notice at all.

 

Lilly was friendly, sweet, spontaneous, and genuinely liked and cared for people. She always smiled, and laughed easily and assumed that everyone was good inside. She was like the sun.

 

KD enjoyed everything Lilly did. She listen to her when she told stories about dogs, cats, and rabbits and laughed at all the bad jokes which were very bad and not in the least bit funny.

 

Lena placed the contract back and leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed.

 

She had tried not to let the situation with KD bother her. Lilly was different with KD then she was when she was with James. With KD she was happy, spontaneous. With James she was holding a back. Maybe because she felt more of a connection with KD.

 

Still there were risks with KD that wasn’t there with any other partner. KD was sort of Lilly’s ‘Daddy’ and there was a part of Lena that scared her in their relationship. A relationship she couldn’t share, a relationship she had never know and would never understand and could only watch and experience from a distance.

 

KD was the only person who could threaten Lena’s closeness with their daughter.

 

 

The only person who was able to--

 

**_**_Knock-Knock-Knock_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

“Y...yes, come in”

 

 

Abigail one of their personal assistants entered the office.

 

“Miss Lillith there is a woman here to see you” Abigail said slightly out of breath

 

Lena recognized the flustered face and the excited spark and twinkle in Abigail’s eyes. Over the past 3 weeks she had seen in it on a few of the other female’s faces and usually it was followed with nervous giggles, fawning and requests for autographs.

 

 **_**_O_ ** _ ** **_**_h no...this could only mean one thing..._ ** _ **

 

The door opened wider and she glanced past Abigail to look at the women who was the reason for the embarrassing behavior of her employees for the last few weeks.

 

KD looked very good in leather leggings, a white gold caftan and Dr martens and of course her signature glasses and eyeliner. And damn she had to admit it, Kara looked amazing as hell. Lena thought to herself.

 

 

“Hello KD, what brings you here ? ”

 

  

“Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I’d drop by” she answered and she placed down her handbag.

 

“Do you need anything miss Lillith?” Abigail asked still flustered.

 

“No thank you” Lena said politely and embarrassed

 

Abigail walked away and Lena followed her to close the door behind her.

 

“Please have a seat KD”

 

Before she closed the door, she glanced into the work space at her employees who weren’t even bothering to hide their interest of why KD would visit her.

 

She walked back towards her desk and checked KD out quickly. She looked so hot, __Damn__  Lena felt that feeling again.

 

 

Lena noticed how out of place KD looked in the office. She didn’t quite fit. She was masculine and too handsome it was so unreal.

 

“Where did you came from a hot date?” Lena joked, but she was very interested if it was true

 

“Oh, no I just came from the  ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** _ ** _Sports/ Invention Square_**_** ** _ ** _’_**_**  doing an radio interview” she explained casually.

 

Lena knew that the ‘ ** _ ** _Sports/ Invention Square_**_** ** _ ** _’_**_** was 30 minutes from her business not exactly in the neighborhood but she said nothing.  ** _ ** _...Maybe KD is interested,she thought quickly brushing off that idea in her head..._**_**

 

“Nice outfit, who’s is it” Lena said casually

 

“I don’t know the magazine got it from somewhere and allowed me to keep it because I liked it”

 

... ** _ ** _I thought she had a radio interview?..._**_**

 

“Oh, What magazine?”

 

“The Vogue they wanted a few pictures on location” she answered nonchalantly.

 

... ** _ ** _Oh that explains why she was in the neighborhood, It’s 2 blocks from her building..._**_**

**_**** _ **

Lena was wondering if KD was purposely calm or just genuinely, she was sometimes very hard to read.

 

“I needed a little break so I took some time off, do you have a few minutes to spare?” KD asked nicely 

 

“Yes I have some time, but I have a party to cater at 2”

 

KD cocked her head to the side and looked at me. “How many parties do you cater a week?”

 

 **_**_...I_ ** _ ** **_**_s she fishing?_ ** _ ** **_**_Or is she interested because s_ ** _ ** **_**_he really sounds interested…_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

“Hmm, depends on the week” she answered casually

 

“Why? Your business seems to be doing good”

 

Kara looked around in the office. And Lena felt like KD was up to something. KD wanted something but she couldn’t figure out what it was.

 

“Yes, why do you sound so surprised?”

 

KD looked back at her. “I don’t know, I just never figured you out for a businesswoman, I always thought you went back to Central City and found someone who took care of you”

 

**_**_...Is she for real?..._ ** _ **

 

KD’s nonchalantly irritated her but she wasn’t complete without a satisfying answer.

 

“Well as you already know that didn’t happen, I stayed here after you left me and I build this business with my best friend and we did very well”

 

“Yeah I can see that, good job BTW”

 

 **_**_...Was that sarcastic?_ ** _ ** **_**_O_ ** _ ** **_**_r did she really mean that..._ ** _ **

 

Lena stared at the woman in front of her. She looked like KD. Had the same cheeky smile, same ocean blue eyes that made her melt. Same beauty, her fashion style much more upgraded. But she wasn’t acting like the KD from 6 years ago.

 

She was acting…nice sort of that arrogance from 6 years ago, wasn’t visible. And neither was her sarcasm. Where was the woman who scowled, and loved to tease her?

 

 “Thank you, is that why you are here, to talk about my business?”

 

“No, I uhm have something I want to ask you” KD said

 

“Okay, what is it?” Lena asked curiously

 

“Do you ever take a vacation or a long break?”

 

 

“Yes, I do”

 

 

 **_**_..._ ** _ ** **_**_Did she think that she never took_ ** _ ** **_**_Lilly_ ** _ ** **_**_out on a vacation or short trips? Last summer they had flown to Barbados_ ** _ ** **_**_with Alex_ ** _ ** **_**_._ ** _ ** **_**_.._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Since she and Alex were CEO’s they were able to leave on vacation whenever they wanted, but they always decided to leave when their CFO’s and personal assistants could handle the business on there own.

 

This Year they had decided to take almost 2 months off vacation.

 

 

“Okay when?”

 

 

“From July 6th till August the 30th”

 

 

KD tilted her head again and stared into her eyes. “I want Lilly to come with me to  ** _ ** _‘Burj Al Arab’_**_** for a few weeks”

 

“As in Dubai?”

 

“Yes, I have a penthouse there”

 

“No, she can’t go” Lena said determent

 

“Uhmm, why not?” KD asked confused

 

“Because she doesn’t know you well enough to take a trip with you and we haven’t had the talk with her about you being her  ** _ ** _‘Dad_**_** ** _ ** _dy_**_** ** _ ** _’_**_** sort of KD”

 

“Lilly and I have started to develop a good bond. You do know that you would obviously come with us, right?” KD frowned and looked at her.

 

Lena was a bit shocked at the confession. Lena placed her hands-on top of her desk and leaned slightly forward. “You want me to stay at your penthouse? With you?”

 

“Uh yeah of course”

 

 

 **_**_...Is she seriously right now?_ ** _ ** **_**_D_ ** _ ** **_**_id she forgot what_ ** _ ** **_**_happened_ ** _ ** **_**_6 years ago?..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

 “KD have you lost your mind? “

 

 

“Who knows maybe” KD smirked

 

“No, I can’t, I have to work”

 

“You just said that you close for almost 2 months next month”

 

“Yes that is true”

 

“So we can go on a vacation together”

 

“No, no way”

 

“Lena why not?”

 

“Why not?” she repeated amazed that KD would even consider asking it.

 

“KD you don’t like me”

 

“What? I have never said that I didn’t like you”

 

“No, you don’t have to say it, you look at me and I know it’s true. I feel it”

 

KD’s eyebrows drew together confused.

 

“How do I look at you Lena?”

 

“You frown at me as if I’d done something tacky and sometimes you stare at me like I am embarrassing”

 

“Hmm that bad huh?”

 

“Yes KD”

 

“Lena, it’s not what it looks like, trust me. what if I try not to frown at you and work on my facial expression because you are far from an embarrassment I mean look how you raised Lilly you did amazing and I mean it, your an amazing mom and I still think you’re beautiful as you was years ago”

 

“Hmm, I don’t know if that is a promise you can keep KD sometimes you can be very moody, and thank you for the compliment”

 

“Well I try to work on that I am not very moody my facial expression is”

 

KD leaned slightly forward and looked at Lena.

 

“This is important to me, Lena. I don’t have a lot of free time before I have to leave for Basketball Training camp. I want to go to a nice place where people won’t recognize me that easily. And I want to spend some time with Lilly before”

 

... ** _ ** _Trust me a person so handsome_**_** ** _ ** _as her_**_** ** _ ** _everyone would recognize don’t matter where they are…_**_**  Lena thought to herself

**_**** _ **

“People won’t recognize you in Dubai?” Lena asked in disbelief…

 

 

“I hope not, I want some privacy and I want to give Lilly my full attention without interruption I can’t do that here. When the paparazzi finds out or the media it will be hell. Were lucky that they haven’t found out yet “

 

KD was right , she wasn’t bragging or being arrogant she was stating facts.

 

“Yes you’re right. Privacy is the best for our situation. Besides I can imagine getting asked for your autograph or getting hit on by girls all the time must get fairy annoying” Lena teased

 

KD smirked.  “Usually I didn’t mind but it started to get annoying for the last 3 years”

 

“We grow up and evolve, they don’t know me and they like who they think I am. I am just a regular normal woman who play basketball and is an inventor. If they really knew me they probably wouldn’t like me any more than you do”

 

“KD I never said I didn’t like you” Lena said while tension hung between them.

 

Lena could tell KD easily that she liked her. But Lena was a good liar. When she looked into KD’s ocean blue eyes, she wasn’t so sure how much she could keep lying.

 

As KD was sitting in front of her looking like every woman’s and man’s fantasy. Charming her with her smile she wasn’t sure how much she really disliked KD anymore...and there was still that little matter of that... ** _ ** _feeling..._**_** between them

 

Somehow KD had changed from a annoying person to a genuinely positive person. An improvement than years ago.

 

“I like you more than my desk, but less than a long day” Lena said

 

“Is that a good beginning?”

 

“Yes it is,because I really like my chesterfield desk”

 

“I can live with that” KD said with a smirk

 

Lena didn’t know what to say to KD when she was being so agreeable.

 

**_**_Tring-Tring-Tring_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

“Excuse me for a minute”

 

Lena picked up the phone and answered the call.

 

While Lena was talking to a client , KD glanced around the office and spotted a picture of a pregnant Lena hidden between one of the plants on her desk.

 

Alex had snapped the photo during Lena’s 7,5 months of being pregnant which is why it was hidden between the plants.

 

KD’s eyebrows were lowered as she stared at the picture of Lena.

 

When Lena had hung up the phone she stood and walked around the side of her desk.

 

“Damn that is an awful picture “

 

 

“You were very pregnant”

 

“Yes”

 

She tried to grab the picture but KD held it out of reach, staring at it.

 

“You know I didn’t mean fat right, I mean pregnant”

 

“Yes, I understand now give it to me”

 

“What was your guilty pleasure?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Pregnant woman crave things when they are pregnant right?”

 

“Yes...and it was pot stickers” Lena said slightly embarrassed

 

KD smiled and looked over the rim of her glasses.

 

“How much Lilly’s weight when she was born?”

 

“3,9 Kilograms”

 

“Damn” KD yelped

 

“Yup, that’s sort of what Alex said when they weighed Lilly”

 

They stared at each other and instead of tension there was something more in the air between them. The way KD looked at her unspoken tension... ** _ ** _and that feeling between them..._**_**

 

“Aren’t the people from Vogue waiting for you?” without looking away KD pushed her glasses back on her face”

 

“Is this your way of kicking me out?”

 

“Hmm, maybe” Lena said in a teasing tone

 

KD stood up and straightened out her clothes... ** _ ** _Damn she looks good..._**_**

 

“Please think about  ** _ ** _‘Burj Al Arab’_**_** “ KD said in a pleading tone

 

“No, I don’t need to think about it” there was no way she was going that’s it.

 

Suddenly the door swung open and James entered ending every discussion that could have taken place.

 

 

James raised his eyebrow and looked from Lena to KD then back again.

 

“Uhm, hello” he said a little awkwardly

 

“Hello James, I thought we weren’t meeting until noon” she said when she placed the picture back on her desk.

 

 

 

“Yeah but I finished with my meeting earlier so I thought I’d come by and pick you up”

 

He looked back at KD and something between them passed. Some dominant tension she didn’t understand. The ultimate stare down, possible lover vs Baby daddy/mommy?.. ** _ ** _What the hell?..._**_**

 

After a few long seconds of Lena observing them staring at each other she broke the silence and introduced them to each other.

 

 

“So...uhm Lena told me you are sort of the  ** _ ** _‘Dad_**_** ** _ ** _dy_**_** ** _ ** _’_**_**  from Lilly” he said in monotone…

 

“That’s right” KD said in a tight voice. She was at least 6 years younger that James.

 

James was a few inches taller than KD, and still KD looked more intimidating next to him and much more ** _ ** _…handsome…_**_**

 

“Lilly is an amazing little girl” James said

 

 ** _ ** _...What is this damn staring contest between them..._**_** Lena thought.

 

“She is, because she is our daughter ” KD said calm, and with a smirk

 

 ** _ ** _...Damn she is really trying to get under James his skin..._**_**  Lena thought

 

James slid a possessive arm around Lena’s waist and pulled her closer to him.

 

“Lena is an amazing mother and an incredible woman and a talented cook”

 

“Believe me James I remember” Kara said with a smirk

 

 

“She doesn’t need anything” James said in a determined voice

 

 

“Uh from who?” KD asked slightly irritated…

 

“From you”

 

 

KD smirked challenging at James.

 

 ** _ ** _...Dammit James...did you really had to day something?..._**_**  Lena thought to herself.

 

“Lena, babe you still like to cook at night?” KD said with an amused smile, while she looked at James

 

KD was purposely trying to provoke James because of what he had said to her. James really didn’t know what got himself into.

 

“Yes, sometimes” Lena said, trying to break the tension between KD and James

 

“Maybe you need to cook sometime for me when I come by for Lilly” KD smirked and completely ignored James.

 

“Or maybe I should not”

 

“Maybe  ** _ ** _‘Daddy’_**_** can satisfy you a lot more like she did 6 years ago” KD said in a low voice

 

 ** _ ** _...omg why did she had to say that...is it hot in here suddenly?_**_** ** _ ** _O_**_** ** _ ** _r is it just the tension here?..._**_**  Lena thought

 

With a last challenging glance at James she looked back at Lena who was flustered and too shocked to say something. KD smirked and walked away…

 

 “Goodbye James “

 

“Goodbye babe, I’ll see you soon” KD said to Lena

 

And she left the room.

 

After a few moments of silence James turned to look at Lena.

 

"I don't trust her" James said determined

 

"Well for so far she has really been there for Lilly and has been very different and supportive towards me " Lena says

 

"Still I just have this weird feeling about her"

 

"That's because you don't know her, and you both were trying to be intimidating towards each other " Lena sighed

"She started it"

 

"Right okay James"

 

James sighed frustrated and looked at Lena.

 

“What the hell was that all about? What was going on between you two before I came in?” James asked slightly irritated

 

“Nothing just one of our famous conversations about being parents”

 

Lena had never saw James act the way he did. She didn’t want him to feel like he had to compete. Two different people. KD was intimidating sometimes, charming and used your weakness as her strength if she wanted too.

 

James was the opposite of that in his own way. He didn’t stand a chance next to KD.

 

“I am sorry for acting the way I did” James said apologetic

 

“It’s okay” Lena said

 

“What did she want?” James asked curiously

 

“She wanted to talk about Lilly”

 

“What more?”

 

“Nothing, that’s all” Lena said in a light tone

 

“Then why did she ask if you still cook at night?”

 

“She was just messing with us, something she is very good in. please don’t let her bug you” “I don’t want to talk about KD, I want to talk about us how about we take the children and go away for the weekend hmm?”

 

“I think you are beautiful and that I will do anything you want” James leaned in and kissed her softly.

 

“Anything?” Lena asked with a smirk

 

“Yes anything”

 

“Okay, then take me to lunch I am hungry” she took James’s hand and they walked out of her office. And as they walked out of the room she noticed the picture of her being 7,5 months pregnant was gone…

 **_**_...Damn KD and her_ ** _ ** **_**_sneakiness_ ** _ ** **_**_..._ ** _ **

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

**_**_{Kara’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Meanwhile in the car_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kara was in her car thinking about James the way he tried to intimidate her with his length and his gaze. And his ridiculous clothes. All the things he had said trying to make her feel bad and make him look good. Of course, he couldn’t handle a woman being the actual  ** _ ** _‘Daddy’_**_** of a child. Something he thought was only possible with guys. But she had proven them wrong and to imagine that the woman he wanted was the only woman on earth that had a biological child from her.

 

She smirked when she thought back how he had reacted the moment she had called herself  ** _ ** _‘Daddy’_**_**  in front of Lena. Lena had blushed and was speechless.

 

Kara knew then that she would do anything to win Lena back. They might have had one long passionate night but she had made a mistake to choose her career instead of figuring out where it could have taken them. And not chasing that feeling and connection she had also felt between them.

 

She was a changed woman and they had a daughter who deserved both parents.

 

James’s annoying looking ass didn’t deserve Lena.

 

She looked at the picture of a 7,5 month Lena. I should have been there she said to the picture as she continued talking.

 

God damn Lena was beautiful pregnant she thought.

 

Don’t worry babe you deserve the world everything. You belong to only one person and that’s me. I love you even though I had made the mistake of letting you go because of my feelings that time…

 

**_**_…Daddy is going to make you hers…_ ** _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Let me know what you think in the comments
> 
> ❤❤I love reading your comments
> 
>  
> 
> ❤❤❤What do you think will SuperCorp rise in the series? I hear Chyler Leigh also is for supercorp to rise?


	11. Attention...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤Lilly's POV on a few situations that happend
> 
> ❤❤Lena and James have a argument sort off 
> 
> ❤❤❤Lena calls Alex after a rough day
> 
> ❤❤❤❤Lena and Kara get along??
> 
> Are they going to Dubai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named the chapter: Pentatonix - Attention
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my beta's : JENNY and MV39 ❤❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like the chapter enjoy, this was the hardest chapter I ever had to write OMG!

 

 

 

 

**_**_{Lena’s POV}_ ** _ **

 

After the lunch date she had with James 4 days ago they hadn’t seen each other anymore,but they kept talking through messages. Tomorrow they would go on a weekend go away with their children to bond together.

 

The only problem was that Lena hasn’t told Lilly yet because she didn’t know how she had to tell her.

 

Lilly was very smart for a 5 years old girl,but when it came to meeting new people or spending time with people, she didn’t warm up easily.

 

So Lena had decided to take a different approach and had bought a gift for her daughter, so the news wouldn’t come like a shock or that she wouldn’t close herself off.

 

Lilly had met James a few times, she had been a bit taken back and hadn’t said a lot. Instead she had clung to Lena as if she was her lifeline while she was playing games on her tablet. James had tried to interact with Lilly showing interest in her but Lilly just nodded and smiled lightly.

 

Lena had looked to James apologetically and said to him that she had to get used to him and that might be why she was a bit shy.

 

What had surprised Lena was how fast Lilly had warmed up to KD.

 

She remembered how Lilly had been talking to KD the first time she had visited her house. Lilly had been very excited and after KD had left and Lilly had returned home they had an conversation.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Flashback KD coming to Lena’s house after the party, and Lena’s conversation with Lilly after she returned home from Jesse’s house_ ** _ ** __(Chapter 5/6)_ _

__

**_**_{ Lilly’s POV}_ ** _ **

__

_It had been a few hours ago that Lilly went to Jesse’s house. They were watching a movie in Jesse’s room. Jesse couldn’t play because she was sick so they had decided to watch Frozen together._

_While they were watching the movie, Jesse was half sleeping. Lilly was thinking back to the weird and special morning she had._

_**** _

_****{Few hours ago , at Lilly’s house}** ** _

_Her mama had promised to go shopping with her at the mall. She had just finished eating her cereals and had placed the bowl in the sink, when she heard her mom turn on the shower._

_She knew it would take a while before they would go to the mall, because her mama loved taking long hot showers and she always had to make herself pretty._

_Lilly had decided to watch totally spies on TV when suddenly she heard the bell ring._

_She knew that she wasn’t allowed to open the door, only if it was Aunt Alex or Lea the sitter._

_She walked to the front door and peaked sneaky through the window next to it and she saw Ms. Super Girl standing in front of the door._

_****...Maybe Ms. Super Girl hadn’t forgotten her?...** ** _

_A few weeks ago, Ms. Super Girl came to her school with her friends from her basketball team to sign their things, but there were too many children in front of her so she didn’t had a change to get her things signed by them._

_Lilly had been very sad the whole day and her mama couldn’t cheer her up. So her mama had taken her to the mall and had bought her the basketball shorts, basketball jersey and shoes from ‘ ** **The Martian All Stars ‘****._

_She had chosen Ms. Super Girls Jersey. The outfit was blue with red stripes on the side and on the gold was a number 1 and Super Girl._

_She had worn it immediately and had been happy for the rest of the day. When her mama had taken a picture of her in her outfit for aunt Alex, she had looked a bit sad but had smiled at her happily._

_Suddenly Ms.. Super Girl was here, and she was thinking if she should open the door. Mama only said no strangers and she knew Ms. Super Girl, so Lilly opened the door._

_“Ahh... hi, I’m looking for Lena.” Ms. Super Girl said_

_****...She knows mama?...** ** _

_“My mama is in the shower, but you can come in.” She turned and walked into the living room. Her raven curls were wild._

_“Uhm, are you sure?, “Lena might not like it when she finds out you let me in,” Ms. Super Girl said._

  
_Lilly was to excited that Ms. Super Girl was here, now she could sign her things._

_“She won’t mind. I’ll go get my stuff,” Lilly said and ran to her room to get some things to get signed._

 

_After grabbing her things she walked back to the living room where Ms. Super Girl was standing next to the couch. Her mama was still in the shower._

_She climbed on the couch and patted the space next to her so sat Ms. Super Girl could sit next to her._

_“I’ve got some good stuff,Here” she said, plucking a T-shirt with frozen on the front from her basket and handing it to her._

  
_“What’s this for?” Ms. Super girl asked curiously_

  
_“You have to sign it.”_

_“I do?”_

  
_Lilly nodded and gave her a gold marker._

_“Your mother might get mad.” Ms. Super Girl said_

  
_“No, Nuh-uh. That’s my Weekend shirt.”_

  
_“Are you sure?”_

  
_“yes”_

  
_“Okay.” Ms. Super girl smiled and took the cap from the marker. “What’s your name?”_

  
_“Lilly.”  Then she pronounced it again just in case she didn’t get it the first time. “Lilly K lillith.”_

  
_Ms. Super Girl hesitated a bit._

_“Why do you want me to ruin your perfectly good shirt, Lilly K lillith?_

_“Cause the other kids got stuff that you wrote on and I didn’t. Brandon Thomas has lots of stuff. He showed me in school last year.” She sighed heavily and her shoulders drooped. “He got a dog too. Do you have a dog?”_

  
_“Uhm ... no. No dog.”_

  
_“Aunt Alex had a cat, His name is Wean. And he is my friend. I asked mama for a pet too, I want a dog a cute dog just like the toilet paper commercial on TV, but he is white I want a black one. Mama said that I get a dog when I stop wearing my fashion clothes. If I get a dog I think i’m going to name him page “_

  
_“Lilly, How old are you?” Ms. Super Girl asked suddenly_

  
_“5 years old, I’ll turn 6 in a few months “ Lilly held up 5 fingers proudly_

_Lilly was looking at Ms. Super Girl, who was silently looking at her. Ms. Super Girl also had blue eyes like her and a scar above her right eyebrow._

_Just as she wanted to ask Ms. Super Girl how she got the scar..._

_“Oh shit” Ms. Super Girl whispered_

  
_“That’s a bad word.” she said shocked_

  
_“I’m Sorry,” Ms. Super Girl said_

_Suddenly her mama was walking into the living room, before her mama could say something she was looking with wide eyes at them._

_“Ms. Super Girl came to sign my stuff,” she said happy, hoping her mother would be too._

 

_After a few seconds, her mama seemed to relax a little._

_“Lilly K Lillith you know better than to let a stranger in the house.” her mama said in a strict voice._

_**** _

_****...O** ** ****oh her mama had used her full name that meant she was in deep trouble....** ** _

_“But—but, Mama” she stuttered as she jumped to her feet. “But, Mama, I know Ms. Super Girl. She came to my school, but all the children stood in front of me so she didn’t have a chance to sign anything for me‘.”_

_Her mama didn’t say anything but she started talking to Ms. Super Girl. How did mama knew her? Why didn’t she tell her?Why was mama calling her KD? Her name was Ms. Super girl right? Mama always told her to be nice to older people and call them Ms. or sir. Maybe if her mama knew Ms. Super Girl maybe she could see her again._

_**** _

_“Lilly, walk across the street and see if Jesse can play.” her mama said_

_Lilly wanted to know more and she knew that she was grounded and that Jesse was sick._

  
_“But, Mama. I can’t play with Jesse for a week “Cause, because we broke my dollhouse remember?” she tried_

  
_“Yes, but I’ve changed my mind.”_

  
_“I think Jesse got a cold, Mama” she tried again, hoping she could stay_

  
_Lena who normally kept her daughter far away from sickness as possible, recognized Lilly’s trick for what it was: an attempt to stay and eavesdrop on their adult conversation._

_“It’s okay sweetie only this one time okay?”_

_“Okay mama , Bye, Ms.. Super Girl.”_

  
_“Bye kiddo.” Ms. Super Girl said with a smile_

_Lilly turned to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.._

_“Come home in 2 hours okay?”_

_“Yes, Mama”_

  
_Lilly nodded put her shoes on and her coat and then she carefully crossed the street to Jesse’s house._

_****Ding-Dong ,**** Lilly pressed the bell and waited._

_“Hello Lilly “_

_“Hell Ms. Marie, I came to play with Jesse. Mama said I could come for 2 hours if that’s okay “_

_“ah sweetie that’s very nice of you, Jesse is sick so she can’t play but you can sit in her room and watch a movie together okay? “_

_“Okay Ms., thank you “_

_Ms. Marie walked with her up the stairs and led her to Jesse’s room._

_“Hey sweetie look, who is here, Lilly came to watch a movie with you “_

_Jesse sat up in her bed and smiled happily._

_“Hey Lilly, shall we watch frozen? “_

_“Hey Jesse,okay “_

_“Do you want to sit next to me in my bed? “_

_“Ah sweetie let’s not do that your sick and we wouldn’t want Lilly to get sick, how about she sits on the couch next to your bed okay? “_

_“Okay mama “ Jesse said_

_Ms. Marie placed the movie in the DVD player and started the movie for them and walked away._

_“how are you feeling? “ Lilly asked concerned_

_“I feel warm in my head and my throat burns and I feel cold but I have my blankie “_

_“Ah, I hope you feel better soon “_

_“Thank you Lilly, your my best best friend “ Jesse smiled_

_“Your my best best friend too “ Lilly said with a smile_

_They continued watching the movie and after a while Lilly noticed that Jesse had fallen asleep. Lilly looked at the clock on the wall and saw that 2 hours had almost past, so she shut off the TV and quietly left Jesse’s room and walked downstairs._

_“Ms. Marie? “_

_“Oh hey Lilly, is everything alright “_

_“Yess Ms., Jesse fell asleep so I shut off the TV because it’s almost 2 hours and I have to go home. And I want Jesse to get better “_

_Ms. Marie stared for a few seconds shocked at how smart this little 5 year old girl was. She was very impressed._

_“That’s very sweet off you, let me walk you to the door “_

_Lilly quickly put back on her shoes and coat. While Ms. Marie opened the door._

_“Bye Ms. Marie, thank you for letting me watch a movie with Jesse “_

_“You’re welcome anytime Lilly, say hi to your mom from me “_

_“I will, bye Ms. Marie “ Lilly waved_

_“Bye Lilly “ Ms. Marie waved back with a smile._

_Carefully Lilly crossed the street back to her house and pressed the bell. She hoped Ms. Super Girl would still be there._

_“Hello sweetie “ Her mama said while she hugged her_

_“Hello mama “_

_“How was it at Jesse’s house? “_

_“It was good, Jesse was sick and was laying in bed so we watched a movie together until she fell asleep and I had to come home “ Lilly said proudly_

_“Good Girl, I see that you are starting to get much better at reading time. I’m very proud off you “_

_“Thank you mama “_

_Her mama smiled at her and was silent while she was thinking._

_“Mama? “_

_“Yes sweetie? “_

_“How do you know Ms. Super Girl? “_

_Her mama looked at her a bit sadly then smiled at her._

_“I met her 6 years ago and we talked “_

_“But why did she came today, she never visited “_

_“B...Because mama went to a party yesterday remember? “_

_Lilly remembered because she had spent the whole day with Lea her sitter, because mama had to work at a very important party with aunt Alex._

_“Yes mama, I remember “_

_“And mama accidentally forget a book and Ms. Super Girl had found it and came by to bring it “_

_“That’s sweet from her, mama “_

_“Yes that’s very sweet, honey “_

_“Do you think that I can see Ms. Super Girl again mama? “_

_“Honey I don’t know, you don’t know her “_

_“Yes I do, from TV and when you was showering I talked to her and she was very nice “_

_“Sweetie I don’t know, maybe she is too busy “_

_“Can you ask her please, mama please? I want too show her my special basketball outfit with her name on it. And Ms. Super Girl is cool “_

_“I’ll, think about it, okay sweetie? “_

_“Okay mama “_

_That night Lilly went to bed hoping that she could see Ms. Super Girl again_

_****4 days later** ** _

_Her mama had picked her up from school and Lilly told her everything what happened that day in the car._

_When they got home Lilly went to her room to wear home clothing._

_“Lilly sweetie can you come downstairs after you’re done? I have a surprise to tell you “_

_“Okay mama “_

_Quickly Lilly changed her clothes and rushed downstairs. ,joined her mama on the couch._

_“What is the surprise mama? “_

_“Remember when you asked me if you could see Ms. Super Girl again? “_

_“Yes “_

_“I have thought about it, and I have invited Ms. Super Girl too a picnic in our special park “_

_Lilly was shocked and happy, she was going to see Ms. Super Girl again_

_“Yesss, thank you mama “_

_“Your welcome sweetie “_

_“When are we going? “_

_“This weekend  and aunt Alex is coming too “_

_“Yeah, can I wear my special dress? “_

_“Yes you can sweetie “_

_“I love you mama “_

_“I love you too sweetie “_

_Lilly went to bed that night very excited. In 2 days she would see Ms. Super Girl again. They might play together with her Disney’s kite she thought._

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

**_**** _ **

**_**_Back to Lena’s present time, at Lena’s house_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_{ Lena’s POV}_ ** _ **

 

The way Lilly interacted and was with KD, she had never seen her act that way towards James. ** _ ** _...was that a good or a bad thing?..._**_** she thought

Lena decided to just tell Lilly and would hope for the best, I mean if she wanted a possible future with James and Sean together this was the first step hoping they could bond together. Because how would a relationship work out if Lilly would never warm up towards him or didn’t feel comfortable around them.

 

 “Lilly, sweetie can you come down here for a second? “

 

Lena heard a door open and followed by the quick footsteps of her daughter.

 

 “Yes mama “

 

 “I have to tell you something “

 

 “Okay “

 

 “You know that Mama and James are dating right? “

 

 “Yes mama, you told me “ Lilly answered with a disappointed

 

 “Okay, James also has a son his name is Sean and he is 7 years old “

 

 “Okay “

 

 “Tomorrow we are all going to a special house at sea to spend the weekend and then we come back Sunday night “ Lena tried to say as exciting as possible

 

But she saw that the smile on her daughters face dropped slightly.

 

 “Sweetie what’s wrong? Don’t you want to go? “

 

 “I don’t know, what can I do by the sea? It’s not so hot yet outside “

 

 “Well there is a lot of wind and I bought you a new kite as surprise so you can use that. And you could play with Sean “

 

 “Okay, thank you mama “

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

**_**_3 days later back at home after spending the weekend with James and Sean_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_{Lena’s POV}_ ** _ **

 

James had pulled up in front of Lena’s house after he dropped Sean off at his mother’s house.

 

Lilly was asleep on the backseat and Lena carried her up the stairs towards her room and laid her in bed to sleep while James waited downstairs.

 

When Lena came back downstairs she saw James standing in the hallway looking slightly frustrated.

 

 “What’s wrong James? “ Lena asked

 

 “Lena tell me, Am I doing something wrong? “

 

 “What do you mean? “

 

 “I’m talking about this weekend, when we arrived everything seemed okay. But I have the feeling Lilly doesn’t like me or wont warm up to me “

 

 “Honestly I don’t know what’s wrong with her James “

 

 “She was playing with Sean when we arrived but the next day she just didn’t want to play anymore and I asked her why but she said she wanted to talk to Ms. KD, because she Ms.ed her “

 

 “I don’t know James honestly, I know she enjoys the time we spent as a family and recently with KD “

 

 “So was she like this in the beginning with KD as she is with me? “

 

Lena hesitated for a bit before finally answering.

 

 “No she wasn’t, she was different more open “

 

 “Oh,so...is it something KD has that I don’t? “

 

 

 “I wouldn’t know what, I mean you are both good with children, and great parents “

 

 “Do you think KD might have said something? “

 

 Lena narrowed her eyes.  “James seriously? KD might have been arrogant when you had met her but she is a very good parent and she would never do anything to hurt Lilly by doing something like that. Lilly is a very smart child she would have told me if KD would have done something like that. But by the way I have seen her with Lilly she wouldn’t. She is really showing me that she is changing “

 

 “Sounds like a happy family to me “

 

 “Well there is a child involved, for the sake of our child we try to  be the best we can and build a relationship platonic of course “

 

 “Well It looks like KD is trying to change your life , I mean vegan Lena why and when? “

 

 “KD is vegan, and Lilly asked her why she was vegan and KD had explained why . When we went to the zoo together Lily saw all those animals in cages and realized that she didn’t want to eat meat no more and Lilly is smart enough. She had figured out the rest, and is sort of went with it. I must say I feel much better after going vegan “

 

 “Oh, okay “ James said taken back

 

 “Look I’m sorry Lena, I just feel a bit frustrated that the weekend went different and that I cant seem to bond with Lilly. If we ever want a possible future together I want this to work “

 

 “I know, let’s just give it more time okay? “

 

 “Okay, have you tried talking to her? Why she didn’t want to play with Sean anymore suddenly? “

 

 “Yes but she said it was nothing just something about the fish in the sea, but I don’t believe her. But in time she will tell me “

 

 “Okay, I hope it will work out “

 

 “I hope so too “

 

James stepped closer and kissed her softly. For a few minutes they held on to each other and kissed each other until James broke the kiss.

 

 “I should probly get going it’s getting late “

 

 “Yes you’re right “

 

 “I’ll see you soon okay? “

 

 “Yes see you soon “ Lena said with a small smile

 

With one last kiss, James left and drove away.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

**_**** _ **

**_**_{Lena’s POV}_ ** _ **

After James had left, she decided to call Alex. She really needed someone to talk to. After this emotional roller coaster, she knew Alex might be asleep. But for all the times Alex had called her in the middle of the night after a break up or anything she had always answered so now was her turn to return the favor.

 

Lena went upstairs changed ,got into her bed and grabbed her phone and dialed Alex’s number.

 

After 30 seconds Alex finally picked up

 

 “H...Halo? “

 

 “Alex? “

 

 “OMG Lena seriously it’s 00:30, I was asleep “ Alex whined

 

 “Yeah I know that’s why I called “ Lena said with a smirk “

 

 “Wow, okay well I won’t complain considering I have called you a lot sometimes past midnight “

 

 “Exactly “

 

 “No need to rub it in Lena, tell me what’s going on? “

 

 “Nothing I just called because I Ms.ed you “

 

 “Uhu and I can fly , seriously what’s wrong? “

 

 “I just called to ask how you was doing, I Ms.ed you. You have been on this business trip for 9 days and you still are away for 3. Lilly and I Ms. you. And we haven’t spoken a lot just fast text messages “

 

 “Yeah I know, it has been busy. But hey everything for our company you know that”

 

 “Yeah I know “

 

 

 “So give me the 411 what has been going on, have you slept with James yet? “

 

 “OMG Alex no, I haven’t. But that’s not important no need to rush. I’m not desperate “

 

 “Uhu okay. How has the situation with KD been going. Has she been good? “

 

 “Well yes she has been very good with Lilly we went on little trips and stuff and Lilly has been enjoying it. I have never seen Lilly act with someone like that. She still hasn’t warmed up too James “

 

 “Oh really how so? “

 

 

 “Well we went to a beach house for 2 days with James and his son. When we arrived everything seemed to go well she played with Sean and the next day she didn’t want to play with him anymore. And she asked if she could call KD, because she Ms.ed her. Which was BTW very sweet. But James was slightly irritated about it “

 

 “Oh wow, did Sean say something to her maybe? “

 

 “I tried to talk to her, but she said something about fishes in the sea, so I knew she was lying because she wouldn’t look at me when I asked her “

 

 “I hope that she will tell you soon “

 

 “So after Lilly had begged me if she could call KD, I allowed her too but she went in her own room to talk to KD,she called it super girl talk time. Can you believe it? “

 

 “Wow, see Ms. like they really have a bond. And she doesn’t even know that, KD is her Uhmm mom/dad? “

 

 “Right, I’m glad they have a bond and I hope it continues to grow, and I’m glad KD has changed and that we get along too “

 

 “ Good too hear. So did James meet KD? “

 

 “Yes fun fact actually, KD visited me in the office last week and we talked sort off and suddenly James walked in. And they had a stare down? “

 

 “Seriously? “

 

 “I swear a stare down, It’s like they didn’t notice that I was there anymore “

 

 “Oh wow, the alpha real came out of them  “

 

 “ You could say that again “

 

 “So what did they say? “

 

 “Well James was like Lena doesn’t need anything from you and stuff. And I thought too myself James really why did you had to say something . And then KD went into a teasing arrogance mode. And she said to me that  ‘Daddy ‘ could make me feel good again like she did before in front of James. And James was holding me possessive with an arm around my waist. And I just stood there shocked. And then she left and was like bye James, goodbye babe “

 

 “Wow, Lena see Ms. to me that she has feelings for you. This is definitely the way some people act when they want someone who is dating someone else “

 

  “Yeah, Alex I don’t think so let just drop it ok. I don’t want to think about it? “

 

 “Okay, so anything else you want to tell me? “

 

 “I forgot to tell you that KD asked me and Lilly, if we wanted to go to Dubai for a few weeks. She has a penthouse there and she wanted to spend some time with Lilly without getting recognized. And before she has to start basketball camp “

 

 “oh wow, what did you say? “

 

 “what do you mean what did I say? I said no of course “

 

 “Lena are you crazy? “

 

 “What do you mean am I crazy? “

 

 “She invited you to Dubai, to spend time with Lilly obviously she wanted to impress you too. Of course the paparazzi is less there. So I understand her intentions. And I have read about basketball camp,once she starts that she will have less time to spent time with Lilly so I do understand “

 

 “I thought you didn’t like her and now you’re picking her side? “

 

 “Lena, 2 days ago was the anniversary of the day my parents died, and It reminded me of everything that happened for me blaming my sister. For me, not seeing or speaking to my sister in almost 15 years. I realized that it’s good to give people second changes. People change, they may not be perfect but they will do their best to proof they are. So far I have seen KD, do her best. I haven’t talked to her at the picnic because I was talking to Maggie, but I have observed and she was very genuine and she acted also nice towards you “

 

Lena was silent for a few seconds and processed everything Alex had told her. KD had changed she really cared about Lilly. And she was also nice towards her even though sometimes she would tease her and sometimes her arrogance would come up like last time with James but she was really trying. She messaged Lena to ask how Lilly was doing and how she was doing.

 

 “I...I guess your right , but I still don’t know about this Alex. I know we are in a sort of a better place. But still Dubai? “

 

 “Okay how about this you only agree to go if Lilly likes the idea and when you go you keep me up to date on a day to day basis and if anything goes wrong you come back immediately “

 

 “hmm, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea “

 

 “Right? “

 

 “Yeah I guess, I’ll text you too let you know how it goes “

 

 “When will you go if Lilly agrees? “

 

 “The whole month of July + 1 week of august “

 

 “Are you going to tell James? “

 

 “I don’t know, I don’t think it’s a good idea “

 

 “hmm think about it “

 

 “Yeah I will, I don’t want him to be upset with me or KD if I tell him. I mean at the end of the day KD is Lilly’s other parent “

 

 

 “ Hmm I understand. Lena be honest with me  “

 

 “What Alex? “

 

 “Do you still have feelings for KD? “

 

Lena was silent for a few moments shocked, she knew that every time she was close to KD she felt that warm electric feeling. That gave her the feeling she wanted to be with KD. But she always ignored it. She was with James now and maybe there was a change of a possible future.

 

 “No , I don’t have feelings for her “

 

 “Right, is that why you were silent for almost 2 minutes? “

 

  ** _ ** _...2 minutes?...oh wow....I got it bad Lena thought..._**_**

 

 “No, I was just shocked “

 

 “Right whatever, anyway. I hope everything works out with James. especially if you are seeing a possible future with **_**_him..._**_** “

 

“What was that tone Alex? “

 

“What tone ? “

 

“that-I-don’t-Like-somebody-tone,  Don’t you like James? “

 

“He is okay Lena, as long as your happy “

 

 ** _ ** _...Wait what?..._**_**  Lena thought

 

 “What do you mean? Tell me Alex, I know you “

 

 “Lena there is nothing to tell. Anyway I am really tired Lena, I have an early meeting in the morning. You know I love you but I have to go. Say goodbye too Lilly for me okay. Goodnight “

 

Before Lena could response or keep asking about James, Alex had hung up.

 

**_**_...Oh she definitely was going to bring this up when she saw her...Alex won’t get off this easily..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lena sighed laid down and stared at the sealing. Thinking about blue eyes, gold blonde hair and...-

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

**_**_{ Lena’s POV}_ ** _ **

The next day Lena and Lilly were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Lena had been thinking about her conversation about Alex since the moment she woke up.

 

 “Mama aren’t you watching? “ Lilly asked curiously

 

 “W..What yes I am sweetie “

 

  “Are you okay mama? “

 

 “Yes honey, I was just thinking about something? “

 

 “Will you share? “

 

Lena smiled at her daughter, every time she wanted to know something they would trade a thought for a thought.

Lena grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

 

 “Okay trade “Lena said

 

 “You first mama “

 

 “No you first because you asked “ Lena smirked

 

 “Okay...when I talked to KD on the phone we talked about vacations and I asked her if she would want to go on vacation with us “

 

Lena was a bit taken back by this and hoped that KD hadn’t mentioned asking her already. Or had convinced Lilly to ask her.

 

 “Why would you ask that honey? “

 

 “Because I Ms.ed spending time with KD,and I thought it would be fun to go with KD “

 

  “Didn’t you like going with James and Sean sweetie? “

 

Lilly looked down at her hands and avoided her gaze.

 

 “It was okay, but with them it’s different “

 

 “Oh, Okay darling “ Lena said taken back

 

 “Now it’s your turn mama, what were you thinking “

 

 

Lena smiled and she knew that somehow she would make her daughter very happy.

 

 “Well KD asked me last week if you and I would want to go vacation with her to Dubai for a few weeks and- “

 

Suddenly Lena was cut of by a scream and happy yelling, and a jumping 5 year old.

 

 “Were going to Dubai, Were going to Dubai, Were going to Dubai “ Lilly sang happily

 

 “So I guess you like to go? “

 

 “Yesssss mama“

 

Lilly ran back to her mom and Kissed her on the cheek.

 

 “Love you mama, this is going to be amazing “

 

 “Love you too sweetie, now continue watching the movie while I call KD too let her know were going okay? “

 

 “Okay mama “

 

 

Lena smiled at her daughter and walked towards the kitchen to call KD.

 

 “Hello this is KD “

 

 “Hey KD, this is Lena “

 

 “Oh hey Lena ,how are you doing ?“

 

“I’m okay, thank you for asking “

 

 “How are you? “

 

 “I’m okay, just a bit busy with inventions deadlines and stuff “

 

 “Listen,about last time when I saw you and James came, Sorry for what he said. I promise I didn’t tell him anything about you. Only about you being Lilly’s other parent and stuff “

 

 “Lena don’t worry about it, I had been kicking myself for days, I wanted to talk too you but I had too work a lot of over time. I’m sorry for the way I acted, I felt intimidated by him and the things he had said. I really changed and I try to prove myself every time so we can trust each other more .So I’m sorry for my arrogant behavior. I’ll try to keep it in check, if he does the same “

 

 “I accept your apology and I already talked to James, It wont happen again. But that’s not why I called “

 

 “Okay, that’s good too hear. Why did you call? “

 

 “Well you had talked to Lilly, because she Ms.ed you and she said you had talked about vacation, and she wished we could all go together “

 

 “Yeah that’s right, but I promise I didn’t say anything about me asking you to go on vacation to Dubai “

 

 “I know, I believe you. I thought about it and I asked Lilly what she thought about it and she went nuts. She is very excited to go so... “

 

 “Is that a yes? “ KD asked with a smile in her voice

 

 “Yes that’s a yes “

 

 “That’s amazing, thank you for agreeing to this. You don’t know how much this means to me Lena “

 

 “I hope with this trip we can all bond more and learn to know each other better “

 

 “I hope so too “

 

  “Good “

 

 “I’ll contact my travel agent and give the green light, and I’ll make sure everything will be taken care of I’ll keep you up to date “

 

 “That’s all right “

 

  “I know, it’s in 3 weeks that we will be going but I can’t meet you and Lilly in the meantime, I have a few deadlines I have to finish and I have to make a short business trip in between that time. But I promise I’ll call, or face time if I’m allowed to face time Lilly “

 

 “That’s okay, I’ll tell her and you’re allowed to face time, just give me heads up first so I can tell you when the right time is “

 

 “Okay, I’ll talk to you soon Lena “

 

 “Yes, one more thing “

 

 “Yes? “

 

 “Return my pregnancy photo KD “

 

 “Uhmm, what? “

 

 “I noticed it was gone when you took off that day “

 

 “I’m sorry I took it, You just looked so beautiful and I...I know it’s not an excuse for taking it sorry I’ll return it “

 

 Lena smiled at the comment KD had made. Personally she thought she looked like a pregnant whale. But KD made her feel all sorts of thing now.

 

 “You can keep it, If you promise not to show anyone “

 

 “Deal. Is it maybe possible to have a few pictures from when Lilly was younger? “

 

 “Your pushing it KD, but okay I’ll give you a few after we come back from Dubai “

 

 “That’s good. Bye Lena “

 

 “Goodbye KD “

 

Lena hung up and sighed...

 

So she was going to Dubai, with her baby Daddy/Mamma and their daughter who didn’t knew that KD was her other parent...

 

This was going to be interesting. They would have to tell Lilly soon about KD being her other parent.

 

And of course there is James, was she going to tell him about going on a holiday with KD?

 

 

**_**_...Is that even a good idea to tell him?..._ ** _ **

 

 

  
 

 

 

**_**** _ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Let me know what you think
> 
> ❤❤I love reading your comments
> 
> ❤❤❤What do you think? must Lena tell James about the vacation with Kara?
> 
> ❤❤❤❤Will supercorp rise in the series?


	12. Tell Me...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤Alex and Maggie meet
> 
> ❤❤Lena goes to Kara's house and they have a moment?
> 
> ❤❤❤Lena and Lilly go to Dubai for vacation with Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named the chapter: AXSHN ft Sofia reyes - Tell me
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my amazing Beta's : Jenny and MV39 ❤❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> So Can you feel the tension?

Chapter 12: AXSHN ft sofia reyes- tell me

 

Lena, Lilly and Kara are on a family vaction together and things might heat up between them...?

Also Alex meets Maggie

###  ****Chapter Text** **

 

**_**** _ **

**_**_{Alex POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

For the first time in months Alex felt happy that she was alone. Don’t get her wrong she enjoyed spending time with Lena and Lilly, and she still misses Kara everyday.

 

She had been single for years and she knew that if Lena had her chance that she would try to set her up on dates that always ended up in a disaster. She still remembered the last time Lena had tried, it was... ** _ ** _horrible..._**_**

**_**** _ **

 

Alex started to walk towards her house on the Marble street that she shared with her cat Wean. She admired the beauty of the fresh flowers coloring the street along the sidewalk.

 

“Hey Alex”

 

She paused recognizing that voice that annoyed her anywhere, she turned around and she looked right into the smirking face of Maggie Sawyer with her cute dimples. ... ** _ ** _Wait what? Cute? I mean uhm dimples yeah that._**_** ** _ ** _.._**_** ** _ ** _Fuck…_**_**

**_**** _ **

Maggie was wearing a huge red baseball cap with basketball symbols on it. Her long hair curled up slightly from under it. She had 1 bag with basketballs in one hand and a few of her basketball jersey’s leaning over one muscular shoulder. And god did she look good but Alex wasn’t going to fall for that.

 

Seeing Maggie in her neighborhood was a surprise. Alex lived in a place just downtown of National City well known for its different sexual preferences substantial population.

Alex had been around different people all her life and could tell sexual preference within minutes of meeting a person but with Maggie she wasn’t sure. The first and only time she had met Maggie, she had known within seconds that she was flirting with her. But when she got home that night after the picnic she had googled Maggie just for research she hadn’t found any pictures with woman so she wasn’t sure.

 

 

“What are you doing here Sawyer?” Alex tried to say as nonchalant as possible

 

“I am dropping my basketballs and old jersey’s off at the hospital”

 

“Why?” Alex asked curiously 

 

“For an auction for a good cause to help the hospital”

 

Alex raised her eyebrow surprised and amused, she didn’t expected that from Maggie.

 

 

“People actually pay for your old basketballs and jersey’s?” Alex asked amused

 

“Yep you bet” Maggie’s smile grew bigger and exposed her dimples even more. “I am a good player”

 

Alex scoffed. “Uhu you do think high of yourself”

 

“Hmm you say that as if it’s a bad thing, some partners actually like that about me”

 

Alex didn’t care for women who were handsome and cheeky... ** _ ** _did she?..._**_**

 

“Maybe some partners are desperate” Alex answered challenging

 

Maggie chuckled. “So, what are you doing today besides looking awesome?”

 

“Walking home”

 

Maggie’s smile slightly fell. “You live around here?”

 

“Yes”

 

“So uhm are you into woman?”

 

“Does it matter?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow

 

Maggie shrugged “It will be a damn shame if you weren’t but it would explain a lot of things”

 

“I am but why would it be a shame?” Alex asked confused

 

“because maybe I would like to know if I would have a change before hitting on a beautiful woman that happened to be straight”

**_**** _ **

**_**_Did she just said she is interested in me? O_ ** _ ** **_**_MG_ ** _ ** **_**_…_ ** _ **

 

Alex thought about the way Len would have topped over laughing if she was here, and probably would have pushed her to go for it.

 

Alex usually had a few things she wanted in a relationship. She was interested but she didn’t really like the athletic type, but she was also a inventor so it was different. Still something about Maggie slightly annoyed her.

 

 “Hmm okay, you say”

 

“Do you maybe want to get a drink or ice cream with me somewhere?” Maggie asked a bit shyly

 

Alex laughed surprised. “Get real” she smirked and walked past Maggie.

 

She stood on the sidewalk waiting for the traffic to stop for the lights.

 

 

“I am sorry about that gorgeous” she heard Maggie called after her like she had asked her the question.

 

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

She watched Maggie walking towards the hospital entrance.

 

“If you want to have a good time and enjoy life for once fully, wear something that compliments that sexy body of yours and I will give you the date of your life I will take good care of you sweetheart” Maggie said with a smile

 

**_**_...Wait what? She is serious..._ ** _ **

 

Alex looked in disbelief at her “I bet you say that to all the pretty ladies Casanova” she said before crossing the street and walking away.

 

“Only the pretty ones” Maggie said before entering the hospital.

 

Making Alex blush like a teenager on the sidewalk.

 

 

 

Sometimes Alex felt lonely but she was happy all those years ago, Lena walked into her store because Lena and Lilly they were enough for her for now. One day she would meet the right person, but for now she was satisfied with her life business was booming.

__

__Maggie o_ _ __bviously_ _ __ __wanted to get to know her_ _ __,_ _ __but Alex wasn’t so sure if she was interested in that cheeky attitude …or how long she could fight the feeling she was starting to get_ _ __for_ _ __Maggie…it’s not like she was watching the game when it was on or anything and that sometimes she rewinds the footage to get a glimpse of Maggie playing or watching interviews with Maggie in it…nope no not at all…_ _

**_**** _ **

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

**_**_{Third POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

So Turned out that KD suddenly had some free time and she asked to meet Lena at her home so they could trade pictures.

 

KD opened her front door and checked Lena out in one quick glance. At 11 o’clock in the morning she looked beautiful and perfect. Her hair was curly, diamond teardrop earring. She wore a black covered up power suit with pants and red heels to Kara’s disappointment her cleavage was hidden.

 

“Hey”

 

“Hey KD”

 

“You brought them?” KD asked, maybe she should have worn something to impress Lena, but instead she was wearing baggy sweatpants and a baggie hoodie combined with her yeezy boots.

Lucky her that she had taken a shower before and had sprayed herself with one million perfume before. She had her hair in a ponytail and wasn’t wearing her glasses.

 

“Yes I brought a few” Lena entered the living room and KD shut the door behind her.

 

“Let me” While Lena dug in her briefcase, KD’s eyes raked down her body. The tight pants making her ass look amazing just like the rest of her body that looked to die for and KD felt herself getting worked up. She definitely needed a cold shower…

 

Just looking at Lena made her body fill with want and she wanted Lena…she wanted the mother of her child…

 

“Here” Lena shoved a framed picture at KD…

 

KD took the photograph of Lilly and sat down on her leather chesterfield chair. It was a school picture, with Lilly giving the camera a cheeky smile exposing her smile. She had the same smile and teeth like KD and KD felt her heart warm up at the sight of the picture.

 

“It’s weird that you do that” Lena suddenly said

 

“Do what?” KD said confused

 

“Acting nice, it feels like at any moment you’re not going to mean it”

 

“Wow okay, I could say the same for you Lena”

 

“Hmm I guess you can”

 

 “But? “

 

 “But somehow I feel like you took that pregnancy picture just to blackmail me to get more pictures “ Lena said silent

 

 

KD looked a little shocked she hadn’t intended to make Lena feel that way her. She had taken the picture because she liked to look at Lena’s beautiful face and her pregnant belly, huge with her baby.

 

**_**_..._ ** _ ** **_**_Their baby…_ ** _ **

 

When she looked at it her chest swelled with pride somehow knowing that she somehow she did this and was the only person on the entire world that had done this.

 

“Lena, baby” KD sighed “I thought we had cleared up all these accusations, I told you I was sorry, and that I liked the picture, It was never my intention to make the mother of my child feel like she was being blackmailed”

 

 

 

 

“I understand, just don’t do it anymore. It will give me the feeling like you try to play with my feelings “

 

 “I understand, next time I’ll just ask and take it afterwards “ KD said teasingly

 

 “your insufferable “ Lena said with a light smile

 

 

KD placed the picture of Lilly back on the table. “What pictures do you have more?”

 

 

 

Lena handed her a portrait taken in a professional studio. KD stared at her little girl her hair was in braids at the top while the rest hung freely over her shoulders, it almost looked like herself except Lilly didn’t had glasses.

 

“She so cute “ KD said amused at how adorable her daughter looked. “what else do you got?”

 

Lena bent forward to dig deeper into her briefcase. A slit in between her blouse and her pants parted and slid up gracing her with a glimpse of bare flesh... ** _ ** _Holy shit!_**_** ** _ ** _.._**_**

**_**** _ **

“So…where are you going dressed like this?” KD asked nonchalant as possible

Lena straightened back up and the blouse went back into place.

 

“I am meeting a client in her home downtown” Lena handed her another picture, but KD didn’t look at it.

 

“Are you sure you’re not meeting your boyfriend?”

 

“James?”

 

“Do you have more than one?” KD asked amused

 

“No, I don’t have more than one, and I am sure I am not meeting him” Lena said in a firm tone

 

**_**_...KD has made a promise to herself that Lena is going to be hers, someday..._ ** _ ** **_**** _ **

 

KD didn’t believe her. Woman didn’t clothes like that unless they were trying to impress someone romantically.

 

“Do you want some apple juice?” KD asked while she thought back to the night she had spent with Lena.

 

“Yes sure” Lena followed her into the kitchen filling the room with the sound of her heels tapping on the marble floors

 

“James doesn’t like me, you know” KD said while she poured some cold apple juice in 2 crystal glasses.

 

“Yes, I know I wasn’t under the impression that you like him either” Lena said with a light smirk

 

“No, I don’t”

 

**_**** _ **

James was a jerk for real, clearly because his  ** _ ** _‘girlfriend’_**_**  got biologically and legitimate knocked up by someone not his species.

 

But KD hated the thought of any man/woman that is not her being with Lena period.

 

“How serious is your relationship?” KD asked curiously

 

“That’s none of your business”

 

**_**_...KD is determind to find out more about Lena and James’s relationship..._ ** _ ** **_**** _ **

 

“Ice-cubs or flat?”

 

 

“Ice-cubs “

 

“Your boyfriend is my business if he spends time with my daughter” KD answered nonchalant

 

“Lilly has met James a few times, and they get a long” Lena lied

 

KD observed Lena’s body language and she saw Lena avoided looking at her when she answered. KD immediately knew that Lena was holding something back.

 

“Hmm okay”

 

“I think that’s all you need to know KD”

 

“If Lilly has only met him a few times, then you haven’t known him for very long”

 

“Approximately 3-4 months”

 

KD leaned against the white counter and watched Lena take a sip. She guessed Lena hadn’t slept with James yet. Which gave her a relieved feeling but also a bit of fear. It would have explained why the man had been so defensive against KD. He was afraid that Lena would break up with him and start something with her. Which is not a bad idea coming to think of it.

 

“What is he going to say when he finds out that you and Lilly are coming to  ** _ ** _‘Burj Al Arab’_**_** with me?” KD asked interested

 

“I don’t know, I don’t think he will be happy when he finds out eventually”

 

 

“I don’t think so either. But Lilly needs to spend time with me, and I need to build a relationship with her. I don’t know a lot about little girls but I am trying, I did some research on people with 2 gender parents and the relationships depends on how she relates with her parents in her life.”

 

Lena looked at KD for a several long moments, then carefully set her mug on the counter. She knew from personal experience and her own research that KD was right. But KD being right didn’t persuade her into telling James about them going to Dubai.

 

“I guess your right Lilly can get to know you. But still I think somehow the 3 of us alone would be a disaster. I don’t know why”

 

“You know it’s not the 3 of us you’re worried about. It’s the You and me” KD said bluntly

 

“Hmm maybe that too, because you and I don’t get along fully”

 

KD folded her arms across her chest exposing her collarbone and a part of her tattoo. 

 

“I think you are afraid that we’ll get along too well, you’re afraid that you’ll end up in  ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** _ ** _D_**_** ** _ ** _addy’s ‘_**_** _ _bed__ ” Kara said in a low voice

 

 

**_**** _ **

Lena looked with a shocked expression at her.

 

“KD, don’t be ridiculous I don’t even like you very much and I am not the least bit attracted to you”

 

 

 

“I don’t believe you”

 

 

“I don’t care what you believe” Lena said firm

 

 

“you are afraid that once we’re alone, you won’t be able to resist  ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** _ ** _D_**_** ** _ ** _addy’_**_**  to take you”

 

Lena laughed KD was rich and handsome, she had changed a lot on certain things. She was a well-known athlete and inventor and had the powerful body of a warrior and a mind Darwin would be proud of. If this story would come out she would be more famous than she already was. Knocking up a woman biologically. The first woman ever. Not only that but both their lives would be blown up, the paparazzi would have a field day with this.

 

“KD, you really need to get over yourself”

 

“I think I am right” KD said with a smirk

 

“You are ridiculous”

 

“You don’t need to worry” KD continued and followed Lena close behind. “I am immune to you” KD said with a smile

 

Lena reached for her briefcase and set it on the couch.

 

 “Okay KD “

 

“You are breathtaking beautiful and you got a body that would even make the pope weep, but I am not tempted” KD said determined

 

KD’s announcement stung a little more than Lena liked to admit. Secretly she wanted KD to eat her heart out every time Lena laid eyes on her. She wanted to KD to kick herself for dumping her the way she had 6 years ago, she raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

 

“Which pictures do you want KD?”

 

“Leave them, all of them” Kara said

 

“Fine” Lena said with a sigh  “Was that all KD? “

 

 

 

 

“Yeah give me a minute” KD grabbed Lena’s arm and stared into her eyes. “I am trying to tell you that you are completely safe in my house. You could rip your clothes off right now and walk around naked and I wouldn’t even look or do anything” Kara said determined

 

“Darling if I stripped my clothes off you would pop a blood vessel and maybe have a heart attack, I think I would have to give you a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and CPR” Lena said confident

 

“You are wrong about that Lena. I am sorry to hurt your feelings but I find you completely resistible” she said dropping Lena’s hand stinging her pride a bit more.

 

“You can tie me up stick your tongue down my throat and I wouldn’t respond” KD said

 

 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself KD?” KD looked her up and down.

 

“I am just stating facts” KD said

 

“Yeah? Well here’s a fact for you” she looked KD up and down. She started at KD’s muscular legs, to her thighs, her waist and broad chest and wide shoulders to KD’s handsome face without glasses. KD looked amazing, cool and a bit flushed but she still looked intimidating.

 

“I rather kiss a dead animal”

 

“Lena baby I have seen your boyfriend, you do kiss a dead animal”

 

“Better than a person like you who can be so arrogant confident sometimes”

 

KD’s eyes narrowed “Hmm you sure about that?”

 

Lena smiled, satisfied that she had provoked her.

 

 

“Yes absolutely”

 

Before she knew what happened, KD wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist stood on jerked her forward flush against her body. One hand went into Lena’s hair and she pulled her little so Lena’s head jerked down a little.

 

“Baby just stop resisting me” KD said and her lips crushed against Lena’s who gasped surprised and shocked. Her arms were still limp at her sides.

 

KD’s blue eyes stared into hers and then she softened the kiss and she felt the top of her tongue lightly touch her top lip. She licked the corner of her mouth and sucked a little on her bottom lip. KD closed her eyes and she pulled Lena tighter against her chest. A warm and comfortable shiver ran up her spine. KD’s mouth was hot and wet, and before she had a chance to think about it, she kissed her back.

 

Lena closed her eyes and intertwined her tongue with KD’s and the kiss turned hotter. Slowly KD’s hand drifted to Lena’s ass and she squeezed a little. And suddenly as it began, KD pushed her away slowly.

 

“You see? Nothing” KD took a deep breath and let it out slowly...

 

Lena blinked and looked down at her standing there as cold winter day. She could still feel KD’s hand on her ass squeezing it lightly, there tongue’s intertwining. KD had kissed her and she had let her and kissed her back because she couldn’t resist her.

 

“There isn’t any reason why the 2 of us can’t share a house for 4 weeks, unless of course you felt something from that kiss Lena” KD wiped a bit of red lipstick from her bottom lip.

 

“No, not a thing” Lena said trying to assure KD and she pushed the corners of her mouth in a light smile.

 

**_**_..._ ** _ ** **_**_But_ ** _ ** **_**_they_ ** _ ** **_**_had_ ** _ ** **_**_both_ ** _ ** **_**_felt something_ ** _ ** **_**_that warm electric feeling.._ ** _ ** **_**_._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

She had kissed KD and she didn’t know why. She grabbed her briefcase and headed for the door before she lost control and started to cry and scream making a fool of herself. Maybe it was too late. Responding to KD’s kiss had been foolish. Somehow, she couldn’t help it. As she walked towards her car, she realized she had hurried out of her house without saying anything.

**_**** _ **

**_**_‘Burj Al Arab’_**_** was going to be very interesting...

 

 

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

  ** _ ** _{ Kara’s POV}_**_**

**_**** _ **

Kara stood on the balcony of her house and looked out at the lake. She had kissed Lena, touched her and she had regretted stopping it. She had told Lena that she hadn’t felt anything. If Lena had bothered to check, she would have known that Kara was clearly lying.

 

But they both knew that, the whole time that warm electric feeling was present between them.

 

Kara didn’t know why she had kissed her, except that maybe she had wanted to assure Lena that she would be safe at her penthouse in  ** _ ** _‘Burj Al Arab’._**_**  Or maybe because she had told her that she would rather kiss a dead animal. But also, because Lena was gorgeous, amazing and beautiful and she wore a red tong, and she had wanted a quick taste of her lips. Just one quick kiss of her sexy lips. That’s all she had wanted, because...Kara missed her and she couldn’t stand seeing Lena with James.

 

But she got more. She got a kick of arousal and she needed a cold shower even for an alien that was special.

 

Kara kicked of her shoes and dove into the cold swimming pool to cool of her body. She wouldn’t want to make the same mistake not again. If she wanted Lena she had to do it right. No kissing, No touching, No thinking about Lena naked... ** _ ** _okay maybe thinking about her naked in_**_** ** _ ** _private_**_** ** _ ** _wouldn’t do no harm..._**_**

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

  ** _ ** _{ Lena’s POV}_**_**

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lena and Lilly had landed in Dubai and were on their way in a limousine send by KD that drove them towards her penthouse.

 

She had told James that she and Lilly were going on a mother daughter trip. She hadn’t told him about going with KD.

He had hugged her, kissed her and had told her to check in every few days through whats app to let him know how she was doing. Things between them were still awkward but a bit better.

 

KD had promised her that she wouldn’t try to provoke her, but she didn’t really believe her seeing after what had happened the last time they had seen each other. She was so worked up after the kiss she had to take a cold shower.

 

“I’ll be on my best behavior” she had promised Lena.

**_**** _ **

 

**_**_..._ ** _ ** **_**_Yeah right and elephants can climb in trees_ ** _ ** **_**_.._ ** _ ** **_**_._ ** _ **

 

She looked at her daughter who was enjoying the limousine and was eating vegan jelly beans that KD had ordered for her in the car.

The trip had started out pleasant and calm until Lilly couldn’t stop singing along with songs from Taylor Swift. The only verses she was signing where: ‘Baby now we got bad blood’, ‘I knew you were trouble when you walked in’. And it was driving Lena slowly nuts and then the questions began.

 

“Mama are we there yet?”

“Mama how much longer?”

“Mama where are we?”

“Mama did you remember to pack Mufasa the lion?”

“Mama I’m hungry “

 

 

From National City, all the way to Dubai she was thinking about where she was going to sleep the number of bedrooms in KD’s penthouse. She couldn’t remember if she had packed everything. She had packed some lace lingerie but she didn’t know why.

 

She had brought enough toys and things to do for Lilly to play with for 28 days.

 

Finally, after 1 hour of driving they arrived in front of the hotel. They were greeted by a hotel worker who took their luggage and let them to KD’s penthouse and handed Lena a Key pass for the suite. With each step, Lena’s heart picked up it’s pace. With each step her concern that she was making a big mistake grew.

 

She rang the bell of the penthouse and knocked several times. No one answered.

 

“Maybe she is taking a nap” Lilly suggested. “Maybe we should go in and wake her up”

 

“Yeah, maybe” Lena looked at the number of the penthouse to make sure they had the right one.

 

 

“Do you think she forgot Mama?” Lilly asked with a concerned look in her eyes

 

“I hope not sweetie” 

 

Lena held the key pass for the lock and opened the door.

 

What if she had forgotten? She asked herself. What if she was somewhere in the house asleep? Or taking a shower-with another woman? She knew she was a little early; what if she was in bed, her body entwined with another woman that was beautiful, a woman who wasn’t her.

 

**_**_...Damn_ ** _ ** **_**_…_ ** _ ** **_**_Lena_ ** _ ** **_**_stop thinking like that…_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

She swiped the card in front of the lock and opened the door.

 

“KD?” she called out, and stepped into the entry-way.

 

 

The room was amazingly decorated in the eastern style. Gold everywhere and it smelled amazing. Lilly followed her closely behind, Lena walked into the living room. She immediately realized that the penthouse was not a single story as it appeared from the front. To her left steps led downward, while to her right a second set went up to an open loft above the dining room.

The penthouse had a view that was overlooking the beach and ocean, and the entire back wall was made of massive windows framed with bleached oak. Three matching skylights dominated the ceiling above the living room.

 

“Wow, Mama” Lilly gasped as she spun in a circle. “Is KD rich?”

 

**_**_...Sweetie_ ** _ ** **_**_if only you knew_ ** _ ** **_**_how rich_ ** _ ** **_**_…_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

“Yes it looks that way, doesn’t it sweetie?”

 

The furnishings were modern and creative combined with gold and iron. Above the mantel hung a large picture of an abandoned forest somewhere in the world and if you looked closely you could see Kara’s face in it. 

 

“I wonder if KD fell down somewhere.” Lilly moved toward one of three sliding glass doors off the living and dining rooms. “Maybe she broke her leg or got a cut.”

  
Together the two of them moved to the doors and looked out on a balcony deck which went down to the beach.

 

“KD!” Lilly called out in a raised voice. “Where are you?”

  
Lena opened the sliding door and let in a breeze heavy with the scents of salt water and seaweed and the sounds of the sea. She stepped out onto the deck, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Maybe spending 4 weeks in such a beautiful house on such a wonderful piece of real estate wasn’t going to be so hard after all.

 

If she didn’t let KD charm her into moving her up further on her likable scale, and if she kept her lips and hands to herself, then perhaps this trip wouldn’t turn into a big disaster.

  
Beneath her feet, Lena felt a heavy thud, thud, thud through the soles of her espadrilles. She heard the steady thumping of footsteps pounding up the stairs, and her insides got a little mushy. Then KD emerged slowly.

 

A pair of Red Dr. Dre headphones were on her ears.

 

She wore a loose-fitting mesh tank top and a pair of Nike shorts meaning Lena saw her sports bra and her muscles and her legs that did things to Lena inside her body.

 

Lena wondered why she had even bothered to wear it. Her stomach was flat and bare, a tattoo on the right side of her ribs.

 

She had thighs thick with muscle, and her legs were tanned.

  
“Hey you’re early,” she heard KD say as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up as she pushed her headphones to circle her neck.

 

KD glanced at her sport watch turned on her wrist. “If I had known, I would have been here, sorry”

 

 

  
Lena refused to blush at the sight of her barely clothed and sweaty body. She was an adult. She could handle a hot, sweaty, half-naked woman  ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** _ ** _D_**_** ** _ ** _addy’_**_**  of their child.

 

She could certainly handle KD, it was absolutely no problem. She just had to think of her as one big bad hair day. Uncooperative, annoying, and really messy.

 

“Yeah there was not a lot of traffic and the driver was quick” she explained to KD.

  
“How long have you been here?” She reached for a white towel hanging on the rail. KD dried her face and her gold blonde hair that was in a messy hair bun on top of her head.

 

  
“Uhm just a few minutes we just arrived.”

 

  
“W…We thought you fell down and hurt yourself,” Lilly said to her “I thought maybe you broke your leg or got a cut,” she continued.

  
KD’s head poked out from beneath the towel. She looked at Lilly and smiled. “Did you had a colorful Band-Aid ready just in case?” she asked Lilly as she slid the towel around her neck, holding on to the ends with both hands.

  
She shook her head. “You got painting on your tummy, KD. A lot of beautiful painting !” she said, then turned to the railing, her attention drawn to the activity on the beach below.

  
KD looked down and placed a hand on her muscular abdomen.

 

“I don’t think it’s a lot” she said as he rubbed her palm across her stomach. “I know guys and girls who got a lot more. At least I don’t have it all over my body” KD said with a smile

 

Lena watched her hand slide lower on her abdomen, her fingers touching the tattoo’s, and memories shimmering in her head like a movie. She remembered a night a long time ago when she had touched KD, when she had felt her warm and wanting beneath her hands.

 

  
“What are you looking at, Lena?” KD said in a low voice

  
Lena snapped out her mind and raised her gaze up to KD’s eyes. She had been caught. She could act mortified and guilty or lie.

 

“I, uhm I was checking out your shoes.” she lied

 

  
KD chuckled silently. “You were tots checking out my package.”

  
Or she could always admit it. “It was a long drive.” She shrugged, hoping KD would drop it.

 

“Hey, KD!” Lilly hollered, and ran past her mother, leaving Lena to follow behind them both. “I brought my roller skates. And guess what.”

  
“What?” KD said with a smile

  
“My Mama bought me new knee pads with basketballs on it.”

 

  
“That’s very cool”

  
  
“And guess what else.”

 

  
“What?”

  
“I got new sunglasses just like your normal glasses.” She took the pink frames from the bridge of her nose and held them up in the air. “See?”

  
KD turned toward her. “Hey, those are very awesome, you look cool”

 

Lilly smiled happily at KD after hearing the compliment.

 

KD showed them to a guest room decorated in shades of gold beige and Bordeaux, then she left to retrieve their luggage at the front door. When she carried in all their things, she gave a quick tour of the lower floor. A room filled with free weights and exercise equipment separated the guest room from the master bedroom.

  
“I need to take a shower,” KD told them as they headed into the hall after Lilly explorations of all 2 bathrooms.

 

“When I get out, we can go to the beach if you want.”

  
“Yes why don’t you meet us down there,” Lena suggested, wanting to take advantage of the sun while it lasted.

  
“Yeah sounds good. Do you need beach towels or anything?”

 

“No,that’s okay”

  
After KD left them, Lilly and Lena changed in comfortable summer clothes.

 

Lilly slipped into her blue and green two-piece swimsuit, then pulled her iron man shirt over her head.

 

Lena changed into a pair of Black and Bordeaux tie-dyed shorts, and a see-through Caftan combined with gold that

 

Both she and Lilly shoved their feet into Dr Martens Gladiator sandals, grabbed beach towels sunscreen and water and then headed outside.

  
By the time KD joined them on the beach, Lilly had found a lot of different sea shells. She put them in her pink little fanny pack and crouched down beside Lena to inspect them.

 

“Those are very beautiful” KD told her, casting a shadow over the two of them.

  
Lena glanced up and slowly stood. KD had the top of her hair in a bun while the rest flowed freely over her back. She had changed into black shorts and a Bordeaux and navy blue caftan with a brown wooden beads chain around her neck. She was wearing gold mirror sunglasses and she looked amazing.

 

“Yes she had found a lot” Lena said with a light smile

 

Lilly scrambled to her feet and pointed to Haystack of rocks about a hundred feet away. “I want to go there please.”

 

Together they walked towards the rocks. KD helped Lilly jump from rock to rock, and when the terrain got a little rough or slippery for her short legs, she picked Lilly up and swung her up on her shoulders as effortlessly as if she weighed nothing.

  
Lilly grabbed the sides of KD’s head.

 

“Mama, look I’m high!” she shrieked happily.

  
KD and Lena looked at each other and laughed. “Just what every mother longs to hear,” she said.  
  
When their laughter died and was drowned out by the sound of waves, KD’s smile remained. “I was beginning to think that you only wore dresses or skirts,” she said as she reached up to wrap her hands around Lilly’s ankles.

  
She wasn’t surprised KD noticed. She was that kind of woman.

 

“Yes, I don’t usually wear shorts or pants.”

  
“Why?”

  
Lena didn’t really want to answer that question. Lilly however, had no problem providing personal information. “Because she has a big ass.”

  
KD looked up at Lilly, “Oh Really?” she said amused

 

  
Lilly nodded. “Yes, That’s what she says all the time.”

 

  
Lena felt her face flush red. “please let’s not discuss it.”

  
Reaching for the hem of Lena’s caftan, KD raised the back and tilted her head to the side for a better look.

 

“It doesn’t look big,” she said as casually as if they were discussing the weather. “Looks pretty amazing to me.” KD said in a teasing tone.

  
Lena felt a little foolish for the hint of pleasure deep down in her stomach. She batted KD’s hand away and pulled the bottom of her shirt down.

 

“Well, it is,” she said, then she stepped around KD and walked ahead of her and Lilly. She remembered what had happened 6 years ago, when she had turned her head with KD’s smooth compliments.

Every girl dreamed of being a queen, and with very little effort, KD had made her feel like the only queen in the world.

 

She had eagerly jumped in KD’s bed. Now, as she walked around a medium-sized boulder, she reminded herself that while she could be charming, she could also get real nasty if KD wanted to but she was working on it.

 

Lena watched KD and Lilly together. She watched them discover new shells, orange and purple starfish, and more sticky things. She watched their heads bent over a tide pool and tried to bury her insecurities. They looked so alike.

 

She felt a warm feeling creeping up inside of her and she couldn’t contain the smile on her face, was Alex right? Did she had feelings for KD?

 

Sneaky Lena took a picture of them and saved it.

 

... ** _ ** _They almost felt like a happy family right now at this moment..._**_**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Tell me what you thought of it
> 
> ❤❤I love reading your comments
> 
> ❤❤❤In my story supercorp=Endgame
> 
> ❤❤❤❤Btw SuperGirl returns in 2 days, do you think James and Lena will break up this season? I have hope
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤I hate what CW has done with a lot of shows, it's not fun to watch sometimes anymore, what do you think?
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤ I still think the actors are amazing tho


	13. Unbreak my heart...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤Lena, Lilly, Kara enjoy Dubai and visit some places...
> 
> ❤❤Things between Lena and Kara are heating up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named this chapter: Tony Braxton - Unbreak my heart
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my Beta's : JENNY and MV39❤❤❤

****Chapter 13: Tony Braxton - Unbreak my heart...** **

 

**_**_{Third person’s POV}_ ** _ **

 

When the three of them got back to the house, KD insisted on making lunch. They sat at the dining room table and ate spring rolls and pot stickers, slices of fresh fruit, and Turkish bread filled with vegan meat soy based.

 

After Lunch Lena and Lilly helped KD put the things away.

 

Lena had been in the car since 5 o’clock in the morning with Lilly and the anxiety and length of the trip had left Lena exhausted. She went outside on the deck on the couch and curled up with Lilly in her lap. KD took the chair next to her, and the three of them stared out at the ocean, content with the world.

__

__...Almost like a perfect family..._ _

 

Lena didn’t have anywhere to go or anything to do. She savored the calmness of it all. Although she couldn’t say that the woman sitting next to her was relaxing company. KD’s presence was big and there was too much painful history between them, they were making progress of getting along but sometimes she felt intimidated because of KD’s beauty and confidence.

 

The peaceful sounds and the soft breeze lulled Lena to sleep, and when she awoke, she was alone. A warm soft blanket with shells on it covered her body. She pushed it aside, stood, and stretched her body.

Voices from the beach rose from the beach in the distant, and Lena moved to the rail and leaned over the edge. KD and Lilly weren’t on the beach.

 

Lena really didn’t think KD would take Lilly anywhere without communicating with her about it first. But KD wasn’t the sort of woman who would think she needed her permission. If she had left with their daughter, then Lena figured she had a right to kill KD and consider it legal.

 

But in the end, she didn’t have to kill her. She found both Lilly and KD downstairs in the gym room.

 

__...Not that she would have been able to kill her, you know being an alien and all that..._ _

**_**** _ **

  
KD sat on a fancy exercise bike in the corner, pedaling at a steady pace. Her gaze was lowered to Lilly, who laid on the floor, her hands behind her head watching KD .

 

 

“How come you have to ride that bike so fast?” Lilly asked her.

  
“It helps my endurance” KD answered above the soft whirring of the wheels. KD was still wearing the clothes she was wearing earlier except for the caftan she was wearing another mesh tank top, and for one short second, Lena let her gaze travel to her strong thighs and calves, and she took in the pleasure of watching KD.

  
“What’s endurance?” Lilly asked interested

  
“It’s the stuff an athlete needs so that they don’t run out of steam and let the young athlete’s kick their asses all over the basketball court.” KD said

  
Lilly gasped. “You did it again.” she said accusingly

  
“What?” KD asked

  
“You said a bad worth” Lilly pointed out

  
“I did?”

  
“Yeah”

  
“Sorry. I’ll try to work on it.” KD said

  
“That’s what you said last time,” Lilly complained from her position on the floor.

  
KD smiled. “I’ll do better, Coach.”

  
Lilly was quiet for a moment before she said, “Guess what.”

  
“What?”

  
“My Mama got a bike like that but I don’t think she rides it” She pointed in KD ’s direction.

Lena’s exercise bicycle wasn’t like KD’s. It wasn’t as fancy, and Lilly was right, she didn’t ride it anymore. In fact, she never really had ridden it.

 

“Hello” Lena said as she stepped into the room, “I use that bike all the time. It has a very important job as a dress hanger.”

  
Lilly turned her head and smiled. “We’re working out. I rode first and now it’s KD’s turn.”

  
KD looked over at Lena, the bicycle pedals stopped, but the wheel kept spinning.

 

“Yes, I can see that,” Lena said, wishing she had checked herself out in the mirror before she had found them. She was sure she looked terrible.

 

“How was your nap?” KD asked

  
“I didn’t even know I was that tired.” Lena said while she combed her fingers through her hair and shook her curls.

  
“Well, keeping up with the endurance of a little girl and traveling from National City to Dubai is exhausting,” KD said, and wondered if Lena was doing that hair-shaking stuff on purpose.

  
“Yes” Lena walked over to Lilly and held out a hand to help her to her feet. “Let’s go find something to do and let KD finishes.”

  
“I am finished,” KD said as she stood, keeping her eyes above chest level and trying not to stare like a schoolboy at Lena’s cleavage even.

 

KD really didn’t want herself to get caught while she was checking out Lena’s and had her think she was some kind of perverted person. Lena was the mother of her child. And although she never really said anything specific, KD knew Lena didn’t have a very high opinion of her yet. Maybe KD deserved her low opinion after the way she had treated her 6 years ago she thought.

 

“I wasn’t going to do this today, but Lilly and I got bored and we were kind of waiting for you. It was either ride the exercise bike, watch TV in this hot weather or play with dolls.”

  
“I can’t see you playing with dolls” Lena said

  
“Yep that makes 2 of us.”

 

 

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

**_**_{Third person’s POV}_ ** _ **

Later that evening after they came back from a short shopping spree and dinner at a restaurant where KD had spoiled them. She dressed Lilly in her pajamas and put her to bed. Then she went in search of KD. She wanted to talk to her about the money she was spending on her and Lilly. She wanted KD to stop spoiling them she could pay for herself and she could pay for Lilly, too.

  
She found KD standing on the balcony staring out at the ocean. She was wearing Nike shorts and a black over sized tank top. Her forearms uncovered and her legs visible. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and her hair was in a loose ponytail. When she entered the room, KD turned to face her.

  
“KD I need to talk to you about something,” she said as she walked toward her, bracing herself for an argument.

  
“I know what you’re going to say, and if it will help you feel better I let you pick up the check next time.”

  
“Oh, uhm okay?” Lena stopped in front of KD. She had won the argument before she had begun, and felt somewhat shocked.

 

“How did you know that’s what I wanted to talk about?” Lena asked curiously

  
“You’ve been frowning at me ever since we came back from the restaurant and the waitress placed the check by my plate”

 

“Yes, thanks for understanding” Lena said with relief

 

They walked back into the house and KD sat down on the couch and Lena went and sat down in the arm chair.

She looked across the living room and spotted picture of KD younger with a woman with dark hair.

 

 

“Who is that?” Lena pointed at the picture

 

KD was silent for a few seconds before she answered after taking a deep breath.

 

“That’s Luce “

 

“Is she a friend? “

 

 

 

“She was my wife “ KD said in a sad voice

 

 

“You were married?” Lena asked surprised

 

“Yeah.”

 

  
“When?”

 

  
“Years before I met you.” KD said in a blank expression 

 

 

“Wow, I didn’t know you were ever married at all.” Lena said surprised

  
She began to wonder about this woman that had married KD, the  ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** _ ** _D_**_** ** _ ** _addy’_**_**  of her child. The woman who had broken her heart.

 

 

“Where is she now?” Lena asked curiously

 

   
“Luce… she died.” KD said in a pained voice

 

 

  
“oh…I’m sorry to hear that” Lena stuttered ashamed “How did she die?”

 

KD stared at her for several moments.  “She just did…” she said, subject closed clearly it was still too painful to talk about it.

 

“I used to drink a lot of alcohol until I forgot the pain.But you don’t have to worry about Lilly around me. I don’t drink anymore.”

  
“You were an alcoholic?” Lena asked, the question slipping out before she thought better of it. “Damn I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer such a personal question.”

  
“It’s okay. I probably was,” KD answered more calm than she would have suspected. “I never checked myself in but I was drinking pretty heavily and turning my brain to shit. I was pretty much out of control.”

  
“Was it hard to quit?”

  
KD shrugged. “It wasn’t easy, but for my physical and mental well-being, I’ve had to give up a few things and I had help from a 2 people who mean a lot to me”

  
“That’s good to hear you got help”

  
KD smirked moved forward and hung her wrists over the armrest  from the couch.

 

 “Now that you know the dark things in my life, answer a question for me.”

  
“Okay what?”

  
“6 years ago, when I bought you a ticket home, I was under the impression you were broke. How did you live, let alone start a business?”

 

Lena cringed by KD’s question like KD underestimated her somehow.

  
“I was very lucky.” She paused a moment before adding, “I answered a help wanted ad for a catering. I was wearing a diamond ring that I sold for fifteen thousand dollars.”

 

Because KD had been so truthful with her she added a little fact about her life that no one knew but Alex.

 

  
KD blinked her eye.  “The ring from Morgan???”

 

  
“Yes, Morgan gave it to me, so it was mine.”

  
A slow smile, which could have meant anything, worked the corners of KD’s mouth.

 

“I guess he didn’t want it back?”

  
Lena folded her arms beneath her breasts and tilted her head to one side.

 

“Of course, he did, and I had planned to give the ring back, too, but after everything I had, he had taken and donated them to the Salvation Army.”

  
“Oh, yeah that’s right, he had your things”

  
“Yes, when I left the wedding, I left everything but my makeup. All I had was that stupid red dress and 1 suitcase.”

  
“Yes. I remember that…dress.”

  
“When I called him to ask about my things, he wouldn’t even talk to me. His housekeeper told me to drop the ring off at his offices and leave it with his secretary. The housekeeper wasn’t very nice either, but she did tell me what he had done with my stuff.”

 

Lena wasn’t proud of selling the ring, but Morgan also had part of the blame.

 

“I had to buy new things and I didn’t have any money.”

  
“So, you sold the ring.”

  
“To a jeweler who was happy to get it for half of what it was worth.

 

When I first met Alex, her catering business wasn’t doing really well. I gave her a lot of money from selling the ring to pay off some of her debts and so we could start something together.

That money might have given me a help, but I’ve worked really hard to get where I am today.”

  
“I’m not judging you, Lena I admire what you have become”

  
She hadn’t realized that she sounded so defensive. “Some people might, if they knew the truth.”

  
“Who am I to judge you? Jesus, Lena I fucked up in my marriage and I became an alcoholic after that. My life has always been fucked up”

  
“Hmm, yeah okay I understand” Lena said, feeling tension leave the air.

 

“Does Morgan know about Lilly yet?”

 

  
“No. Not yet and I wouldn’t even know how to start telling if I have to”

 

“What do you think he’ll do when he finds out?”

 

  
“Morgan is a smart businessman, and I’m his Athlete/inventors one of the best. I don’t think he’ll do anything. It’s been 6 years I think he gave this whole situation a place. Now, I’m not saying he’ll be really happy when I tell him about Lilly, but he and I work together fairly well. Besides, he is married now and seems happy. And then there is also the fact of me being able to reproduce”

  
Of course, Lena knew that he got married. Local papers had reported on his marriage to Marion Bowlers, director of the National City science department.

 

Lena hoped KD was right and that Morgan was happy.

A side filled with what felt like compassion. This woman standing in front of her, the woman who looked like KD, confused her. She had changed so much.

 

“I should go to bed now,” Lena uttered.

  
KD opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. “Sweet dreams Lena” she said, and took a step back.

  
But Lena didn’t have sweet dreams. She didn’t dream at all for a very long time. She laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to Lilly’s even breathing beside her. She laid awake, thinking of KD’s sad reaction when she had talked about Luce and her drinking afterwards, and her confusion grew. 

**_**** _ **

__Lena wondered about what happened to Luce_ _ **_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

After so many years, KD still couldn’t bring herself to talk about her death. Lena wondered what sort of woman inspired such pain in a woman like KD. And she wondered if there was a woman somewhere who could fill Luce’s place in KD ‘s heart. 

 

__..._ _ __Little did she knew that_ _ __she was the one for KD..._ _

  
The more Lena thought about it, the more she came to realize that she hoped there was no other women who could. Lena her feelings weren’t confusing, but they were real.

 

She didn’t want KD to find happiness with some shanky woman. She wanted her to regret the day she had dumped her at the airport.

 She wanted KD to walk around kicking her own behind for the rest of her successful life. Not that she’d ever get together with KD  again, because, of course, she wouldn’t even consider it. She just wanted her to suffer. Then maybe when she had suffered a long time, she would forgive her for being an insensitive jackass and breaking her heart all those years ago.

  
__...she wanted KD...but she wouldn’t give in to the feelings she had for her..._ _

 

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

 

 

Lena had a choice between riding a sand bike, driving bumper cars, or inline skating along the Promenade in Seaside. None of the choices thrilled, they all sounded like her idea of hell and pain. But since she had to choose or go along with Lilly’s choice of bumper cars, she picked Rollerblading.

 

The Promenade was a nice expanse of sidewalk stretching along the beach and was bordered on the ocean side with a stone wall about two to three feet high.

 

At home, Lilly buzzed the neighborhood on her Avengers roller skates, but learning to balance on a row of rubber wheels took practice, and Lena was relieved that there was someone more athletic than herself to help Lilly.

 

At first, Lilly’s ankles had wobbled a little, but KD had positioned her in front of her, took her arms in her hands, and placed both of her Roller blades on the outsides of Lilly’s. Then KD pushed off and the two of them began to move. Lena couldn’t hear what she said to Lilly, but she watched her daughter nod and move her feet at the same time as KD.

 

Lena watched them skate away, then she turned her gaze to the tourists who walked the Promenade. A young couple strode past, pushing a stroller, and Lena wondered, as she often did, what it would be like to have a partner to have a typical family, and even though she did well on her own, to have a partner to share half the worry.

  
She thought of James and felt guilty. She had told him of her and Lilly’s plans to vacation at  ** _ ** _‘Burj Al Arab’_**_** , but she had left out one important detail. ** _ ** _...KD..._**_**

 

James had even called the night before she had left to wish her a safe trip. She could have told him then, but she hadn’t. She had to tell him another time. He wouldn’t like it, and she couldn’t blame him for it.

 

Lena watched her surrounding for a while before she spotted KD  and Lilly. KD skated backwards toward her, and she let her gaze slowly slip up KD’s muscular calves, over the backs of her knees and hard thighs, to the fanny pack on her.

 

 

Lilly’s brows were lowered and her face concentrated on what KD  said to her. The two of them slowly wheeled past and KD  glanced at Lena. KD’s brows lowered when she saw her, and Lena was struck by how much KD and Lilly resembled each other.

She had always thought Lilly looked more like KD than herself, but with both of them scowling, the similarities were striking.

 

KD thought about last night. She had seen the pain Lena had tried to hide with her laughter and smiles. 

Lena had told her about her problems she had in the past with people and thinking she was retarded and feeling lost. Lena had said it all as if it didn’t matter. But it did. To her and to KD.

  
Last night she had looked past the gorgeous eyes and the big breasts, flawless body and beauty. KD had seen a woman who deserved her respect. She was the mother of her child. She was also the star of her wild fantasies, erotic dreams and happy ever after, the only one she would marry when she ever had the chance.

  
When KD looked into Lilly’s eyes, she saw her excitement and innocence, and she was amazed that she had helped create such a perfect little kid. When she picked her up and put her on her shoulders, or held her hand, her heart thumped hard in her chest. And when she laughed, she knew that everything was worth it.

 

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

 

Lena stood at the kitchen counter chopping vegetables. Her hair was down and her feet were bare. KD tried to read a fashion magazine but at the moment she couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the Lena in her kitchen.

 

Finally, she gave up and raised her gaze from the picture.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked Lena.

  
Lena glanced over her shoulder at her, laid down the knife, then turned to KD.

 

“I thought I’d make us a nice salad to go with our vegan cheese pasta.”

  
KD closed the magazine and stood. “I don’t want a nice salad.”

  
“Oh, then what do you want?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow

 

KD let her gaze wander from Lena’s green eyes to her mouth.

 

 

**_**_KD wanted to make Lena scream  ‘Daddy ‘ to her_ ** _ **

 

KD dropped her gaze to her throat, her breasts, her belly,her hips, thighs, calves down to her feet.

 

KD had never considered feet sexy,she had never really thought of them much, but the thin gold ring Lena wore around her third toe did things to her inside. She reminded KD of a goddess worthy to be worshiped.

 

“KD?” Lena called

 

KD walked towards her and looked into her face. A goddess with beautiful green hazel eyes and a beautiful mouth asking her what she wanted. After the day in her house, KD knew better than to kiss her.

 

  
“KD what do you want?”

  
Fuck it, she thought as she stopped directly in front of Lena. Just one kiss. She could stop. She had stopped before, and with Lilly a room away in the tub playing with her dolls, things couldn’t go too far.

 

  
KD caressed Lena’s jaw, and Lena’s eyes fluttered

.

“I’ll show you what I want,” KD said, and watched Lena’s eyes widen as she slowly lowered Lena’s head.

 

KD’s lips brushed against hers, giving her time to pull away.

 

“Lena…I want this.”

  
Lena’s lips parted and left out a deep shuddering breath and her eyes fluttered closed. Lena’s lips were soft and sweet and her lips tasted like cherries. KD wanted her.

 

KD leaned in and dove into a passionate kiss. The kiss was rough passionate and wild. KD felt Lena’s hands ,on her shoulder, her neck, and the back of her head, holding her as she lightly sucked on her tongue deeper into her mouth.

KD’s craving for her went deep in the pit of her stomach. She ached for more and reached for the button holding Lena’s blouse closed. KD yanked and pulled the material wide open exposing her clothed breast, then she drew back, away from her moist, hot mouth.

Her beautiful green eyes were going all sleepy with passion and her lips were wet and slightly swollen from their kiss. KD slid her gaze down her throat to her breasts. Her blouse lay open, the red lacing crisscrossing her deep cleavage. KD knew she was dangerously close to the point of no return. Close, but not quite there yet.

 

__...lucky for her this time she was wearing her chain..._ _

 

KD cupped Lena’s breasts in her palms and lowered her face to Lena’s cleavage. Her skin was warm and smelled powdery, and she felt her swift intake of breath as she kissed the border of her satin red lace bra.

KD sucked air into her lungs and closed her eyes, thinking of all the things she wanted to do to Lena. Hot, sweaty things. Things she remembered doing to her before but she wanted to go further.

 

She slid the tip of her tongue across her soft flesh and promised herself that she would stop when she came up for air.

  
“KD, KD , darling we have to stop now,” Lena gasped, but she didn’t move away, nor did she move her hands from the sides of her head.

  
KD knew she was right, even if it weren’t for their child in the next room, continuing any further was no turning back. And while in her lifetime KD had occasionally been a jerk, she had never been a stupid jerk. Not for the past several years anyway. She had changed.

  
KD kissed the slope of her right breast, then with her body aching to continue, urging her to push her to the floor and devour right there and then she drew back. When she gazed into Lena’s face, she came very close to giving in to her hunger. She looked a little stunned, but mostly she looked like a woman who wanted to spend the rest of the evening naked.

 

  
“Fuck” Lena whispered, and reached for the edges of her blouse, pulling them back together.

 

  
With that sexy Irish accent spilling from her mouth, she reminded KD of the girl she had picked up 6 years ago. KD was reminded of how she had looked wrapped up in her black silk sheets.

 

“I guess you like me more than a bad hair day,” she said.

 

“I have to check on Lilly,” Lena said flustered, and practically ran from the kitchen.

  
KD watched her go. Her skin felt tight, and she was embarrassingly hard. Sexual frustration clawed at her gut and she figured she had 3 choices.

  * She could hunt Lenadown and rip her out of her clothes,
  * She could take care of herself in the shower,
  * Or she could work out her frustration in the gymroom.



 

She chose the third and healthiest option.  
It took her 45 minutes on the treadmill before she had cleared her head of Lena, the taste of her skin and the feel of her breasts in her palms. KD did another thirty minutes on the stationary bike, then stopped to work on her strength training.

  
At the age of 36 , KD figured she only had a couple more years before she retired from basketball. She wanted to make those remaining years her best, and she had to work harder than ever.

  
She had survived last season with only minor injuries that healed the same day. Now, with only a few weeks before training camp, she was in the best physical condition. She was healthy and fit and ready to go she was ready for the  WNBA championships.

  
KD worked on her legs until her muscles burned, then she did 300 stomach crunches and jumped in the shower.

 

She changed into a pair baggy sweatpants and a black tank top before returning upstairs.

  
When she walked out onto the deck, she found Lena and Lilly sitting together on the couch outside, watching the sea. Neither KD nor Lena spoke as she lit the fire, both obviously willing to let Lilly fill the strained silence.

 

During dinner, Lena hardly looked in her direction, and afterward, she jumped up to do the dishes. Since she seemed so eager to get away from her, KD let her.

 

KD went with Lilly to the TV and together they played Mario kart while Lena read some magazine. Sometimes sneaking a glance at them with a smile.

 

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

  
Lilly lasted until 22:15. Exhausted, she insisted that KD carried her to bed and read her a story. By doing a Mario kart contest KD had scored serious points with her daughter.

  
At any other time, Lena might have felt hurt by Lilly’s rejection, but tonight she had other issues on her mind. Other troubles. Big troubles. After that kiss in the kitchen she had trouble fighting that feeling between her and KD and she had felt flustered and hot since then, but she didn’t show it.

 

KD had been playing Mario kart with their daughter for a few hours, together sitting on the ground in a fort of pillows. At first, KD had looked funny. A cheeky gold blonde, muscular goddess with big hands racing against their daughter like they were 2 best friends.

 

Then suddenly she hadn’t looked funny at all. KD had looked like she belonged on the floor belonged with them. KD had looked like a real  ** _ ** _‘Daddy’_**_**  and she was the mother, and suddenly they looked like a real family. Only they weren’t. And as they’d looked at each other and laughed, she’d felt a little ache in her heart a missing piece.

 

__...This was how it needed to be...but It couldn’t not with everything that had been going on between them...and she was with James...Lena ensured that she could be happy with James..._ _

 

  
Lena thought as she walked out onto the balcony. She could barely see the ocean waves, but she could hear them. The temperature had dropped and she was glad she had put on an over sized sweater.

Her toes were a little cold, and she wished she had wore her shoes or some socks. She wrapped her arms around her and looked up at the night sky. She’d never been good at astronomy, but she loved to look at the stars.

 

  
She heard the door behind her open and close, then she felt a blanket drape across her shoulders.

 

Thank you” she uttered, and wrapped the fake fur blanket more securely.

  
“You’re welcome. I think Lilly was out before she hit the sheets,” KD said as she came to stand beside her at the balcony.

  
“Yes,she usually is. I’ve always considered it a blessing. I love Lilly, but I love it when she’s asleep.” She shook her head. “Damn, that sounds bad.”

  
KD chuckled softly. “No, it doesn’t. I can see how she can wear a person out. I have a new respect for parents trust me”

  
She glanced up at KD ’s profile as she stared out at the ocean.

 

“What were you like as a child?” she asked, curiously. Lilly and she were not as much alike as everyone believed.

  
“Very cheeky and spontaneous, I was busy with basketball and inventions when I was 8.”  

 

 “Me too, but I was busy with inventions and some more “

 

After a few moments of silence KD spoke barely above the wind.

 

“We need to talk about what happened in the kitchen earlier Lena.”

 

  
Lena was stunned by her reaction, and she didn’t particularly want to talk about their kiss. She didn’t know why KD had kissed her, or why she had kissed her back eagerly. It was that feeling, it was like a magnet that kept pulling them together.

 

Lena’s feet were cold now, and she thought it was a good time to retreat and get her thoughts together. But Lena decided she could stay a bit longer and hear her out.

 

  
“I am…very attracted to you, I know I’ve told you that I was immune to you, and that I find you completely resistible…  But I lied about that. You are so beautiful and soft and if things between us were different, I’d give up an organ to make love to you and be with you. But they’re not, so if you catch me looking at you like I’m about to break, I want you to know that I won’t. I’m 36 and I can control myself. I don’t want you to worry that I’ll try anything again.” KD said in a soft voice

 

 

 

Lena was shocked by KD’s confession, no one had ever offered to give up a body organ to be with her.

  
“I want to assure you that I won’t kiss you or touch you or try to jump your bones. I think we can both agree that sex between us would be a mistake.” KD continued

  
Even though Lena agreed, she felt a little disappointed that KD could control herself, wanted to control herself.

 

“Yes you’re right, of course.” Lena said forceful

  
“It would ruin what progress we’ve made toward a workable relationship.”

  
“Yes” Lena managed to whisper

 

KD turned and looked at her. “If we ignore it, maybe it will go away.” 

 

__...Yeah like that’s going to happen...not with that electric warm feeling between them..._ _

**_**** _ **

KD’s gaze traveled to Lena’s  hair, then across her face.

 

  
“Do you think so?” Lena asked curiously

 

  
A frown settled between KD ’s brows and she slowly shook her head trying to convince herself that this was the best choice...

 

“No, I’m totally full of shit,” KD said as she pulled her hands from her pockets and cupped Lena’s cheeks in her warm palms. Her thumb brushed her chilled skin and KD rested her forehead against hers.

 

“I’m a fairy selfish woman and I want you Lena” KD said, her voice low. “I want to kiss you and touch you and...” KD paused and she saw the smile in Lena’s eyes— “jump your gorgeous bones and make love to you. Even though I’m 36, I find it impossible to control myself with you. Wanting you has taken over me completely, and I think about making love to you all the time. Did you know that?” KD asked while looking in her eyes

 

Unable to speak, Lena shook her head.

 

  
“I had a real smutty dream about you last night. It was wild. I did things to you that we won’t even talk about, because if I told you, it would get me in trouble and the only thing we would see when we communicate would be my dream”

 

**_**_Lena was happy that KD passionate dreams about her..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lena tried to think of something clever to say but couldn’t. He ** **r****  thoughts were cut of the moment KD mentioned jumping her gorgeous bones. She had always thought her bones were clumsy and unattractive.

 

  
“Lena I am counting on you to be strong. I’m counting on you to tell me no.” KD brushed her lips against hers and said, “Tell me no and I’ll leave you alone I promise” she whispered

 

KD was close, too close, and too handsome, and she wanted her too, the feelings between them were too strong. The warm electric feeling was suffocating . Lena wanted to crawl inside her skin, and she didn’t even consider saying no. Her hands released the blanket and it fell from her shoulders to pool at her feet. She grasped the front of KD’s sweater and held on.

 

The tip of her tongue lightly touched the seam of KD’s lips and she opened her mouth to her. The kiss they’d shared earlier had started out slow but had reached the flash point within seconds. This kiss lingered on their lips. Their mouths opened and their tongues lightly touched. They had all night and neither was no hurry.

 

  
Years ago, she had known how to please a woman. The skills she had perfected to an art form lay buried somewhere deep within her. She didn’t know if she still knew how to tease, how to drive a woman crazy.

She moved her hands to the waistband of KD’s pants and slowly slid her palms beneath under her sweater and up her warm abdomen to KD ’s chest.

 

Beneath her touch, KD ‘s hard muscles tightened, and her mouth pressed deeper into hers, creating a soft suction. Her tongue teased KD’s, and she felt the heavy beating of her heart.

 

KD moved one of her hands to Lena’s hips and pulled her closer against her.

  
She felt KD’s hard member against her lower stomach, hard and wanting.

 

KD’s grasp on her hip tightened, then KD pulled away from her lips.

  
“You were amazing 6 years ago,” she said as the “I have a feeling you’ve gotten better.” KD said with a smile.

  
Lena could have told her that it wasn’t because of practice. In fact, she was so out of practice and aroused that she didn’t have a flirty answer or response. Without the distraction of KD’s sensual mouth, and the sound of KD’s shameless words filling her head, she felt the crisp wind slicing through her sweater and she shivered.

 

  
“Let’s go,” KD said, and reached for her hand. KD carried Lena bridal style because Lena’s legs felt like jelly, KD walked them into the house, shutting the door behind them...

 

**_**_...Unbreak my heart, say you love me again._ ** _ **

**_**_...Undo this hurt that you costs when you walked out the door and walked out of my life..._ ** _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Let me know what you think
> 
> ❤❤I love reading your comments
> 
> ❤❤❤So what do you think is going to happen?
> 
> ❤❤❤❤So who watched Super Girl and what do you think of the newest episode 
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤What do you think will happen in the following episodes
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤Do you think supercorp will rise?


	14. Bedrock...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤KD and Lena do the...Do
> 
> ❤❤Lena discovers something and is not happy
> 
>  
> 
> NSFW chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named the chapter: Loyd- Bedrock
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my Beta's: JENNY and MV39❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is NSFW

 

**_**_{ Third person’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

KD kissed her softly on the lips, then she pulled her sweater over her head and threw it on the couch.

 

“Are you still cold baby?” KD asked.

  
The hairs on Lena’s arms tingled, but not from the cold.

 

 “Yes a little but ,I’m okay,” Lena said as she rubbed her arms through her sweater.

  
“How about I lit some fire anyway?” KD asked

  
Lena didn’t want to wait too long to feel KD’s lips against hers, but she didn’t want to appear desperate either. It was like something was pulling them together and she couldn’t resist it or fight it. The warm electric feeling between them was to strong.

 

“ If it’s not too much trouble.” Lena said

 

 

“Don’t worry, I think I can manage,” KD said, and walked over to the Red wooden tile mantel, and flipped on a switch. Immediately orange/blue flame shot from the gas jets and warmed up the room. KD turned around and gave her a lazy smile.

 

“Hmm I think that’s cheating you just flipped a switch without putting some effort in it.” Lena said

  
“Well it would be cheating,If I was in a girls Scout, and I wasn’t, so I put some effort in flipping the switch” KD said cheeky

 

“I should have guessed.” Lena felt a rush of panic as she tried to remember if she wore that red lace underwear or if she had changed into some boxers briefs.

  
“What’s wrong?” KD asked as she came to stand behind her. “Is it because I wasn’t a girl Scout and faked to know how to lit a fire?” KD reached for Lena and pulled her back against her chest.

  
Lena looked at Kara’s wavy reflection in the glass window. She stared into KD’s gorgeous face, and she no longer cared if her panties were Calvin Klein or Victoria’s Secret. She arched her back a little and pressed her bottom into KD’s hard member.

 

“Is your fire lit, KD?” Lena said in a seductive tone...

 

  
KD sucked in a shuddering breath and shivered a little.

 

 “If you’re a good girl, I’ll show it to you sooner than later.”

 

KD kissed the skin under her earlobe then grasped the bottom of Lena’s sweater. “But for now, you show me how lit your fire is baby.”

 

KD pulled the sweater over Lena’s head and tossed it aside. Lena’s first instinct was to raise her hands to shield her breasts from KD’s view. Instead, she kept them at her sides and stood before KD in her shorts and her Bordeaux stretch lace bra.

 

KD licked her lips and her fingers skimmed across her stomach, then she cupped both Lena’s breasts in her strong hands.

  
“God you’re beautiful Lena…fuck” she said as her thumbs brushed across the lace covering her nipples. “Lena…you are so beautiful I can hardly breathe or control myself”

  
Lena knew the feeling,she felt like her breath was being pulled from her lungs as she watched KD’s hands lift and squeeze her breasts. She was unable to look away as KD unhooked her bra and slowly pushed the straps from her shoulders. The Bordeaux lace bra slid down the slopes of her breasts across her nipples, then fell down from her arms on floor.

 

Suddenly Lena felt embarrassed, and tried to turn away from KD. She tried to shield herself from KD’s hot gaze. But KD moved her hands to her waist and held her tight where she was.

 

  
“KD, someone might see us,” Lena whispered.

 

  
“No, no one is out there.” KD lightly brushed the tips of her fingers across the tips of Lena’s breasts.

  
Lena’s breath became shallow and she moaned softly. “B…but there might be.” Lena stuttered

 

  
“Baby trust me we’re exactly on beach level and these windows are dark tinted. We can see through them but they can’t see us. Besides it’s dark outside “

 

Lena watched as KD softly pinched her sensitive nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, and suddenly she didn’t care anymore. A group of tourist could have paraded across the deck, and she wouldn’t have given a damn.

 

Lena arched her back and raised her arms. Lena’s hands cupped the back of KD’s head and she brought her lips down to hers. She thrust her tongue into KD’s mouth and gave her a hot, rough passionate kiss.

KD groaned deeply and she pushed her hard member against Lena’s ass while she played with Lena’s breasts. KD lifted and squeezed them, and slowly she moved her hands to the waistband of Lena’s underwear.

 

KD pushed Lena’s short and Bordeaux laced underwear down to her hips and thighs and it fell on the ground. Lena stepped out of them and kicked them aside,she was naked, her bare bottom pressed against KD’s hard member.

 

KD was completely dressed while she was completely naked, and the feel of KD shorts against her bare skin was extremely erotic. Combined with that warm electric feeling between them.

 

KD tilted her hips and pressed harder against Lena’s ass while her mouth trailed hot little kisses down the side of Lena’s throat. KD lightly bit Lena’s shoulder, and sucked on her skin hard enough to leave a mark.

  
Lena turned her gaze back to the window, and through the glass she watched KD’s hands slip across her body. KD caressed her breasts, her stomach, and her hips. KD placed one of her feet between hers and pushed them farther apart.

 

Then KD slid her hand to her parted thighs, and she started to explore her gently. She was wet KD’s fingers stroked her and a soft sharp moan passed her lips.

 

Lena’s insides melted and throbbed, and she felt herself dripping.

KD’s hands, KD’s mouth, KD’s hot passionate gaze. She looked into the reflection of the mirror and did not recognize the woman staring back at her. The woman in the window looked out of control and in need of release full of passion.

She heard herself moan, and she feared that if she didn’t stop KD, that she would cum alone. She didn’t want that. She wanted KD with her. She had let herself enjoy the pleasure of KD’s hands for a few more amazing seconds, then she turned and wrapped her arms around KD’s neck.

 

She kissed her hungrily as she slid her bare knee up the outside of KD’s thigh. KD’s fingers traced a sensual and teasing path down her spine, then KD grabbed her behind and lifted her a little, grinding into her. She moved her mouth to the side of KD’s throat and tasted her skin sweet and soft.

 

KD groaned and she slid back down her body to stand in front of her. Her hands drifted down KD’s stomach to the end of her Tank top, and she pulled the oversized cotton from the waistband of her pants.

 

KD pulled the tank top over her head and tossed it aside together with her glasses. Lena lowered her gaze from KD’s eyes to the tattoo’s covering her ribs arm and neck.

 

  
“Look at you baby, you’re the best thing that could have ever happened to me, like a Christmas present only for me” KD said barely above a whisper. Her voice had gone all husky and low with lust.

 

Lena pulled KD’s short down until she saw the v-line.

 

“Have you been a good girl… ** _ ** _’Daddy’?_**_** ” Lena asked as she slipped her hands inside KD’s shorts.

 

KD sucked in a shuddering quick breath. “Fuck yes”

 

Lena pulled down KD’s boxers completely and revealed what she desired the most.

 

“In that case,” Lena purred, and ran one finger up KD’s long, thick shaft, “how do you want to play, darling? Naughty or nice?”

 

 

“I…I don’t know how to play nice, and I’ve spent too many years making mistakes, I want to change everything now” KD said slightly breathless

  
“Hmm? naughty then?”

 

Lena started to caress KD’s member, who groaned and moaned in return. KD flexed her muscles and became impossiby harder. Lena was happy with the effect she had on her.

  
“Oh, Rao yes.” KD said breathless.

 

KD’s voice was strained as she stepped out of the rest of her clothes. Then ‘she stood completely naked in front of Lena,a beautiful muscular athlete/inventor, perfectly toned and in shape from years of training and her __Kryptonian biology__.  

  
Lena stepped closer to her. And the head of KD’s shaft touched her thighs. Her hands slid up KD’s hard abdomen, and when she looked up into KD’s hooded gaze, she realized that she hadn’t forgotten how to please a woman. She hadn’t forgotten how to please this woman.

 

Six years ago, KD had shown her how to drive her crazy, and she had not forgotten. She leaned forward and touched the tip of her tongue to KD’s perky and surprisingly muscular nipple. KD moaned and threw her head back a little, her hands moved to the back of Lena’s head, and KD knotted her fingers in her hair to hold her in place.

 

  
“Fuck Lena you’re killing me, Rao.”

 

  
Lena lowered herself a little letting the tips of her breasts graze KD’s chest. 

 

“Hmm I intend too”Lena whispered as she lowered herself and sucked on KD’s earlobe and rubbed against her warm muscular body.

 

She delivered little nibbling bites to KD’s neck and shoulder, then trailed a string of kisses to her stomach and lower abdomen. She knelt in front of KD and kissed, sucked and caressed KD’s member until , KD was breathing impossibly hard.

 

  
“S…stop...f…fuck t.t..time o.o..out,” KD gasped, and reached for her.

 

KD wrapped her hands around Lena’s arms and pulled her to her feet.

 

“No, no time out,” Lena said as she planted her palms on KD’s chest and pushed her a little. KD took a step backward and Lena followed.

 

“This isn’t a basketball game KD or a Invention competition.” She continued pushing until KD’s calves hit the couch. “And I’m not one of your teammates” Lena continued.

 

KD sat on the couch and Lena stepped between her legs. 

  
“Lena, baby I would never mistake you for one of my teammates, you are so much more then that, you are amazing”

 

One hand caressed Lena’s ass and KD pulled her closer. KD sucked a nipple into her mouth and moved her other hand to stroke Lena’s dripping heat with her fingers. As Lena watched KD kissed and sucked and nibbled on her breast, raw and pure emotions rushed through her veins. And she threw her head back enjoying the things KD was doing to her.

 

This was KD, the woman who could make her feel beautiful, worshiped and desired. But also the woman who had ripped out her heart, broke it in million pieces and then given it back nine months later when her child was born. She closed her eyes and held KD closed to her body while KD worshiped her body with her hands and mouth. Lena told herself that this was enough. When she felt herself nearing the edge, she stepped back from between KD’s legs.

 

  
Without a word Lena took the condom KD had on the table and rolled it over her member. When Lena was done she straddled KD’s lap and looked into her ocean blue eyes. Slowly she lowered herself onto KD’s shaft and they both moaned in pleasure.

 

**_**_...Both of them felt something burn on their right shoulder not knowing that it was their soulmate mark that was appearing... On KD Shoulder it were 2 L’s intertwined with each other and on Lena’s shoulder it was the Super Logo from the house of El...Slowly appearing...while they were making love..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

KD’s member was big and hard and after fully adjusting to her length, KD filled her completely. Lena still sat for a moment with KD deep inside of her. KD felt amazing, Lena felt satisfied and closed her eyes while she held KD close. Different emotions and feelings were going through her. And the warm electric feeling was almost suffocating her.

 

Lena kissed KD’s lips while she began to move slowly up and down. The movements were a little awkward because Lena wanted more and she felt overwhelmed with the feelings and the hotness between them.

 

“Relax baby” KD said, her hands cupping Lena’s behind. “Take your time, gorgeous”

  
Lena crushed her mouth against KD and groaned in frustrated. Lena couldn’t relax and was too far gone to take her time she needed this. She wanted this.

  
KD pulled back slightly and wrapped her arm around Lena’s and turned them so Lena was laying on the couch and KD was hovering above her.

 

KD was still buried deep inside her, She had one knee on the couch while her other leg was planted on the floor.

 

“Never send a woman to do a  ** _ ** _‘Daddy’s_**_** job,” KD said, and pulled out completely.

 

A whine escaped Lena’s mouth missing the fullness of KD’s member. Suddenly KD thrust deep inside her again. She clung to KD as she pushed into her over and over, pushing her toward the edge of the orgasm paradise. That warm electric feeling driving her crazy.

“Damn, KD! Fuck me **_**_‘Daddy ‘_**_** ” Lena moaned

 

“ ** _ ** _Daddy,_**_** will take good care of you baby” KD whispered in her ear, while taking up the pace and thrusting harder in her.

 

Lena kept uttering words of encouragement, words that would probably embarrass her later, but for now she couldn’t control them, and she didn’t care.

  
“That’s right, baby fuck you feel good,” KD whispered as she pushed deeper. “Tell me what you want beautiful.” KD said in a passionate tone.

 

  
Lena told her in exact detail how rough and hard she wanted it. KD’s was breathless and so turned on,she placed her hands on the sides of Lena’s face. KD told her how beautiful she was, and told her how good she felt to her. How proud she was to call her the mother of her child.

 

With each stroke, KD pushed her more and more to the edge, and when Lena finally came she had several orgasms, she cried and screamed her name.

 

“KD…Damn…KD…fuck… ** _ ** _’Daddy_**_**...oh ** _ ** _’”_**_** Lena moaned in pleasure.

**_**** _ **

KD couldn’t get enough of her body and came hard after Lena. KD continued pleasuring Lena ,milking every orgasm out of her. And just when Lena felt herself close to the orgasm it started all over again.

  
KD’s eyes drifted shut, and her breath came out broken and hot between her lips. KD answered Lena’s cries of pleasure by kissing her hard. KD pushed into her one last time, then she came, her muscles turned to stone and she swore like a drunken basketball player.

 

In that moment, they both felt connected to each other and it felt…right…

 

KD hadn’t been with anyone since Lena. Of course KD had sex but, She had never used her member with anyone else, except Lena. KD had made love to her like Lena belonged to her.

 

After the 5th orgasm, KD pulled out and Lena whined.

 

 “What are you doing? “ Lena asked breathless

 

 “Wanna heat things up? “ KD asked

 

Lena nodded. KD lifted Lena up and carried her bridal style to her private bathroom.

 

KD quickly filled up the Jacuzzi and slip in the water first. Lena followed after her and straddled KD.

 

Slowly she leaned in an she kissed KD while her member pressed against her thighs.

 

 

 “Turn around baby “ KD says

 

Lena turned around and sat on KD’s lap. Her back resting on KD’s front.

 

Slowly KD’s hands wandered down towards Lena’s wetness. Lena moaned softly in response while KD panted in her ear.

 

Lena rests her hands on KD’s muscular legs and massaged them a little.KD pours a little more soap on her hands and starts massage Lena between her legs, avoiding the place Lena needs her the most.

 

 

“Do you feel it babe, do you feel it for me?” KD whispers and bites Lena’s ear softly.

 

 “Ugh, fuck yes,  ‘ ** _ ** _Daddy ‘  “_**_** Lena moaned

 

 

Slowly KD spread Lena’s legs and entered her...

****

****“**** KD…please **_**_Daddy_**_** ” Lena moaned desperate

 

“I think you’re more than clean now, maybe I need to stop” KD whispers,while she pulls out of Lena.

 

 

 

“Why did you stop? “ Lena pants frustrated and turned on

 

“Because I have different plans for you Lena” 

 

“Turn around, I need too be washed to”KD says softly

 

 

“I want you to explore and know my favorite and special part of my body” KD said breathless

  

 

Lena takes the soap and pours some on her hands while she massage KD. Lena strokes KD’s breast and plays with her nipple piercings. KD pants and moans in return. 

 

Lena bites her lip and stares at KD with lust. Knowing exactly the effect it has on KD. KD’s eyes are dark with arousal and become bigger when Lena licks her lips.

 

Slowly Lena takes KD’s shaft in her hand and squeezes it softly. KD closes her eyes and place her hands over Lena.

 

KD stares in Lena’s eyes. “what do you want to do?” she asked breathless 

 

“I…want…to…taste you” Lena pants

 

 

“O..o..k”  KD stutters

**_**** _ **

**_**_“_**_** ** _ ** _S_**_** it up and lean against the wall” Lena says strict

 

Lena places herself between KD’s legs, and kisses her neck while massaging her hard member.

 

“ugh…fuck don’t stop” KD says breathless.

 

KD has her hand on Lena’s shoulder and her eyes are closed and she is shivering. 

 

Slowly Lena takes KD’s member in her mouth and starts pleasuring her.

 

“fuck babe that feels so good” KD moans, her hips are bucking out of control.

 

“ugh don’t stop…don’t stop, how hard can you go?” KD asks.

 

In return Lena sucks harder and KD yelps and almost slide back in the bathtub. 

 

**_**** _ **

“Darling, you taste so good, come for me KD” Lena says

 

 

“Ugh fuck…Lena I’m going to come in your mouth if you don’t want that pull back “  KD warns, her hips are bucking again. Her eyes are wide open and she stares at Lena with... ** _ ** _love?_**_**  

 

KD’s hands are holding Lena’s head in place.

 

In a moment of bravery Lena sucks very hard and bites softly in KD’s member and she breaks.

 

KD lets out a long moan and hot warm liquid entering Lena’s mouth, who takes it all in. Lena keeps going until KD’s whole body stops shivering and take in every pleasure with it.

 

 

“let’s go to bed, I owe you an orgasm” KD says

**_**** _ **

KD climbs out of the Jacuzzi and checks Lena out once more before helping Lena.

 

KD pulls Lena flush against her and kiss her passionately.

 

KD pulls back and lead them to her bedroom. KD walks in her closets and comes back with a Bordeaux scarf with gold pattern on it.

 

“Hold your hands out in front of you against each other “ KD says softly. 

 

 

KD lead her to her Queens bed, remove their towels and secures Lena’s hand on the headboard. 

 

 

“Ugh…Lena what shall I do with you?, don’t move your hands all right?” KD’s says softly

 

“I won’t move my hands” Lena says breathless

 

“Good girl “ KD says, she smiles and licks her lips.

 

KD leans down and brushes her lips against Lena and kisses her softly.

 

“I’m going to kiss you every where Lena “

 

KD lifts Lena’s head a little and starts kissing down her throat. Lena moans and shivers under her.

 

“Don’t move your hands or I’m going to start over” KD scolds. 

 

“I…I want to touch you” Lena pants breathless 

 

“Don’t you dare move your hands” KD says with a powerful voice. 

 

 

 

KD lifts Lena’s head again and start kissing her neck just like she did before. KD’s hands are caressing Lena’s breasts while her lips wander to Lena’s collarbone.

KD sucks and bites lightly. She kisses the swell of Lena’s breast and her sternum. 

 

 

“Try to lay still babe” KD warns.

 

KD’s breath is warm against Lena’s skin. She kisses down Lena’s belly and dips her tongue in her belly button. Lena’s back arches a little.

 

“hmm you taste so sweet Lena”

 

KD bites softly above Lena’s heat. Suddenly KD sits up and spreads Lena’s legs.

 

KD kisses Lena’s feet, calves, knees and thighs.

 

“Ugh please **_**_Daddy ,_**_** I can’t hold it any longer “Lena begs

 

“patience babe” KD whispers

 

KD continues her journey and kisses every part of Lena’s body.

 

**_**** _ **

“Do you have any idea how good you smell babe?”  KD says while she keeps staring at Lena.

 

KD dives in Lena’s heat and inhales. KD blows cool air over her heat. 

**_**** _ **

Lena moans loudly

 

“oh…Fuck! please  ‘ ** _ ** _Daddy ‘_**_** ” 

 

 

“hmm I like it when you beg Lena…”  KD says

 

Lena moans and squirm under her, it’s too much and she feels like she is going to explode under KD’s teasing.

 

 

“You deserve to be rewarded after what you did to me in the shower” KD says

 

Slowly KD’s tongue starts to lick and suck on Lena’s clit and she hold Lena’s legs over her shoulders.

 

KD slowly enters Lena with 2 fingers and they both moan in pleasure.

 

 

“Ugh baby, I like it when you get soaking wet because of me” KD says.

 

KD keeps pumping in and out of Lena, until Lena is begging for release and can’t hold it any longer.

 

“Come for me Lena “ KD whispers in her ear.

 

 

I groan… ** _ ** _it’s too much…_**_**  my body is begging for a release and I can’t hold it anymore.

 

Lena moans and let go, her and whole body breaks, shivers, squirm and trembles. And she lets out a long wordless cry.

 

While Lena is catching her breath, KD quickly puts on a condom and she slowly enters Lena.

 

  “Oh Fuck!! “ Lena yelps

 

“How does that feel?” KD says breathless

 

“Good, incredible” Lena moans

 

KD starts to trust faster, harder. And the whole headboard is shaking. 

 

 

“Come for me baby, come for   ** _ ** _‘D_**_** ** _ ** _addy_**_** ** _ ** _‘_**_** ” KD pants  

 

Lena lets out a wordless cry and comes a second time, while KD keeps trusting inside her in a fast rhythm.

 

Oh Rao” KD whispers.

 

KD pushes one last time and groans while she comes and Lena comes for a third time with her.

 

KD collapses on top of Lena panting. Lena lazily lays her tied hands around KD’s neck and holds her as much as she can and suddenly darkness claims her.

 

KD slowly lifts herself from Lena and starts cleaning them both up. She unties her hands, and both dresses them in boxers and a top.

 

She carefully lifts Lena up bridal style and carries her towards the room she is sharing with Lilly. KD places her down softly and kisses her softly on her lips.

 

KD watches Lilly who is still peacefully asleep and Lena for a few moments before walking away and going to bed herself.

 

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

The next day KD sat on the edge of her Queen-sized bed and shoved her feet into some black sweatpants.

 

The room looked like a war zone. Silk sheets were knotted in the middle of the mattress, and the comforter and pillows were all over the floor.

 

  
KD finished putting on her shoes, then stood. The room smelled like Lena and her, like passion, and steamy sex. KD stepped over a pile of towels and grabbed her phone and Bluetooth headphones from her dresser.

She hooked the headphones around her neck and her phone to the special holder on her arm.

Wild, Amazing, Hot, Love. Those were the only 4 words she could think of to describe the night before. Wild sex with a beautiful and amazing hot woman. Life couldn’t get much better than this.

  
Except there was a problem. Lena wasn’t just any beautiful wild hot woman. She was not someone KD had been dating. She was not a girlfriend. And she certainly was not one of those groupie women who always tried to hit on KD but she never dived in.

 

Lena was the mother of her child. Things were bound to get complicated. KD walked out into the hall. Her feet stopped in front of the guest bedroom, and she paused at the half-open door and looked inside.

 

Lena’s eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and easy.

 

5 hours ago, she had been bare-ass naked in KD’s Jacuzzi in the master bathroom pleasuring her. KD had especially liked the way she had sucked her until she had exploded in Lena’s mouth.

 

 ** _ ** _...Daddy_**_** ** _ ** _…_**_** ** _ ** _Daddy_**_** ** _ ** _…_**_** ** _ ** _K_**_** ** _ ** _…_**_** ** _ ** _D_**_** ** _ ** _…._**_** ** _ ** _K_**_** ** _ ** _…_**_** ** _ ** _DDD_**_** ** _ ** _…_**_** ** _ ** _Fuck..._**_**  

 

  
Some movement behind Lena caught KD’s attention and KD lifted her gaze to Lilly. She watched her turn on her side and take most of the sheets with her. Also, a blanket hugger like KD. KD stepped back and headed up the stairs.

 

  
  
KD walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She reached for a high-protein apple cider, vegan yogurt shake. Closing the door with her foot and pressed the rewind button on her answering machine. She turned up the volume, leaned one hip into the counter, and raised her breakfast to her lips.

 

The first message was from Maggie and while she listened to her message, she thought of Lena. She thought of her voice and how she had said KD’s name over and over.

 

The answering machine beeped and the voice of her agent, Susan Vasquez, filled the kitchen, informing KD of the meeting she had set up with  ‘ ** _ ** _Shorty’s_**_**. She needed to sit down with the people who custom-made her sport glasses and figure out why her glasses had been bothering her this season. 

 

KD had always bought her sports glasses from  ** _ ** _Shorty’s_**_**. She always would. She wasn’t an a easy person to switch from a brand she liked because over one mistake she would likely sit down with the people and try enough to fix the problem rather than change the manufacturer.

 

  
KD downed the rest of her yogurt drink, crunched the can grip, and tossed it into a garbage can. The answering machine clicked off, and KD walked out of the kitchen.

 

Last night she had watched Lena in those windows. She had watched Lena clothes slip from her beautiful sexy body, and she had watched passion soften her mouth and drug her eyes. She had watched her hands slide over Lena’s flawless smooth skin, and her palms cup Lena’s soft breasts.

 

She had watched her rub her bare ass up and down her bulb in her pants and she had almost exploded right there in her Calvin Klein boxers.

 

Quietly KD moved from the house onto the deck. She jogged as lightly as possible down the steps to the beach. She didn’t want to wake Lena. After the night, before, she had figured she probably needed her sleep.

  
KD needed to think, she needed to think about what had happened between them, and she needed to think about what to do now. KD couldn’t avoid Lena and she didn’t want to. KD liked her, loved her. KD respected her for everything she had accomplished in her life, especially now that she understood her a little bit better.

 

And now she had a better understanding of why Lena hadn’t told her about Lilly 6 years ago. KD couldn’t say she was exactly pleased that Lena hadn’t told her, but she wasn’t pissed off any more about it.

 

But not being pissed off and being in love were 2 different things. KD wanted to be with Lena. And she hoped that one day she had a chance to have Lena in her life , hers. Treating her and their daughter Like a Queen and a Princess.

 

Maybe this was her chance...but there was also the fact that Lena was with **_**_James_**_**...

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

Lena was in the kitchen after being awakened by Lilly who was hungry and already full of energy.

 

She had an amazing night with KD she had came so many times she didn’t even knew it was possible and then when KD had suddenly lifted her up and had moved them to the Jacuzzi that’s when she had felt it ** _ ** _…Love…_**_** ** _ ** _?_**_**

 

And after KD had led her to her bed and had returned the favor Lena was beyond speechless, of the feelings she had felt between them.. ** _ ** _.love...?_**_**

 

Her legs felt sore and her shoulder after that burning sensations she had felt the moment KD had entered her.

 

When she entered the kitchen with Lilly, KD was nowhere.

She spotted a message on the refrigerator:

 

**_**_I am out for a run I’ll be back max 2 hours x_ ** _ ** **_**_KD_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

 A warm feeling spread inside of Lena, butterflies all in her body.

 

“Mama, where is KD?” Lilly pouted

 

“She is out for a run sweetie she will be back soon”

 

“Can I watch TV?”

 

“Yes, of course”

 

Lilly rushed to the couch and turned the TV on  ** _ ** _Kc. Undercover._**_** Lilly was a huge fan of Disney Channel.

 

Lena started to look in the cabinets to start up some breakfast so they could have breakfast as a family. For the first time in 6 years something finally felt right until…

 

While Lena was busy making breakfast, the phone went, and before she could think about picking up and informing the caller that KD was not available in went into voicemail and she froze…

 

**_ **_Voicemail_ ** _ **

 

“Hey KD this is Bo your lawyer, I have been checking and looking into documents for legally adopting your daughter. Adopting is possible but since this a very special situation their might be a few legal things that need to happen first. let’s set up a meeting and discuss it some more. I am free this week on Wednesday between 13:00 and 17:00 just let me know when. And I hope you had a great vacation with your Daughter and the mother of your child. Hope everything works out for you I know how much you want this and this is a first step in hopefully a great direction. “

 

Peace out ‘Super Girl’

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

**_**_{Lena’s POV}_ ** _ **

Lena was in shock, so Kara went behind her back to see if she could adopt her daughter. The one she has been taking care of for 6 years. Lilly didn’t even know the whole situation and KD went behind her back.

 

So, last night was all a lie to make her feel wanted and KD played with her emotions? Lena couldn’t think straight anymore.

 

And what did her lawyer mean with going into the right direction what the hell was going on.

 

Right in that moment KD came through the door with a big smile on her face.

 

“Hey babe…wait what is wrong?” KD asked Concerned.

 

Lena’s face stood blank and angry. This is what’s going on KD you jerk!

 

Lena pressed the play button on KD’s voicemail and while KD listened to it her face went a few shades white.

 

“Lena, I can explain, It’s not what you think it is I promise”

 

“No, don’t even start! you used me KD you played with my emotions!”

 

“I would never do that to the mother of my child Lena I swear, and I had contacted my lawyer before all this before that moment you came in my house when my friends were there”

 

“I don’t believe you, you wanted to take Lilly away from me? you fucked me yesterday just to play with my feelings?”

 

“Lena what the fuck? Are you mad I would never ever take Lilly away from you, I just wanted to know if I could be legally recognized to be her  ** _ ** _‘Daddy’_**_**  sort of because no matter what we say she is biologically a part of me. We are not together and I just wanted to know if it was possible. I would never do anything without consulting to you first”

 

“Fuck you KD, you should have told me this from the beginning I would never send a lawyer after you, doesn’t matter how rich or successful you are”

 

“So, that’s how you think about me? that I would send a lawyer against you to make this situation more complicated or use you? I was trying to win you back, I never really had a perfect family and with you and Lilly it just felt right. I wanted to show you that I had changed, yesterday I wasn’t using you, I was me showing you that I liked you and cared about you, very deeply. I would never do anything like that to you, please believe me”

 

“KD , Just don’t, please don’t. I can’t deal with this” Lena said frustrated and hurt

 

 

“Lena, I just wanted to be a part of Lilly and legally recognize her as my daughter. Every child deserves to have 2 parents” KD said frustrated

 

 

 

Lena knew that KD was probably right. But she also knew that KD would do anything and everything to make sure she didn’t lose her daughter. But right at this moment she was furious with KD.

 

“No, stay away,” Lena warned, then she turned to leave.

 

 

And suddenly she froze and her steps faltered.

 

  
Lilly stood in the doorway to the kitchen. She was still dressed in her pajamas and her curls were wild around her head.

 

Her gaze was locked on KD as if she had never seen her before. Lena didn’t know how long Lilly had been there, but she feared what she might have heard. She grabbed Lilly’s hand and dragged her away from KD and after she had packed up everything she dragged her away towards the front door.

 

  
“Don’t do this, Lena, please I meant everything I said” KD called after her. “We can work this out.”

 

 “KD there is nothing to work out, this is it “

 

KD followed her and grabbed Lena’s hand and turned her so she was looking in her eyes.

 

 “Lena please, give me a chance, please “

 

Lena stared at KD with an blank expression and pulled her hand from KD’s.

 

 “No, stay away from us KD “

 

 

Lena grabbed Lilly’s hand and her luggage and kept on walking not once did she looked back. Lena had given KD far too much already. Lena had given KD her heart, her soul, her love and her trust without her knowing it. Lena wouldn’t give KD the most important thing in her life their daughter. She could live without her heart, but she couldn’t live without Lilly and Lilly was her heart.

 

So, Lena left…and KD watched them go away. KD sagged down on the ground and started sobbing…

 

**_**_...This wasn’t_ ** _ ** **_**_supposed_ ** _ ** **_**_to happen like this..._ ** _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Let me know what you think
> 
>  
> 
> ❤❤I love reading your comments


	15. Back to Black...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤Lena and Lilly have a conversation about Kara being her mom
> 
> ❤❤Lena cries out to Alex
> 
> ❤❤❤Kara thinks back to what happend
> 
> ❤❤❤❤Kara reveals herself to Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named this chapter: Amy Winehouse- Back To Black
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my amazing Beta's: JENNY and MV39❤❤❤❤

 

 

 

**_**_{ Lena’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

On the trip back from Dubai to National City, it was a very emotional ride. Lena felt betrayed, hurt,sad and alone. Last night with KD felt like a new beginning. In the morning when she woke up and started breakfast everything had felt right. It felt like a family...until that message came on the machine...

 

Lilly had been quit until they were in the private cabin from the airplane and she had started to ask questions.

 

 

 “Mama “

 

 “Yes sweetie “

 

 “Is KD my Daddy/Mommy? “

 

Lena hesitated for a bit, but answered after pulling herself together.

 

  “Yes, she is sweetie she is your mommy “

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? “

 

 “Because, sweetie KD and I lost touch before you were born, a lot of things happened and I never told her I was pregnant “

 

 “Didn’t you want me to have a Daddy? Because KD is a woman? “ Lilly asked sadly

 

 “No sweetie, that’s not it, it’s a bit complicated. I promise It’s not like that. I was young and KD and I had a few differences but you’re a little too young to understand everything “

 

  
 “Are you going to tell me when I am older? “

 

 “Yes sweetie “

 

 “Promise? “

 

 “I promise “

 

Lilly looked out of the window for a few minutes before turning back to Lena.

 

 “KD is different right mama? “

 

 “What do you mean sweetie? “

 

 “I saw on TV a program once about science and they were talking about girls being girls but they have a mister P in their pants like a boy. Is that the same with KD“

 

Lena was silent for a few moments. Shocked at how smart her daughter was and that she had figured it out somehow.

 

 “Yes sweetie that’s right, but normally it’s not possible for a woman to make another woman pregnant. But KD is special, we still don’t know how this happened “

 

 “So I am a miracle? “

 

 “Yes sweetie you are “

 

 “Does aunt Alex know? “

 

 “Yes sweetie because when I was pregnant she helped me a lot “

 

 “Do you think KD wants to be my other mommy? “

 

 “Yes sweetie, she wanted to tell you from the beginning but because your young, I wanted you to get to know her first as a friend “

 

 “You could have told me mama, I am a big girl now, and very smart “

 

 “I understand sweetie, I know this is weird and different. Just promise me you won’t tell anyone about this okay? “

 

 “Okay, is it because KD is famous? And the picture people might do annoying? “

 

 “Yes, and because we want you to have a normal life, without strange people taking pictures from you “

 

 “I understand “

 

 “Can you forgive mama for lying to you about not having a Daddy?  Mama wanted to protect you and she was afraid to tell you this because this is a very special situation. We are the only people in the world this has happened to. I promise when you are much much older I will tell you everything okay? “

 

 “Okay “

 

 “How do you feel? “

 

 “A little bit tired and I am a bit angry at mama “

 

 “Okay I understand, take all the time you need okay sweetie? “

 

 “Okay “

 

Lilly turned back to the window and stayed silent until they arrived back home. When she tucked Lilly into bed and wanted to give her a goodnight kiss Lilly turned her head and buried her face under the blankets.

 

Lena felt a pang of hurt flash through her, she turned the lights off and walked to her room.

 

She opened her phone and called Alex filling her in on everything.

 

When she hung up, she saw a new message.

 

 ** _ ** _KD:_**_** Lena...I am very sorry for everything I promise you, I never wanted to hurt you. I only wanted to be a family together. I hope I can make things right. You mean a lot to me...

 

 

Lena sighed and turned her phone off after reading KD’s message she didn’t know what to do. The only thing she thought was...

 

**_**_...Too Late KD..._ ** _ **

 

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

**_**_{ Alex’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Alex walked into the house. Lilly sat on the couch with a strawberry cheese muffin in her hand while she watched  ** _ ** _Kc Undercover_**_** on Disney channel.

 

Last night Lena had called her up in tears and Alex wanted to hunt KD down and kick her ass...

 

... ** _ ** _She was_**_** ** _ ** _definitely_**_** ** _ ** _going to hunt KD down and give her a piece of her mind._**_**

 

  
“Hey sweetie where’s your Mama?” Alex asked as she walked towards Lilly and hugged her.

 

  
“Hi aunt Alex, she is outside,” Lilly answered without taking her eyes from the screen.

 

  
Alex decided to leave Lilly alone for now and stepped into the kitchen to make herself a smoothie. When she was done, she headed out back and found Lena standing beside her roses and other flowers in her garden.

 

For the last 4 years, Alex had watched Lena dive into the hobby of planting different kind of roses and flowers. Her favorite was a combination of pink and lavender flowers.

 

 

Lena looked tired and terrible, she was wearing her I-don’t-give-a-damn-outfit and her curls were a mess.

 

The situation with Lilly was worse than Alex had thought.

 

  
“Did you sleep at all last night?” Alex asked from her position.

  
Lena shook her head and reached for another broken rose. “No, Lilly won’t talk to me. She wouldn’t talk to me yesterday on the trip back home, and she won’t talk to me today. I didn’t go to sleep until 3 o’clock in the morning and I heard Lilly crying and talking to her stuffed animal until 1 in the morning.

 

“What is she doing now anyway?” Lena asked Alex sadly.

 

  
“Watching  ** _ ** _Kc Undercover_**_** ,” Alex answered as she moved to the sit at the outdoor table.

 

“When you called me last night, you didn’t tell me Lilly was so upset that she couldn’t sleep. That’s not like her at all.” Alex said concerned

 

 

  
Lena dropped her hands and looked over her shoulder. “Yes, I told you she wasn’t talking” She walked towards Alex and sat down next to her at the table.

 

 

“Alex, I don’t know what to do. I’ve talked to her, she understood everything she is so smart. She had seen a show about girls being born with a mister P. And she called herself a little miracle. When I asked her how she was feeling after the talk she said she was tired and angry with me a little, she hadn’t said anything since then. She woke up and she just ignores me. I know she was having so much fun at the beach and with KD and I made her leave. Now I know that was just a small part of it. I feel so bad and she heard me and KD arguing that’s how she found out.” Lena said with tears in her eyes. “She knows I lied to her about her father and the whole situation with who KD really is it’s not that she cares that she would have 2 moms but the fact that I never told her I think that’s what upsets her the most.”

 

 

  
“Oh Lena I know it’s hard on her and everything but you need to give her some time. She is young and it’s a lot to process for her, I know you want to be there for her but she wants to do this on her own. She is a very smart girl “

 

 “I...I guess your right, I haven’t thought of it like that. I’ll give her the time she needs and when she is ready will figure it out together and move forward “

 

 “ That’s the right thing to do, So...uhm what are you going to do now?” “ Alex asked curiously

 

  
“Well I have to make an appointment to talk with a lawyer I guess”

 

 

“A lawyer? Is that a good idea? “

 

 “Why not? KD called one to right? “

 

 “Lena you know I got your back, but don’t you think you should hear KD out first? I mean don’t get me wrong but she said she just wanted information she didn’t do anything yet I hope “

 

 “Yes, but after this I don’t trust her, she could have told me the day in the park, or when I came to her house. But she didn’t say anything. I am sure that if I wouldn’t have heard the voicemail she wouldn’t have told me “

 

 “I guess your right, she could have told you “

 

Lena yawned and leaned her head in her hands with her elbows propped on the table.

 

 

“I don’t know what I need to do with this situation, It’s so messed up. It seems like everything finally went well and then the other shoe dropped and everything was messed up ” Lena sighed

 

  
“Maybe you need to talk to KD because it sounds like she just wanted to be legally recognized as the uhm  ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** _ ** _D_**_** ** _ ** _a_**_** ** _ ** _d_**_** ** _ ** _’?_**_** And the whole lawyer thing is annoying she did that and didn’t tell you,but you guys need to figure this out. Because this is not healthy for Lilly, and what are you going to tell a lawyer that you biologically got knocked up by one of the most success full basketball player/inventor of National City, who so happens to be a women? And what if it comes out? If more people find out the wrong way this all goes to hell Lena seriously” Alex said concerned

 

  
“But I don’t want to talk to her,” Lena whined

Lena sat up straight in her chair,her eyes narrowed. “She is a liar who says she doesn’t want to benefit of this? And she has no principles at all. I think she played on my weakness. I should have had sex years ago with someone, when you told me to. I should have listened to you. I shouldn’t have slept with her again OMG, I just, I just couldn’t stop myself “ Lena whined frustrated

 

 

Alex felt her jaw drop. “Lena...Get the fuck outta here!! Lena No!” Alex said shocked

 

“Yes, I...I couldn’t help myself “ Lena sighed

 

  
“With your baby’s ‘ ** _ ** _D_**_** ** _ ** _addy_**_** ** _ ** _‘_**_**? You slept with her again?”Alex asked shocked

 

   
Lena nodded ashamed and sighed frustrated.

 

  
“And you would think that I had learned from it the first time you know”

  
Alex was shocked and didn’t know what to say. Lena was one of the most sexually repressed women she knew. She didn’t hook up with random people or had one night stands. Hell, she hadn’t even slept with James yet and she was kind of dating him.

 

“How the hell did that happen?”

 

  
“Fuck, I don’t know Alex it’s just we were getting along and one thing led to another and we just did, It’s like something pulling us together.”

 

  
  
“I think she tricked me. She was so nice and so good with Lilly and I forgot. Well, I didn’t really forget what a jackass she could be, I just sort of let myself forgive her because it felt right, and somehow it still does. But I feel used and betrayed”

 

  
Alex didn’t believe in forgiving and forgetting. She didn’t forgive easily but when she did she made sure to never forget it. After everything that had happened 15 years ago and she and Kara not talking and Vickie leaving her for someone else Alex had changed.

 

  

 

“KD didn’t had to go that far. I was giving her everything she asked for. Each time she wanted to see Lilly, I arranged it.” Anger mixed with the tears in Lena’s eyes. “She told me how much she cared and it felt like she meant everything she said to me, it still does but I feel betrayed.” Lena said sadly

 

  
“Lena sweetie do you really believe KD made love to you because she felt sorry for you? You told me that she was proud to call you the mother of her child”

  
Lena shrugged. “I don’t think it was a real for her, but I know she wanted to keep me happy until she and her lawyer could get together and decide what to do about getting custody of Lilly.” She covered her cheeks with her palms.

 

Alex wasn’t so sure what Lena had said about KD was really true from what she had seen at the picnic and had heard about KD at the vacation. It looked like KD had really changed and tried to win Lena back. But that’s something Lena had to discover for herself.

 

Alex was pissed of at KD for hurting Lena, who was clearly very upset. And Alex was so irritated by this that she planned on confronting KD, because she couldn’t stand seeing her best friend hurt after all those years. There was a child involved for goodness sake.

 

 

    
“What can I do to help Lena?” Alex leaned forward and laid her hand on Lena’s shoulder.

 

She would take on the world for the people she loved and she loved Lena like her sister. There were times in her life when she had felt lonely when Kara her sister was gone but when Lena came along she didn’t felt so lonely as before.

 

 

 “What do you want me to do? Do you want me to talk to Lilly?”

  
Lena shook her head. “No you were right, I think Lilly needs time to sort everything out in her mind and realize the situation of her having biologically 2 moms”

  
“Do you want me to talk to KD? Clarify some things, or beat her ass? With my words of course”

 

  
“No, you don’t have to” Lena wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hands. “I don’t want her to know how badly she hurt me again.”

 

  
“Well I could always hire someone to mess her up or I could do it in secret” Alex smiled

 

 

“Our money is to valuable, Thanks for the offer, though.”

 

  
“Ahh ... what are best friends for?” Alex smiled

 

  
“I’ve been through this pain before with KD, Lilly wasn’t an issue then, but I’ll get through it again. I don’t know how yet, but I will.” Suddenly Lena’s eyes went wide “And then there’s James, what am I going to tell him?” Lena said in panic

 

  
Alex reached for her smoothie “Absolutely nothing,” she answered, while she took a sip.

 

  
“What? you think I should lie?”

 

  
“No, just don’t tell him yet. Especially after what happened between him and KD at your office”

 

  
“What do I say if he asks something?”

 

  
Alex placed her smoothie back on the table.

 

“That depends on how much you like him Lena”

 

  
“I really like James. I know it doesn’t appear that way, but I do.”

 

Alex knew that Lena liked James sort of, but secretly she knew that Lena wanted KD more even if she wouldn’t admit it. Alex felt the tension the other day when they were at the park, and the way Lena was drooling over her , there was no way you could fake those feelings.

 

  
“Well then you lie, until it’s the right time.”

 

  
Lena shoulders sagged and she sighed. “I feel so guilty. I can’t believe I jumped in bed with KD. I didn’t even think about James. Maybe I’m one of those women who screw up relationships because deep down I don’t think I’m worthy. Or not fully in love. Maybe I’m destined to love partners who can’t love me back.”

 

  
“Maybe you should stop reading so many magazines or watch those damn TV programs” Alex sighed

 

  
Lena shook her head. “I’ve messed so many things up, what am I going to do Alex?”

 

  
“Don’t worry you’ll get through it. You’re one of the strongest woman I know.” Alex squeezed Lena’s shoulder lightly.

 

 

Alex had a lot of faith in Lena and she knew that Lena didn’t always see herself as a woman that was strong or worthy but she was.

 

Alex had made her decision, later in the evening she would visit KD and confront her woman to woman. Of course she wouldn’t tell Lena because she knew Lena would be pissed. But Alex had seen hurt to many times so she decided to take matter into her own hands.

 

Lucky for her she got KD’s address from Lena’s address book when she wasn’t looking.

 

 

“ Enough about me, how is your life I hope not so Fucked up as mine” Lena said with a teary smile 

 

 

“OMG did I tell you that Maggie, the goalkeeper, called me while you were in Dubai?”

 

  
“KD’s best friend? Why?”

 

  
“She asked me out on a date, like a date date”

 

  
Lena stared at Alex a bit shocked and surprised for several moments.

 

“I thought you made your feelings clear the day you ran into her outside the hospital.”

 

  
“Yeah, I did, but she asked me again.”

 

  
“Wow she really is determined to get you to go out with her”

 

 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Alex sighed

 

  
“Well, I hope you let her down gently.”

 

  
“Yeah did.”

 

  
“What did you say?”

 

  
“Hell, to the no.” Alex smirked

 

  
Normally Lena would school Alex for her rude rejection. Instead Lena shrugged and said,

 

“Well, I guess you won’t have to worry that she will try again”

  
“Well she did try again but I think she just wanted to annoy me. She called to ask me if I was secretly pinning over her”

 

“What did you say?”

 

  
“Nothing. I hung up on her, and she only called me once since then.”

 

  
“Well, I think it’s best if we stay away from all the basketball players and inventors It’s for the best” Lena said

 

 

“Trust me that’s not a problem for me.” 

 

Alex thought of telling Lena about her latest boyfriend, usually she didn’t go for guys usually woman but he seemed different but she decided against it and tell Lena another time who would be surprised. And on top of that the guy was married but he and his wife were not on the same page.

 

Alex didn’t want a marriage like ever. She just wanted too hook up, when it was just sex she got to call all the shots and controlled when, where, and how often.

  
She never told Lena how often she hooked up with people or that she had dated a few married people. Even though Lena apparently had a weakness when it came to KD a.k.a Super Girl she could be such a rude judge sometimes.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 ** _ ** _{Third Person’s POV}_**_**  
   
After hours of working out dribbling the basketball from side to side, getting drilled by coaches and jammed by players on the court, things started to get very intense.

 

After 10 days of basketball training camp, the  ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** _ ** _The Martian All stars_**_** ** _ ** _’_**_**   players were ready for a little fun.

 

KD swerved through human traffic of team players trying to get to the other side of the court. She kept her head up and dribbled faster while she tricked her teammates with ball tricks to get past them.

KD could feel a rookie 4th defender breathing down her neck, and in order to avoid tripping over her own legs, she stopped and made a 3 pointer sailing over Maggie Sawyers head who was slightly on the short side to be a professional basketball player. But got recruited because of her talent.

 

  
“Eat that, Dimples,” KD said as she jumped with ease over Maggie’s head.

 

  
“Ah fuck not again” Maggie grumbled, and reached for ball and tossed it towards the other end of the court.  

 

 

When practice was over, KD felt a bit bruised and sore from the battle on the court, but she was happy to be back on the playground.

 

Later in the locker room, she handed her sports glasses and shoes  to the cleaner who polished them for her for the next day.

 

 

“Hey,  ‘Super Girl ‘ ” an assistant coach called from the doorway to the locker rooms. “Mr. Edge wants to see you when you’re dressed. He’s with Coach Bob”

 

  
“Thanks, Jake.”

 

KD tied her shoes, then pulled an oversized black shirt with the  ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** _ ** _The Martian All stars_**_** ** _ ** _’_**_** logo over her head.

 

 

  
It wasn’t unusual for Morgan Edge to ask KD to meet him, especially when he wanted some advice to scout new talent for the team. KD was the captain of the  ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** _ ** _The Martian All Stars_**_** ** _ ** _’_**_** for both the basketball team and the invention department. 

 

KD was one of the experienced players on the field together with Maggie and Barry, no one on the field knew basketball or invention better then them.  

 

Morgan respected KD’s opinion, and Bob had come to respect the owner’s business even when she didn’t agree sometimes.

  
As KD made her way to the front offices she starts to think about different things, she wonders how Morgan would react when he learned of Lilly’s existence. She didn’t figure the older gentleman would be pleased, but she didn’t fear being traded anymore she was the best in both departments and other teams wanted her. Over the years she had numerous offers but always turned them down. She would never leave this team, not after everything John and Megan had done for her. Without them she wouldn’t have gotten this far.

 

KD thought of Lilly and sighed sadly. It had been 2 months ago since the whole situation in Dubai. She hadn’t seen Lena or Lilly.

 

KD had text Lena a few times begging her to talk, but the only message she had gotten back was: **_**_You will get what you asked for..._**_**

**_**** _ **

3 days later Lena , KD got served with court papers.

 

KD was furious she text and tried to called Lena but everything went unanswered. Lena hadn’t gave her a chance to explain everything.

 

"KD thought about going to Lena's house to make everything clear, to explain, to fix things but she knew the situation would get worst, so she decided not to, and wait some time for things to cool down a little."

 

KD had messaged John who had hired a lawyer for her from the **_**_‘_**_** ** _ ** _Golden Globes_**_** ** _ ** _’_**_** ** _ ** _._**_** Their firm was very strict and private andbecause of the situation with Lilly. KD didn’t want this to get into the world otherwise everything would blow up in both their faces. 

 

Five days later KD and Lena were in court, she had taken a paternity test which came back positive that she was legally the  ** _ ** _‘Daddy’_**_** like the judge called it.

 

After that KD had to sign a few documents, lucky for her the clinic couldn’t see in her DNA that she was an alien. She also had to sign a special parent document confirming that she and Lena were the only people in the world that had a biological child together.

 

They had to sign a lot of documents to make sure people would never know the truth about what really happened.

 

Everything was sealed in a tight document that would never come out to the world because who know what might happen when people knew the truth.

 

When the last signature was placed on the documents and they all had copy.

 

During the hole process, Lena had avoided every eye contact with KD and she had felt hurt.

 

But there was one thing she was now, KD was legally declared Lilly’s mom or  ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** _ ** _D_**_** ** _ ** _addy’_**_**.

 

 

KD was happy and confused she was going to see Lilly again and she could finally be a mom instead of a friend.

 

Lena had set up a special schedule for them so they knew when and where Lilly would have to spent time with KD.

 

In the beginning Lena, had recommended several short introduction visitations between mom and child before KD would be allowed to keep Lilly for longer periods of time.

 

For now, Lena had KD on a short and tight lease. KD wasn’t getting any pleasure out of the experience, but Lena obviously liked the power she had. Well, she better enjoys it while it lasted, because in the end, what Lena wanted wasn’t going to matter very much.

 

Lena didn’t want KD to pay child support or her share of Lilly’s day care and medical insurance. Through her lawyers, KD had offered generous support, plus full day care and insurance. KD wanted to support her child and was willing to pay for whatever she needed, but Lena had refused everything.

 

 

According to her attorney, she didn’t want anything from KD. In the end, it wasn’t going to matter. The lawyers were in the final stages of putting together the contract that Lena would have to take whatever KD had to offer.

 

KD had never meant to take it this far she just wanted to know about legal stuff because Lilly was also her child and Lena had understood it wrong. KD just wanted to know the legal options in case Lena moved or married or refused to let her see Lilly.

 

  
The image of Lilly standing in the kitchen at her suite in Dubai was still fresh in her mind. KD remembered the confusion on Lilly’s face, and the bewildered tears and hurt look in her eyes when she had glanced over her shoulder at her as Lena had dragged her out of the suite.

 

KD didn’t wanted Lilly to find about her in this way. She had wanted to spend more time with her first. She had wanted her to find as much joy in the news as she had and get used to her, but everything got messed up.

 

One night KD was so sad, hurt and alone. She was thinking on a lot of different ways the situation between her and Lena could have gone , if Lena would have given her the chance to explain everything. 

 

 

The only thing KD wanted was legal information, she didn't want to hurt Lena or destroy everything. That never her intention and Lena had taken the situation wrong.

 

Out of hurt and sadness KD had send Lena one last text message that night.

After that night in Dubai KD really thought they would have had a chance together. KD had wanted to show and proof to Lena that she really wanted a family with them  but things went south.

 

The truth was... She changed. After everything that had happened all those years ago. And now learning that she has a 6 year old daughter, a soulmate that in fact is the other mother of her child and best friends with her sister. It's a lot, but she thinks it's a way of life giving her a second chance. To have the family she ever wanted and still wants. She's going to make things better and hope that maybe one day she and Lena could make up and have a possible chance of being together of being a family. Lena was after all her soulmate.

 

 

After KD had returned from Dubai she had taken a shower but she felt a sour feeling in her right shoulder. When she checked her shoulder our in the mirror to make sure she wasn’t injured she was shocked.

 

 

On her right shoulder blade was a mark that looked like a burn mark. It were 2 L’s woven together, Lena’s initials.

 

KD had forgotten what her mother had told her, after being intimate with your soulmate twice, the mark would show up permanent. Meaning that Lena would have hers too. That explains the burning sensation they both felt in the heat of the moment.

 

She wondered if Lena had discovered hers...

 

 

In 2 weeks, KD would see Lilly for her first visit as mother and daughter.

 

  
KD’s train of thoughts stopped when she finally reached Morgan’s office , she opened the door and shut the door behind her.

  
❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

  
**_**_{ Alex’s POV}_ ** _ **

 

This was the last straw Alex thought, Lena had called her crying after KD had send her a message that had hurt her, and Lena had been crying on the phone for 2 hours, asking if she was a good mom.

 

Apparently after the whole court battle was done KD had text Lena, out of hurt and anger.

 

 **_**_KD:_ ** _ ** __I know we haven’t talked but I have to get something of my chest. You know, after all those years of not being in each others life and after us getting along sort of, I thought we were getting somewhere. I told you I respected you and that you are an amazing mother. But after dragging me to court without explanation, how could you call this good parenting for our daughter Lena? Apparently I am not the only one to blame or the only one that has/had to change. This hurts me as much as it hurts you...I hope one day we can fix this but I am very_ _ __disappointed_ _ __that you didn’t gave me a chance to explain. I would have never let it go this far, that was never my intention._ _

__

__Anyway what’s done is done. At the end we both have to life with our mistakes. I hope one day things will get better. Take care Lena I’ll see you and Lilly soon._ _

__

Alex was to angry to read the text fully she jumped in her car after talking to Lena and drove straight to KD’s house.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

**_**** _ **

**_**_{Third Person’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

 

**_**_Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

 

Looked confused up from the TV, she wasn’t expecting anyone. Maybe Maggie wanted to swing by.

 

KD opened the door and looked surprised to see Alex in front of her door... _ _her sister...__

__

__

__

__“__ Alex? What are you doing here? “ KD asked confused

 

 

Alex looked a bit angry and irritated.

 

 

 “We need to talk now, can I come in “

 

 

 

KD moved to the side and Alex walked inside standing in the living room.

 

 

 “What do you want to talk about? “

 

 

 

 “How dare you? Treat Lena like that? Hasn’t she been through enough hmm? Every time she interact with you there is always some dramatic shit that happens. Wasn’t it enough that you used her all those years ago and left her at the airport? When you came back into her life an tried to get custody of Lilly by contacting a lawyer behind her back? When you invited her to Dubai, and fucked her again only to betray her again? Lena is not the only on hurting, don’t forget you have a daughter. You outta be ashamed of yourself. What kind of woman would betray someone they claim to care about like that huh? What woman? “ Alex said loudly in anger.

 

 

KD decided that this was it, after 15 years of not speaking and hearing this from Alex, reminding her of why she left in the first place. KD couldn’t take it anymore.

 

 

 “Yeah Alex, what kind of woman? “

 

 

 

 “Are you mocking me? “

 

 

KD ignored her question and continued.

 

 

 “What kind of woman, will turn on her own sister after their parents died and blaming her for it? It wasn’t like she had seen her whole planet die or something, or that all her life she felt like she was a weird person that didn’t fit in. What kind of woman would betray her sister like that , she claims to love like her own blood even tho she is an alien? What kind of woman Alex? “

 

 

Alex looked shocked at her with wide eyes.

 

 

 “Watch your fucking mouth KD, Who the hell told you that. Tell me now! “ Alex spit in anger

 

 

KD turned around and continued, while she talked she removed her glasses and removed her hair out of the ponytail.

 

 

 “ Does this sound familiar Alex:   ** _ ** _‘I_**_** ** _ ** _t’s all your fault...if you wasn’t adopted this would have never happened_**_** ** _ ** _‘_**_**  you know those are the hardest words to hear from someone you love and care about “

 

 

 

 “H...how do you know all this?  “ Alex said silent and shocked

 

 

KD turned around and looked Alex in the eye...

 

 

 “Who else would know them then the person who had heard them, felt them and had to live with them for 15 years Alex? “ KD said in a pain full tone.

 

 

Alex eyes widened, her mouth went agape and her eyes started to fill up with tears...Memories flashing through her mind:

 

 

__\- Meeting Kara for the first time_ _

__

__\- Bonding together_ _

__

__\- Protecting her_ _

__

__\- Her parents telling and showing her about who Kara really is_ _

__

__-Going to Kara’s basketball games_ _

__

__\- Supporting Kara at a few of her invention contests_ _

__

__\- Seeing Kara smile like the sun_ _

__

__\- The last time she saw Kara and the things being said between them_ _

__

__\- Calling Kara and begging her to comeback_ _

__

__\- Doing a search party trying to locate her sister but she failed, Being miserable year after year hoping that she and Kara would ever meet again...__  

 

 

 

 

 “It...It can’t be “ Alex gasped when she took a better look at KD

 

 

It had been 15 years since she had last seen or talked to her sister. She looked very different then she used to be years ago.

 

 

 

 “Kara...? “  Alex said in disbelief

 

 

 

 

**_ **** _ **

**_ **** _ **

**_ **_We only say goodbye with words, I’ve died a 100 times..._ ** _ **

**_ **_You go back to her..._ ** _ **

**_ **_And I go back to ,I go back to..._ ** _ **

**_ **** _ **

**_ **_Black..._ ** _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Let me know what you think
> 
> ❤❤I love reading your comments
> 
> ❤❤❤What did you think about the last episode from super girl?


	16. ...Nobody's Perfect Part 1...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤Kara and Alex have a conversation
> 
> ❤❤Kara has a flashback
> 
> ❤❤❤Alex tells Lena about Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named the chapter: Jessie J - Nobody's perfect
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was so long, I had to split it in 3 chapters...❤❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my amazing Beta's: JENNY and MV39❤❤

 

 

**_**_What happened in the last chapter;_ ** _ **

 

 

 

 __KD_ _ __turned_ _ __around and looked Alex in the eye..._ _

__

__

__“Who else would know them then the person who had heard them, felt them and had to live with them for 15 years Alex? “ KD said in a_ _ __pain full_ _ __tone._ _

__

__

__Alex eyes widened, her mouth went agape and her eyes started to fill up with tears...Memories flashing_ _ __through_ _ __her mind:_ _

__

__

**_**_\- Meeting Kara for the first time_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_\- Bonding together_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_\- Protecting her_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_\- Her parents telling and showing her about who Kara really is_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_-Going to Kara’s basketball games_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_\- Supporting Kara at a few of her invention contests_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_\- Seeing Kara smile like the sun_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_\- The last time she saw Kara and the things being said between them_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_\- Calling Kara and begging her to comeback_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_\- Doing a search party trying to locate her sister but she failed, Being miserable year after year hoping that she and Kara would ever meet again..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

__

__

__

__“It...It can’t be “ Alex gasped when she took a better look at KD_ _

__

__

__It had been 15 years since she had last seen or talked to her sister. She looked very different then she used to be years ago._ _

__

__

__

__**“Kara...?** “  Alex said in disbelief_ _

__

__

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

 

 

 

**_**_{Kara’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

“Yes...Kara “

 

 

 

 

 “OMG...h...how is this possible?“ Alex asked crying

 

 

 

Kara stared silently at the floor and Alex was still too shocked to answer.

 

 

 

 “I...I need a minute “ Alex said overwhelmed

 

 

 

 “Please let’s take a seat to calm down a little “

 

 

 

Kara led Alex to the couch and sat across from her in her chesterfield chair.

 

 

 

After a few minutes of silent between them Kara started talking.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to tell you like this, but I’m tired of being judged and that people see me as a bad person, I have changed a lot , I still make mistakes. But nobody is perfect. And what you just said to me stroke something inside of me, the words you had said 15 years ago, still hunt me everyday. Everyday I still feel like a failure, with no family and who messes everything up. I know I’ve messed up, but I can’t always be blamed. I’m someone who has feelings to, even though I deal with things differently“

 

 

 

 “I am sorry for how I said everything. It’s just...Lena called me crying, she was very upset because of that text you had sent her, and I read a few sentences of it and decided to talk to you woman to woman. I’m very protective of them, please understand that “ Alex said still a bit shocked by what just happened

 

 

 

 

“Alex, I understand that you are protective of them if I were in your position I would have done the same, but maybe you should have read the whole text. The only thing I did was telling her how I was feeling. We have a daughter and were both in the spotlights, Lena never gave me a chance to explain myself of why I called my lawyer, It was never my intention to hurt her or drag her to court, the only thing I wanted was information. But never mind... “ Kara said a bit sadly

 

 

 “I understand, But you should have told Lena sooner. Lena is very sensitive and for years she was very heartbroken and had put emotional walls up to protect herself, but she is doing much much better now. But with the situation between you, every little thing could have a big impact on her “

 

 

 “I understand, but still. We both went through things. I’m trying to prove I have changed. I was planning on telling her when I got the information, Lena was never supposed to hear that message in the first place. And I only called my lawyer that day after the charity event, because she said she wouldn’t allow me in Lilly’s life. I wanted to know if there was possibility Legally if I could see her. I have no one, and suddenly I have a child that is a piece of my kind and she never told me about her and I wanted to be legally recognized. When I would get the information, I would have called Lena and asked her if we could discus it, but things didn’t go as planned. I know I’m not a perfect person, I know I messed up things years ago, I can’t tell you why I did the things I did because I’m to ashamed of it and they hurt too much. It might look like I never take the blame for things, but trust me I blame myself a lot “

 

 

 

 “I understand...this is all a messed up situation...but you are wrong about one thing... “

 

 

 

 “About what? “  Kara asked curiously

 

 

 

 “You don’t have no one...now you have me “ Alex said in a shaky breath

 

 

 

Kara sighed sadly and looked in Alex her eyes...

 

 

 “Do I? Too much things has happened, and not only that day after our parents died, but a lot things has happened between us before that Alex...it has been 15 years... “

 

 

 “I...I know, do you think you can give our sisterly bond a new chance? Could we fix this, maybe start over and be a family again? Lena and Lilly are the only family I have next too you...I also have no one “ Alex said, while tears streamed down her cheek

 

 

 

 “I...I need...We need to think about this, if I agree with this, a lot of things will change in everyone’s life and I need to think if I want to do this... “

 

 

Alex tried to compose herself and nodded.

 

 

 “I...I understand, we both need to think about this “

 

 

Kara nodded sadly.

 

 

Quickly Alex took a piece of paper out of her bag and a pen and wrote down her number.

 

 

 “Here is my private number, i...if you have made a decisions or you want to talk please let me know “ Alex placed the paper on Kara’s table.

 

 

Before Alex walked towards the door she turned around and looked at Kara who was staring at the floor.

 

 

 “Goodbye Kara, please know. That no matter what I will always be your sister and that I will always love you “ Alex said with a sad smile.

 

Kara stared silently at the floor while tears welled up in her eyes.

 

 

Alex turned around and walked towards the front door, before she closed the door she heard Kara softly saying;

 

 “I love you too Alex “

 

 

Alex smiled sadly and closed the door softly.

 

 

The moment the door closed, Kara walked to her room and broke down sobbing on the ground.

 

15 years, 15 years had passed since she and her sister had talked, and she had missed her a lot.

 

 

**_**_Flashback Kara’s POV_ ** _ **

 

The moment she had started living with the Danvers, things between her and Alex had been rocky. Alex had said things in the past about her and had treated her in a hateful way for a few years. People saw Kara always as a strange kid and made fun of her. Kara had no friends nobody not even Alex and she was on the same school as her. Kara was a short girl with brown hair and she was very shy and quite. Jeremiah and Eliza always tried to cheer her up by doing fun stuff with her or buying her gifts so she wouldn’t feel left out. They had tried talking to Alex, but she blew them off by not having asked for a sister.

 

After an accident that happened in school had almost killed Alex, Kara had saved her in time because she had overheard conversation and she had called the police who stormed the building were a teacher had tied Alex up on a chair and was busy installing a bomb.

They had arrested the teacher and helped Alex. From that day they had become so close that their sister bond was unbreakable.

 

Anyone who tried to mess with Kara had to face the wrath of Alex.

 

 

They had an age difference of 4 years, meaning Alex graduated earlier and started working at a lab, while Kara was still studying.

 

 

Alex worked a lot but she always tried to be there at her basketball games or at the invention competitions she participated in.

 

 

Jeremiah and Eliza worked a lot but sometimes when they had days off they always tried to do family stuff.

 

 

Alex had taken her a few times to Disneyland and other adventures things, everything went good until that day she came home 15 years ago.

 

 

Jeremiah and Eliza had died in an explosion and Alex had blamed her for everything.

 

The day she had discovered why she had felt so different all those years like something was missing, because she was an alien.

 

 

She had felt so confused,hurt,sad,and lost.

 

 

After the funeral, Kara and Alex had both received letters that were part of Jeremiah and Eliza will. Stating both she and Alex would receive 10,000 $.

 

 

Alex had stayed at a friends house for a few weeks after the funeral and Kara was alone at home she was heartbroken.

 

 

After Kara had removed her chain and got her memories back, she decided she had decided she wanted a new beginning, she had a few offers on the table to play basketball overseas, 1 in National City, 1 in Metropolis and an offer in Central City.

 

Kara always wanted to go to National City because it was very busy and there were a lot of things to do.     

 

Kara had called the National City **_**_‘Anatomy Basketball “_**_** team, that she accepted their offer, they gave her 5 days to take care of things and move to National City so she was in time for the new season.

 

The team had arranged an luxurious apartment for her where she would move in the moment she arrived at National City.

 

 

2 days later Kara had received an envelope from the club with the keys to her new apartment, the contract and arrangement.

 

 

The next day Kara had written a goodbye letter for Alex and had left it on her bed.

 

 

Almost 3 weeks after the funeral went by and Alex was still at her friends house not once did she came home or text Kara to let her know she was okay.

 

Kara had tried calling her and had tried to text her but everything went unanswered.

 

 

Instead of 5 days it took Kara 3 days to pack up a few things and leave her childhood home.

 

 

 

When she had arrived in National City and had settled a bit in she got a phone call in the evening from Alex.

 

 

Alex who had begged her to come back and forgive her, but the damage was already done.

 

  

Kara felt like an curse, like someone who didn’t deserve everything she had been given. Kara felt like she didn’t deserve to live, considering everyone she loved died with her whole planet.

 

She didn’t want to be the cause of anyone’s pain anymore, she wanted a new beginning.

She thanked Alex for being a great sister, ended the phone call and disconnected her sim card.

 

 

That was the last time she spoke with Alex.

 

 

Over the years she went through things, with no one to talk to. She had missed Alex. Kara had thought about looking for Alex but she didn’t, she felt like a curse. Everyone she ever loved got hurt and she couldn’t deal with more pain.

 

 

It was 3 years after she had left Midvale and she had taken of her chain to fly to Midvale to her childhood home. She felt lonely and she wanted to feel the warmed and love that house gave her.

 

 

The pain that Jeremiah and Eliza were gone was still too much so she didn’t visit their grave.

 

Quickly she X-ray visioned the house and saw that it was empty.

 

Kara went in the house through the backdoor to prevent being seen by someone.

 

 

She opened the door and saw that the house was exactly the way it was when she left all those years ago.

 

 

There was a lot of dust but it still felt like home sort off...

 

 

Kara floated up the stairs and stopped in front of Alex’s bedroom, she didn’t hear a sound so she opened the door.

 

Alex’s bedroom still looked the same it was more emptier, judging by the looks of it Alex had left maybe shortly after Kara left National City.

 

 

 

Kara sighed and closed the door and went to her bedroom. It still looked the same, felt the same. Her medals and trophies were still in her special cabinet, the family pictures still on the wall.

 

Kara smiled and felt a tear streaming down her cheek when she saw the picture of Jeremiah, Eliza, Alex at their first family vacation in Spain.

 

 

Kara grabbed the picture and stuffed in her backpack. She grabbed another picture of Alex and her at Disneyland, taken a few months before Jeremiah and Eliza died.

 

 

Kara sighed and looked once more around her room until she spotted a letter on her bed with her name on it.

 

 

Kara decided to read the letter when she got home.

 

 

She walked towards Jeremiah and Eliza room and opened it, she felt some kind of warmed feeling when she entered and started crying.

 

Jeremiah and Eliza the lovely people who took her in their home and treated her like their own daughter. Jeremiah who had played basketball with her from the moment she started living with them to help ease her mind and cheer her up. She knew they had lied to her to protect her because they wanted her to have a normal and peaceful childhood without pain.

 

Eliza who took her shopping or went with her to the movies sometimes.

 

Kara saw the basketball cap Jeremiah always whore when he came to support her and the Jersey Eliza always had on. She grabbed the both and placed them in her backpack.

 

She saw the first family picture they had taken together in the backyard hanging on the wall next to the walk in closet. Kara smiled sadly at placed in her backpack.

 

 

Kara walked back towards the backdoor, she turned around one more time , before she closed it and flew back home.

 

 

When she arrived back home she took a quick shower and placed her necklace back on.

 

 

She sat on her bed and opened the letter.

 

 

**_**_Dear Kara,_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_It’s been 2 years since I’ve last spoken or seen you and I miss you a lot. In the beginning I did some research trying to find you, but it seems like you disappeared literately. I couldn’t find a Kara Danvers. I thought something had happen to you, but something inside me gave me the feeling you were okay._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Kara I know the first few years when you first started to live with us was hard, I didn’t like you and I didn’t want a sister. I know I was not nice too you and treated you that way. A lot has been said and done hurtful things I wish I could take back._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_And after that moment at school were you saved me we became close and we had an unbreakable sister bond._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_That day when I blamed you for everything, I understand you might have felt like the girl you were when I didn’t like you._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_You never did anything to deserve this, you were always a ray of sunshine even when peopled treated you wrong or said hurtful things._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_I am very sorry for everything that happened, I wish I could chance back the time._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_I miss mom and dad everyday, and I miss my sister, but I know we both need sometime apart._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_I hope that in the future our pads will cross again and that we can start over._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_I hope that in time we both will be healed and we can be sisters again._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Whether it is 5 years ,10 years ,or 20 years I will always love you and I will never regret it._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Alex_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kara stared at the letter while tears streamed down her cheeks, she didn’t know what to think. She knew that she still needed more time to deal with everything. She did knew that she still loved her sister, even tho the words said that day still hunted her.

 

Kara placed the letter at the back of safe together with the pictures she had taken from the house.

 

 

She went to her nightly routine and prayed to Rao that one day everything would be all right.

 

 

**_**_Present Day Kara’s POV_ ** _ **

 

 

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kara hadn’t looked at the letters or pictures since the day she had locked them up in her safe.

 

Over the years she didn’t had anybody to talk to about her secret, the only person who she trusted and became like a sister to her was Maggie.

 

Maybe it was time to let her in on this, considering she saw the way Maggie was looking at her sister.

 

Maybe it was time to give it a change and start over,but first she needed to tell Maggie.

 

 

She grabbed her phone and send her a text.

 

 

 ** _ ** _Kara:_**_** Hey Detective

**_**** _ **

**_**_Maggie:_**_** What’s up Super Girl everything good?

**_**** _ **

**_**_Kara:_**_** Yeah sort of, could you maybe swing by tomorrow around 18:00?

**_**** _ **

**_**_Maggie:_**_** Sure thing, do I need to bring dinner?

**_**** _ **

**_**_Kara:_**_** No I’ll take care of it

**_**** _ **

**_**_Maggie:_**_** Okay I’ll bring the drinks, see you tomorrow

 

 ** _ ** _Kara:_**_** Yeah tomorrow

**_**** _ **

**_**_Maggie:_**_** :)

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_(Detective is Maggie’s nickname she earned because she is always the one who detects the weaknesses and strategies from the opposite teams they play against, and she always detects new designs)_ ** _ **

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

 

**_**_{ Lena’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lena was staring at her phone, it has been 3 days since she had last seen or talked to Alex. Something had happened with Alex that night after Lena had called her upset over the text KD had send her.

 

Lena felt a lot better after talking to Alex, and had text her the next day, the only thing she got in response was that she was okay nothing more.

 

Something was off, Alex text her everyday to check in. They both did to make sure they were okay.

 

 

James had texted her yesterday to ask if they could meet for dinner or if he could come over, but Lena wasn’t in the mood to see him. She had said to him she didn’t feel well and was taking a few days off

He had respect her wishes and had wished her well.

 

 

Lena had enough of the silence from Alex’s side. It was Friday so lucky for her Lilly had weekend. Lena called the nanny and made sure Lilly was taken care off.

 

 

When Lena arrived at Alex’s house everything was dark. Her car was still in the drive way so she was home.

 

Lena ringed the bell 2 times but there was no answer. She opened the door with the spare key Alex had given her and entered the house. She entered the living room and spotted a few empty beer bottles on the table. She walked in the kitchen and spotted a few more.

 

 “Alex? “  

 

 

Lena called concerned, she was fearing something had happened.

 

Lena took of her shoes and walked up the stairs towards Alex’s bedroom, where she could here somebody softly crying.

 

She opened the door and spotted Alex on the floor in front of her bed with her blanket around her and a framed picture in front of her.

 

A few empty bottles were on her nightstand.

 

 

 “Alex, my God what happened? “

 

Lena rushed towards her and wrapped her arms around her. Alex rested her head on her shoulders and cried softly.

 

Lena grabbed the picture while she held Alex and stared at it.

She recognized Jeremiah and Eliza, and a younger Alex but on this picture was also a young girl with dark brown hair and a sunny smile... _ _Alex’s sister...__

 

Something looked familiar about the girl but Lena couldn’t tell what it is. It’s like she had met this person before but she couldn’t place where or when.Maybe it’s just her mind playing tricks on her.

__

Years ago Alex had told her about her sister a few details not everything, coming to think of it. Alex had just told her a few basics but Lena remembered that whenever Alex talked about her sister or her parents it was always painful. She knew Lex was the reason they were dead, but Alex never judged her for it.

 

The only thing Alex had told her about her sister was, that her parents had died in a fire and that Jeremiah and Eliza had found her and adopted her. She knew that in the beginning they didn’t started of the right way but after an incident on school were her sister saved her they became very close and had an unbreakable bond.

 

After Alex had blamed her sister for their parent ‘s death, they grew apart and her sister had left and they hadn’t talked since.

 

Lena didn’t even knew the name of Alex’s sister, she saw in how much pain Alex was and she wanted to help her but she decided to give her some time until she was ready to talk.

 

After sitting on the floor together for almost 30 minutes Alex’s crying stopped and Lena waited until she started talking.

 

 

 “I never told you the full story about my sister“

 

 

 “That’s okay, just tell me what you can for now and when you’re ready someday you tell me the rest “

 

 

 “Lena there are some things I can’t tell you but please promise that when you do find out you won ‘t get angry with me or see me differently, the whole truth is going to be very hard so I will tell you what I can “

 

 

 “I...I promise “

 

 

 

 “I haven’t seen or spoken to my sister in 15 years until... “

 

 

 “Until? “

 

 

 “ 3 days ago “

 

 

 “Wait what? How? “

 

 

 

 “Kara Danvers, my sister has been living in National City all this time and I have talked with her a few times without knowing it. One of the reasons why I couldn’t find her years ago was because she goes by another name nowadays and she looks different blonde hair and her face looks more mature and her voice. She is also wearing glasses apparently. I was kind of giving her a piece of my mind after I discovered something and suddenly out the blue she revealed herself to me. She said things only she could have known, things I had said years ago that broke our sister bond “

 

A few tears streamed softly down Alex’s cheek and she sniffed.

 

 

“My sister never treated anyone bad or hurt people when we were younger no matter what they said about her, and until this day the words still hunt her. All these years we both went through our things. I could she see she wasn’t the same sunny person I used to know and I understand why sometimes she has problems facing her mistakes or why she acted the way she did when I had spoken to her a few times. She admitted that she had made mistakes and messed up but she wanted to be seen differently “

 

 

 “Alex, this is unbelievable “

 

 

 “I...I know, I just hope we can get past all this. I miss my sister “

 

 

 “Have you guys talked fully? “

 

 

 “No, she said we both needed time and I agree we both need to process this, because when were going to be in each others lives again things will change a lot and not only for us “

 

 

 “How do you mean not only for us? “

 

 

 “That’s a story for another time, I’m sorry “

 

 

 “Don’t be, are you feeling better now? “ Lena asked concerned

 

 

 “I’m feeling better now I have talked about it sort of, I’m sorry I have been M.I.A for a few days and worried you, but I was to emotional to talk and I didn’t want you to see me this way “

 

 

 “Alex you don’t have to hide your feelings for me we are best friends no matter what happens we will always be there for each other okay? I know you’re a badass but even they show there emotions “

 

 

 “Okay “

 

 

 “Now get cleaned up and pack an overnight back you’re staying a few days with me. Lilly will also be happy to see her aunt “

 

 

 

 “Thanks Lena...you know I love you right? “

 

 

 “Yes I know I love you too, and promise me that whenever something happens you call me instead of Mr Beer? “

 

 

 Alex smiled.   “I promise “

 

 

While Alex took a shower and packed an overnight back, Lena helped clean up the place and threw away the empty bottle’s.     

 

 

 

After 30 minutes they both stepped into Lena’s car.

 

 

 “So are you ready to go and relax and have some girl time? I took a few days off and hired the nanny “

 

 

 “Definitely, let’s get some girl time “ Alex said with a smile

 

 

Lena smiled and drove off.

 

 

 

 

**_**** _ **

**_**_When I'm nervous I have this thing yeah I talk too much_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_It's like I need to tell someone anyone who'll listen_ ** _ ** **_**_  
_ ** _ ** **_**_And that's where I seem to_ ** _ ** _**_mess_ ** _ _**_up,_ ** _

**_**_Y_ ** _ ** **_**_eah_ ** _ ** **_**** _ ** **_**_I forget about the consequences,_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_For a minute there I lose my senses_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ **_**_And in the heat of the moment_ ** _ ** _**_  
_ ** _ _**_My mouth starts going the words start flowing_ ** _

**_**_But I never meant to hurt you,_ ** _ ** **_**_  
_ ** _ ** **_**_I know it's time that I learned to_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤So what do you think?
> 
> ❤❤I love reading your comments!
> 
> ❤❤❤Also who has any theories for the Super Girl series season 3, what might happen and between who and what...


	17. ...Nobody's Perfect Part 2...❤❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤Kara comes clean to Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named the chapter: Jessie J- Nobody's Perfect
> 
>  
> 
> I've been noticing a few readers keep commenting about the charachters being negative and stuff, It's starting to get annoying. If you still don't understand the way the characters are, then I can't help you, but please stop commenting about it if negativity is the only thing you see. Because seriously...it's getting annoying.
> 
> Anyway for the readers that understand the way I see the characters you guys are amazing and thanks for your uplifitng comments!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my amazing Beta's: JENNY and MV39

 

 

 

 

 

**_**_{Kara’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

 

 

 

**_**_The next day Kara’s house_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kara had ordered food from her and Maggie’s favorite Chinese restaurant  ‘ ** _ ** _Ming Lo ‘ ,_**_**  she had ordered vegetables, pot stickers and spring rolls. Like her Maggie was also a vegan so when they both went out or ordered dinner they never had the problem of  miss communication.

 

 

 

Maggie arrived around 18:00, they greeted each other with a hug.

 

After they had eaten, Maggie handed her a pint of apple cake vegan ice cream and dug into her own.

 

 

 “So tell me Super Girl, what’s going on “

 

 

 “This is going to be hard but you need to know I tell you this because I trust you. Over the years you have been like a sister to me whenever something happened we were there for each other from the moment we started playing together “

 

 

Maggie smiled.  “You have been like a sister to me too , but you’re scaring me a little what’s going on? You’re not pregnant are you? “ Maggie asked confused

 

 

Kara smiled lightly  “ No, it’s not even possible. The thing is what I’m about to tell you is huge and nobody can know, I tell you because I trust you. Years ago you told me about your family and everything that happened and trusted me with it. I never really told you about mine but I think now is the time “

 

 

 “Okay, tell me. We have a special friendship everything will stay between us “

 

 

 “Okay I’ll talk. Please just listen for now “

 

 

 “Okay “

 

 

 “When I was 8 , I was adopted by the Danvers family, but not in the way you think. You see I’m an alien, you might think I’m crazy or making something up but I swear I’m serious. I’m from a planet called Krypton over hundreds of light years away, I’m from a royal family called the house of EL. My parents had send me and my cousin away because our planet was unstable.

 

While I was in my pod my planet exploded with everyone I love on it. My cousin arrived on earth with the Kents, but because of the explosion my pod got knocked of course and I was stuck in the phantom zone for 24 years. It’s a dark place were time doesn’t pass, so you don’t age either.

 

I don’t know how or what happened but something changed and my pod got loose somehow and I arrived on earth.

 

 

I crashed in Jeremiah and Eliza’s basement, they took me in and adopted me took care of me. They had a daughter who was 4 years older then me. In the beginning we didn’t get along but after an accident at school we became closer then ever. We had an unbreakable sister bond until 15 years ago.

 

I learned of being an alien when I was 20 years on the day my adoptive parents died because of an explosion. Lex Luthor was the one who blew up the building they were in, I’m sure you heard of him.

 

I discovered that the chain I had worn for years suppressed my powers and memories. I had never taken it off until that day after the funeral. I had made a decision to start over. I felt like a curse because everyone that I loved got hurt or died and I couldn’t take it anymore.

 

I had a few offers on the table form several professional basketball clubs so I accepted the offer from **_**_‘Anatomy Basketball ‘_**_**.

They took care of everything, so I packed up a few of my stuff, wrote a letter to my sister and left.

 

 

After I moved to National City, things changed a lot I did my best. Played for a few clubs, I drank a lot and slept with different people sometimes to ease my pain or so I wouldn’t be alone. I had nobody, in the other clubs I never clicked with any of the other players. For them I was just one of there best players that was it.

 

 

After someone I cared about died, I didn’t care about life anymore, I drank more and more and one day at an special event I sort of passed out because of too much drinking.

 

That’s when John and Megan found me and took me to there home. Life works in special ways, John and Megan were best friends of my adoptive parents and had worked with them, but John had quit and started his own company. I had been looking for me and my sister for years, because he had promised Jeremiah and Eliza if something would ever happen to them he would take care of us. But we both moved out of Midvale before he got the change to meet us.

 

After they took care of me and I stopped drinking and was better. John gave me a place at  ‘ ** _ ** _The Martian All Stars ‘_**_** as captain and the rest you know is sort of history.

 

 

 

 “You got hired by the owner of our basketball/invention team? “ Maggie asked shocked

 

 

 “Is that all you got from the story? “ Kara asked with a smile

 

 

 “No, no hahaha but seriously If you get hired by the owner himself you must be good “

 

 

 “Duh, they don’t call me Super Girl for nothing “ Kara said teasingly

 

 

 “Okay, okay calm down. First off all I didn’t expect this from your story. I always knew aliens excited but to discover my best friend is one, that’s hella cool OMG. I’m sorry to hear about everything you went through and I wished you told me sooner, I can’t imagine the pain you hold inside and couldn’t talk with anyone about. Thank you for sharing this with me and thrusting me. What powers do you have? “

 

 

 “Freeze breath, heath vision, X-ray vision, super hearing, flying and super strength, bulletproof and super healing “

 

 

 Maggie’s mouth fell open and her eyes went wide.

 

 “OMG, that’s so cool. D...do you think you can show me one day? Just once “ Maggie asked pleadingly

 

 

 

 “Fine “

 

 

 “But how do you control them all? “

 

 

 “The necklace I always wear has a special red stone in it from our creator Rao our God. On our planet we had a red sun so we didn’t have powers, on earth we have a yellow sun that gives me my powers. My chain has a piece of that red sun in it that suppress my powers “

 

 

 “Wow that explains why you always heal so fast when you got injured in a game “

 

 

 “yes “

 

 

 “Do people know about who you really are? “

 

 

 

 “Only John, Megan and my sister and now you “

 

 

 

 “I feel so honored that you told me “ Maggie says with tears in her eyes.

 

 

 “You deserve to know it, you are part of my family “

 

 

Maggie wiped a few tears away and looked back at Kara.

 

 

 

 

 “What else do I need to know? “

 

 

 “After I left 15 years ago from Midvale I changed my name from Kara Danvers to KD, because I wanted a new beginning and because the pain I felt with the name Kara Danvers was a lot “

 

 

 “I always knew KD stood for more, It’s a beautiful name. But I feel there something you haven’t told me yet “

 

 

 “Thanks and you are right. 6 years ago when Morgan was supposed to get married his bride left him at the altar remember? “

 

 

 “Yes I remember, We never saw his bride tho “

 

 

 “True, I left early because I was hungover and before I left a beautiful women named Lena ran down the stairs and asked me for a lift. Things happened and we slept together “

 

 

 “Wow you never told me about that, is that the reason why you took 2 weeks off after the wedding? “

 

 

 “Yes “

 

 

 

 “Damn “

 

 

 “A few months ago I saw her for the first time in 6 years at that charity I went to. I approached her she accidently dropped her bag and forgot her book. She remembered me but before I could say anything she was gone. I figured out her address and went to her house the next day to return her book. A little girl opened the door and told me that her mother was in the shower but that I could come in. She was like a ray of sunshine like I use to be. She knew me because we went to that school to sign stuff for the children a few months ago remember? “

 

 

Maggie nodded knowingly.

 

 

  “She was at the back and because there were so many in children in front her she didn’t had the change to get anything signed,so she thought I came by for that. While she was talking I observed her and something felt very familiar. I looked at her smile, her hair, her eyes until I noticed that she had a scar above her right eyebrow like me. Suddenly I got a flashback and remembered the night I had spent with Lena and it hit me. This girl was my biological child “

 

 

 “Wow, wait back up a minute. You know uhm your a woman right. How did you got Lena pregnant? Unless... “

 

 

 “Unless I am equipped to have one? “

 

 

 “Are you? “ Maggie asked shocked

 

 

 “Yes, you see I am from a royal house and only woman from the royal house got equipped to reproduce. Meaning I have a mister P that works fully. I forgot to wear my necklace the night I was with Lena “

 

 

 

 “I know this situation is a bit messed up but damn that’s so cool. You never get your period. And you are able to have your own child biological wow “

 

 

 

 “Yes true, but there is more “

 

 

 “Seriously Kara or do I have to call you KD? I kind of like Kara more “

 

 

 “No in private when it’s just us 2 you can call me Kara, but when were outside or with people it’s KD or Super Girl “

 

 

 “Got It, Kara seriously you’re story is like a Spanish telenovela, it’s just wow a lot to process. Is there more to the story? “

 

 

 “Yes...uhm you see Lena, was Morgan’s runaway bride “

 

 

 Maggie’s mouth went wide open and her eyes were open so big Kara was concerned they would roll right out of there sockets.

 

 

 “WTF!! Kara omg H...how OMG. Do you know what Morgan will do when he find out about this, you sleeping with his runway bride on the day he was supposed to marry her and she got pregnant and has your child “

 

 

 “Rao when you say it like that it does sound worse then in my head “

 

 

 “We need to make sure he’ll never finds out “

 

 

  “He won‘t, everything is sealed tight we went to a private court so nothing will ever come out “

 

 

 

 “I hope so, I can not be in a club where your not in it “

 

 

 “That means a lot Maggie “

 

 

 

 

 “Please tell me this story wont get any crazier “

 

 

 

 

 “Well there are a few more things, on Krypton our technology is 10 times more advanced then earth. I have a special device an AI that projects a hologram from my mom and my dad with their mind and subconsciousness in it that I talk to. On Krypton we had soul mates, when you are close to your soulmate you would feel a warm electric feeling and after being with them intimate twice you both will get a soulmate mark like a burned mark on your right shoulder blade with there initials. Lena is my soulmate you see until a few months ago I hadn’t talked with my parents AI in 15 years. I talked to them and she told me everything that’s how I discovered Lena and I were soul mates. Only your soul mate could get pregnant with you and I feel that warm electric feeling every time I’m with her. Also uhm, when I went to Dubai with them, Lena and I slept together again. We both tried to fight it but we both couldn’t deny each other. After everything went down and she left. I went home but I felt a sour feeling in my shoulder blade and I wanted to make sure I wasn’t injured. I looked in the mirror and discovered a mark portraying 2 L’s woven together. Lena’s initials “

 

 

 “Damn, soul mates. I always read stories about them. I believe that even tho we are just humans that everyone has there own soul mate. I think I found mine but I’ll tell you about it when you’re done. Does Lilly has powers too? “

 

 

 

 “No she hasn’t, the only thing she has is that she is immune for every sickness and that she lives slightly longer maybe 20 years longer then normal humans. But only full kryptonians will get powers. I’m happy she doesn’t have powers it would be hard for her to adjust in this world “

 

 

 “Are there more aliens? “

 

 

 

 

 “No,only me and my cousin “

 

 

**_**_( Kara decided to not tell Maggie about John and Megan considering they could read minds. And she respected them by keeping there secret they didn’t want to come out)_ ** _ **

 

 

 “Does Lena know or are you going tot tell her? “

 

 

 “I’m going to tell Lena someday but not yet, I want us to be on the right page and we need to work on being around each other “

 

 

 

 “I understand “

 

 

 

 “There is one more thing, you know Lena’s best friend right Alex? “

 

 

 

 “Yes, the one I feel is the right one for me. The one that feels like my soul mate “ Maggie said with a dreamy gaze

 

 

 “Yes, you see. Alex is Alex Danvers. My older adoptive sister I lost contact with 15 years ago “

 

 

 

 “OMG seriously? “

 

 

 “What are the odds that we are all supposed to be family. I swear Life works in special ways “

 

 

 “True, you might ask yourself how come she didn’t recognize me, well Kryptonians there appearances change after they turn 20. My hair turned from brown to blonde, my voice became mature, so did my facial features, my body got more muscular and I decided to wear my special glasses Jeremiah had left me. They are lined with lead to suppress my X-ray vision. My chain suppress all my powers except for that one “

 

 

 “And she didn’t recognize you “

 

 

 “True, I decided not to reveal myself yet. To observe what kind of person she had become and because I was still feeling some type of way. Until yesterday when she came to my house me out for upsetting Lena, I decided this was the time to reveal myself. So I did and she was very shocked “

 

 

 

 “OMG what happened then? “

 

 

 “Well, we talked a little and we decided to both take some time and think about everything. If we ever try to repair our broken bond things would change a lot in both our lives also for the people around us. Before she left she told me she still loved me, and I said it back before she closed the door.The thing is I never stopped loving my sister but after all those years, we both changed and have grown a lot. She gave me her number to let her know if I wanted to fix things or leave them like this “

 

 

 “Did you make a decision? “

 

 

 “Yes, life is too short to live in pain. We both have grown a lot, we both have been through a lot of pain and she is my sister. It’s time to set things aside so we can all have a change at being a happy family. It’s time to let the pain go. Somehow life has brought us back together and I thank Rao for that. I remember asking him to make my life better again one day and I think this is the change, he has given me and I will not let it go to waste. I will do everything in my power to fix things with everyone the right way. With Lena, Lilly and Alex . We deserve to be happy “

 

 

 “Kara I’m so proud of you, no matter what you do,I will always be by your side and support you. There is just one thing I want to ask “

 

 

 

Maggie fidget nervously with her fingers and avoided Kara’s eyes.

 

 

 

“Kara you know what happened in my life and you know I never found the one. Until I met Alex that day, something just clicked. I really like her Kara and I feel like she is the one and I will fight for her. Now I know she is your sister I want to ask you for your blessing to date her and maybe one day marry her if it ever comes that far “

 

 

A few tears streamed down Kara’s eyes.

 

 

 “Maggie, I know me and Alex are not fully on the same page yet but I have the feeling we will be. I give you my blessing, you are genuine, a loyal person and I know for a fact that if something ever happens between you that you will treat her like the center of your universe. I would be honor to be official family with you “

 

Maggie wiped a few tears away and hugged Kara.

 

 

 

“Thank you, it means a lot to hear you say that “

 

 

 

“How about we order some more food and we do a movie night? We still have the next few days off before we start with camp again. And you can crash in the guest room? “ Kara asked hopeful

 

 

 “If you wouldn’t have offered it, I would have stayed myself “ Maggie said with a smile.

 

 

 

Maggie got up and walked over to Kara’s dresser to grab some menu’s and order some food. While she was on the phone Kara took her phone and typed a new message and hit send.

 

 

For the first time in years Kara felt weight fell of her shoulder and felt genuinely happy. She felt that everything would work out for the best and thanked Rao.

 

 

 

**_**_To Alex:_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Meet me at our house in 4 days.

 

 

 

****__****_  
_ **_**_Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved_ ** _ ** ****__****_  
_ **_**_This is a lesson learn , I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it_ ** _ ** ****__****_  
_ **_**_I guess karma comes back around cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah_ ** _ ** ****__****_  
_ **_**_And I hate that I made you think that the trust we had is broken_ ** _ ** ****__****_  
_ **_**_So don't tell me you can't forgive me_ ** _ ** ****__****_  
_ **_**_Cause nobody's perfect, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,_ ** _ ** **_**_nobody's_ ** _ ** **_**_perfect_ ** _ ** ****_**_  
_ ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤ I hope you enjoyed it
> 
>  
> 
> ❤❤ I can't wait to see Lena working with Kara at the DEO


	18. ...Nobody's Perfect Part 3...❤❤❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤ Lilly's POV in all this
> 
> ❤❤Kara visits Jeremiah and Eliza's grave
> 
> ❤❤❤Kara and Alex finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named this chapter: Jessie J- Nobody's perfect
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta's: JENNY and MV39 ❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think, and what you would like too see in the story!!
> 
>  
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

**_**** _ **

**_**_Meanwhile we never knew how Lilly felt in this whole situation so let’s go back a litte._ ** _ **

 

 

 

**Flashback 3 months ago**

 

 

 

**_**_{Lilly’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lilly had woken up in Dubai and was happy, she was having fun with her mama and KD. Until KD came home and mama started yelling at KD. Lilly was scared that something bad has happened and quietly walked towards the door to listen. Mama had learned her not to eavesdrop when older people were talking, but something told her to do it just this time.

 

 

Quietly Lilly sat next to the door and listened.

 

 

 **_**_“Lena, I can explain, It’s not what you think it is_ ** _ ** **_**_,_ ** _ ** **_**_I promise”_ ** _ **

 

Lilly frowned, what did KD had to explain to her mama?

 

**_**_“No, don’t even start! you used me KD you played with my emotions!”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Did KD do something bad to her mama? But she is so nice Lilly thought.

 

**_**_“I would never do that to the mother of my child Lena I swear, and I had contacted my lawyer before all this before that moment you came in my house when my friends were there”_ ** _ **

 

Mother of my child? Wait that couldn’t be right, right? Mama said KD was just a friend unless, mama has been lying to her.

 

Lilly thought back to the children's biology program she had watched once when her mama was busy working in the office at home. The lady on the television was telling that some girl are born with a mister P, like boys. Girls with a mister P couldn’t get any children the lady from the TV said, the only way if that was possible was a change out of 1 in a million. Lilly knew that a million was a lot.

Maybe she was that special child, she thought.

**_**** _ **

**_**_“I don’t believe you, you wanted to take Lilly away from me? you fucked me yesterday just to play with my feelings?”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Oh mama said a bad word, Lilly thought. She didn’t knew what the word mean but she knew it was a bad word. Mama only said bad words when she was really angry.

**_**** _ **

**_**_“Lena what the fuck? Are you mad I would never ever take Lilly away from you, I just wanted to know if I could be legally recognized to be her_ ** _ ** **_**_‘Daddy’_ ** _ ** **_**_sort of because no matter what we say she is biologically a part of me. We are not together and I just wanted to know if it was possible. I would never do anything without consulting to you first”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lilly’s mouth fell open...KD was her other parent but she was a lady so she would become her mommy. So It meant she was indeed that special child. Lilly felt tears well up in her eyes but wiped them away to listen what was being said.

**_**** _ **

**_**_“Fuck you KD, you should have told me this from the beginning I would never send a lawyer after you, doesn’t matter how rich or successful you are”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“So, that’s how you think about me? that I would send a lawyer against you to make this situation more complicated or use you? I was trying to win you back, I never really had a perfect family and with you and Lilly it just felt right. I wanted to show you that I had changed, yesterday I wasn’t using you, I was me showing you that I liked you and cared about you, very deeply. I would never do anything like that to you, please believe me”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“KD , Just don’t, please don’t. I can’t deal with this” Lena said frustrated and hurt_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“Lena, I just wanted to be a part of Lilly and legally recognize her as my daughter. Every child deserves to have 2 parents” KD said frustrated_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lilly didn’t understand fully what lawyers were but she understood that mama and KD were both her parents and that right now they were both sad and angry.

**_**** _ **

**_**_“No, stay away,” Lena warned, then she turned to leave._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

While listening to her mama and KD fighting Lilly had unknowingly moved to stand in the opening of the door and was looking at them.

She saw that KD looked sad and frustrated, and that her mama looked sad and angry.

 

A lot of things were going through Lilly’s mind until suddenly her mama and KD were both looking at her shocked, realizing she had heard everything

**_**** _ **

 

Her mama grabbed her hand and led her towards their bedroom.

Mama started packing up their clothes while Lilly was looking confused at what her mama was doing. She knew her mama and KD had an argument but arguments were supposed to be solved right?

 

Mama said yesterday they would still be here for 25 days, she didn’t understand why mama was packing.

 

 “Mama? Why are you packing? “ Lilly asked curiously

 

 

 “We are going home sweetie “

 

 

 “But I don’t want to go, I like KD “

 

“Sweetie KD and mama have a bit of an argument and we have to go trust me okay? “ her mama said with a sad smile.

 

Lilly didn’t say anything anymore, she saw that her mama was sad. Quietly she dressed herself and waited.

 

When her mama was done, her mama grabbed her hand and led them towards the front door. 

**_**_  
_ ** _ ** **_**_“Don’t do this, Lena, please I meant everything I said” KD called after her. “We can work this out.”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lilly saw that KD looked very sad and it looked like she could cry any moment.

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“KD there is nothing to work out, this is it “_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_KD followed her and grabbed Lena’s hand and turned her so she was looking in her eyes._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“Lena please, give me a chance, please “_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Lena stared at KD with a blank expression and pulled her hand from KD’s._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“No, stay away from us KD “_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lilly felt very sad when she heard that, she didn’t want KD to stay away from them she liked KD. And now she knew that KD was her momma she didn’t want to leave.

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Before her mama closed the door she could see KD falling on her knees to the ground and heard her crying. Lilly felt very sad and angry.

 

 

When they were in the long car on there way towards the airport her mama had tried to hold her hand and had tried to talk to her, but Lilly was angry at her mama and had pulled her hand away and ignored her.

 

Lilly felt very different, she discovered her other parent wasn’t missing. All those years her mama had lied to her and she felt hurt and betrayed by her mama. Mama always thought her that lying was bad.

 

All those years when she saw her classmates with both there parent she wondered if her other parent didn’t go missing if they would have loved her or wanted her.

 

A few times children had made a jokes about her not having two parents and she had felt sad about it. Now nobody could make jokes anymore because Super Girl was her mom. She had never told her mama or aunt Alex that because she didn’t want them to get worried.

 

 

Lilly was angry but she wanted some answers from her mama;

 

 “Mama “

 

 “Yes sweetie “

 

 “Is KD my Daddy/Mommy? “

 

Lena hesitated for a bit, but answered after pulling herself together.

 

  “Yes, she is sweetie she is your mommy “

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? “

 

 “Because, sweetie KD and I lost touch before you were born, a lot of things happened and I never told her I was pregnant “

 

 “Didn’t you want me to have a Daddy? Because KD is a woman? “ Lilly asked sadly

 

 “No sweetie, that’s not it, it’s a bit complicated. I promise It’s not like that. I was young and KD and I had a few differences but you’re a little too young to understand everything “

 

  
 “Are you going to tell me when I am older? “

 

 “Yes sweetie “

 

 “Promise? “

 

 “I promise “

 

Lilly looked out of the window for a few minutes before turning back to Lena.

 

 “KD is different right mama? “

 

 “What do you mean sweetie? “

 

 “I saw on TV a program once about science and they were talking about girls being girls but they have a mister P in their pants like a boy. Is that the same with KD“

 

Lena was silent for a few moments. Shocked at how smart her daughter was and that she had figured it out somehow.

 

 “Yes sweetie that’s right, but normally it’s not possible for a woman to make another woman pregnant. But KD is special, we still don’t know how this happened “

 

 “So I am a miracle? “

 

 “Yes sweetie you are “

 

 “Does aunt Alex know? “

 

 “Yes sweetie because when I was pregnant she helped me a lot “

 

 “Do you think KD wants to be my other mommy? “

 

 “Yes sweetie, she wanted to tell you from the beginning but because your young, I wanted you to get to know her first as a friend “

 

 “You could have told me mama, I am a big girl now, and very smart “

 

 “I understand sweetie, I know this is weird and different. Just promise me you won’t tell anyone about this okay? “

 

 “Okay, is it because KD is famous? And the picture people might do annoying? “

 

 “Yes, and because we want you to have a normal life, without strange people taking pictures from you “

 

 “I understand “

 

 “Can you forgive mama for lying to you about not having a Daddy?  Mama wanted to protect you and she was afraid to tell you this because this is a very special situation. We are the only people in the world this has happened to. I promise when you are much much older I will tell you everything okay? “

 

 “Okay “

 

 “How do you feel? “

 

 “A little bit tired and I am a bit angry at mama “

 

 “Okay I understand, take all the time you need okay sweetie? “

 

 “Okay “

 

Lilly turned back to the window and stayed silent until they arrived back home. When she tucked Lilly into bed and wanted to give her a goodnight kiss Lilly turned her head and buried her face under the blankets.

 

Lilly understood that mama would have told aunt Alex not to tell her because mama should have been the one to tell, but she still don’t understand why her mama lied to her.

 

She was a big girl and very smart.

 

Lilly was so sad and grabbed her mister lion stuffed animal and cried softly.

 

She thought about everything that had happened today and felt very said.

 

Was she ever going to see her Super Girl mommy again?

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

 

Over the next few days her mama tried to make her happy by taking her out to the kids playground and buying her gifts and going shopping. But nothing made her feel happy and she didn’t want to talk to her mama.

 

Her mama didn’t go out with James but spent time with her instead. Lilly was happy her mama didn’t go out with James, because she didn’t like him. It was like he was trying very hard to make Lilly likes him but something inside Lilly didn’t give her the happiness she felt with some people.

 

One day when her mama went to a meeting and Lilly was alone with aunt Alex. Aunt Alex came to sit next to her on the couch and was silent for a few seconds.

 

 

 “Hey Lilly “

 

 “Hey aunt Alex “

 

 “How are you doing? “

 

 “I’m okay...did mama asked you to talk to me? “

 

 “No your mama didn’t ask me “

 

 “ I was angry at mama, because mama lied to me and she told me lying is bad “

 

 “Oh sweetie come here “

 

Alex hugged her while she continued talking.

 

 “Your mama loves you, a lot has happened but mama didn’t mean to lie to you, there has happened a lot between her and KD and they didn’t get a long so well but now they are working on it “

 

 

 “mama told me that but I needed some time to think about everything. Super Girl is my mommy and I am happy but when I see her again it will be different because now we are not just friends anymore “

 

 “I understand sweetie, things will be different but know that no matter what miss Super Girl really likes you I have seen pictures your mama had send me from when you went to the zoo, restaurant, Disneyland and to the play halls together “

 

 “You really think so? “

 

 “Yes, and if you really want to know, when you see Super Girl again you can ask her yourself “

 

“Okay I will but I’m nervous too see her again “

 

 “I understand sweetie and it’s okay after a while it will change “

 

 “Do you think mama would have told me one day? “

 

 “Yes sweetie she would have, but she didn’t want you to be sad or worried because she loves you so much “

 

 

Lilly felt much better after the conversation with aunt Alex.

 

 

 

 

and she had decided to forgive her mama, because she wanted them to be all happy together and be a happy family. And maybe one day they could all be a happy family together.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

**_**_{Still in Lilly’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Later that evening when her mama came home, her mam called her to the couch to talk.

 

 “Hey sweetie “

 

 “Hey mama “

 

 “How are you doing? “

 

 “I’m okay “

 

 “Do you want to talk to mama or do you want mama to talk first? “

 

 

 “Mama can talk first “

 

 

 “Okay sweetie  

 

 “Mama is very sorry for everything that happened, you know that right? “

 

 “I know...and I forgive you mama. I understand things better now I talked with aunt Alex “

 

 “That’s good sweetie “

 

 “When can I see my Super Girl mommy? “

 

 

Lena had went to court today and got everything legally sorted out, she was felling overwhelmed but she tried to keep it together for Lilly.

 

 “Soon sweetie in 2 weeks you can see her, are you ready for it? “

 

 “I think so, I’m just a little bit nervous mama “

 

 “I understand sweetie don’t worry about it everything will be all right “

 

 “Do you think you and mommy could be friends again without being angry at each other? “

 

 “Yes sweetie in time “

 

Lilly smiled and hugged her mama.

 

 “I love you mama “

 

 “I love you to sweetie “

 

 

After having eaten and watched a movie Lena brought Lilly to bed.

 

Lena kissed Lilly goodnight and left the room.

 

Lilly felt much better after talking to her aunt and her mama, she closed her eyes and did a wish.

 

**_**_...Please please let mommy and mama fall in love so we can all be a happy family..._ ** _ **

After that Lilly turned around and hugged her stuffed animal and fell asleep with a happy smile on her face.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

** **

**_**_...Present Time..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_{Third person’s POV}_ ** _ **

 

 

 

 

Almost 48 hours had passed when suddenly Alex received a message in the evening.

**_**_From Kara_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Meet me at our house in 4 days

 

 

Alex felt happy, relieved and nervous at the same times. A lot of emotions were going through her body. She hoped they could work everything out and repair their broken sister bond.

 

 

 “Lena? “

 

 

 

 “Yeah? “

 

 

Lena came walking from the kitchen and handed her a glass of wine while she joined her on the couch.

 

 

 “I’m going away in for a few days could you maybe take the meeting with Mr Parker and apologize for me? “

 

 

 “Uhm, yeah sure. Is everything okay? “

 

 

 “Yes just a family matter. My sister asked me to meet her at our house in Midvale “

 

 

 

 “Oh, that sounds good Alex right? “

 

 

 “Uhm yeah? “

 

 

 “You don’t sound convinced “

 

 

 “I mean what if she just asked me to come to Midvale only to say she doesn’t want to fix this situation? “

 

 

 “Alex you told me she has changed, do you really think that if she didn’t want to fix this situation she would let you come all the way to Midvale? It’s a 4 hour drive Alex.That would be very cruel “

 

 

 “Y..Your right I’m overreacting. I guess I’m just nervous. All those years I have been wishing for this moment and now when it’s finally here it feels unreal “

 

 

 “I know, it will be hard in the beginning but overtime it will get better and if you guys fix your sister bond, it will be stronger then ever “

 

 

 “Thank you Lena, you’re the best “

 

 

 “You’re welcome and I know “

 

 

Alex scoffed, but hugged her happily.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

 

**_**_{Still the third person’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_4 days Later_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Alex had woken up early and had prepared herself for the 4 hour drive to Midvale. She had packed her back the day before and had stayed up almost all night. Before she left she had breakfast with Lena and Lilly. After she was done she hugged Lena and Lilly goodbye and promised to keep her updated. Around 11.30 she drove away towards Midvale.

 

 

**_**_Meanwhile_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kara woken up early, she had packed a bag, eaten breakfast and text Maggie to let her know she was leaving and that she would keep her up to date.

 

Kara took off her chain and flew towards Midvale. It was still dark outside so nobody saw her.

 

After 30 minutes of flying slowly she had landed in the backyard of their house.

 

She was glad that the house was a separate house with an private land so nobody would see her even if it was possible.

 

 

Kara entered the house and placed her bag on the counter.

 

She decided to clean the house. She put on an apron, gloves and a breathing mask. She used her super speed to clean the house and in 60 minutes the house looked as clean at that time Eliza had cleaned it for there first thanksgiving.

 

 

It was 14:00 and Alex had not arrived yet. Kara changed in some different clothes and redid her ponytail.

 

 

The last few days she had decided it was time to visit Jeremiah and Eliza’s grave for the first time.

 

 

She walked towards the market and bought some red roses and blue violets. The colors of her family coats of arms.

After a short 10 minute walk, Kara arrived at the graveyard.

 

She looked at the board with the names. When Kara finally found the grave she stopped and stared.

 

 

**_**_...Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_...Loving parents,Friends,Family..._ ** _ **

 

**_**_...Always in our hearts..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

She placed the flowers on the grave and stood back, Kara felt tears well up in her eyes.

 

 

  1. ..Hey Jeremiah, Eliza it’s me Kara.



 

It has been 15 years since you guys were suddenly gone. I remember the day before we were having a lot of fun and laughing and suddenly the next day you were both gone.

 

When I was 8 years and I crashed onto earth you guys took me in as your own. I was an alien who lost everything and had nobody.

 

**_**_...And so Kara continued telling her story of everything that happened in her life after they had passed, before she knew it almost 2 hours had passed..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

I just want to say I am going right now to make things right with Alex and I hope our bond will be stronger then it was before.

 

I want you guys to know that I love you and that I will always be grateful for what you have done for me.

 

Kara recited a Kryptonian prayer and stood up

 

 

Goodbye, Jeremiah and Eliza...

 

 

 

Kara wiped away her tears and smiled before she turned around and walked away.

 

 

When she arrived home it was almost 16.30. She didn’t notice the black car parked in front of the house , because she had used the backdoor and she was still a bit in her thoughts.

 

 

She entered the house when suddenly...

 

 

 “Hello Kara “

 

 

Kara look up and saw Alex sitting on the couch. She stared at her for a few minutes before she composed herself.

 

 

 “Hello Alex “

 

 

 “I...I thought you decided to leave, but then I noticed your bag was still here “

 

 

 “I wouldn’t do that “

 

 

 “Are you okay? “

 

 

 “Y...yeah I’m fine I just went for a walk “

 

 

 “Okay “

 

 

 “Did you had to wait long? “

 

 

 “Oh no I arrived like 20 minutes ago “

 

 

 “How was your trip? “

 

 

 “Long but good, I had some time to think “

 

 

 “Good to hear “

 

 

 “I know you asked me to come out here for a reason. Would you like to talk now or tomorrow? “

 

 

 “Rather get this over with “

 

 

Kara took a seat the opposite from Alex. She was silent for a moment before she started talking.

 

 

 “A lot has happened 15 years ago, we had a unbreakable bond. Over the years. A lot of things had been said and done and I want to get past all that. Nobody is perfect we all make mistakes, instead of holding on to the pain it’s time to let it go and replace it with great new memories “

 

 

 “I agree “

 

 

**_**_For the next 5 hours Kara and Alex both talked about their lives after they had broken off contact 15 years ago. They both apologized. There was a lot of crying, a lot of smiling and at the end they hugged each other. The broken bond between the sisters was fixed. They had both grown a lot and had changed a lot and this was the start of a new beginning..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

 “So wait your telling me that after your 20th birthday your appearance changed naturally? “ Alex asked surprised

 

 

  
 “Yes hahaha “

 

 

 “I can’t believe I didn't  recognized you“

 

 

 “Yeah true, I did plan to tell you about it but not in this way “

 

 

 “ I understand...So are there anythings we forget to talk about? “

 

 

 “Well I have a few, how about you? “

 

 

 “I have 2 things “

 

 

 “Okay I’ll go first “ Kara said with a smile

 

 

 

 “On Krypton we had soul mates, when you are close to your soulmate you would feel a warm electric feeling. Your soulmate is the only one who could get pregnant by you. And wearing the chain is like protection so they can’t get pregnant. Anyway your my sister and I already told you to much about my sexual life and that I have a mister P which we will never talk about, but when you get intimate twice with your soul mate you will both receive your soulmate mark on your right shoulder. You know that Lena and I couldn’t help ourselves and we uhm, yeah. When I came home after that day in Dubai my shoulder felt a little sour so I checked it out in the mirror to make sure that I wasn’t injured. And I was shocked to see a mark like a burn mark. With 2 L’s woven together “

 

 

 “Omg Kara that’s wow, are you going to tell Lena? “

 

 

 “I want to but it’s going to be very different our lives. I mean telling Lena i’m an alien, telling her your my sister,telling her were soul mates. It’s going to be a lot and I don’t want to loose her forever or that she will hate me. It’s not a very normal situation this thing“

 

 

 “Kara, Lena is a sensitive person but believe me she will never hate you. You guys have a daughter together, she told me she hoped that one day everything would be all right between you too, it’s just going to take time. And not because she is a... “

 

 

Alex quickly recovered herself before she told Kara about Lena being a Luthor.

 

 

 “You mean because she is a Luthor?  Alex I thought we had no more secrets“

 

 

 “I know but it’s not my secret to tell, Lena is my best friend and I promised her not to tell anyone. Like you she changed her name to have a new beginning after everything what her brother had done. She had been judged after people knew who her family was. But how did you know, did she told you? “

 

 

 “No, a few days ago I was looking at old articles online about the explosion because I never did, and in one of the articles they had posted a picture of Lex with his parents and his sister on one of them. Lena looked very young and different but I recognized her “

 

 

 “And how do you feel about it? “

 

 

 “I feel like she is a good person who didn’t deserve all of this, and I hope one day we truly have a chance of being together “

 

 

 “I hope so too “ Alex said with a genuine smile

 

 

 

 “Wait what? But she is with James...don’t you like James? “

 

 

 “I know and to be honest no I don’t, I think he is one big goofball who is trying to control Lena and trying way to hard to get me and Lilly to like him , and from the moment Lena told him who Lilly’s other parent was he started to get possessive. Just last week we were all having dinner at Lena’s house and suddenly he started asking about you again and making demands. He may come of as a sweet guy but trust me he has his flaws “

 

 

 “I...wow that uhm heavy. Lilly did call me when they were on a vacation together that , and she said she missed me and that she didn’t like it there “

 

 

 “Yeah she told me about it. Listen Kara if you want to be with Lena, you have to do it the right way. No secrets between you two, total honesty and try to let her in on your true feelings and try to understand her feelings. I know it can be hard but at the end it will be worth it “

 

 

 “I’ll promise to work on it “

 

 

 “So anymore things we forgot to talk about? “

 

 

 “Well I have told Maggie the truth about me, and that your my sister. She deserved to know the truth we have been friends for years “

 

 

 “I understand, how did she react? “

 

 

 “Well she found everything very cool and she was very excited. Maggie had been through a lot also with coming out to her family and being disowned sort, I trust her. I know you guys started of at the wrong foot, but try to give her a chance.Once you’ll get to know her you might like her too “

 

 

 “I’ll think about it “

 

 

 “Well that’s good enough “

 

 

 “One more thing, are you going to chance your name back to Kara Danvers, I know you changed your name because of all the pain you experienced, but now is a new start to make more happier memories “

 

 

 “I like KD for my work and stuff, but after I tell Lena, I think that I would like people to call me Kara. Making new memories is not a bad idea “

 

 

 “Did we said everything that has to be said? No more secrets“

 

 

 “I think so, and if anything comes to mind we just share it together. Deal?“

 

 

 “Deal...So are we good? “

 

 

 “Yes were good “ Kara smiled.

 

 

They stood up and hugged each other.

 

 

 “I missed you a lot Kara, I’m happy that this day finally came “

 

 

 

 “I missed you to Alex and I’m happy that this day came to “

 

 

 

 

Kara and Alex walked out of the backyard to enjoy the sunset, after a few moments of comfortable silence Kara started talking.

 

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

 “Alex this house is were it started, this house is were it ended, and this is were our new beginning starts, and one day we will come here with our family and tell them stories and make new memories “

 

 

 Alex grabbed Kara’s hand and squeezed softly...

 

 

 “Yes, one day “

 

 

They stared back at the sunset and enjoyed the warm rays of sunshine shinning on their face while the sun went down.

 

Today marked a new beginning between 2 sisters...

 

 

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_I'm_ ** _ ** **_**_Not a saint no not at all, but what I did it wasn't cool_ ** _ ** _**__**_  
**_**_But I swear that I'll never do that again to you_ ** _ ** _**__**_  
**_**_I hate that I let you down, and I feel so bad about it_ ** _ ** _**__**_  
**_**_I guess karma comes back around cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah_ ** _ ** _**__**_  
**_**_And I hate that I made you think that the trust we had is broken_ ** _ ** _**__**_  
**_**_So don't tell me you can't forgive me_ ** _ ** _**__**_  
**_**_Cause nobody's perfect, no_ ** _ ** _**__**_  
**_**_Don_ ** _ ** **_**_‘_ ** _ ** **_**_t tell me,_ ** _ ** **_**** _ ** **_**_You cant forgive_ ** _ ** _**__**_  
**_**_  
_ ** _ ** _**_B_ ** _ _**_ecause nobody's perfect_ ** _ _**_no..._ ** _

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> ❤❤I loved reading your uplifting comments in last chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> ❤❤❤ So any theories for the remaining super girl episodes?


	19. Adventure of a lifetime...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤Alex meets John and Megan
> 
> ❤❤James is up to something
> 
> ❤❤❤Alex Finally returns and she and Lena have a revealing conversation
> 
> ❤❤❤❤Lilly and Kara spent some time together as mother and daughter for the first time
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤Lena and Kara have a conversation...is this there new beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named the chapter: Coldplay- adventure of a lifetime
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously listen to the song, it's my happy song❤
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my amazing Beta's: JENNY and MV39❤❤

 

 

 

**_**{ Third person’s POV}** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

3 days later, Alex and Kara had done a lot of bonding and they both felt a lot better and were very happy. Alex had texted Lena to let her know that everything was okay and that she would be back in town in 2 days. Lena had tried to get some more information about Alex’s mysterious sister but she hadn’t spill anything.

 

 

Kara in return had texted Maggie to let her know everything was okay. Maggie was happy to hear that, but she did say Kara had to hurry back so she could start making a move on her sister. Kara shakes her head smiling after reading Maggie’s text and blew her off.

 

 

It was still early in the evening, Kara and Alex had just eaten pizza,pot stickers and spring rolls. Of course Kara had eaten the most. They were in the middle of watching the move **_**_‘The Italian Job ‘_**_** when suddenly...

 

 

**_**_Knock-Knock-Knock_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Alex looked up confused at Kara.

 

 

 “Did we expect someone? “

 

 

 “Yes and no “

 

 

 “What do you mean? “

 

 

 “You’ll soon find out, wait here “

 

 

Kara walked towards the front door and opened it. John and Megan entered the house.

 

 

 They greeted Kara happily and hugged her. Kara led them towards the living room were Alex was still sitting on the couch. When she saw John and Megan she looked confused.

 

 

 “Alex there are some people I want you to meet, they have been waiting to meet you for years “

 

 

 “M...me? Why? Do I know them? “ Alex asked still confused.

 

 

 “No, you don’t but they knew Jeremiah and Eliza “ Kara said sadly

 

 

 

Alex looked with her mouth agape.

 

 

 “Alex, I’m gonna go to the arcade hall for a few hours so you can get to know them okay? “

 

 

Alex nodded while she still stared at John and Megan.

 

After Kara left John and Megan went to sit on the opposite of Alex so they were facing her.

 

 

 “Hello Alex my name is John Martian and this my wife Megan Martian “

 

 

 “It’s nice to meet you...you knew my parents? “

 

 

 “Yes, we were there best friends from the moment we met them “

 

 

 “They never told me about you or never invited you “ Alex said confused

 

 

 “That right we did it for a reason “ Megan said with a soft smile

 

 

 “You see we all worked in a special facility something like NASA but more advanced, we worked for something called the **_**_E.T_**_**  division that focused on alien sightings and stuff. They were trying to communicate with things outer space. Over the years a lot of people have called about UFO’s and stuff, what they don’t know is that most of the things they saw were fallen stars, comets or broken satellites “ John said

 

 

 “M...my parents never told me that, I always thought they were working in a science lab working on special formulas and machinery “

 

 

 “They did that next to the **_**_E.T_**_**  division, they didn’t tell you or Kara about that, to protect you. If anyone of the people at the department knew about Aliens they would have done some bad things. You know how people can become “ John said with a concerned look

 

 

 “Alex just know that no matter what, your parents loved you. They have been working at the **_**_E.T_**_**  division with us way before Kara came to earth “ Megan said with a reassuring smile.

 

 

 “How many aliens are you aware of that are on earth Alex? “

 

 

 “I am aware that there are in total 2 aliens on earth. Kara told me about her cousin Kal-El or Clark as they call him. She told me that they had met and build up a family relationship. But she doesn’t see him a lot because he is traveling the world

“

 

 “That’s right I can see she didn’t tell you everything,  Jeremiah, Eliza, Megan and Me, set everything up to protect him and make sure no one knew about him. The Kents were one of the first persons to work for the **_**_E.T_**_**  division but after Clark crashed on there land they decided to retire early and focus fully on there farm business. No one of the department knew about what had really happened we made it look like on of the grain thanks had exploded and the company left it like that “

 

 

 “It’s amazing that you all worked together so hard but why did you decided to help when you knew how dangerous this could be? “ Alex asked concerned

 

 

 “Because Alex there are 2 aliens you don’t know about yet “

 

 

 “More aliens like Kara? “

 

 

 “No a bit different, you see we are aliens we come from the planet mars, we are shapeshifters and mind readers “

 

 

 “Wow you are aliens? “ Alex asked shocked.

 

 

 “Yes that’s right “

 

 

 “Wow, I wouldn’t have thought that “

 

 

 “We promised your parents that if something would ever happen to them that we would protect you and be there for you like you are our daughters, after the funeral when I wanted to make contact with you, you were both gone I was so frustrated and tried to look every were for you but I failed, until I met Kara years ago and helped her out I guess she told you the story “ John said sadly

 

 

  “I...I’m sorry to ask, but did something happen? When you said daughters you both looked very sad “ Alex asked carefully

 

 

 “When John and I had to escape our planet, I was pregnant with twins. Because of the explosion and the impact it had on our pod I fell and I had a miscarriage and lost the babies. I haven’t been able to get pregnant again. It was a very hard time for us but we made it through together “ Megan said while tears streamed softly from her eyes

 

 

John wrapped an arm around her shoulder kissed her forehead and held her close.

 

 

Tears started to form in Alex’s eyes but she fought to not let them spill over.

 

 

 “Megan and I always considered you and Kara family, we have been observing you from a distance when you were younger to make sure you guys were protected, Jeremiah and Eliza meant a lot to us and sometimes when we had our issues about adjusting to this world they were always there for us. I know we can’t replace your parents but we would like to be here for you and Kara always, we lost our daughters but we consider you like our own. We can be a family, we don’t have to be blood to be family. It’s time for us all to be happy “

 

 

At this point Alex was crying and she nodded.

 

 

 “I...I would like that very much...c...could you tell me some more stories? “  Alex sniffed

 

 

 “Of course “ John said with a teary smile

 

 

For the next hours John, Megan took terms talking about stories from the past and things Alex didn’t knew about her parents.

 

In return Alex told them about everything that had happened during the years that she couldn’t talk about with anyone.

 

There was a lot of crying but also a lot laughing.

 

It had been years that Alex finally felt very happy, she still missed her parents a lot, but talking to John and Megan took a part of that pain away.

 

She knew that if she ever was going to have children that John and Megan would make some amazing grandparents.

 

 

When Kara came home 5 hours had already passed. John, Megan and Alex were sitting both next to Alex and hugged her, while they were talking and laughing.

 

Kara was looking at them for a few seconds before joining them.

 

They had ordered some more food and talked some more before calling it a night.

 

John and Megan left, they stayed at there old house in Midvale, they promised to be back the next morning for one more thing.

 

 

That night before they went to bed Alex and Kara had a small chat.

 

 “Are you okay? “ Kara asked

 

 

 “I’m fine Kara...thank you so much for doing this. I miss mom and dad everyday but getting to know John and Megan, is like having a piece of parents back “

 

 

 “I know what you mean, I’m glad you are happy with it “

 

 

 “They gave me their numbers. When we ‘re back in National City, I’m going to hang out with them to build up a relationship with them, Could you believe that while I was with them that I was already thinking about them being amazing grand parents to my future children. It just felt right you know “  Alex said with a smile

 

 

 “I know what you mean “ Kara said quietly

 

 

 

Alex grabbed Kara’s hand and looked at her.

 

 

 “Kara I know you want to be with Lena and that you want them to meet Lilly and complete our family. But it’s going to take some time, I promise I will be there every step of the way to help you do this right “

 

 

 “I know you’re right, I hope in time everything will be okay. I miss having a complete family. Thanks for your support Alex... “

 

 

 “I love you Kara “  Alex kissed her forehead and hugged her

 

 

 “I love you too Alex “

 

 

 

 “Know let’s go to bed I’m tired, and I have to process everything in my sleep “ Alex said with a smile

 

 

 “I understand haha, Goodnight Alex “

 

 

 “Goodnight Kara “

 

 

They both went to there separate rooms and fell asleep almost immediately.

 

 

**_**_...The next day..._ ** _ **

 

 

John and Megan had arrived with breakfast and flowers.

 

They ate there breakfast in comfortable silence and the table.

After Kara and Alex had cleaned up everything.

 

They all grabbed some flowers and head over to the graveyard. They had decided to visit Jeremiah and Eliza’s grave one more time as start of a new beginning.

 

When they finally arrived they stood for the stone and they were all silent for a few minutes.

 

 

John was the first who laid down his bouquet and started talking.

 

 

 “Hey Jeremiah,Eliza. I know it has been years since I visited you both. When you guys died it was very hard on me. You were the first real friends we had on this earth and you always stood by our side. The day you died, a piece of me died with you both. It took me years to heal but now that I have both your daughters in my life I will be able to deal with it better. I promised to take care of your daughters if something would ever happen to you, and I will always keep that promise. I know that were ever you both are that you will always look over us. I love you guys forever “

 

When John stepped back he wiped away his tears and stepped back to compose himself.

 

 

Megan was the next who laid down her flowers and also said a few words. After Megan, Kara went and placed down her flowers and said something short, because she already went a few days ago.

 

Alex said a few words and also laid down her flowers. After everyone composed themself.

 

John grabbed a bottle of champagne from his bag. While he opened the bottle, Megan handed out glasses. John filled the glasses up while he proposed a toast.

 

 

 “Years have gone by, we all have been through a lot of pains, we have all made mistakes. But we have all learned from them and made up. The mistakes from the past don’t matter anymore. Right here right now is the start of a new beginning. Jeremiah and Eliza will always be missed but they are always in our heart. Right now we drink to a new beginning, to family, to Love because love has the power to win a lot of things...“

 

 

They clinked there glasses together and drank the champagne.

 

 

They were all in comfortable silence and for a moment they all felt a warm feeling surrounding them for seconds before it disappeared. It was like Jeremiah and Eliza were with them for a few seconds.

 

 

 

**_**_...This was the beginning of something new...you don’t have to be related to be family...Love...is stronger then everything..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

 

**_**_{Lena’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

  
Lena felt like she could faint any moment. Cameras had been rolling around all day at there company for some new TV program called  ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** _ ** _Life with a business_**_** ** _ ** _’_**_** that James was working with.

 

 

Usually Alex and her weren’t in the spotlights for there company, that’s why they had appointed CFO’s because they liked there privacy but for things like this they made an exception.

 

Alex had returned from Midvale 1 week ago but because of a big  business event, she had immediately traveled to London to represent their company. Lena hadn’t seen Alex in 2 weeks, tonight she would pick her up from the airport. 2 weeks without having there usual girl time was getting hard and she really needed it. Tomorrow KD was going to pick up Lilly for the first time to so there was a lot going on.

 

Lena was exhausted and she had a headache. She told herself to relax and have some fun. She wasn’t on live television, and if she messed up they could always cut things out.

 

The light on top of the camera blinked off, and Lena let out a deep breath. Today’s taping hadn’t gone too badly. They had been filming her preparing things for a huge event that was due in 3 weeks.

 

The first show had taken 8 hours to tape. It had already aired a few days ago, but she hadn’t watched it yet.

 

James had seen the show and had insisted that she wasn’t boring and didn’t look fat and stupid and that he had enjoyed the show. She didn’t trust him not to humor her.

 

  
“You were great today,” James greeted her as he emerged from the back of the studio. He waited until her microphone was taken away before he put his arm around her shoulders. “Viewer response from the first show looks really good almost 5 million people watched it.”

Lena gave a sigh of relief and looked up at him. She didn’t want him to keep her on the show because of their personal relationship.

 

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that to be nice to me?”

  
James kissed the side of her head and smiled at her.

 

“I’m sure.” She felt his smile when he said, “If the rates are bad I promise I’ll fire you.”

  
“Good.”

  
“You’re welcome. Why don’t you and Lilly have dinner with me and Sean?”

 

Lena grabbed her purse, Lilly was still very distant every time Lena asked her if she wanted to hang out with James and Sean. Ever since that weekend where they went away together. So to avoid any drama between her and James and him bringing up KD again , Lena made up excuses and just went out privately with James sometimes. Lena had tried asking her what was wrong but Lilly didn’t said a word and changed the subject every time... ** _ ** _that smart little girl she_**_** ** _ ** _definitely_**_** ** _ ** _had that from her..._**_**

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

“I can’t tonight I’m picking up Alex from the airport”

 

“Oh, uhm okay how about tomorrow? “ James asked hopeful 

 

 

“I’m sorry but KD is picking Lilly for the first time “

 

  
James’s brows drew together and his smile fell. “Do you want me to be there with you?”

  
Lena shook her head.

 

“No, I’ll be okay,” This was the first time Lilly was going to spend time with KD at her house as mother an daughter. Lena wasn’t afraid that something would happen it just felt like the first day she went to school and she wanted to be alone when she would fall apart. James had tried to be a good friend but sometimes he could be very pushy, but he couldn’t help her now not that she needed help.

 

   
James knew she and KD had a argument and that they went to court after. He had tried to support her throughout by taking her out for a dinner a few times and calling her. It was weird, somehow he just seemed happy that she and KD had parted ways after an argument.

 

 

James had offered her the job for the television show again. She didn’t really needed the money but she wanted the experience and had accepted with the conditions that the shows be taped before instead of live and that Lilly be welcome to accompany her whenever but that they would keep her out of the spotlights.

 

  
“What does Lilly think about spending time with her uhm mom?”

 

“She is very nervous and anxious. I know she’s a little confused because her last name will change. But she hasn’t said much.”

  
“She doesn’t talk about her?”

 

Lena was happy that she and Lilly were back on speaking terms and that they didn’t had secrets anymore. They had bonded a lot and had did a lot of mother daughter things together.

 

Their lives would never be the same. But for the most part, she was the same little girl now that she had been before she had learned of KD but she had grown a lot psychically and mentally. Although there were also times when she was awfully quiet she was still the little sunshine everyone knew.

 

Lena still felt guilty about not having told James about her night with KD in Dubai, she wants to tell him but doesn't know how. With everything going on and Lena thinking about her future and what she wants, there's never a right time. Everytime she wanted to say something she chickend out or someone interrupted them. She needed some more time, to figure out what she really wants.

 

“I’ve told her that KD was coming to pick her up for a visit tomorrow after school. She didn’t say much about it, she just asked when she would bring her back home.”

  
Lilly returned from the bathroom and the three of them walked towards the front entrance of the building.

 

 

**_**_{ James’s POV}_ ** _ **

 

“Guess what, James.”

  
“What?” James asked surprised Lilly acknowledged him without him initiating it

  
“I’m in the 2nd grade. My teacher’s name is Mrs. king. Her name is just like burger king”

 

“That’s a cool name”

 

Maybe Lilly was warming up to him...or maybe she wanted to share something who knows. He just felt happy she acknowledged him for once.

 

 

Maybe there was a chance that he and Lena could be happy together without KD being in the picture, but how would he do that? They had been dating for almost 9 months it was still early in their relationship, they still hadn’t slept together and even tho he had tried he had respected Lena’s wishes and hadn’t pushed further.

 

 

 

James waved goodbye to Lena and Lilly who drove off while he thought about his plan to get Lena for himself. There was one way for him to get Lena to himself without KD trying to win back Lena.

 

He smiled and dialed a number.

 

 

 ** _ ** _“_**_** Hellos this is Jason speaking “

 

 

 “Hey Jason, James here how are you? “

 

 

 “Hey buddy i’m good it’s been a while what’s going on? “

 

 

 “Work stuff you know but that’s not why I called “

 

 

 “Okay tell me “

 

 

 “Are you still into the sparkling business? “

 

 

 “Yes of course I have a lot of stores now “

 

 

 “Good, good to hear “

 

 

 “What do you need? “

 

 

 “I need...a ring “

 

 

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

**_**_{ Lena’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Later that night..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lilly was asleep the babysitter could be here any moment and then Lena could go to the airport to pickup Alex. 

 

Lena was just finished doing her hair when the bell ringed.

She hurried to the door to let the the sitter in but was suprised who by the person who was standing in front of her.

 

 “Alex?!? “

 

 “Hey Lena good to see you “

 

 

“What are you doing here? “

 

 

 “Is that what you say to your best friend after not having seen her for almost 2 weeks “ Alex teased

 

 

 “No,I mean omg I’m happy to see you but I was not expecting you, I was supposed to pick you up “ Lena said while she hugged Alex tightly

 

 

 “Well I lied to surprise you, and look at it this way no we can have some girl time “

 

 “True, I’m very happy to see you “

 

 

Lena led Alex inside, and while Alex placed her luggage in the guestroom Lena quickly send a message to the babysitter and pulled out a bottle of wine and some glasses and sat in the living room.

 

 “Sorry I took so long, I took a quick shower I smelled like airplane “

 

 

 “Don’t worry about it, now come and join me we have a lot to talk about “

 

 

Alex sat down and picked up a glass.

 

 “So tell me what have you been up tho while I was away? “

 

 

 “Well you know, handling the company and stuff, the TV show, bonding with Lilly and going out to dinner a few times with James nothing more “

 

 

 “Oh okay, good to hear. How is the TV show going? “

 

 “It’s a lot but I’m glad it’s only for 1 season because it’s exhausting “

 

 “I understand, I haven’t had time to check it out yet but I will soon. How are things going with James? “

 

 “Oh same old, he had asked a few times to hang out all together but Lilly still hasn’t warmed up to him I’m starting to get a little worried “

 

 

 “I understand, I can I ask you a honest question without you getting mad? “

 

 

 “Of course “ Lena said with a smile

 

 

 “Can you see a future with James, Sean and Lilly together and don’t forget KD “

 

 

 Lena was silent for a few moments.

 

 

 “I...uhm “

 

 

“Lena ?“

 

 

 “I don’t know...Alex he is nice and he does his best with interacting with Lilly and all that. And the opportunity for the TV show he is nice “ Lena said a bit sadly

 

 “Do you love him? “

 

 

 “I...no, I like him Alex but I don’t love him. It’s like something is missing sometimes. And it’s not sex, every time he tried to go further I stopped him and he was always respectful of that but it’s something different that’s missing. It’s like something is holding me back “

 

 

 “Is it because of KD? “

 

 

 “I don’t know “

 

 

 “Have you spoken to her since Dubai,you know Lilly is going to see her tomorrow and you too for the first time since then “

 

 

 “Well yes sort of after the conversation with Lilly I decided that it’s time for new beginnings and starting to forgive. Staying in that whole loop of pain holds us all back in life. KD had sent me a text last week “

 

Lena pulled up the text and showed it too Alex.

 

 **_**_KD:_ ** _ ** __Hey Lena, we haven’t talked since Dubai and after the court stuff. I just want too say I’m sorry for everything and the pain that I cost you. I hope for Lilly’s sake we can maybe start over and maybe talk after I bring her back next week._ _

__I hope your okay, please great Lilly for me._ _

__

__KD_ _

__

__

**_**_Lena:_ ** _ ** __Hello KD, I have been okay thank you for your text. We can talk when you bring Lilly back next week._ _

__

__Lena_ _

__

__

__“__ Wow what happened to the Lena I saw and talked to 2 weeks ago? “

 

 “I guess after Lilly forgiving me for lying to her, It stroke something in me. If a little 6 year old girl can forgive me like that, who am I as a grown woman to hold a grudge. She inspired me to try and start over “

 

 

 “That’s beautiful Lena “

 

 

 “True, but enough about me, tell me everything about your week in Midvale “

 

 

 “Well it was amazing, it was something I have been waiting and hoping for years. When I arrived at the house Kara wasn’t there so I thought she bailed on me but she was out for a walk so I panicked for nothing. We both talked about our lives for the past 15 years and what we have been through and everything. We cried a lot laughed a lot and at the end everything was okay. It was like nothing changed at all. At the end of the day we were looking at the sunset and she said: **_**_this house is were it started, this house is were it ended, and this is were our new beginning starts, and one day we will come here with our family and tell them stories and make new memories “_**_**

**_**** _ **

 “Wow, that’s beautiful Alex “

 

 

 “Yes it is “

 

 

 “I hope to meet her soon she sounds like a great person “

 

“Trust me you will meet her sooner then you think... “Alex said

 

 

 

 “Great, so what happened more? “

 

 

 “Well the next few days we did a lot of fun things like we used to do when we were younger. Our bond feels stronger then ever. The 4th day she surprised me, it was a little later in the afternoon and there were people in front of the door which I had never met. Turns out they were the best friends of my parents for safety reasons I have never met them.I’ll explain it to you someday, but we bonded a lot and it’s like the pain I had in my heart because of the lost from my parents is now filled with the love I have been getting from them. They told me a lot “

 

 “Alex I’m so glad to hear that, you really deserved it and I can’t wait to meet them, they sound like amazing people “

 

 

 “Yes John and Megan are amazing people. The next day before John and Megan left we all went to see my parents grave as the start of a new beginning. I feel much better since “

 

 

 Lena hugged Alex happily.

 

 “Alex I’m very happy for you, you deserve it “

 

 “You deserve to be happy Lena promise me that when you feel the opportunity that you let yourself be happy okay? “

 

 

 “I promise “

 

 

 “Good “

 

 

The rest of the evening Lena and Alex spent, talking, laughing and watching some gossip on TV.

 

Around midnight they both went to bed. The next day Alex spent some time in the morning with Lilly because she missed her favorite niece. She brought Lilly to school together with Lena who dropped her off at her own house.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_{ Lilly’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Later that day..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Both KD and Lilly had been nervous for this day, the day that they were going to spent time together ans mother and daughter for the first time. They both hadn’t seen or spoken to each other since Dubai.

 

Lena had picked Lilly up from school who kept on talking until she sat in the car with Lena.

 

On the drive, back home, Lilly was very quiet. Lena tried to talk to her, but she was clearly distracted and very nervous which was understandable.

  
From a block, away, Lena noticed KD’s red Jeep parked in front of her house. She saw KD sitting on her front porch, her feet apart and her forearms resting on her thighs.

 

Lena pulled her car into the driveway and glanced over at the passenger seat. Lilly stared straight ahead at the garage door and avoided Lena’s gaze.

 

 

 “Are you nervous sweetie?” she asked her daughter, feeling her nerves in her stomach of seeing KD again.

  
Lilly shrugged nervously.

 

  
“If you don’t want to go, I don’t think KD will make you”

 

Lilly was silent for a while before she asked, “Do you think KD likes me as her daughter?”

 

  
Lena’s throat constricted. Lilly, who was always so sure of herself, always so sure that everyone just automatically loved her, wasn’t so sure if KD would like her because she was her mom.

 

“Sweetie of course she likes you. She liked you the very first time she saw you.”

  
“Oh,” was all Lilly said.

  
Together they got out of the car and moved up the sidewalk. From behind her sunglasses, Lena watched KD stand. KD looked casual and handsome in her leather leggings and oversized caftan. Her hair was in a ponytail, she had her signature glasses on.

 

  
“Hey there, Lilly.”

 

  
Lilly looked down at her hands, suddenly shy.

 

“Hi KD”

 

  
“What have you been up to since the last time I saw you?”

 

  
“Not much,”

 

  
“How’s 2nd grade?”

 

  
Lilly was so nervous she wouldn’t look at KD.

 

“It’s busy but, okay”

 

  
“Do you like your teacher?”

  
Yes.”

  
“What’s her name?”

 

  
“Mrs. King like Burger King.”

 

  
The tension was very high. Lilly wasn’t the sunshine she was normally. KD lifted her gaze to Lena, her blue eyes standing confused, sad and a but accusing.

 

Lena winced a little. She and KD hadn’t talked yet but she hadn’t said one bad word about KD well, not within Lilly’s hearing anyway when Lena was angry.

 

Just because she and KD didn’t see eye to eye weeks ago didn’t mean she would try to influence Lilly in any way.

 

She was surprised by Lilly’s reaction, but she knew the reason.

Lilly didn’t know how to behave around KD now she knew the truth, it would take some time for her to adjust.

 

KD couldn’t believe this was the same little girl she had first met months ago. She looked down at her and wondered what had happened, she knew it could be the nerves but Lilly was different from the sunshine she was months ago.

 

“Would you like to come inside?” Lena asked hesitating.

 

 

 

It was like KD wanted to know what had happened to her daughter but she decided to talk to Lena later.

 

“No thanks, we need to get going let’s talk later.”

 

“Where?” Lena asked interested

 

KD looked at Lena and hesitated.

 

“I want to show Lilly where I live.”

 

KD reached for Lilly’s bag and held it for her.

 

“I’ll have her back at 7 , is that okay?” KD said and handed the bag to Lena.

 

 “Yes that’s okay “ Lena said while she grabbed the back

 

  
“‘Bye, Mama. Love you”

 

“Bye sweetie, love you too” Lena leaned down and hugged her

 ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

**_**_{ Kara’s POV}_ ** _ **

 

As KD watched, she knew that she wanted what Lena had. KD wanted her child’s love and affection. KD wanted Lilly to wrap her arms around her neck and kiss her and tell her she loved her. KD wanted to hear Lilly call her mom but she knew it was going to take some time.

 

KD felt insecure and felt nervous was she good enough to be a mom?

 

She grabbed her phone and texted Alex.

 

 ** _ ** _T_**_** ** _ ** _o Alex:_**_** Alex, could you call me later this evening? I need to talk to you about something.

 

 ** _ ** _To Kara:_**_** Okay, is everything okay you seems stressed.

 

 ** _ ** _To Alex:_**_** I’m okay I just need some big sister talk.

 

 ** _ ** _To Kara:_**_** I’ll call you around 22:00 okay?

 

 ** _ ** _To Alex:_**_** Okay talk to you later

 

 

Kara hoped that once she got Lilly to her house that she would feel less nervous and more relaxed.

 

 

**_**_...20 minutes later..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

When they arrived at KD’s house, yes house she didn’t live in the windmill anymore. KD had moved into a luxurious house with 8 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a movie theater, a game room, a basketball court, a kart track, 2 kitchens , 1 huge invention lab and a lot more. She also had a small crew for her house; a gardener, 2 chefs , 2 people for the cleaning crew and 1 driver who she only used for after the games because she was tired. She wanted to give her daughter everything so she hoped she would be happy with everything. KD didn’t want to buy her daughters love she wanted to earn it but also impress her.

 

KD had led Lilly through the house, Lilly had been silent but she looked very impressed and KD had even spotted a ghost of a smile when she had shown her the movie theater.  

 

“Do you like the house Lilly? “

 

“I love the house KD, do you think maybe we could play basketball the next time I come? “

 

 “Of course Lilly “

 

 “Is there something you would like to do now? We still have 2 hours before you have to go back home “

 

 “Can we watch frozen in the theater with snacks? “

 

 “Of course Lilly, what kind of snacks do you want? “

 

 “Can I have spring rolls? And some apple juice? “

 

 “Do you want to call it in? With the special phone? “

 

Lilly smiled happily.  “Yes please “

 

 “Remember how it works? “

 

 “Yes, I press 1 for kitchen and then I wait until Chef Marie picks up and then I ask politely what I want “

 

 “Good job Lilly “

 

Lilly called to the kichen staff, while Kara pulled up the movie frozen.

 

 

**_**_...2,5 hours later..._ ** _ **

 

It was 18.30 and Lilly looked tired, the movie had just ended so Kara decided it was time to take Lilly home.

 

 

 “Hey Lilly , let’s get you home okay? “

 

 “Okay “

 

KD picked Lilly up who was softly snoring. She drove them towards Lena’s house who was already waiting in the front door.

 

 “Hey Lena, she is a bit sleepy. We have already eaten I hope that’s okay “

 

 “It’s fine, let me bring her upstairs and then we can talk okay? Please wait for me on the couch

“

 

 “Okay “ KD said with a smile

 

Kara handed Lilly over who woke up but was still sleepy and she grabbed Kara’s hand.

 

 “Thank you for today KD it was fun “ Lilly said with a sleepy smile

 

 

 “Your welcome Lilly “ Kara said with a smile back

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

**_**_{ Lena’s POV}_ ** _ **

 

Lena felt her heart warm up at the interaction between them but she composed herself.

 

Lena brought Lilly to her room and helped her change into her pj’s, and tucked her in with her stuffed animal lion.

 

She kissed Lilly’s forehead.

 

 “Goodnight Sweetie “

 

 “mama? “ Lilly called tiredly.

 

 “Yes sweetie, KD is sweet I want to tell you how the day was but I’m very tired can I tell you tomorrow? “

 

 “Yes sweetie tomorrow is Saturday so make sure you get enough sleep okay and will talk tomorrow “

 

 “Okay, goodnight mama love you “

 

 “Goodnight sweetie love you too “

 

Lena closed the door and walked downstairs.

 

It was a relief that Lilly warmed up so fast towards KD. Was it a sign that maybe she and James aren’t meant to be?

 

Lena pushed back the thought and walked towards KD who was sitting on the couch texting with a smile...Lena felt a pang of jealousy, could it be someone she is dating?

 

When KD noticed her she placed her phone back in her pocket.

 

 “I’m sorry I was just texting my sister “

 

 

 “Oh okay don’t worry about it...w...wait your sister I thought you didn’t had family? “

 

 “I did but me and my sister didn’t speak for reasons but we recently have made up and are talking again “

 

 “Glad to hear that “ Lena said genuinely.

 

 

Lena found it funny that both KD and Alex were both talking to there siblings again very interesting how life work she thought...even though something seemed a bit off but she decided to let it go... _ _for now...__

__

__

__“__ So uhm you received the message I send you last week? “ KD said nervously

 

 

 “Yes I did “

 

 “Did you think about it? “

 

 

“Well a lot has happened between us KD and we can keep living in the past and bring up old things or we can move past everything and start over “

 

 “I want to start over, I want to start over for the sake of our daughter but also because your the mother of my daughter and I want us to be able to build up a relationship if that’s what you want “

 

 

 “I would really like that “

 

 

 “Let’s just take things slow and maybe we sometimes we can all go out as a family? “

 

 “That sounds good KD “

 

 

 “Lena there is a lot we have to talk about and there are some things I have to tell you but I need some more time is okay if we talk about the other things another time? “

 

 “That’s okay whenever were both ready “

 

KD smiled at Lena.

 

 “So how was your first day with Lilly as mother and daughter? “

 

 

 “It was different, at first I thought you had said something to her or she had heard something bad about me because she was very different from the sunshine she was when I saw her “

__

__

“I understand you would think that since we haven’t really been on talking terms and we parted ways in an argument but I would never do that”

 

 “I know and I’m sorry I thought that, I just think I felt nervous myself, I’m sorry for that “

 

 

 “It’s okay, just give her time and she will be fully warmed up, just like the sun” Lena smiled

 

 “Yes, Like the sun. You did amazing Lena I hope you know that your an amazing mom and I’m very proud to call you the mother of our child “

 

 

Lena blushed and avoided KD’s gaze.

 

 “Thank you KD “

 

 “I would like to tell you everything about today but I think Lilly would like to do the honor “ KD said with a smile

 

 

 “Yes, she wanted to but she said she was too tired “

 

 

 “Yes, Lena I have to go but I hope we can see each other soon and maybe talk some more or spend time with Lilly together “

 

 

 “I hope so too “

 

 

Lena led KD to the front door.

 

KD grabbed her hand and looked her in her eyes.

 

 “I know a lot has happened between us but I hope we can also have a new beginning so we can be the best for Lilly “

 

 

 “Me too KD “

 

 “Goodnight KD “

 

 “Goodnight Lena “

 

Before KD walked away she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Lena’s right cheek and walked away.

 

KD started the car and waved at Lena who was still standing frozen in shock at her front door and drove off.

 

Lena had somehow walked back into her house and was leaning against her front door with her hands pressed to her right cheek.

 

She was definitely blushing and she felt that warm electric feeling again.

 

This felt as a new beginning between her and KD...

 

Lena went upstairs to her bed and was staring at the ceiling. The energy between her and KD was only positive and for the first time that day she thought back to the words Alex had said to her;

 

**_**_...You deserve to be happy Lena promise me that when you feel the opportunity that you let yourself be happy okay..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lena thought about the words and in that moment she really thought about her future would she ever feel like this with James? Was it worth continuing this? Maybe it was time to listen to those thoughts she had for months and end it, because somehow her heart belonged to someone else...

 

While she thought about it she felt asleep and dreamed about ocean blue eyes and blonde hair...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Let me know what you think
> 
> ❤❤ I can't wait to see Lena at the DEO
> 
> ❤❤❤Any theories for the remaining super girl episodes??


	20. Treat You Better...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤Alex waits on her date but get surprised when she sees Maggie
> 
> ❤❤Morgan invites Kara over and threatens her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named the chapter: Shawn Mendes - Treat You Better
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my amazing Beta's: JENNY and MV39❤

 

****

**_**_{Alex’s POV}_ ** _ **

 

Over the top of her glass Alex watched a low-riding Chevy slowly roll by, bumping out bass and some modern music. She waved her hand in front of her face and wondered if she had made a mistake by choosing to sit outside.

 

From her small Italian table, she had a clear view of anyone walking towards the funky old boogie jazz bar.

 

Around her, different couples were talking, making out or enjoying the atmosphere around them.

  
She set her drink back on the table and glanced at her watch.

 

“Damn I think he isn’t coming,” she told herself, and shoved her foot back inside her shoe. It was Friday night. She was free for the weekend and didn’t had to work for a change, and here she was lonely at a table outside dressed up for nothing.

 

She even went as far to put on a dress. A nice tight little black dress with nothing but lace underwear under it. She was freezing and her latest lover, Maxwell, was a no-show.

  
He had probably gotten busted by his wife, she thought, and reached for her clutch. Usually Alex didn’t carry a purse, but she didn’t have anyplace to put her money, phone or Keys tonight and her lingerie was too expensive to use it for anything but her body.

 

She pulled out a 10-dollar bill and set it on the table. She was not going to wait any longer for him. She was not that desperate... _ _Okay maybe a little...__

 

 

  
“Now, what’s a beautiful woman like you doing all by herself?”

 

**_**_That voice…she would recognize it anywhere…Maggie Sawyer…_ ** _ **

  
Alex looked up and saw her standing in front of her in Dr martens, tight black jeans, a simple long tight t-shirt that exposed her muscular body and a leather jacket with fringes. She looked amazing but Alex wouldn’t admit it... ** _ ** _not yet..._**_**

 

“Just when I thought this night couldn’t get any worse you show up Sawyer…”

 

  
Maggie Sawyer laughed and turned to the men and woman with her.

 

“You guys go ahead,” she said as she pulled out a chair opposite of Alex.

 

“I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

  
Alex watched the men and women walk inside and she grabbed her clutch.

 

“Well I was just leaving.”

 

  
“You can stay for one drink, can you?”

 

  
“No I can’t.”

 

 

  
“Why not?”

 

  
... ** _ ** _Because I’m freezing, and it would be too hard to resist you_**_** ** _ ** _any longer Alex_**_** ** _ ** _thought._**_**

 

“Why would I want to stay?” Alex answered in nonchalance

 

  
“Because I’m buying and I like to spent some time with you.” Maggie said genuine 

  
Free drinks had never been an impression for Alex, but just then, a red-haired waitress walked up to the table and proceeded to flirt and make a fool out of herself in front of Maggie.

 

She left short touches on Maggie’s arm and she rubbed up against Maggie ’s shoulder she tried everything but fall down and give her oral pleasure. Alex felt somewhere deep down inside her jealousy boiling.

 

The girl was pretty with big brown eyes and a beautiful body, which she asked Maggie to autograph, but to her credit, Maggie declined politely.

 

  
“But I’ll tell you what, Ivy,” She said to the waitress. “If you bring me a vodka apple and ...” She paused and turned her attention to Alex. “What are you drinking sweetheart?” Maggie asked her.

 

**_**_..._ ** _ ** **_**_O_ ** _ ** **_**_MG_ ** _ ** **_**_she called me sweetheart in front of the waitress who obviously wanted_ ** _ ** **_**_Maggie_ ** _ ** **_**_. I’m going to faint!_ ** _ ** **_**_..._ ** _ **

  
Alex decided that she couldn’t leave. Not now. Not when Ivy was sending jealous daggers her way. Other women weren’t usually jealous of Alex Danvers so Alex was going to take this change and stay.

 

“I’ll have a Vodka pineapple”

 

  
“Well Ivy if you bring me a vodka apple and a vodka pineapple, I would be really grateful,” Maggie finished.

 

  
“How grateful?” Ivy looked around, then she leaned down and whispered into Maggie’s ear.

 

**_**_..._ ** _ ** **_**_O_ ** _ ** **_**_MG_ ** _ ** **_**_she is still trying…while I am sitting her_ ** _ ** **_**_e_ ** _ ** **_**_…_ ** _ **

Alex was ready to jump Ivy and do something but she composed herself.

  
Maggie laughed silently after Ivy pulled back from whispering in her ear.

 

“Ivy, you are beautiful but I’m not really interested and being what you’re asking is against the law in some states. But listen, I came here tonight with Winn. Now, he is a fan of new things and doesn’t know he could get arrested for what you’re suggesting. You might get him to take you up on it.”

 

  
As Ivy laughed and walked away, Maggie leaned back and lingered her gaze to Ivy’s ass for a few seconds she turned back to Alex.

 

  
“I thought you weren’t interested,” Alex reminded her trying to suppress her jealousy... ** _ ** _she failed miserably_**_** _ _...__

 

  
“There is nothing wrong with looking,” Maggie shrugged and turned her attention back to Alex. “But she’s not as gorgeous as you Alex.”

 

  
Alex was so positive Maggie said that to every woman she met that Alex didn’t feel the least bit flattered.

 

“So, what did she want you to do?” Alex asked curiously

 

  
Maggie shook her head and flashed her dimples.

 

“Now, I think that would be telling right.”

 

  
“And you never tell?”

 

  
“Nope.” Maggie shrugged out of her leather jacket and handed it across the table to her. Maggie’s shoulders appeared wide beneath her dark colored dress shirt.

  
“Is it noticeable from across the table that I’m cold?” Alex asked, and gratefully accepted the jacket. It was huge and warm draped over her shoulders. It smelled of vanilla.

  
Maggie smiled at her. “Yeah seeing you shivering is very noticeable, yes.”

  
Alex didn’t have to ask more, and she had been around the block too many times to get uptight and embarrassed about these things.

 

  
“So, are you ever going to answer my question?” Maggie asked her.

  
“What question?”

  
“What is a beautiful woman like you doing all by yourself?”

  
“Like me?”

  
“Yeah, like you” Maggie laughed through a dimpled smile. “Sweet, beautiful and Charming. I imagine that a lot of men or woman are attracted to that warm personality of yours.”

  
Alex didn’t think Maggie was funny and didn’t want to give in to her flirting...

 

“Do you really want to know why I’m here?”

  
“I asked, right?”

  
She could lie or make something up. Instead she decided to shock Maggie with the truth. She wrapped her fists in Maggie’s jacket and leaned slightly across the table exposing a little bit of cleavage.

 

“I’m meeting my married lover, and we’re going to have wild sex all night.”

 

  
“Really? Fuck!”

 

  
She had shocked her, all right. Now she expected a smart comment back from this short cheeky muscular women.

  
“All night hmm?” Maggie looked like she was thinking about the answer.

 

  
Disappointed by Maggie’s reaction, she sat back.

 

“Well, we were going to have wild sex, but he hasn’t shown up yet. I guess he couldn’t get away from his wife.”

 

  
The waitress approached and set down their drinks. As she put Maggie ’s vodka in front of her, she whispered something close to Maggie’s ear.

 

**_**_..._ ** _ ** **_**_God, she is still trying to get fucked…what the thirsty?..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Maggie shook her head and dug in her back pocket for her wallet, then handed her a 20 dollar bill.

  
The waitress had hardly walked away before Alex asked,

 

“What did she want this time?” still trying to suppress her jealousy.

  
Maggie raised her vodka apple to her lips and took a long sip before she set it back down on the table.

 

“To know if Taylor was going to show up tonight.”

  
“Is she?”

  
“No, but even if she was here, she isn’t her type.”

  
Alex took a sip of her drink. “So, what’s her type?” she asked trying to sound innocent.

  
Maggie smiled. “Your friend Lena.”

  
When Maggie smiled and her eyes lit up that way, Alex could see why someone practically threw themselves at her.

 

“Lena?”

  
“Yep, Taylor likes women who are built like her. She always has. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t be in the mess she’s in now.  

 

Alex nearly choked on her drink. She licked the pineapple flavor from her top lip and stutter.

 

“So women who look like Lena, always cos problems hmm?.”

  
“You know that’s not what I meant Alex.”

  
“I’m just telling you what happened nothing more this has nothing to do with Lena, it was an example of the type my friend likes” Maggie said slightly annoyed

 

“I know, I’m sorry it just felt like a coincidence- ”

 

  
“Alex?” a male voice interrupted them. Alex turned to her right and looked up at Maxwell, who stood next to their table. “Hey I am sorry I’m late, but I had a little trouble getting away.” He smiled shyly

 

Maxwell was a player type sort good looking. Alex had met him during a conference some time ago , one thing led to the other and they sort of started hanging out a few times. Maxwell had a sort of open marriage with his wife, so that’s the reason Alex didn’t feel bad for spending time with him. Also Alex felt lonely sometimes at night and the last time she had dated or had felt in love was with Vickie so she had sworn never to fall in love... ** _ ** _little did she know it was too late for that..._**_**

**_**** _ **

 

 

“Uh hi, Maxwell” Alex greeted, and pointed towards Maggie. “This is Maggie Sawyer.”

  
Maxwell smiled and held out his hand for the well-known basketball player and inventor.

  
Maggie didn’t smile or flinched, and she didn’t shake Maxwells hand. Instead she stood and stared up at the slightly taller man.

 

“Listen Maxwell I am only going to say this once to you,” She said in a calm icy voice. “Get the fuck out of here or I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

  
Maxwells smile faltered and his hand fell at the same time. “Uhm what did you say??”

  
“I said ,if you ever come near Alex again, I will fuck you up”

 

  
“Maggie!” Alex gasped shocked and surprisingly turned on a little...

 

 

 “Isn’t that something for her to decide? “ Maxwell asked slightly irritated but also a bit shocked.

 

  
“I just decided, also keep this act up. And when your wife comes to the hospital to identify if it’s you, I will tell her exactly why I kicked your ass.”

 

  
“Maxwell” Alex stood up to her feet and shoved her way between them.

 

“She is lying. She won’t hurt you.” Alex said panicked

 

  
Maxwell looked from Maggie’s blank hate full expression to Alex’s panicked face. He turned around without a word and practically sprinted down the street like a dog with his tail between his legs.

 

Maggie’s thread had really scared him a lot.

 

 

Alex turned around and threw Maggie ’s jacket on the table. Balling up her fist, she pushed her hard.

 

“You Jerk!!!”

 

People sitting at other tables outside the bar turned to look at her, but she didn’t care.

  
“Ouch.” Maggie raised her hand and rubbed the front of her shirt. “For such a beautiful woman, you push pretty hard.”

  
“What the hell is your problem? That was my date,” Alex whined angry and frustrated...

  
“Yeah, and you should thank me. What a wimp.”

 

Alex knew he was a little bit of a wimp and she knew that Kara and Lena would probably give her hell for it if they had seen him.

 

But he was a sort of nice-looking weasel. They had been hanging out and texting for 3 months to find him, and they hadn’t fucked yet because tonight would have been the night. It wasn’t love or anything it would have been just pleasure.

 

Alex grabbed her clutch off the table and looked down the street. Maybe if she hurried, she could catch up with him. She turned to leave and felt strong warm fingers wrap around her arm.

  
“Let him go Alex.”

  
“No Damn it” Alex tried to jerk her arm free but she couldn’t. for a short person Maggie had a strong grip, that turned her on.

 

She cursed as she caught one last glimpse of Maxwell running away.

 

“He probably won’t ever call me again.” Alex scoffed

  
“No probably not and that’s for the best” Maggie shrugged

  
She frowned “Why did you do that Sawyer?”

  
“I didn’t like him.”

  
“What?” Alex laughed in disbelief “Who cares if you like him or not? I don’t need your approval.” Alex snapped

  
“He isn’t the right person for you.”

  
“And how would you know?”

  
Maggie smiled at her. “Because I think I’m the right person for you.”

  
This time Alex’s her laughter was laced with amusement.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me you?”

 

  
“I’m deadly serious.”

 

  
Alex didn’t believe her. “You are exactly the type of person I would never date.”

  
“What type is that huh short and handsome?”

 

 

“Cheeky, muscle-athlete, who think they can push around people and hit on every woman”

 

 

Maggie released her arm and retrieved her jacket from the table.

 

“I am not someone who thinks like that and I don’t push people around.” Maggie said a bit hurt

 

  
“Really? What about Maxwell?”

 

  
“Maxwell doesn’t count he deserved it and you know it.” Maggie wrapped the jacket around Alex’s shoulders again. “I could tell he had that weak ass syndrome. He probably treats his wife like shit and talks to more woman then only you.”

 

  
Alex frowned at Maggie assumption. “Okay what about me?”

 

  
“What about you Alex?”

 

  
“You are pushing me around and saying all those things that make me feel confused.”

 

  
Maggie placed her hands-on Alex’s shoulders.  

 

“Babe I’m trying to treat you like a queen, the way you should be taken care of. You deserves so much more then being a quick hook up.I think you like me more than you’re willing to admit.”’

 

  
Alex looked down and closed her eyes. This was not happening please don’t tell me this is happening.

 

 

 

“You don’t even know me Sawyer”

 

  
“I know you’re beautiful, gorgeous and haven’t been loved in a long time and I think about you a lot. I’m very attracted to you, Alex, I cant stop thinking about you. What we can be...”

 

Alex’s eyes popped open in surprise, Maggie had said everything she had dreamed off and it sounded to good to be true.

 

“Me?”  Alex said shocked...

 

Woman like Maggie weren’t attracted to women like her. Maggie was a well-known athlete and inventor, why would she ever fall for Alex Danvers a CEO without any real adventure in her life.

 

Alex was an awkward woman who didn’t had luck with dating, and who never had a date until after she’d graduated from high school after that she also got dumped by her ex.

 

“This isn’t funny Sawyer.” Alex said with tears in her eyes

  
“I don’t think so either Danvers. I liked you the first time I saw you standing in the park. Why do you think I’ve been calling you or tried to get you to go out with me?”

 

Maggie said, while she wiped the tears treating to spill from Alex’s eyes away.

 

  
“I just thought you were some kind of player who was desperate for attention”

 

  
Maggie laughed. “No. Just you. You are special and I like you.”

 

This time Alex allowed herself a moment to believe Maggie. Just one moment to feel flattered by the attention of a famous person that she was trying to resist so hard.

 

The moment didn’t last long before she remembered how Maggie had teased her the first time they had met.

 

 

“You really are a jackass” Alex said.

  
“I hope you give me a chance to change your mind.”

 

  
She grabbed Maggie’s wrist. “This isn’t funny anymore Sawyer, please stop.” Alex begged sadly

 

Because how could someone ever be so attracted to her for being herself...

 

  
“I never thought it was funny. I usually like woman who like me back. I’ve never fallen for someone who hated me this much and it makes me feel more attracted to you Alex. I feel a connection with you. I like you for being you”

 

Maggie looked so serious Alex almost believed, her it was just to good to be true...

 

Maggie held her hand and stared into Alex’s eyes after seconds of just looking at each other Alex sighed.

 

“I don’t hate you, Maggie” Alex confessed defeated.

  
“Well, that’s a start, I guess, I hope.” Maggie moved her hands to the sides of Alex’s neck and tilted her chin back with her thumbs.

 

“Are you still cold beautiful?”

 

  
“A little.” Alex admitted, the warmth of Maggie’s palms on her throat spread a warm and quivering heat to her stomach. She was shocked and somewhat overwhelmed by her own reaction.

 

 

“Do you want to grab our drinks and join me inside?”

 

Alex’s shock turned into confusion. “I…I want to go home.”

 

 

 

Maggie looked a little disappointed.

 

“Let me walk you to your car.”

  
“I took a cab”

  
“Then let me take you home.”

 

Alex was silent for a few moments before she answered.

  
“Okay, but I won’t invite you to come inside,” Alex said determined.

 

There were some people who might consider her old school but she did have her standards. Maggie Sawyer was handsome and successful, and she was behaving like a perfect gentlewoman. But she just wasn’t her type... ** _ ** _was she...?_**_**

 

  
“Well that’s up to you Alex.” Maggie said with a smile that melted Alex from the inside...

  
“I mean it Sawyer you can’t come in.”

  
“Uhu okay I believe you. If it makes you feel better, I promise I won’t even get off the bike.”

  
“Uhm Bike?”

  
“Yeah, I came with my Harley Davidson , trust me you’ll love it.”

 

Maggie placed one arm around her shoulders and they moved towards the entrance to the bar.

 

“First I need to find my friends and tell them I’m leaving.”

  
“I…uhm I can’t ride on your motorcycle with you.”

  
They stopped by the entrance and allowed a group of people to exit.

 

“Sure, you can. I will protect you I won’t let you get hurt.”

 

“Okay” Alex answered above a whisper.

 

...She was done...fighting this the feelings between them were too strong...

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

  ** _ ** _{Kara’s POV}_**_**

**_**** _ **

KD followed Marion Bowles-Edge through the entry hall of Morgan ’s his big beach estate.

Her blond hair was streaked with gray ,fine lines had settled in the corners of her eyes.

 

“He has been expecting you,” she said as they passed the luxurious dining room. She paused at a set of double mahogany doors and looked at Kara with concern shining in her pale blue eyes.

 

“I’m going to have to ask you to keep your visit short. I know Morgan called you to meet with him tonight, but he has been working harder than usual the past couple of days. He has been very tired, but he won’t rest. I know something is wrong, but he won’t share it with me. Do you know what has happened to upset him? Is it business?”

  
“No, I don’t know,” KD answered.  

 

She was into the 5th year of her 6th year contract and didn’t have to worry about negotiations for another year, so she doubted Morgan had called her here to discuss her contract. And besides, she didn’t handle negotiations personally, her special **_**_Golden Globe_**_**  Lawyer took care of everything.

 

“I assumed he wanted to talk about some new talented he wanted to recruit for the team” KD said.

 

Although she did think Morgan ’s request to talk to her in person was kind of special at nine on a Friday night.

  
A frown wrinkled Marion’s brow before she turned and opened the door behind her.

 

“KD is here,” she announced as she walked into Morgan ’s office.

 

KD followed her into a room filled with wood and leather, Chinese sculptures of fishes and leaves.

 

“But I’m only going to let her stay for 30 minutes” she continued. “Then I’m going to make her leave so that you can get some rest.”

  
Morgan looked up from several papers scattered across the huge desk in front of him.

 

“Yeah fine, Shut the door on your way out,” was his response to his wife.

  
Her lips flattened into a thin line and her eyes stood hard but she said nothing and backed out of the room.

  
“Why don’t you have a seat KD?” Morgan motioned to a dark red chesterfield chair on the opposite side of his desk.

  
KD looked into the older man’s face, and she saw bitterness and irritation in his expression. He looked every bit old of his 58 years.

 

KD sat in the leather chair and waited.’

 

“The other day you seemed genuinely surprised to see Lena Lillith on television when we were in my office.”

  
“Yeah, I was.”

  
“You didn’t know she had her own TV program here in National City?”

  
“No, I don’t have a lot of time to catch up with things”

 

**_**_..._ ** _ ** **_**_Where is, this conversation going?_ ** _ ** **_**_KD thought..._ ** _ **

  
“How can that be, KD? “

 

“What do you mean? “ KD said slightly confused

 

“Well I think the two of you seem quite close.”

 

  
“ I don’t know what you mean.Obviously, we’re not close” KD answered, where wondering where Morgan was going with the conversation...

  
Morgan picked up a sheet of paper and handed it across the desk.

 

“This paper proofs you are a liar.”

  
KD took the document, and her gaze quickly scanned the copy of Lilly’s birth certificate. She was listed as Lilly’s biological mom at the place were stood father, which normally would have pleased her, but she was too shocked. This was supposed to be a tight sealed file. 

 

KD tossed the paper back onto the desk and met Morgan ’s stare, she was beyond pissed she didn’t appreciate anyone digging into her personal life.

 

“Where did you get that?”

  
Morgan waved off KD’s question with his hand.

 

“Is it true KD?”

 

KD was silent for a few seconds before answering.

  
“Yes, it is. Now where did you get it?” KD asked irritated.

  
Morgan shrugged, and shook his head.

 

“After I saw Lena on TV, I’ve had someone doing a little checking on Lena, and imagine my surprise when I saw your name on the birth certificate”  

 

Morgan held up several court documents along with KD and Lena’s legal acknowledgment of paternity. Morgan didn’t hand them over, but he didn’t need to. KD grabbed them and looked at him with a blank stare of irritation and hate.

 

 “Apparently, you fathered or shall I say mothered a child with Lena how the hell is that even possible?”

 

KD sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

“ I don’t know if you ever got biology but there are woman who are special. If you know what I mean? “ KD looked at Morgan anoyed

 

“I got biology sort of but I still don’t understand “

 

“Fine I’ll explain it once, some woman are born with the same equipment like men. Somehow I am the one who can reproduce “

 

 

“Okay, I understand that is indeed special. Continue the story, how did you meet Lena? “

 

 

“I met Lena for the first time after she left the wedding. I had never seen her before she came running out of your house and asked me for a ride. She wasn’t wearing a wedding dress, and I didn’t know who she was.”

 

  
Morgan sat back in his chair. “But at some point, you did know who she was.”

 

  
“Yes.”

 

  
“When you found out who she was, you slept with her anyway.”

  
“One thing led to the other and it happened obviously.”

 

KD was getting annoyed with Morgan. She could burn Morgan and throw him into space for digging up this information but Kara wasn’t that kind of person.

 

“Still don’t explain how the hell you knocked her up”

 

 

 

“Fuck Morgan seriously, I just told you how it happened. We slept together “

 

“You didn’t use protection? “

 

“Apparently no? I didn’t even knew I was able to reproduce “

 

 

Morgan was silent for a few moments letting the confession KD just made sink in.

  
“So how long were you lovers?”

  
“Not long just that one night.” KD knew Morgan hadn’t called her here just to hear some juicy details.

 

 “So all those years you knew about having a child? “

 

 “No I discovered it recently , I hadn’t seen her in 6 years since and suddenly I saw her at the charity. She forgot something I brought it to her the next day and discovered a little girl who looked like me and one thing led to another and I discovered I had a child “

 

 “Interesting, very interesting. And how do you see your future with your child and co-parenting with Lena? “

 

 

“Just get to the point Morgan.”

  
“You’ve played some damn good basketball, you are the star player of our team and the captain. You have brought us a lot of trophies, and won a lot of invention awards. You also have a lot of awards  and patents on your name. I’ve never cared about your love life or whatever .But when you fucked Lena, you fucked me over KD.”

  
KD stood and seriously considered jumping across the desk to throw Morgan into space. If Morgan hadn’t been so much older and KD wasn’t a changed person she might had.

 

 

Lena was the most beautiful and hottest woman she had ever been with and had laid eyes on, but she wasn’t just a random fuck she was special. She was more than that to her, and she didn’t deserve to be talked about as if she was a cheap whore.

 

“You still haven’t gotten to the point Morgan.”

  
“You can have your career with the  ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** _ ** _The martian All stars_**_** ** _ ** _’_**_** , or you can have Lena and your daughter. You can’t have both.”

  
KD was furious, she was never one to let people threaten her or mess with her life.

 

“Are you fucking threatening me with a trade Morgan?”

  
Morgan looked her dead in the eye without blinking. 

 

“Only if you force me to KD, I gave you a choice.”

  
KD considered telling Morgan to go fuck himself.

 

7 months ago, she might have had. Even though Kara loved playing for the  ** _ ** _‘_**_** ** _ ** _The martian All star_**_** ** _ ** _s’_**_** and couldn’t see herself stepping into another organization, she didn’t respond well to threats.

But she had too much to lose now. She had just been legalized as parent for Lilly. Things between her, Alex, Lena and Lilly were starting to get better and better.

 

“Lena and I have a daughter together, so maybe you should tell me what you mean by choice.”

  
“See your kid all you want,” Morgan began. “But don’t touch her mother. Don’t date her. Don’t marry her, or you and I are going to have some trouble KD.”

  
If Morgan had made that threat 1 year or months ago, KD probably would have walked out and forced a trade. But how could she be a mom to Lilly if she had to move to a different state. How could she ever win Lena’s heart if she would have to move...

How could she watch Lilly grow up if she wasn’t living in the same state?

 

“Whatever, Morgan there is nothing between me and Lena except for our Daughter,” she said as he watched the older man stand.

 

“Just remember what I said KD.”

  
“Yeah Whatever, you better think twice about treathing me, I don’t take kind to people’s treats” KD said angry

 

 

 “And I don’t take Kind of being stabbed in the back “

 

 “Whatever Morgan, I know it was a hard time but has been 6 years almost 7. Your happily married don’t take it out on me “

 

 “ 6 years/7 years...still not long enough, goodbye KD think about my words and your daughter “

 

 “Whatever and leave her out of this“

 

KD looked at the older man one last time, then turned and left the room. She walked from the house with the documents and Morgan his words in her ear;

 

...‘ ** _ ** _You can have your career with the_**_** ** _ ** _martian All stars_**_** ** _ ** _, or you can have_**_** ** _ ** _Lena and your daughter_**_** ** _ ** _. You can’t have both_**_** ** _ ** _..._**_** ** _ ** _’_**_**

**_**** _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤ Let me know what you think...
> 
> ❤❤ Maggie is not a jerk or possesive people there is a history between her and Maxwell, you'll find out in the next chapter what happened...
> 
> ❤❤❤ So who has any ideas for the story or what I should add???
> 
> ❤❤❤❤Any theories for the remaining super girl episodes???
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤I miss the normal Kara and Lena scene's....


	21. Finesse...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤Kara and Lilly spent sometime at the mall and something happens  
> ❤❤Kara and Lilly get into a bit of trouble
> 
>  
> 
> ❤I promise next Chapter will be focused on #Sanvers trust me you'll love it❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named the Chapter: Bruno Mars ft Cardi B - Finesse
> 
> So I had some WritersBlock, but I am back.
> 
> If you have any ideas for the story let me know in the comments!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta's: JENNY and MV39 ❤❤

 

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_{Kara’s POV}_ ** _ **

 

 

 

 

Kara stared at the screen in front of Lilly and felt a dull ache start at her temples.

 

 

“I think it’s time to go” Kara said as she glanced at her watch.

 

The back of her Jeep was loaded with toys, clothes and some other stuff. Kara was just killing some time before she and Lilly would be headed up the street to the movie theater so they could see   _ _‘__ ** _ ** _T_**_** ** _ ** _he_**_** ** _ ** _adventures of paddington bear ‘_**_**.

  
Kara was trying to make her daughter happy and made sure they had a good time together so there relationship would get stronger.  Kara would do anything for her daughter she would spend her time in dozens of loud arcades, or sit through hours of Disney movies or programs if she could just hear her child call her  ‘ ** _ ** _Mom_**_** ** _ ** _‘_**_**  just once.

 

“Come on get your doll” Kara said, the two of them wove their way out of the arcade hall.

 

Lilly and Kara had spent time 5 times already, Lilly was beginning to be more comfortable around her but it was still a work in progress.

 

Lena and Kara had talked a few times and they had agreed that Lilly needed time to adjust to the situation. Thing between Lena and Kara were a lot better then before. Kara had made a habit of kissing Lena on her cheek every time she said goodbye to her. And Lena in return would hug her sometimes. Both had brushed it off as being friendly towards each other and both didn’t mind the interaction.

Kara and Lena also talked on the phone sometimes to check in with each other and check up on each other, neither of them noticed that there relationship had changed in a more then friendly way.

 

  
“Look!” Lilly came to an abrupt stop and stared into a shopfront window. Behind the glass, several black dogs were playing with dogs and chased each other.

 

**_**_...Oh no..._ ** _ **

 

 “Do you want to go inside and take a quick look?” Kara asked her.

  
Lilly glanced up at her as if Kara had just suggested a crime.

 

“Mama says that I...” She paused and a slow smile lifted her lips. “Okay. I’ll go inside with you.” Lilly said with a bright smile.

 

**_**_...hmm strange..._ ** _ **

  
Kara opened the door to **_**_‘Deo_**_** ** _ ** _’s Pets_**_** ** _ ** _‘_**_**  and let her and Lilly into the store. The shop was empty except for a saleswoman who stood behind the counter writing something in a notebook.

 

Lilly rushed towards the dogs and she stuck her hand inside the cage with the dogs and wiggled her fingers. Immediately, a black dog with a light brown spot around his right eye wrapped its furry little body around her. Lilly giggled and lifted the dog to her chest. It was a black Labrador one of her favorite animals.

 

Kara felt her heart warm at the sight of Lilly with the dog and she quickly snapped a picture before walking over to them.

  
Kara scratched the dog between the ears, and her knuckles brushed her daughter’s cheeks. She didn’t know which felt softer.

  
Lilly looked at her, so excited she could hardly hold it all in.

 

“I like him, KD.”

   
Lilly’s big blue eyes blinked once, twice, when she looked at Kara, then she hugged the puppy to her chest.

 

  
“All of those puppies have had their shots,” the saleswoman announced from behind Kara.

 

  
Kara looked down at the toe of her Dr Marten boots a nagging feeling tugging at her heart.

 

“We’re just looking today,” Kara said

  
“I could let you have that little puppy for 60 dollars. Now, that’s a real deal and I’ll throw in some toys and food to.” 

The sales women said with a genuine smile.

 

Kara figured that with Lilly’s obsession for animals, if Lena wanted her to have one, she would... ** _ ** _would she...?_**_**

 

“Her mother would probably kill me if I took her home with a puppy.”

 

After a few moments Kara glanced at her watch.  
  
“Lilly we need to get going if we want to make the movie in time,” Kara said.

  
“What’s his name miss saleswomen?”  Lilly asked as she looked back down to the black puppy staring back at her.

  
“He doesn’t have a name yet darling, his new owner gets to name him” the saleswoman answered with a smile.

  
The dog’s cuddled up more into Lilly and licked her hand

 

“He likes me” Lilly said with a smile.

 

  
Kara looked at her watch, anxious to have Lilly and the dog part company, it was going to be difficult.

 

So, Kara tried again “The movie is going to start Lilly. We have to go now.”

  
“I’ve already seen it 4 times,”Lilly said without taking her eyes from the dog. “You’re such a cutie pie ‘,” she drawled, sounding amazingly like Lena.

 

 

“You’ll have to give him back now.” Kara said carefully

 

  
“But he loves me, and I love him. Can’t I keep him please?”

 

  
“Oh, no. Your Mama would kill me.”

 

  
“No, she won’t mind.” Lilly said with a smile

 

Kara heard the catch in Lilly’s voice and knelt down beside her. Kara had to think up something fast before she messed things up between her and Lilly and made her sad for life.

 

“Yes, she will Lilly but I’ll tell you what. I’ll buy you a few goldfishes or a turtle and you can keep it at my house, and every time you come over, you can see them.”

 

  
With the dog curled up happily in her arms, Lilly leaned into Kara’s chest.

 

“No, I don’t want goldfishes or a turtle. I want little Page.”

 

  
“Little Page? You can’t name him, Lilly. He’s not yours.”

  
Tears welled up in Lilly’s eyes and her chin trembled.

 

... ** _ ** _oh god no please not tears..._**_**

 

“But I love him, and he loves me.” Lilly said sadly

  
“Wouldn’t you rather have another pet? We can look at other pets next weekend.” Kara tried again

  
She shook her head. “No I want this one he doesn’t have a mommy, and if I leave him here, he’ll miss me really bad, I know it.”

 

Lilly’s tears spilled over her bottom lashes and she sobbed, “Please, Mom, let me keep Page.”

 

**_**_..._ ** _ ** **_**_Wait…what…?_ ** _ **

  
Kara’s heart collided with her ribs and surged up into her throat and stopped for a few seconds. She looked into her daughter’s sad tears stained face, and she gave up on everything.

 

Kara was burning, freezing everything her feelings were all over the place. She was in shock, she felt overwhelmed, happy,and she felt like crying from happiness. Lilly had called her Mom for the first time. It was everything she wanted to hear.

 

Without thinking or saying anything Kara reached for her wallet and gave her credit card to the happy saleswoman.

 

 

Lilly was still staring at her with tears on her cheeks but with a light happy smile.

  
“Okay,” Kara said, and put her arms around Lilly and pulled her closer. “But your Mama is going to kill us.”

  
“Really? I can keep Page?”

  
“Yeah I guess so.” Kara said with tears in her eyes.

  
Lilly’s tears increased and she buried her face in Kara’s neck and sobbed.

 

“You’re the best Mom in the whole world,” she sobbed. “I’ll be a good girl forever and ever.” Lilly’s shoulders shook and the dog shook and Kara was afraid that she would start sobbing too but she held it together.

 

“I love you, Mom,” Lilly whispered.

 

**_**_..._ ** _ ** **_**_And now…I can die in peace…_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

  
If Kara didn’t do something quick, she would start crying too like Lilly right there in front of the saleswoman.

 

The saleswoman who was happily packing a box full of dog stuff, her smile seemed to increase more and more.

 

“I love you, too sweetie,” Kara said and hugged her back, then cleared her throat. “We better make sure we have everything we need.”

 

After making sure they had everything , the saleslady informed them about everything they needed to know.

  
By the time Kara loaded Lilly and Page and the dog equipment’s into the red jeep, she was almost a 1000 dollars lighter. Not that she cared because she was a millionaire, but she also loved seeing her daughter happy, nothing could break her good mood.

 

There was only that little problem of bringing a dog back home and not telling Lena. ** **..**** ** _ ** _oeh..._**_**

**_**** _ **

 

 

When they arrived Kara helped Lilly out of the vehicle, and neither spoke as they headed up the sidewalk. They stopped beneath the porch light, both staring at the closed door, stretching out the moment when they would have to face Lena with the cute black dog in Lilly’s arms.

  
“She’s going to be really mad,” Lilly informed her barely above a whisper.

  
Kara felt her small hand grasp hers.

 

 

“Yep, shit is about to going down”

  
Lilly didn’t correct her language this time. She just nodded and said, “Yes mom.”

 

Which warmed Kara’s heart again but she composed herself.

 

  
... ** _ ** _You can have your career with_**_** ** _ ** _T_**_** ** _ ** _he_**_** ** _ ** _Martian All Stars_**_** ** _ ** _, or you can have_**_** ** _ ** _Lena_**_** ** _ ** _. You can’t have both…_**_**

**_**** _ **

Kara almost laughed. Even if she and Lena would have a change of being together, she figured that after today, her career would be as secure as Fort Knox after Lena would find out about page...

 

  
The door opened and Kara’s prediction about shit is going down came to realization. Lena looked from Kara to Lilly, then to the black dog in Lilly’s arms.

 

“What the hell is that?”

  
Lilly kept quiet and let Kara do the talking... ** _ ** _smart move..._**_**

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

“Uhm, we went into a pet store and…uhm...you know...uhm” Kara stuttered shyly

  
“Oh No” Lena yelped. “You took her to a pet store? KD she is not allowed in pet stores. The last time she cried so hard she almost fainted.”

  
“Well, look on the bright side, she didn’t get sick this time.” Kara tried to lighten the mood.

  
“Bright side? No, Take it back.”

  
“No, Mama. Page is mine.” Lilly whined

  
“Page? You named it already?” Lena looked at Kara and her eyes narrowed. “Fine. Page can live with KD.”

 

  
“I’m not home a lot.”

 

  
“You have personnel, That’s good enough.”

  
“He can’t live with Mom because I’d only get to see Page on the weekends, then I wouldn’t get to train him not to potty on the carpet.” Lilly whined again

  
“Train who? Page or your Mom.”

  
“That’s not funny, Lena.” Kara pouted

  
“Yes, I know. Now take him back, KD.”

  
“I wish I could. But the sign by the cash register said all sales are final. I can’t take Page back.”

 

Kara looked at Lena standing there looking as beautiful and gorgeous as always and mad as hell. She really didn’t want to fight with Lena and hoped they could figure it out. Kara didn’t want to provoke Lena any more than she had already.

 

“I am very sorry about this, but Lilly started crying and I couldn’t say no. She named him and cried on my neck and I handed the saleslady my credit card before I knew it.”

  
“Lilly K Lillith, get in the house.”

  
“Uh-oh,” Lilly gasped then ducked her head, and ran past her Mama.

  
Kara moved to follow, but Lena blocked her way.  

 

“let’s talk in the garden I don’t want her to eavesdrop “

 

“I have told Lilly for 5 years now that she can’t have a pet until she is 10 years old. You take her out for a few hours and she comes home with a dog.”

 

“I know, and I’m sorry. I promise I’ll buy all his food and medical bills. Lilly and I will take him to all of his puppy obedience classes.”

  
“I can pay for his damn food!” Lena raised her palms and pressed her fingers to her brows as if her head was about to explode. “I’m so angry I can’t think straight KD, I am very upset.”

 

“I’m sorry Lena I didn’t do it on purpose ...I “ Kara sighed and a few tears left her eyes

 

Lena saw it and was shocked she had never seen KD cry and she wondered what happened that made KD acted the way she did.

 

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and held it while she made her look in her eyes.

 

 “What happened at the mall? “

 

 “You know we talked about Lilly and be building up a mother relationship and her one day calling me mom instead of KD that it was going to take time? “

 

Lena nodded and Kara continued

 

 

 “I offered to go to the pet store with her because we still had some time to spend before the movies and she was smiling at the dogs. So we went inside and she was allowed to play with one puppy and after playing I said it was time to go. But she said she already saw the movie 4 times and she begged me if she could have page. I said no of course and offered her goldfishes and a turtle in return that she could keep at my place. But she started crying and she looked me in the eyes and suddenly she said please mom...Lena she called me mom and the emotions that I felt were so much that I cried with her and handed the saleswoman my card. And she hasn’t stopped calling me mom since “

 

Kara was now full on sobbing and Lena was holding her in a strong embrace.

 

 “Oh KD, I am so happy for you that she has fully excepted you “ Lena said genuinely

 

After minuted of hugging each other Lena slowly released Kara and hold her hand instead.

 

 “I’m sorry for crying but this is just a moment I had been waiting on “

 

 “Hey, hey don’t apologize for crying. I did the same when she said mama to me. I should have told you about her not being allowed in pet stores but I’m glad that she has excepted you “

 

Kara nodded and smiled teary at Lena who was still holding her.

 

 “Look KD, I am still a bit angry about the situation because I didn’t want her to have a dog yet. But let’s try to figure this out for the sake of Lilly and page“

 

 “I understand, how about on days when you have to work I’ll send one of my personal people to take care of page? I know you work and that you can be tired sometimes? And when she comes over to my place she can bring page with her and I’ll install a special dog bed in Lilly her room? “

 

 “That’s sounds perfect KD, thank you. It’s 4 years earlier that I would have liked but I’ll try to get used to the situation sort off. I am glad we don’t get into big arguments and stuff and that we talk, but we need to work more on our communicating so that things like this don’t happen anymore “

 

 “You’re right I understand and I’m still very sorry “

 Kara leaned in and kissed Lena’s cheek, who blushed in return.

 

 “So did you have more stuff from the mall? “ Lena asked trying avoid the feeling the kiss on her cheek gave her

 

  
“Well I bought a puppy book for you to read and some clothes for the dog. I have bought everything even a doghouse for inside and outside”

 

Kara intertwined their fingers and led Lena towards her jeep.   
Lena tried to ignore the warm feeling spreading inside her of Kara holding her hand.

   
Kara opened the back door to red jeep and handed Lena a few things.

 

When Lena saw the amount of things Kara had bought her eyes widened in shock.

  
“Fuck did you buy everything in that store?”

  
“Close.” Kara turned and ducked her head into the car.

 

  
Lena saw a big red bag with a the basketball logo on it in the back of the car.

 

“What’s all that?” Lena asked, motioning towards the back with her head.

  
Kara looked over her shoulder at her.

 

“Oh, Just some things Lilly picked out for her when she comes over to my house. And a few things to make her room more her style”

 

Lena was rich but she rarely bought Lilly expensive toys. Her daughter didn’t treat them any better than she did her things that were less costly and sometimes the dolls she would buy would become unrecognizable.

 

Lena did however had a tendency to go a little crazy and spend a lot at Christmas and on birthdays.

 

 

Lena looked into Kara’s smiling face feeling that warm electric feeling spreading through her body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Let me know what you think in the comments
> 
> ❤❤So who saw the panel with Kathie Mcgrath??
> 
> ❤❤❤After seeing the panel what do you think might happen on the show?
> 
> ❤❤❤❤ If you have any ideas let me know so I don't have to end this story to sooooon>>


	22. Treasure...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤The Sanvers chapter>> Maggie and Alex❤
> 
> ❤❤A lot of different scenario's
> 
> ❤❤❤And feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named this chapte: Bruno Mars- Treasure❤
> 
> I'm just gonna say this, try to enjoy this chapter =D
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta: MV39 for coming up with the restaurant scene in this chapter and thanks to JENNY for editing and her ideas and opinions!!❤❤❤

**__ **

**_**...Just keep this in mind...when you find your one and true love, doesn't matter how long it is or has been, don't let them go...** _ **

 

 

 

**_**_{ Third Person’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

So meanwhile we are all wondering what’s going on with Alex and Maggie let’s go back 14 days...

 

Alex hadn’t seen her sister of Lena in 7 days after that night with Maggie. She had texted Lena and told her that she was going on a business trip.

 

Maggie in return had said to Kara that she was going on a short spa retreat, considering she did that a lot Kara didn’t question it. The thing is something was going on and both Alex and Maggie had lied, here is what really was going on...

 

 

After driving on the motorcycle for 20 minutes, Maggie and Alex had finally arrived at Alex’s place.

 

The whole drive Alex had been thinking about how being with Maggie could possibly be. Maggie had treated her with some much respect tonight, nobody has ever made her feel like that, not even Vickie.

 

Alex thought about her restored relationship with Kara and how Kara said that she wanted Alex to be happy to.

 

Alex had to admit, every time she was close to Maggie she felt a connection, so when they finally arrived at her home she had already made her decision of inviting Maggie in.

 

 

 “So were here, I hope the drive wasn’t uncomfortable “

 

 

 “Thank you Maggie and I liked it“ Alex said with a genuine smile

 

 

 “Your welcome “ Maggie said with a light smile

 

 

Maggie stood up and walked over towards Alex and held her hands. After a few seconds of comfortable silence they both slowly leaned in and connected there lips in a passionate kiss.

 

Maggie moved her hands towards Alex’s waist and Alex wound her arms around Maggie’s neck.

 

Maggie deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue in Alex’s mouth. While they were both exploring each other, they forget everything around them. Lucky for them it was dark outside so nobody saw them.

 

 

After minutes of kissing Maggie slowly pulled back, both were breathless and panting staring at each other lovingly.

 

 

 “I...I hope that was okay “ Maggie said shyly

 

 

 “It was more then okay “  Alex said with a smile

 

 

 “I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I have seen you “

 

 

Tears streamed down Alex’s cheeks, nobody has ever made her feel like Maggie did in that moment and she couldn’t fight the feelings anymore.

 

Maggie wiped the tears gently away.

 

 “Hey, hey baby don’t cry. I mean every word of it, I really like you. I hope we can be more Alex, would you be open for that? “  Maggie asked hopeful

 

 

 “I...I can’t fight these feelings anymore Maggie...I like you to and I want more “

 

 

Alex leaned back in and kissed Maggie softly, pouring all her feelings into it. After a few minutes she pulled back and looked in Maggie’s eyes.

 

 

 “Would you like to come in? “ She asked hopeful

 

 

 “Of course “

 

Maggie kissed her again and smiled.

 

 

 “”You can put your motor in my garage “

 

 

 “Thank you “

 

 

Alex walked with Maggie towards the garage and made sure the motor was safely inside.

 

 

When they entered the house Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand and led her towards her bedroom.

 

 

 “Would you like something to drink? “

 

 

 “No “

 

 

 “Is there something else you would like? “

 

 

 “Yes...you “

 

 

Alex looked into Maggie’s eyes where she saw hunger,affection and passion pooling.

 

 

She decided to be bold and kissed Maggie. They both moaned into the kiss.

 

This time both of them didn’t hold back and started undressing each other.

 

 

While they were kissing both of them completely bare, Maggie slowly pushed Alex down onto the bed and hovered above Alex. She looked lovingly into Alex’s eyes, and leaned in and kissed her.

 

“You smell so delicious “ Maggie said, slowly she started kissing between Alex’s thighs, who moaned in return.

**_**** _ **

Alex’s closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment. Maggie almost came undone by the sight of Alex’s face.

 

Maggie pulled the satin sheets over them. Her head disappeared under the sheets and slowly she went down, kissing the inside of Alex’s legs, her calves. Alex is squirmed underneath Maggie who held her down while she continued pleasuring her.

 

Maggie kept teasing Alex and continued the journey of Alex’s body. Alex moaned and whined because she felt Maggie everywhere expect where she needed her the most.

 

“Fuck Alex if you knew the things I could do to you. You are so beautiful Alex, I can’t wait to be inside of you...would you like to try something new? I promise I will take good care of you” Maggie whispered while she looked lovingly into Alex’s eyes.

 

 “O..Okay “ Alex said breathless

 

 

 “let me see how you pleasure yourself” 

 

 

“I..I uhm , I don’t know “ Alex said shyly and a bit insecure. 

 

 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, you are so beautiful ”  Maggie whispered.

 

“O...Okay I’ll try”  Alex said shyly

 

“While you do it keep looking at me ,I will never judge you you’re so beautiful baby”

 

“hold my hand and follow and concentrate on my voice while you do it all, right?” Maggie said sweetly

 

Alex slowly took Maggie’s hand, while she led her own hand slowly towards her heat while they kept staring at each other. Maggie’s mouth was slightly agape and she licked her lips while she held Alex’s hand.

 

Alex enters herself with 2 digits and they both gasped. Alex started to thrust slowly in and out of herself while they both looked into each others eyes. Maggie slowly leaned in and kissed Alex while she kept a steady rhythm in herself.

 

Maggie broke away from the kiss and placed kisses all over Alex’s neck and shoulder, Maggie slowly started to squeeze Alex’s breast. The feeling of Alex pleasuring herself, Maggie kissing her and squeezing her breast was driving her crazy!

 

“Imagine…me inside you” Maggie whispered in Alex’s ear.

 

 

“Oh…oh…fuck Maggie” Alex panted.

 

Maggie kept more pressure on Alex’s breast and bit her lip softly. Maggie pulled back and kissed Alex’s neck again. 

**_**** _ **

“Alex you are so hot doing this, go faster babe” Maggie licked Alex’s ear while she pumped faster in her heat.

 

“Babe Imagine me between your legs, slowly working my way to the place you need me the most” Maggie placed a soft kiss on Alex’s ear before Maggie leaned her forehead against Alex’s collarbone.

 

“I hear your close babe, are you going to come for me?” Maggie whispered seductively

 

“Ughh…ohh…Maggie” Alex panted

 

“Are you close babe?”

 

“Y...Yes”  Alex moaned 

 

“Come for me Alex, come for me”  Maggie whispered in Alex’s ear…

 

 

Alex moaned, her back arched and her body trembled. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist tightly, helping her ride out her orgasm. Maggie kissed Alex until her body stilled.

 

 

“Wow that was unbelievable”  Alex smiled exhausted.

 

“Indeed,since you were such a good girl I’m going to take care of you, lay back please and no matter what you do don’t come until I say so “ Maggie smiled

 

 

Slowly Maggie placed her heat against Alex and thrusted against her.

 

“Oh…Maggie that feels good” Alex moaned

 

 

Maggie licked Alex nipples while she kept thrusting her heat against her. The only sound in the room was their slick wetness against each other and their moans.

 

“Are you close babe “ Maggie panted against in Alex’s ears

 

“Ugh…harder, I need more ”  Alex begged

 

Maggie thrusted harder and they both started to loose control.

 

“Maggie please, let me come”

 

“Okay come for me babe” Maggie whispers in Alex’s ear. Maggie trusted one more time and bit her nipple and they both fell over the edge. Alex trembled and she lets out a low scream while holding tightly onto Maggie shoulders. Maggie’s back had some red nail marks on it but she didn’t mind.

 

“You are very sensitive I like that “ Maggie pecked Alex lips and smiled.

 

 

Slowly Maggie’s hands wandered down toward Alex’s heat and she ran a finger against the length of her sex. 

 

“You’re so wet for me, god I want you” Maggie buried her face in Alex’s neck closed her eyes and entered her with 2 fingers and slowly started pumping.

 

 ** **“**** Oh god… oh god…. FUCKKKKKK Maggie!

 

Maggie continued thrusting in Alex, her hips adding extra pressure. Working 2 fingers in and out of her in a very slow rhythm. Maggie switched from slow to fast strokes. She leaned down and nibbled on Alex’s neck who moaned in return. 

 

 ** **“**** Maggie, ugh gosh “

 

“You like that babe?” 

 

 ** **“**** Hmm …. so good “

 

 

Maggie started pumping faster increasing the speed, until she was on the edge of her orgasm too. She moaned with together with Alex.

 

“Babe I’m so close, join me” Maggie whispered hotly in Alex’s ear

 

 ** **“**** Me to Maggie don’t stop …d... don’t stop “ Alex’s begged

 

Maggie pressed down her thumb on Alex’s Clit and started rubbing it in slow circles while pumping into her with 3 fingers, curling them hitting her G-spot at the same time.

 

“Alex you feel so good, do you like me pleasuring you? “ Maggie whispered. 

 

 ** **“**** Y...Yes…Ughh so good” Alex moaned

 

“Do you like me taking you babe”

 

  ** **“**** Yes you feel so…so good. More I need more! “ Maggie entered a 4th finger and started pumping harder until Alex’s eyes rolled back into her head. Unable to focus on anything then the release that was near.

 

“come with me babe, come” Maggie moaned

 

They both broke into their orgasm. Maggie shuddered above her. Alex was panting breathlessly and her walls tightened around Maggie’s fingers and she shivered uncontrollably, hips bucking out of control.

Maggie was still pumping inside her until another orgasm hit her and she collapsed back on the bed, trying to catch her breath.

When Alex stopped shivering Maggie stopped her movement and slowly pulled out. Alex hissed a little when Maggie pulled out.

 

Maggie slowly licked Alex’s sweetness of her fingers moaning in the process.

 

“You taste so good Alex”

Alex felt herself getting worked up again by the sight of Maggie tasting her. When she was done, she kissed Maggie slowly, tasting herself.

 

“You okay babe?  ** **“****

****

****“**** Yes more than okay, that was amazing” Alex says tiredly

 

 

“I want you one more time, think you can handle that 4th?”

 

 

“Y...yes”

 

 

Maggie leaned in and slowly started kissing and nibbling at Alex’s neck.

 

 “I want to be deep inside of you ** _ ** _”_**_** Maggie moaned in Alex’s ear

 

Maggie kissed Alex’s breast and licked and sucked the nipples until they were hard.

Painfully slowly her hand wandered down Alex’s heat. Teased her a little before removing her hand completely.

 

 

“Maggie, why did you stop you’re driving me crazy “ Alex whined

  

“I want to try something, and I’m sure you’re going to love it”

 

“Maggie…please” 

 

“What’s the magic word?” Maggie lowered her ear next to Alex’s ear and stopped.

 

“Maggie take me please”

 

“Oehh good answer , all right lay with your back on top of my front”

 

“A…Are you sure?” Alex asked curious

 

  “Hell yes just do it; trust me you’ll enjoy it” Maggie whispered

 

Alex leaned her back against Maggie’s front and sighed content.

 

Maggie wrapped her left arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her closer.

Slowly Maggie starts kissing Alex’s neck leaving little love bites. Alex moaned and her breath started to get quicker.

Maggie moved her fingers towards Alex’s entrance, and entered her with 2 fingers and started to pump in her, very fast, then very slow. Alex started to moan louder and moved her hips with Maggie’s movements.

 

“Hmm babe you feel so good on top of me, you’re so beautiful “ Maggie moaned while she kissed Alex’s back.

 

Maggie’s hand wandered off towards Alex’s ass and slapped it lightly. Alex yelped and arched her back against Maggie’s front.

 

“Yes oh yes” Alex moaned

 

Maggie slapped her again and caressed her ass softly after,she pumped harder and curled her fingers. Alex let out a low scream, and her hips jerked a little harder. Every time when she was close to her release Maggie would change the pace, and it was driving her crazy but it was also feeling so good at the same time.

 

“Babe you’re so soft, and you smell so good, hmm your turning me on so badly”

 

“Maggie you feel so good inside of me, damn”

 

Maggie sucked lightly on Alex’s ear and pumped harder hitting her g-spot every time she curled her fingers. Maggie pressed down her thump on Alex’s clit and started to rub it slowly while pumping harder. Alex almost lost her mind and Maggie feels she was close.

 

“I want you to be mine! Do you want that? “ Maggie moaned

 

“Y...Yes I want to be yours to , take me Maggie make me yours “ Alex moaned

 

 

“ I want you to come, come for me hard baby… you belong to me… please” Maggie whispered.

 

Alex moaned loud and let out a scream her hips bucking uncontrollably. Maggie pressed one more time on her clit and Alex’s orgasm washed over her. Alex arched her back and trembled on top of Maggie while letting out a long a satisfied moan.

 

Maggie was still pumping her fingers in and out of Alex and another orgasm hit her, and after that another. She came so hard they both were covered in sweat and cum. Alex and Maggie both fell back on the bed next to each other both spent.

 

 “Did you mean it when you said your mine? “ Maggie asked shyly

 

 “Yes, Maggie I’ve never felt like this with anyone I’m your...and you are mine “

 

Maggie held back the tears in her eyes and kissed Alex softly until they both fell into a deep slumber...

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

**_**_{Third Person’s POV}_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_...3 days later at restaurant la Cruz..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Maggie had taken Alex out to diner and had left Alex at the table to go to the toilet.

 

Alex was enjoying the view outside when suddenly someone accidently bumped against her table.

 

 “I’m so sorry miss, wait Alex? “

 

 “Maxwell? What are you doing here? “

 

 “I have a business meeting, what about you? “

 

 “I am on a date “

 

 “Look Alex about what happened a few days ago, sorry that I ran away but could we maybe try again I really liked you and I didn’t want to make a big argument with the woman you were with “

 

 “I, I don’t think so Maxwell “

 

 “Look if it’s because of what Maggie had said please don’t listen to her give me a chance “

 

“Maxwell please let it go, we should have never talked in the first place and- “

 

Suddenly someone cut her off... ** _ ** _Maggie..._**_**

**_**** _ **

 

"Maxwell Lord didn’t I told you we never want see you again a few days ago..." Maggie said irritated

 

 

"I know but I’m here on a meeting and bumped into Alex, don’t tell me your her date"

 

 

 “Yes I am and right now your disturbing our time together “

 

 

 “you don’t deserve her Maggie “

 

 

 “I know but she gave me a chance and it’s not like you deserve any woman Maxwell “

 

 

 “What do you mean? “

 

 “Oh how soon do we forget shall I refresh your memory? “ Maggie said challenging

 

 

"Wait... Do you guys know each other?" Alex asked curiously

 

 

"I've seen her before but I don't know her." Maxwell said quickly trying to avoid the situation, but he knew exactly who Maggie was

 

 

"Ohh so we are playing that game again. Ok. Hey, how's Jessica?" Maggie said.

 

 

"Je-Jesicca?" Maxwell asked, getting really nervous.

 

 

"Oh right, of course you wouldn't know how she is. You know after all that thing that happened, that was a big one. I was curious how your wife reacted though. Poor woman, I feel bad for her to be honest." Maggie said looking straight into his eyes with a cold look.

 

 

Alex started looking between them, getting curious. Maxwell looked scared and nervous and Maggie looks like she's was about ready to jump him and beat him up any moment.

 

 

"Did he tell you what happened Alex?" Maggie asked still looking at him.

 

"Alex please don’t listen to her." Maxwell said to Alex knowing that this will go south if she was about to find out the truth

 

 

"Ohh so you didn't tell her. But why am I surprised of course you didn't. You are still the asshole I met 1,5 year ago".

 

 

"Stop it" Maxwell said almost yelling.

 

 

"Do you want to hear this Alex? I mean, it's your decision but I feel like you deserve to know the reason why I told him off 4 days ago and why I was being so protective and why I had to let you know that you deserved way better that this piece of-“

 

 

"Shut up Sawyer, I mean it " Maxwell started yelling frustrated.

 

 

"Ok!... Both of you stop! Maxwell stop yelling you are causing a scene. Maggie babe please calm down. Both of you just stop talking for a minute. Jesus Christ!" Alex stood from her chair . She had enough. She wanted to know what this is was all about.

 

 

"What the hell is this all about? How do you guys know each other? Who is Jessica? And what's that big "thing" that happened Maggie?."

 

Maggie looked at Maxwell and eyed him irritated.

 

 

"Should I tell her? Or are you going to grow some balls and tell her what you did, and what kind of man you are?"

 

 

 

"Alex, look it's wasn't that important-" Maxwell said trying to get close to Alex but Maggie was between them glaring at him angrily.

 

 

"Ohh it wasn't? The police was involved and everything, like I said it was a big one."

 

 

"What did you do Maxwell?" Alex asked.

 

 

Maxwell stayed quiet, probably thinking how to get out of the situation. But it was no use because he knew that Maggie wouldn't drop it like she did a few days ago.

 

 

"Ok, so it looks like I'm the one telling her what happened, So, 1,5 years ago one of my closest friends, Jessica met this dog..." Maggie eyed Maxwell with disgust.

 

 

“That's how we met, Jessica introduced me to him. She didn't know he had a wife at the time. And she really liked him..."

 

 

Maggie turned towards Maxwell

 

 

"You know she really did liked you, but that was all because of your so called  ‘pretty face ‘. Because trust me if she knew you were a piece of shit and married she wouldn't have gone out with you ever..."

 

 

"Babe please continue " Alex said getting impatient.

 

 

"Oh right, sorry beautiful... Anyways, after Jessica told him she wasn’t ready to have sex with him, he forced her. After she said no more than 50 times, he forced her and tried to rape her..."

 

 

"I didn't try to rape-" Maxwell tried.

 

 

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! It's called rape when you force someone to have sex with you when they said no to you asshole. So yes you did tried." Maggie said.

 

 

"Alex believe me it’s all a lie..."

 

 

"Is it?" Alex asked.

 

 

Alex tried to make eye contact with him but he was avoiding it.

 

 

Maggie continued.

 

 

"If I didn't get to her home in time he would have done God knows what to do to her. I tried to beat him up but Jessica didn't let me. So I called the police. And then one day he got to her house and said the he would kill her if she didn't drop the charges. I convinced Jessica to leave the charges but she got scared and did it anyway. She made me promise not to do anything to him. Apparently Maxwell didn’t know who I was at that time so I hired a very good private investigator who discovered some things about you. Do the names : Jane, Petra,Selena,Brit, Kelly or Joanna say anything to you? “

 

 

Maxwell ‘s face paled and he started to stutter

 

 “H...How, do you know these names? “ He asked shocked

 

 

 “Babe who are those women? “

 

 

  “Those are women who were almost raped by him and women he threatened, and these women are ready to testify against you “

 

 

 “What do you mean? “ Maxwell asked scared

 

 

 “Well after I saw you 4 days ago with Alex, I decided that it was enough. So I’ve sent all those names with the story and number to your wife yesterday. I have convinced all the women that it was time to take some actions. I just checked my phone they are all going to build up a case against you and guess who is helping them? Yes your wife, the lawyer and she is also going to divorce you. This is the last time you have done something like this “

 

 

 “Y...you can’t be serious about this Sawyer “ Maxwell said still shocked

 

 

 “It’s too late and let me tell you something Maxwell you better stay out of the way of those women and your wife do you hear me? I have arranged security for them. You are a coward what kind of man would beat up his own wife and pick up woman with the intention to rape them if they don’t sleep with him. And you were trying to do the same with Alex, you ‘re disgusting“

 

 

 

"Maxwell, is that all true?" Alex asked shocked

 

 

 

Maxwell didn't say anything. He was looking for the closes exit to get out of there.

 

 

 

"You are disgusting. Leave now!" Alex said shocked and angry.

 

 

 

"You heard the lady, leave. Leave before I do what I wanted to do a long time ago." Maggie said.

 

 

 

Maxwell turned around and ran away..

 

 

 

 “Maggie, thank you so much for not giving up on me and thank you for doing what you did 4 days ago. I realize I could have been one of his victims, I feel so bad for those poor girls and his wife “

 

 

 “I understand don’t worry baby I got you “.

 

 

Maggie hugged her and held her close while they sat down in a private boot.

 

Maggie ordered them some drinks to try to calm down and together they enjoyed the rest of the night.

 

 

 

**_**_...6 Days Later..._ ** _ **

 

**_**** _ **

It has been 10 days since Maggie and Alex gotten together and in those days neither one of them had left each other side, Maggie had been at Alex’s house the whole time. Maggie had only gone home to her house to get a bag of clothes and went straight back to Alex’s house.

 

During the 10 days that they were together they had went on different dates. Maggie had brought her breakfast in bed everyday and had cooked diner for her , sometimes they cooked together.

 

They had a picnic in a park where Maggie had fed Alex chocolate covered strawberries.

 

They had went to the shore were Maggie had won her a stuffed animal.

 

They went to the cinema together and saw a bad ass action movie.

And they did a lot more things together.

 

Every night Maggie had made love to Alex and had told her how beautiful she was, and every night Alex had felt like a queen.

 

Alex was in love, after the 9th day Alex had woken up and she had realized that she loved Maggie but she felt that it was too soon to tell her and she didn’t want to be rejected.

 

Maggie in return knew that she loved Alex the first time they had made love and was planning on telling her but she had to do one thing first. The 10th day when she had woken up next to Alex she realized something,she had remembered the conversation between her and Kara and knew that it was time to do something.

 

Alex was in the shower so Maggie quickly grabbed her phone and went downstairs to make a call.

 

 ** **Kara:**** Hello?

 

 ** **Maggie:**** What’s up Super Girl

 

 ** **Kara:**** MAGGIE!! omg you’re alive hahaha, how is your spa retreat going?

 

 ** **Maggie:**** Hello to you to haha It‘s uhm okay, how are things going with you super mom?

 

 ** **Kara:**** Things are fine haha, I have spent time with Lilly and a few times with Lena and are things are good.

 

 ** **Maggie:****  I’m so glad to hear that, I’m happy for you

 

 ** **Kara:**** Thanks,so how are things with you? Met anyone special over there?

 

 ** **Maggie:**** Yeah sort of, I had a question. I just need an answer I’ll explain everything soon but can you just answer me?

 

 ** **Kara:**** Yeah of course, go ahead ask me

 

 ** **Maggie:**** You know I have been through a lot in my life and my dream is always to find my soulmate. If you love someone and you have the feeling that this is the person you want and need to spend your life with. Would you pop the question?

 

 

 ** **Kara:**** Of course, I wouldn’t even think twice about it

 

 ** **Maggie:**** Even when you have are together with the person for just 10 days?

 

 ** **Kara:**** Maggie, if you have that feeling that you both belong together, if every time you ‘re together you feel a warm feeling in your stomach. If you can’t be away from each other to long and see a future with this person and if you feel that this is right, go for it.

 

 ** **Maggie:**** Yeah?

 

 ** **Kara:**** Yes, Maggie you deserved to have love

 

 ** **Maggie:**** Thanks Kara...it means a lot to me that you’re so supportive

 

 ** **Kara:**** Everything for my best friend, when are you back, I want to hear everything okay?

 

 ** **Maggie:**** Yes of course haha, I’ll talk to you soon okay?

 

 ** **Kara:**** Yes, later

 

 ** **Maggie:**** Later

 

Maggie hung up and smiled at the phone, she quickly texted her and Kara’s private jeweler to set up an appointment.

 

 “Mags, where are you? “ Alex called from upstairs

 

 “Here babe I’m coming up “

 

Maggie walked up the stairs towards the bedroom where she saw Alex standing in her rope.

 

 “Where were you I was looking for you, I missed you in the shower “ Alex pouted

 

 “I was on the phone some work related stuff, sorry babe “

 

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and kissed her softly, after a few minutes they pulled a part and looked into each others eyes.

 

 “Do you have to work this week? “

 

 “No babe, I just have to sign something around 1 pm for the upcoming season tomorrow and then I’m all yours again “

 

 “Hmm I like the sound of that, meanwhile we have 3 hours before you have to go how about we do something? “ Alex said seductively

 

 

Maggie didn’t answer but kissed Alex until she was breathless and slowly lowered her on the bed.

 

After 2,5 hours of lovemaking Alex was spent and fell asleep.

 

Maggie took a quick shower, got dressed and walked over to Alex.

Slowly she stroked Alex her cheek and she woke up a little bit from her sleep.

 

 “Babe I’m going I’ll be back soon okay? “

 

 “Hmm okay, come back quick to me “

 

 “I promise “

 

Maggie kissed Alex softly and left.

 

 

**_**_...5 days later..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Maggie had planned everything, she had a ring, she had hired her friend Trisha who had turned her house in some kind of french luxurious restaurant.

 

The plan was to have dinner at her house, and then walk with Alex in her garden were a private orchestra would play some romantic music and then she would propose to her, she had been nervous all week and Alex had asked her a few times what was going on. But she had just brushed it off as being a bit nervous for the new season.

 

During the last 5 days she had stayed at Alex house, they had gone to more dates, they also went to the bare naked ladies concert as VIPs. Lucky for them nobody had recognized her.

 

They had done so many things together Maggie and Alex both had never felt so good and in love.

 

**_**_...Later that evening..._ ** _ **

 

Maggie was dressed in a suit and Alex in a red dress.

Maggie had blindfolded Alex and had driven to her house, when they arrived at her front door she removed the blindfold.

Alex blinked her eyes a few times to adjust and saw that they were standing in front of Maggie’s door.

 

 “I didn’t know your house was a restaurant now “ Alex teased

 

 “For tonight it is, I have a surprise for you “

 

 Maggie opened the door and led them inside towards the second living room, the doors were open and in the gazebo in the garden was a live orchestra playing music. The room was lighted with candles and was filled with roses around them.

 

Alex eye’s started tearing up at the sight of everything.

 

 “Did you do all this for me? “

 

 “Yes, you deserve it “

 

Alex kissed Maggie passionately and hugged her.

 

They sat at the table and enjoyed a 8-meal course. After desert Maggie led them outside and they started dancing.

 

 “I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me Maggie, thank you “ Alex said with a teary smile

 

 “Your welcome babe “

 

 

After dancing for almost 1 minutes Alex broke the silence.

 

  “Are you sure you’re okay, you still seem kind of tense “

 

 “I’m okay I’m just nervous about something “

 

 “Tell me, you can ask and tell me anything “

 

 

 Maggie led them to a private part in the garden and faced Alex.

 

 “My whole life I wanted to find the love of my life, when I first saw you I couldn’t stop thinking about you I felt connected to you. And that night with Maxwell I knew I wanted to be with you forever. Before I continue talking I need to confess something because I want complete honesty between us. I know that KD is your sister Kara Danvers and I know who she is “

 

 “Y...You do? “ Alex asked shocked

 

 

 “Yes I know everything she told me everything in trust, she is my best friend and she was there for me when I needed it and she still is. I wanted to tell you sooner please don’t be mad. I was so caught up in our bubble that I sort of forgot “

 

 “I’m not mad babe, I understand. I’m glad Kara could trust you and that you were there for each other “

 

 “She sort of gave me her blessing when we talked that day when I confessed I felt like you are my soulmate. Alex you make me so happy and I need that happiness forever in my life. I know it can be difficult being together and me being famous, but you have proven me that you like me for me. I know that it has been only 15 days but I can’t fight this anymore “

 

Maggie retrieved a black velvet box from her pocket and slowly sank down on one knee.

 

 

 “Maggie... “ Alex gasped and held her hand for her mouth, shocked at was about to come.

 

 “Alex, I...I love you with everything I have. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life. I know that you are my soulmate. Alex Danvers will you marry me? “

 

Tears started to stream from Alex her eyes and she shook a little.

 

After a few seconds of silent that seems like hours she sank down on her knees in front of Maggie and Kissed her. After a few minutes she pulled back panting.

 

 “Maggie I love you to, even if it has been 15 days of being together I want forever with you too “

 

 “Is that a yes? “ Maggie asked hopefully

 

 “Yes!!! Yes you dork I’ll marry you “ Alex sobbed

 

Maggie smiled tears streaming out of her eyes and she placed the ring on Alex her finger and kissed her hand.

 

 “I love you baby “

 

 “I love you too Mags “

 

 

That night they spend love making at Maggie’s house until they were spent fell asleep happily.

They were engaged to be married and neither one of them had ever feel so in love....

 

...For both of them this was a new beginning...

**_**** _ **

**_**_...What is time?...sometimes you just know when you’ve found the right person..._ ** _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Let me know what you think
> 
> ❤❤Chapter 23 is going to take some time, I'm still trying to figure out how to use all the ideas and make them work
> 
> ❤❤❤If you have more ideas?Let me know I might use it
> 
> ❤❤❤❤So any predicitions about the rest of the epsiode or for season 4?
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤What did you thought about Katie saying she and Mellisa playing the scene's so supercorp might become possible? And the fact that one of the producers liked there chemistry


	23. Questions...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤Lena and Alex have a good conversation  
> ❤❤Lena tells Alex about a secret from James  
> ❤❤❤Lena tells alex about the soulmate mark  
> ❤❤❤❤Kara visits Lena and things start to become clear
> 
>  
> 
> Also read my season 4 theory and let me know what you think: https://the-art-ist.tumblr.com/post/175036659120/talk-s4-theories-with-me#notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named the chapter : Chris Brown - Questions
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta's: MV39 & JENNY❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> Read my season 4 Theory and let me know in the comments what you think, it would mean a lot. My friends don't watch sg or know it so I'll talk to you guys>>>: https://the-art-ist.tumblr.com/post/175036659120/talk-s4-theories-with-me#notes
> 
>  
> 
> If you don't have tumblr,leave a comment below this chapter!!!

**__ **

**_**_Third Person’s POV_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Alex had stayed at Maggie’s house since the day they got engaged, enjoying the bubble of being together and they would get married soon. They had discussed some wedding plans, Alex and Maggie had agreed they didn’t want to wait too long and wanted to marry before the new basketball season of  ‘The Martian All Stars ‘ started.

 

Because Maggie wanted to give Alex everything and wanted her to be happy, so she had suggested that Alex would plan everything with her best friend Lena and that she would take care of the rest.

 

Alex had argued first about paying half of the wedding, but Maggie didn’t want to hear it and said in return that her soon to be Queen deserved everything.

 

Maggie had contacted Kara and had asked her if she could come by.

 

When Kara had arrived at Maggie’s house she was surprised to see her sister in the kitchen.

After telling Kara both what had happened the last 2/3 weeks,Kara started crying and hugged them both so tight , that they thought they were going to faint.

 

They spent the rest of the evening talking about the wedding and about Kara’s progress with her spending time with Lilly and Lena.

 

After an amazing night of catching up they said goodbye and Kara left.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

 

**_**_Third Person’s POV_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lena was surprised when on a Saturday afternoon her bell rung and Alex was on her doorstep.

 

They hadn’t seen each other and 3 weeks but they had talked daily. But she had really missed her.

 

 “Alexxxx! “  Lena said surprised while she hugged her

 

 “Lena, how are you “ Alex said with a smile

 

 

 “I missed you, when did you came back? “

 

 

 “Uhmm yesterday? “ Alex said with a hesitating smile

 

 

Lena led Alex to the couch while she walked to the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate.

 

 

 

“Did you want your chocolate with sprinkles or marshmallows?”

  
Lena asked Alex as she poured sprinkles and marshmallows in her own chocolate milk.

  
“Marshmallows” Alex answered without taking her attention from Page, who laid curled up chewing on a dog candy.

 

“Damn, I didn’t knew you had a black dog , a cat is bigger than your dog. ” Alex teased

  
“Lilly,” Lena called out, “Aunt Alex is saying bad things about Page.”

  
Lilly walked into the kitchen, shoving her arms through the sleeves of her coat.

 

“Aunt Alex don’t say bad things about my dog.” She scowled and grabbed her backpack from the table. “He’s highly sensitive.” she pouted

Lilly dropped down on her knees and looked into Page his eyes.

“I have to go to school now, I’ll see you later.” The puppy stopped eating his biscuit long enough to lick Lilly’s cheek.

  
“Damn, now, I’ve told you about that,” Lena scolded as she took a sip of her drink.

 

“I don’t care Mama. I love him.”

  
“Well, I care, wash your cheek and you better do fast or or you’ll miss your ride.”

  
When Lilly was done she hugged Alex and her mom and quickly crossed the street.

 

From the entrance, Lena watched Lilly cross the street, then she closed the door and walked back in the house.

 

“She’s absolutely crazy about that puppy,” Lena told Alex as she headed toward the kitchen to grab some snacks.

 

Lena joined Alex on the couch and took a large sip of her chocolate milk.

 

After a few moments of silence they both started talking at the same time.

 

“Alex, I have something to tell you-”

 

 

“Lena I have something to tell you- ”  

 

 

 “You go first “ Lena said

 

 “No you go first, I have been noticing that something is up with you, you react different on whatsapp and you sounded different on the phone, and when you opened the door I saw and felt that something was off so tell me, my story can wait. Your my best friend, my sister so talk to me Lena “

 

Lena sighed, she took a deep breath and avoided looking at Alex.

 

 “Well I have been feeling a bit off lately”

 

 “Off how?” Alex asked curiously, hoping it wasn’t what she think it was.

 

 “You know I am dating James but I have been thinking about everything that happened for the past year, KD being in my life and Lilly. Every time I am with KD or we spend time together with Lilly I feel free and complete and I can see a future, but when I’m with James it feels forced and like we don’t have chemistry. Lilly still hasn’t warmed up to him. I have been on a few dates with James but lately I have been toning it down a little bit because I had to figure some things out.”

 

 

 “That’s deep, so did you figure it out?”

 

 

 “Yes I did sort off, I know I’m afraid of getting hurt again, but I want to give KD a chance if she works for it and wants us to be together. Every time we ‘re spending time I feel this warm feeling that I can’t resists It makes me want to be with her all the time, it scares me but also makes me feel safe somehow. I texted James that we needed to talk because I want to be honest with him and end it on good terms, I know I cheated on him but after I came from Dubai, I discovered something that shocked me truly “

 

 “Lena no matter what you want I will support you, I hope that if you and KD do get together that everything will work out and I will be there every step of the way, I got your back “

 

 “Thank you Alex “ Lena said with a genuine smile

 

 “ What did you discover about James?” Alex asked curiously

 

 “Well you know I felt guilty about what happened with KD in Dubai and I wanted to come clean to him , so 2 days after I got back I decided to visit him at work as a surprise but before I could reach his office, Jade one of the CFO’s pulled me into an empty office and said that we had to talk”

 

 “Wow, what happened”

 

 “Well Jade is the person who I always talked with when I was on set and stuff she said she was going through some security footage because there was a glitch in the system and she found something that I needed to see. She said she only showed to me because we as women need to have each others back, she didn’t do it to make me feel bad but because in her opinion women need to be treated with respect. “

 

Lena grabbed her phone opened a video and gave it to Alex, who pressed play. While she was looking her eyes widened and her mouth went agape.

 

 “Lena...WTF, is that? “

 

“Yes, that’s James and Eve in the conference room f*cking”

 

“OMG Lena, the date is the same as when you and KD...”

 

“Yes, I know. I felt guilty about sleeping with KD, the thing is he has been sleeping with Eve ever since we started dating and that’s not everything...”

 

 “Please tell me it’s not getting worse”

 

“It get’s worse...eve is his ex-wife...apparently he had a hard time letting her go”

 

“Lena sorry I have to ask, did you uhm...sleep with him?”

 

“No, I am so grateful I didn’t it was like something was holding me back, I know I made a mistake by sleeping with KD that one time, but he has been cheating on me from the very beginning”

 

 “OMG, what a jerk...what are you going to do know, did you confront him? “

 

“I told him that we could meet Friday so will see about that”

 

 

 “Lena I am so sorry you had to go through this and I wasn’t there to comfort you ”

 

 

“It’s okay, I’m just glad Jade is such a genuine nice person and cared about me to show me this. I don’t feel sad or anything I feel betrayed and kind of hurt”

 

 

“I understand, are you gonna need some back up Friday?”

 

“No, I’ll be okay, I’ll text you when I’m done so you can come over”

 

 “What about Lilly?”

 

 “She will be at KD’s house for the weekend ”

 

 “Okay “

 

 “But enough about me Alex, don’t think I don’t see you glowing, what’s going on with you? “

 

Alex smiled and giggled nervously.

 

 “My,my miss Danvers did someone managed to get you laid? “

 

 “Something Like that” Alex said while she blushed

 

 

 

 

Lena was checking Alex out when suddenly her eyes landed on a big sparkling diamond on Alex’s left hand. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth went agape.

 

 “OMG, did you get married???”

 

“Not yet, but I am engaged”

 

“OMG, Alex I haven’t seen you in 3 weeks and you are engaged??? I can’t believe this. ” Lena said shocked

 

 “Do you believe in true Love Lena? “

 

 “I...I do, I believe that doesn’t matter how long you know someone. It could be a day, a week and when you have that special feeling or click inside that you fight for it and don’t let it go “

 

  
“I love Mag.” Alex blurted out nervously

 

  
Lena still to shocked to fully register Alex words smiled.

 

“Yes, I love you, too Alex.”

  
“No Lena” Alex shook her head. “You don’t understand. I love Maggie, the Basketballer.”

 

  
“WTF, what?” Lena’s hands stilled and her brows shot up.

 

“As in KD’s best friend?”

  
“Yes.” Alex said nervously

  
Lena set down the cups and turned around in shock.

 

“I thought you hated her, how did this happened???”

 

  
“I...I did, but I don’t anymore.”

 

  
“Wait what happened?” Lena lifted her brow shocked

 

Alex looked as perplexed as Lena felt.

 

“I…I don’t know! 3weeks ago when I was supposed to meet Maxwell and I was waiting on him, Maggie entered the restaurant with a few of her teammates but when she spotted me she joined my table. When Maxwell arrived she got angry and threatened him, at first I thought she was crazy and obsessive but she told me they had some history. I was too tired to argue so she took me home on her Harley Davidson, one thing led to another and we kissed and hooked up and got together that day. She confessed her feelings for me and I had never felt so content, I felt loved and she showed me that she really cares... Lena she called me her queen. So that night she stayed at my house for almost a week and she sort of never left. A few days after getting together we went to a restaurant and while Maggie went to the restroom Maxwell suddenly appeared and begged me to give him a change and that Maggie didn’t deserve me “

 

 

“OMG what happened? “

 

“Maggie came back from the restroom and after arguing back and fort the truth came out, turns out Maxwell was some kind of a rapist. And I was the next in line if I was going to refuse to sleep with him. Maggie had saved me that evening, and that moment after Maggie told him off again I just knew...I loved her and that I wanted to be with her forever”

 

“Wow, Alex that’s big. I’m so glad that your okay and that she saved you”

 

“Me too who knows what could have happened or how my life could have changed for the worst”

 

 “I know...listen Alex this engagement I know what I said about true love but are you absolutely sure about this? “

 

Alex sighed dreamily while she played with her ring.

 

 “Yes, Lena I have never been so sure about anything in my life. I just feel like the universe wanted us to be together. Look how it worked out, she was at there at the right moment. And she treats me so good, Lena I thought it was only in fairy tales “

 

 

 

“Alex you are my best friend and my sister and I’m happy for you. I have to admit I have never seen you glowing like this or so happy. I really like to spend some time with my future sister in law to get to know her more, especially since she is KD’s best friend and she is going to be Lilly’s aunt”

  
Alex nodded, and for the first time in their 6-years of friendship, Lena watched tears well up in Alex’s brown eyes.

 

Lena hugged Alex and kissed her temple.

 

 “I’m so proud of you Alex and so happy for you, you deserve everything. I love you “

 

 “Thank you Lena, I love you 2”

 

After hugging each other and crying in each others arms Alex pulled back first and held Lena’s hand.

 

“Maggie told me to plan the wedding with you because she knows my dream is to plan my wedding with my best friend”

 

“Is she serious?”

 

“Yes she said her opinion doesn’t matter, she just wants me to be happy, I offered to pay half of the wedding but she didn’t want to hear anything about it. She said I deserved to be treated like her Queen so the only thing I need to do is plan and she takes care of the rest”

 

 “Damn Alex, you found a Keeper.”

 

“I know right” Alex sighed dreamily

 

“So when is the wedding?”

 

“We decided we don’t want to wait long , we wanted it to be before the new basketball season starts that is in 3 months”

 

“Damn 3 months, that close. But we can manage everything will be okay.”

 

  
“There is one more thing ” Alex’s grip on Lena’s hands tightened a little. “I want you to be my maid of honor. Maggie is going to ask KD to be her maid of honor, so you have to stand next to her at some point.”

 

“You really want that” Lena said while she chocked on tears

 

“Yes Lena, you are my sister and best friend we have been through a lot together you deserve it”

 

“Thank you for choosing me” Lena hugged Alex

 

“Your welcome, there is just one more thing Lena”

 

“Alex what more could there be?”

 

  
“Morgan Edge.”

  
Everything inside of Lena froze....

  
“I told Maggie that we couldn’t invite him, but Maggie doesn’t see how to avoid it. She thinks if we invite the team members, and the trainers and coaches and management, we can’t overlook the CEO. I suggested that we just invite close friends, but her teammates are her close friends. So how can we invite some and not others?” Alex covered her face with her hands. “I don’t know what to do Lena.” She sighed frustrated.

  
“Of course, you need to invite Morgan” Lena sighed, she knew this day was going to come sooner or later. 

 

 

  
Alex shook her head and dropped her hands. “But Lena how can I do that to you?”

  
“I am a strong woman Alex don’t worry about me. Morgan Edge doesn’t scare me, what’s done is done. I am a different person know and I knew this day was going to happen one day. You invite him and whoever you want, I got this” Lena said with a confident strength.

 

  
“Well I told Maggie that maybe we should fly to Vegas and get married by one of those boogie impersonators and we could dress up. That would solve the problem.”

 

  
There was no way that Lena would ever allow her best friend to run off to Vegas because of the mistakes she had made in the past.

 

“Alex! No, don’t you even dare to think about it,” she warned sternly “You know how I feel about those kind of things, it’s awful and has absolutely no meaning and if you would do that than sorry, but I don’t think I could love you any longer.”

 

  
Alex laughed. “Okay, okay no boogie wedding”  

  
“Perfect, you’re going to have a beautiful wedding,” Lena said confident

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

 

**_**_Third Person’s POV_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_...3 hours later..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lena and Alex were watching a rerun of  ‘The Fresh Prince of bell-air ‘ on Netflix.

 

Usually they would laugh there guts out and make jokes but this time it was a bit to quite. Alex had the feeling something was still off with Lena and decided she had enough.

 

Lena was a bit distracted , she was watching the series but she was also on her phone looking things up. Lena noticed that Alex was silent for a bit too long, she looked up from her phone and noticed Alex staring at her.

 

 “Alex are you okay?”

 

 “Lena...I feel like there is something your still not telling me”

 

“W...what do you mean? Why would you say that???”

 

“Lena...I have been your best friend for years, I know you. Also usually when we watch this show we laugh so hard the neighbors basically have to call the police on us for making so much noise. Tell me what’s wrong”

 

Lena placed her phone on the table and sighed.

 

“Lilly discovered something on me when we went swimming 3 days ago and it has been haunting me ever since”

 

“OMG Lena, what did she find? Tell me your scaring me”

 

“It’s nothing scary or sick related I think because I feel fine but”

 

“Show me!” Alex said panicked.

 

 

Lena buttoned her blouse and took it off leaving her in her tank top and turned around holding her hair up.

There on her right shoulder blade was a dark red diamond shaped mark, with gold around it and a big S in the middle. Alex eyes widened in shock and her mouth went agape, she had only seen that mark by one person... ** _ ** _Kara..._**_**

**_**** _ **

“Omg...can I touch it?” Alex asked a bit shocked

 

“Yes”

 

“It feels like and looks like a tattoo”

 

“I know, the fun thing is...I never got a tattoo and I have tried to look on the internet what it means but I came up empty”

 

Lena pulled her blouse back on and buttoned it. She turned back to Alex, but before she wanted to continue talking she noticed the blank expression on her face.

 

“Alex...are you okay?”

 

“Y...yes I’m fine...” She said in a monotone voice

 

Lena had a strange feeling that something didn’t add up and that Alex was not telling her something

 

“Alex...Alex...ALEX!”

 

Alex jumped up and looked a bit bewildered.

 

 

“Yes, sorry I was just thinking about the wedding”

 

 

“While I don’t doubt that you were a few hours ago, I know your lying to me right now”

 

 “I...uhm...I “ Alex stuttered while avoiding Lena’s eyes

 

“Be honest with me, have you seen the mark before?”

 

Alex was silent while staring blankly at nothing. After 3 minutes of Alex fudging with her fingers and sighing nervously Lena couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Alex, please tell me. I have been worried for 3 days, the worst case scenario’s going through my head all day. I thought at one point that I had some kind of illness please Alex”

 

Suddenly Alex regained composure and calmed down. She grabbed Lena’s hand and looked her in the eye.

 

“I...I have seen it before Lena”

 

“Do you know what it is, why I got it an what it means?”

“I do...but”

 

“But what Alex?” Lena said frustrated

 

“I am not the person that is allowed to tell you”

 

“Alex please”

 

“No, Lena listen to me. Remember when I told you about my sister and that I said I couldn’t tell you everything. This is a part of the story. It might seem weird to you know but it will all make sense”

 

“Alex...what are you saying?”

 

“I think it’s time you talk to my sister”

 

“Kara Danvers?”

 

“Yes, she can tell you about it but I can’t”

 

“Alex you’re scaring me a little”

 

“Please don’t be Lena it’s nothing bad, just remember my promise okay. I will always love you. Your my sister and there is a lot I wanted to tell you but it is not my place and I hope that when you do hear everything that you wont get mad at me and can forgive me. Promise me please”

 

Lena was silent for a few moments, scenario’s going through her head but she decided to calm down.

 

 

 “I promise....when can I meet your sister? “ Lena asked nervously

 

 

 “Today is Saturday how about we chill some more and when Lilly comes home I’ll take her with me so she can spend the night and Sunday with her Aunt and I’ll bring her back Monday after school. And I’ll text my sister so she can visit you tomorrow in the afternoon”

 

“Why do I need so much alone time?”

 

 

“Because you have to deal with the story you’re about to hear, you trust me right please Lena listen to me”

 

“Okay”

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

 

**_**_...That night at Alex’s house..._ ** _ **

 

 

Alex had waited for Lilly and had taken her to her house after they ate diner that Lena had ordered. Alex had informed Maggie what was about to happen and had told her she would see her after the weekend.

 

It was 19.00, Lilly had just been put in bed and Alex went in her own room to call her sister.

 

 ** **Kara:**** Hey Alex

****

****Alex:**** Hey Kara

 

 ** **Kara:****  What’s wrong?

****

****Alex:**** What do you mean? I’m just tired

 

 ** **Kara:**** Uhu, I know you. Your tired but something happened tell me. I haven’t heard from you all day.

****

****Alex:**** I was at Lena’s

 

 ** **Kara:**** Didn’t she take the news well about your engagement?

****

****Alex:**** She did and she is very happy...but...

 

 ** **Kara:****  But what Alex you’re scaring me, what happened?

****

****Alex:**** Well she told me that Lilly had discovered something on her when they went swimming

 

 ** **Kara:**** Omg...Alex you’re scaring me what is it?

****

****Alex:**** It...It was a mark...you’re mark Kara, the soulmate mark

 

****Kara:.................................** **

****

****Alex:**** Kara are you there?

****

****Kara:................................** **

****

****Alex:**** Kara?

 

 ** **Kara:****  Y...yeah I’m here just a bit shocked that it actually happened

 

 ** **Alex:****  I know, I was shocked too

 

 ** **Kara:**** Did you tell her?

****

****Alex:**** No, but I couldn’t lie to her she was begging me if I knew something about it. She was scared that she was sick or something and she had tried to look on the internet for answers but she didn’t found anything.

 

 ** **Kara:**** I feel so guilty and scared, I’m scared to tell her, but I know I have too If I want to have a future with her and Lilly, she deserves the truth.

****

****Alex:**** Your right, she knows I have a sister who’s name is Kara Danvers but she doesn’t know what you look like. I told her that my sister will talk with her.

 

 ** **Kara:****  I understand, when?

****

****Alex:**** Tomorrow afternoon, does 17.30 suits you?

 

 ** **Kara:****  It’s okay Alex, let her know

****

****Alex:**** Be strong Kara, this is for a new beginning, you can do this.

 

 ** **Kara:**** Thanks Alex...I love you

****

****Alex:**** I love you too

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

 

**_**_Lena’s POV_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_...The next day..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

After getting Alex’s message confirming when her sister would come to her house, Lena had been nervous all day.

She was up at 13.00 after a sleepless night, she cleaned the house, a whole tube of vanilla ice cream , she watched every season from ‘The Bold Type ‘ but she still wasn’t calm.

 

After listening to some calming Vivaldi music and thinking positive she felt a lot better.

 

Around 16.30 , she went upstairs and decided to take a shower and get herself decent. She placed her hair in a ponytail and put in some golden earrings. She wore some black skinny jeans combined with a green button down blouse and a gold chain.

 

Around 17.25 she went downstairs making sure everything was in order.

 

**_**_Ding-Dong_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lena took a deep breath and walked calm towards the front door and opened it, only to be met with KD who was looking nervous but handsome as ever. She was wearing a dark red/gold kimono, black skinny jeans and a black button down with a gold chain. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore her signature glasses.

 

For a few moments they were staring at each other without saying anything.

 

Finally after a few seconds KD broke the silence.

 

 “Hey Lena “

 

 “Hey KD “

 

 “You’re probably wondering what I’m doing here “ KD said nervously

 

“Yes, not that I don’t want to see you but I am expecting someone”

 

“I am that someone”

 

“W...what do you mean?” Lena asked confused

 

“Alex sent me”

 

“Alex sent you? Why she said she would send her sister and , wait since when are you guys talking? I am expecting a person named Kara Danvers and-”

 

Suddenly Lena froze and her eyes went wide, she felt like a cold bucket of ice was dropped on her while her mind wandered back...

 

It all made sense somehow, Alex who went to Midvale the same time KD said she couldn’t meet with her and Lilly because she had a family matter.

 

Alex and KD both being in a better mood at the same time and both  changed, she didn’t even recognized them back there was only an air of positiveness around both of them.

 

Alex who didn’t made any negative comments about KD anymore instead encouraged Lena to fix things for the best and that she deserved to be happy.

 

Alex telling her about her sister but feeling guilty that she couldn’t tell her everything.

 

And 4 weeks ago Alex enjoyed watching the basketball game with Lilly and had not made any comment about it like she usually did instead she was cheering with Lilly.

 

It all made sense somehow and she had totally missed it. Of course the universe would work like this. That’s also the reason why Alex couldn’t tell her everything. Kara Danvers aka KD was Alex’s sister and her baby mother aka Lilly’s mom.

 

 “I...It’s you, KD stands for Kara Danvers“  Lena said shocked

 

“I...I changed my name years ago to KD for personal reasons ” Kara said nervously, while avoiding Lena’s eyes...

 

 

 

“Y...Your Alex’s sister” Lena said still shocked...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Let me know what you think
> 
> ❤❤Leave a comment
> 
> ❤❤❤What did you think about the Super Girl Finale
> 
> ❤❤❤❤Read my season 4 theory and leave a comment let's talk: https://the-art-ist.tumblr.com/post/175036659120/talk-s4-theories-with-me#notes
> 
> If you don't have tumblr,leave a comment below this chapter!!!


	24. ❤...In My Feelings...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤ Kara and Lena talk and some life changing things happen...
> 
> ❤❤James and Lena talk and something BIG happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had writers block,I'm sorry I have been gone for so long.
> 
> But I am BACK!!! I will try to update faster and more...
> 
> I have been working a lot also I am sorry...let me know what you think of the chapter and what you want to see...❤
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my beta's: JENNY and MV39 ❤
> 
>  
> 
> Also ask me any question I'll answer, let's enjoy life =D, >> https://curiouscat.me/_just_shaye
> 
>  
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Chapter 24: Drake - In My Feelings

 

What happened last chapter

**_**_It all made sense somehow and she had totally missed it. Of course the universe would work like this. That’s also the reason why Alex couldn’t tell her everything. Kara Danvers aka KD was Alex’s sister and her baby mother aka Lilly’s mom._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“I...It’s you, KD stands for Kara Danvers“  Lena said shocked_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“I...I changed my name years ago to KD for personal reasons ” Kara said nervously, while avoiding Lena’s eyes..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“Y...Your Alex’s sister” Lena said still shocked..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

 

Lena was looking shocked at Kara, and they were just staring at each other....and suddenly it all went black.

 

Before Lena could hit the ground Kara caught her and carried her in the house bridal style and laid her on the couch.

 

Kara went ahead and grabbed a glass for when Lena would wake up. Kara wiped Lena’s face with a cold towel hoping Lena would wake up.

 

After 10 minutes Lena was still knocked out cold, Kara went to sit next to Lena and held her against her while stroking her hair softly and started talking to her.

 

 

 “You know for years I have been thinking about you, about that night we had spent together. At that time I thought it was the right thing to let you go hoping you would have a better life. When you begged me to be together, I wanted to but I found my career more important then love, I was also scared because of the whole Morgan thing.

That night when we slept together, it felt like making love. I felt a warm burning feeling, I felt complete.

I was going downhill I was messed up until one day I met John and Megan who helped me and became sort of like parent figures to me.

There is a lot I want to say and show you, but one of the important things I want you to know, is that I have very deep feelings for you, I care about you and our daughter. I have prayed so many times to Rao that one day we will be together and I believe in time we will.

 

You are beautiful, smart, and I am so proud that you are the mother of our child. You are so special I hope one day you can see how much you are. I just know one thing that I have known for years, I am so in love with you it just hurts not to be, but I also thinks its because of our special bond.

 

 “I am in love with you too Kara “

 

Kara was shocked and looked at Lena who was looking at her with tears in her eyes lovingly.

 

 “Y...you heard all of that? “

 

 “I woke up when you talked about the night we spent together “

 

 “Why didn’t you say anything? “

 

 “I just wanted to listen to you talk, because I don’t know if you would ever say them If I was awake “

 

 “Oh Lena, of course I would have I care about you so much “

 

 “Promise? “

 

 “I promise “

 

 “We have a lot to talk about “

 

 “Yes we do, do you want me to start now? “

 

 “How about we order a lot of food and talk over diner? Lilly is at Alex’s until tomorrow night so we have time to talk and clear everything between us “

 

 “That sounds like a good plan, how about you freshen up and relax and I’ll take care off everything? “

 

 “Thank you KD, I mean Kara “

 

 Kara smiled at Lena and kissed the side of Lena’s head.

 

 

Lena went upstairs and took a hot shower, while she thought back at what happened, she felt still a bit confused but after hearing Kara confessing her love for her she felt hope and a happy feeling.

 

Lena went upstairs and took a long hot shower. While she was enjoying the water she thought about everything Kara had said, declaring her love for her. After everything they had been through, Lena felt happy and she had hope that she and Kara could have a future together.

 

But there was also James who she had to talk too, and all the things between them. Lena had slept with Kara , but James had cheated also. It doesn’t mean it was good what she had done but still...the situation was a bit complicated.

 

Lena had talked with Alex about James, she knew Alex didn’t like James. She knew that Lilly didn’t feel comfortable around James like she was with other people, after thinking a long time about everything Lena had felt like it was time to break things off with James and move on, she was going to call him after everything with Kara was cleared.

 

 

After 15 minutes she got out of the shower, dried herself off and got dressed in comfortable clothes.

 

When she got downstairs the living room table was packed with enough food to feed a whole soccer team, there was a bottle of wine next to the food and Kara had lit some candles.

Kara turned around and smiled softly and Lena.

 

  “Hey, you feel any better? “ Kara asked lovingly

 

 “Yes I do, thank you Kara “

 

Kara grabbed her hand and led her to the couch, they sat on the couch facing each other.

 

They both grabbed a package of food and started eating. After a few minutes of eating Kara broke the silence.

 

 “So where do you want me start? “

 

 “In order for us to be at the point of trusting each other fully we need to be honest so how about you start from the beginning of everything and after I’ll tell you my story? “

 

 “Sounds good...Okay... “

 

Kara took a sip of her wine, took a deep breath and started talking.

 

 “ I was born Kara Zor-El, my father were Zor-El and Alura. I was born on a planet called Krypton, where we were one of the royal families who were in control of our planet. We were very advanced our technology is hundreds of years ahead of earth. We were living in peace until one day, everything was shaking and suddenly before I knew it I was in a pod escaping for my life, while my parents stayed behind and perished with my planet. My young nephew Kal-El was also send away in a pod he was just a baby. Because of the blast of my planet, my pod got knocked of course and I ended up in the phantom zone “

 

Kara paused for a second and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Lena was curios why Kara suddenly stopped, but she sensed this was a very heavy part.

 

 “What is the phantom zone Kara? “ Lena asked softly, in order not to disturb the comfortable bubble between them.

 

Kara looked up at Lena and smiled sadly.  “The phantom zone is a dark place where time doesn’t pass “

 

 “K...Kara that’s heavy...how old were you? “

 

 “I was 8 years and Kal-El was a few months at the time “

 

  “You were 8 in a place where time doesn’t pass, oh kara “ Lena said sadly

 

 “It’s okay, I have learned to deal with it and I am good now. I’m glad Kal-El wasn’t stuck there “

 

 “Stuck...how did you get out? H...how long were you there Kara? “ Lena asked a bit shocked

 

 “I was stuck in the phantom zone for 24 years, I don’t know what happened but one day there was a shift like something hit my pod and before I knew it I was falling hard and fast, it went so fast I got unconscious “

Lena had grabbed Kara’s hand and was leaning against her while she kept talking.

 

 “On my planet we had a red sun, and our god Rao. Earth has a yellow sun that gives me powers “

 

 “Y...you have powers? Like a superhero? “

 

 “Yes, I have freeze breath, Heatvision, X-ray vison, super hearing, super strength, I’m bulletproof, I heal fast...and I can fly “

 

Lena’s jaw dropped and she looked at Kara shocked.

 

 “Y...you can fly? “

 

 “Is that all you got from that? “ Kara asked smiling

 

 “No I’m still processing the others but I think flying is what impresses me the most “

 

 “I understand, I can show you them one day If you like? “

 

 “Only if your fully comfortable with it “

 

 “I am, I trust you Lena “  Kara said honestly while looking into Lena’s eyes “

 

 “But how do you have so much control over all your powers? “

 

 Kara grabbed the chain around her neck and showed it to Lena, who admired it.

 

 “It was my mother’s chain, It has a red sun stone in it like the sun on my planet, it suppresses my powers, and my glasses are lined with lead “

 

 “Wow, that explains it, but how do you get injured during the games? “

 

 

 “I have my chain on 80% of the time I can control my powers but sometimes it get’s diffuclt with all the publicity sometimes and I don’t want to risk hurting anybody or finding out I’m different “

 

 

 “I understand, will Lilly have your powers? “

 

 

 “No she won’t because your human and I’m sort of an alien it doesn’t work, It only works with 2 kryptonians

“

 

 “Aren’t you a bit disappointed that Lilly won’t have powers? “

 

 

 “No , I am happy she doesn’t have them, earth is a different planet, there are not a lot of aliens here. I wanted her to grow up without having troubles with them I wanted her to have a normal life, the only thing Lilly has from me is that she heals fast and will have an amazing toned body“

 

 

 “Now you mention it I was always surprised how fast she healed but this explains it “

 

 

 “Lena there is a lot I would like to tell you but for now let me tell you the basics is that okay with you? “

 

 

 “Of course Kara, and when your ready to tell me the rest I will be always here for you “

 

 

 “Thank you “ Kara smiled at Lena and kissed the side of her head.

 

 

 “Well I crashed with my pod in the Danvers basement sort of, Jeremiah my adoptive dad found me with Eliza, they adopted me and I gained a sister, Alex. For years I had struggled with fitting in and in the beginning Alex and I didn’t get along but after a accident we got closer. One day I came home and Alex was crying, something had happened to Jeremiah and Eliza.

 

 

Kara suddenly looked away but she held on to Lena’s hand.

 

 

“Kara what happened? “

 

 

 

 “Lena...uhm they were in a building that got blown up by...Lex Luthor and... “

 

 

 “And 210 people lost their life “

 

 

 

Lena wanted to pull away but Kara pulled her closer into a hug.

 

 

 “Lena babe calm down, I know who you are “

 

 

 

 “Did Alex tell you? “ Lena asked a bit sadly

 

 

 

“No she didn’t, I discovered it. A few years ago I was a bit sad and I started reading about the accident, and I saw an article with a old picture from the Luthor family and there was a raven haired girl in it, she was very very young but I have very good sight so I recognized you. I know you might probably have a lot of feelings but I want you too know I don’t care what your last name is...I care about you what is on the inside okay? “

 

 

Lena stopped sobbing and hugged Kara tighter.

 

 

 “Okay I promise “

 

 

 

 “Good, let me finish the story so that we can do some happier things.

 

 

Lena didn’t answer , instead she hugged Kara a little harder. So Kara continued her story.

 

 

“Alex and I got into a fight about something, I rather not repeat every detail what happened. But we didn’t speak after the fight. She went and stayed with a friend for days. Both she and I had received money and a personal letter that Jeremiah and Eliza had left us. After the funeral I had decided that it was time for a new beginning so I took the offer **_**_“Anatomy Basketball “_**_**  had offered me and I decided to move to National City. When Alex left for work one day, I had packed my belongings and wrote her a goodbye letter and I moved.

 

Years and years went by, a lot happened in my life I was drinking a lot and kind of messing up my life. One day I was a charity event and Megan saw that I passed out in the hallway, and she called her husband John. Together they brought me to their home and took care of me.

Lucky me nobody noticed what was going on with me. But life works in special ways.

 

John told me that he had been looking for me for years. He told me that he was Jeremiah’s best friend and that... “

 

 

Kara got silent for a moment not knowing how to tell Lena the truth.

 

Lena looked at Kara and saw that she was struggling a little bit, so she held her tighter.

 

 “Kara whatever you want to tell me , don’t hold back I care about you “ Lena leans in and kisses Kara’s cheek.

 

Kara smiles at her and decide to continue.

 

 “John and Megan told me they are aliens, at first I thought it was a joke. I couldn’t believe it “

 

 

 “What kind off aliens are they? “

 

 

 “They are martians, from the planet mars. They can shape shift into anyone, fly and read minds. There last name is martian, but the only people who knew they are aliens are Jeremiah, Eliza and me and now you“

 

 

 “Wow, that’s just wow...are there anymore aliens? “

 

 

 

 “Well John and Megan did a full sweep of the earth, and there are only 4 aliens in total on earth. Me, my cousin, and them “

 

 

 “Oh wow, this is indeed special. In a good way darling “

 

 

 “Yeah indeed, John connected me to his mind and I could she images of him and Eliza and I just lost it. I got so emotional. John told me that he had made a promise to Jeremiah and Eliza that they would always look out for us and Alex. They didn’t had any children, I had never seen them before because of keeping the alien thing a secret. John and Megan took care of me, I went to rehab and got my life back on track with their help. John and Megan are the owners o ** _ ** _f  “The Martian All Stars “_**_**  . They hired me as Basketballer and inventor and I have been with them ever since. John and Megan are like parents to me “

 

 “Does Morgan knows about this? “

 

 “No, nobody knows and we will always keep it that way. John and Megan don’t like to be in the spotlight. They are the big boss, Morgan is just the guy who takes care of the company “

 

 “Do...do they know about me and Lilly? “

 

 “Yes they do, and they are so proud of how you have been with Lilly and they can’t wait to meet you. They have already said they want to meet there granddaughter and daughter in law “

 

Lena blushed and felt happy inside.

 

 “I’m so glad they found you , I can’t wait to meet them too “

 

 “So there is something you need to know, on my planet we were very advanced. Compared to earth , we were 1000 of years ahead of knowledge and technology. I can communicate with my parents through an special **_**_A.I_**_**. They are psychically not with me anymore, but they have put their conscious and mind into the **_**_A.I_**_**. When I open it, It projects them as a hologram and we can talk. The **_**_A.I_**_** so advanced that they can reach every information on our earth “

 

 “That’s is so cool, that’s unbelievable. One day you really need to tell me about all the technology from your earth “

 

 “I promise I will...Do you believe in soul mates? “

 

 “Yes, I do “

 

 

 “In what way? “

 

 “I believe that everyone has a person that just completes them. It might not be love at first sight but there is something between 2 people that just completes them and why they belong together “

 

 “That’s beautifully said “

 

 “Thank you...but why did you ask? “

 

 “Well uhm, I don’t know how to say this so I’m just gonna throw it out and wish for the best. After I discovered that Lilly was my daughter, I decided that it was time to talk to my parents again. I hadn’t talked to the **_**_A.I_**_**  in 10 years.

So when I told my mom a little bit of what happened in my life over the past 10 years, she told me something about soul mates.

On Krypton everyone had a soul mate, they were chosen by Rao. You could recognize your soul mate because when you wear near then you both would feel a warm electric feeling that you wouldn’t feel with someone else. And the moment you would sleep with your soul mate, you both would feel a burning sensation in one of your shoulder blades. That is the feeling of your soul mate mark appearing and it stays permanent after sleeping with your soulmate twice. The only person you could get pregnant by is your soulmate.

My necklace is also like a protection for birth control apparently. I don’t wear it all the time in order to keep the control of my body. But the night we slept together I didn’t had it on. If I would have known about this all I would have not forgotten it...Lena I’m so sorry... “

 

Lena was silent for a few seconds before she pulled back and held Kara’s face in her hands and looked her straight in her eyes.

 

 “Kara first off don’t be sorry for anything, I know this a very unique situation what we have. I know we didn’t have an amazing relationship sort off but Lilly is the best thing that has ever happened to me next to becoming best friends with Alex of course. Lilly is my little sunshine, in times when I really felt down she gave me so much joy and happiness. I can’t believe that there is a little piece of me in this world, all because of you Kara “

 

 “L...Lena “ Kara’s said weakly, fighting to hold her tears in

 

 “N...no Kara, I know that we are soul mates and that we belong together. I have your mark and I think you have mine? “

 

 “I...I do, it’s 2 L’s wove together and you have an S in a diamond. It’s my family coat of arms...it means El Mayarah...stronger together “

 

 “K...Kara that’s beautiful “

Lena couldn’t hold it in anymore and Kissed Kara who eagerly kissed her back. But after a few minutes when the kisses became deeper and Lena caressed Kara’s abs. Kara pulled back breathlessly.

 

 “L...Lena we need to stop “

 

 “Oh “ Lena said a bit disappointed, scared that she has misread the situation.

 

 “Babe... wait not, it’s not that I don’t want this kissing you and stuff. But I want to do this right, your kind of still dating James and I want us to both be single so I will wait until you have talked to him. If being with me is what you really want. Because I know I want to be with you but I want to do it right this time. No rushing or anything, I want to take you out on dates and whoo you and show you how much you mean to me only if you want- “

 

Before Kara could finish her sentence Lena had silenced her with a kiss, and Kara could feel Lena’s tears on her cheek.

 

 “Don’t worry these are happy tears, I want it. I want it all. I was all ready planning to talk with James, because I realized I am in love with you too. But if were really going to do this I have 1 condition “

 

 “Okay tell me “ Kara said curiously

 

 “I don’t want Lilly and Alex too know or anyone, I want this to be just the two of us in the beginning. I want us to really get to know each other, and have a strong relationship “

 

 “I understand, and I agree “

 

 “Thank you Darling...did you have to tell me more? “

 

 “Uhmm well a few little things “

 

 Lena cuddled into Kara and held her hand.

 

 “Okay now you can continue “ Kara smiled at Lena’s cuteness and started talking.

 

 “Well one of the things in my Kryptonian biology is, that from a certain age our appearance change not in a total new face but just the features are maturing. Chronology I am in my 50’s, because I was in the phantom zone. When I left Midvale and moved to National City I still had brown hair and a very young face, after a few years I started wearing my glasses again and my hair had turned blond and my face had matured. That’s also the reason that when we met in the park Alex couldn’t recognize me. At first I was shocked to see my sister, but I had decided not to reveal myself yet because I wanted to know how she was now. After you and I had another sort of disagreement Alex had tracked down where I lived and she showed up at my door super angry, she kind of yelled at me and then I revealed myself. After we talked shortly and everything,I had texted her a few days later to meet me at our family home in Midvale. But Alex will tell you the story how everything went.

 

Lena was silent for a few seconds thinking things through.

 

 “There is one thing I always wanted to know...did you ever regret leaving 6 years ago? “

 

Kara could hear Lena’s heart rate speeding up and her breathing changing.

 

 “6 years ago when I left you at the airport, I regretted every second of it. That night we spent together it felt like something more then sex. I felt so connected to you, I wanted you stay and see if we had a chance of being together. I hated myself everyday for letting you go, I had thought of tracking you down and begging you for forgiveness. But I was scared of losing everything, I realized I was selfish and hadn’t think about how you must be feeling and I hope you can forgive me for that “

 

 “Kara I have forgiven you a long time ago. You had hurt me a lot but I must say if this had never happened I would have never met Alex and I would have never grown into the person I am now. Sometimes things in life happen for a reason, and I have accepted that this situation between us was one of them “

 

 “Thank you Lena...it means a lot to me to hear you say that“

 

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara softly, after a few minutes she pulled back and smiled at her.

 

 “I’m so glad we talked about everything, I would like for us to have more conversations like this in the future “ Lena said lovely.

 

 “Of course babe whatever you want “

 

 “Right now I would like to sleep, and for you to cuddle me...only if you want to. Lilly is at Alex till tomorrow “

 

 “O...Okay only if your okay with it “ Kara said shyly

 

Lena stood up and grabbed Kara’s hand and let her upstairs.

 

When they entered Lena’s room, Lena handed Kara a spare toothbrush and a sleeping shirt.

 

Lena went to brush her teeth, and went back to the room.

While Kara was brushing her teeth, Lena got ready for bed and slid in at the right side.

 

A few minutes later Kara came into the room and Lena almost lost it. Kara was wearing long black Calvin Klein boxers and Lena’s science shirt.

 

 

The shirt was a bit tighter on Kara because of her abs. Lena was enjoying Kara’s muscular legs, her arms, her belly and her not so hard member?

 

Lena was so distracted by Kara’s body that she didn’t noticed she had been staring for seconds, until she heard Kara smirk.

 

 “Do you like what you see? “ Kara said teasingly

 

Lena decided to play along with Kara.

 

 “Hmm, depends on what your offering “

 

  “Oh my god fine hahah your better at this then me “

 

 “I know, now come to bed and cuddle me “

 

 “Of course babe “

 

Kara slid in on the left side from the bed and cuddled up to Lena. Making sure her member wasn’t pressing against Lena. Lena turned her head and pecked Kara’s lip and turned back...

 

The silence between them was comfortable before they knew it they were both drifting away in the best sleep neither of them had ever had...

 

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

**_**_3 days later..._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lena was sitting in the restaurant waiting on James. While she was waiting she thought back how her life had chanced in 3 days.

**_**** _ **

After the talk with Kara , Lena had felt amazing and relieved. Kara had cuddled her all night, and they both had the best night sleep ever. The next day Kara had made her breakfast. After Kara had left with the promise of taking her on a private date after she had talked with James. Before Kara left she had kissed Lena senseless and had left her wanting and aching. But Lena knew they wouldn’t be doing any lovemaking anytime soon.

 

For the past 3 days they have been texting back and forth. Every morning Kara send her a lovely good morning text and every night a goodnight text. And during the day Kara always checked with her to see how she was doing.

 

Lena had never felt so wanted and whooed by someone in her life.

 

Alex had noticed that something was different with her when she had dropped Lilly of, but Lena had denied everything.

Since they were both busy with their company Alex and Lena had decided to talk about everything after Lena had talked with James.

 

 

Lena was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice James coming over.

 

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone cleaning their throat.

 

 “Hey Lena “ James greeted her with a kiss on her cheek

 

 “Hello James “

 

James sat down facing her and smiled. He waved down a waiter and they placed down their orders.

 

During dinner they made some light talk about work and other things.

 

After their table got cleaned of their empty plates, they both ordered some drinks.

 

 

James took a sip of his white wine and looked at Lena.

 

 “How have you been Lena? “

 

 “I have been good, how about you? “

 

 “I have been good...it feels like haven’t seen you in a long time “

 

 “I know, I have been caught up with work “

 

 “I understand “

 

 “James...there is something I need to talk to you about and- “

 

 “Wait Lena...I have something Important to say “

 

James cleared his throat and held Lena’s Left hand.

 

 “Look Lena we have been together almost 1 year now. A lot has happened between us and I have been happy with you. I know it has been difficult sometimes, but I realized something while thinking about the future. I want to be with you and make you happy. I know I’m not a perfect person, I know how the situation between me and KD is but I’m willing to work on it.

 

Lena I have been thinking long and hard about this.

 

James pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the table between them. Lena looked at it and her eyes widened in shock....this can’t be happening...

 

 

 “Lena what I’m trying to say is... ** _ ** _will you marry me?_**_** _ _“__

__

__

__

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Let me know what you think
> 
> ❤❤What do you want to see in the story?
> 
> ❤❤❤ What do you think will happen in supergirl season 4?!?
> 
> Also ask me any question I'll answer, let's enjoy life =D, >> https://curiouscat.me/_just_shaye


	25. As If It's Your Last...❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤The Talk between Lena and James continues, but something unexpected happens  
> ❤❤Lena and Alex talk  
> ❤❤❤Kara reveals some heavy information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named the chapter: Black Pink - As If it's your last
> 
>  
> 
> I had writers block,I'm sorry I have been gone for so long....AGAIN, but I am working on the new chapter so might be up this week?  
> I will try to update faster and more but I don't want to upload chapters that don't make sense, I rather take my time to give you guys good chapters....
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my beta's: JENNY and MV39 ❤
> 
>  
> 
> Also ask me any question I'll answer, let's enjoy life =D, >> https://curiouscat.me/_just_shaye
> 
>  
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

 

****“Lena what I’m trying to say is...** ** ****will you marry me? “** **

 

 

 

Lena was shocked and speechless...he wasn’t serious right? He couldn’t be...

 

 

 “W...What? “

 

 

 “Will you marry me? “ James repeated again

 

 

 “James... “

 

 

 “Yes? “

 

 

 “I can’t, I’m sorry “

 

 

  “What do you mean? “

 

 

 “I can’t marry you James “

 

 

James closed the box and stared at Lena curiously.

 

 

 “Lena we belong together, don’t you feel it? We have a great future ahead of us. Don’t you feel something for me? “

 

 

 “James...we are both adults here with children and it’s time we start being honest with each other “

 

 

 “What do you mean? “

 

 

 “James, I can’t marry you because my heart belongs to someone else “

 

 

James sighed frustrated.

 

 

 “It’s her, isn’t it? “

 

 

 “If you mean KD, then yes it’s her“

 

 

 

 “What does she have that I don’t? I’m a real man, she just happened to be born different and happened to knock you up. Why now? She came into your life almost 1 year go and suddenly you guys are into each other what the hell Lena? “

 

 

 “Watch your James, you can’t judge her you don’t know her and I can’t force feelings If I don’t have them for someone. I can’t do anything about the fact that I’m in love with KD. And you have no right to judge the way I got my daughter. I’m done with everything you have changed a lot we both did, but you changed in a negative way. You became possessive, jealous and controlling and you’re a liar. I had been hoping that our relationship would become stronger but I was wrong, we’re just not a match “

 

 

 “Maybe I have changed, but you changed too, after you came from Dubai you have been completely different...did you sleep with her? Be honest “

 

 

 “I did...I’m sorry James, it was never meant to happen. I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know how... “

 

 

 “How could you do that to me? “

 

 

 “ I made a mistake...but if were being honest...you have been doing the same thing, way before I slept with KD”

 

 

“I...I don’t know what you mean”

 

 

Lena scoffed.

 

 

“I was hoping you would say that, you see after I came back from Dubai I wanted to surprise you at your work. Someone from your work who has a heart of gold wanted to show me something”

 

Lena pulled up the video Jade had given her and turned her phone so James could see.

 

 

When James saw the footage of him and Eve in the conference room getting it on his eyes widened in shock.

 

 

“L...Lena I can explain, it’s not what you think. It was from before you and I got together”

 

 

Lena held up her hand and silenced him

 

 

“Stop the fucking lies okay, I know you’re lying because I have a whole DVD worth of you and Eve getting it on, before and during our relationship. I know what I did with KD was wrong but you shouldn’t even start talking”

 

 

“Lena listen please I didn’t mean it, what happened between me and Eve is just casual...I just felt lonely during our relationship because every time I tried to make a move on you, nothing happened”

 

 

“Oh please now you want to make it like it’s my fault. I was not ready, a relationship is meant to be growing sex is not important. But know I see what kind of a pathetic excuse of a man you really are...we are done”

 

 

“Lena please we belong together, seriously what can KD offer you that I can’t? I am a good partner and father, Just because you have a child with KD doesn’t mean she is good for you. What are we gonna tell our children?”

 

“Well first off KD might be a women but she is more of a better father and partner then you will ever be. And I will tell Lilly that she can be happy because she will never have to see you or Sean again...”

 

 

“After everything that happened you really think KD can love you or be there for you? The moment she has the change she will hurt you again an leave you. Don’t you see it Lena? I am the only who will care about you and Lilly in a way you need it”

 

 

“I see where this going, you’re jealous of KD because she is a woman who happens to be different. The fact we have a biological child together makes you feel less of a man I get it. You just have a big ego and you are telling me you’re the only who will care about us ...oh please. Just stop trying to convince me. I don’t love you , I will never Love you and Lilly doesn’t like you. Just take your ring and go bother someone else, but never ever bring my daughter in this and never ever contact me or talk to me again.....goodbye James”

 

 

Lena grabbed her bag and wanted to walk away but James grabbed her hand.

 

 

“Lena...I am warning you, you better choose wisely. Either you accept my ring and marry me or you will see exactly what I’m capable of and I will destroy your life an everyone you love and care about”

 

 

 

“James your hurting me let me g..go!”

 

 

“Lena I am warn-”

 

 

“Ahem...sir If you don’t let this lady go right away, you will regret ever being born”

 

 

“Mind your own business, and who are you anyway”

 

 

“My name Is Megan and I am the owner of this restaurant, Like I was saying let the lady go or regret it. I’m gonna give you 3 seconds”

 

 

“Lady do you know who I am?”

 

 

“ No but let her go now or know one will know who you were”

 

 

James got pissed and decided to pull Lena with him out of the restaurant.

 

Before he knew it Lena was released from his hands and his face got slammed into a nearby wall.

 

“What the hell? Let me go”

 

 

“As you wish, SECURITY!! Escort this man out of this restaurant and make sure to place him on the blacklist of every restaurant in this area”

 

 

Quickly security made there way towards Megan and escorted James out of the restaurant.

 

 

Lena was still shaken up by everything that had happened. Megan quickly led her to the back in her office and gave her a cup of green tea.

 

 

After a few minutes Lena finally calmed down and looked at Megan.

 

 

“Thank you so much for helping me”

 

 

“Your welcome Lena”

 

 

“H...how do you know my name?”  Lena said surprised

 

 

“Well as faith would have it, I am Kara’s and Alex Second mom sort off. And this is one of my restaurants.”

 

 

“Your the Megan Kara told me about. The wife of John”

 

 

 

“She also told you about who we really are?”

 

 

 

“Yes she did, I promise I will never tell anyone” Lena said in panic

 

 

“Don’t worry Lena you are family, I trust you and I can see and feel that your a genuine lovely and kind person of heart”

 

 

Megan took a piece of paper and handed it to Lena.

 

 

“Lena this is my private number only a few people have it, please call me if you ever need anything or just want to talk okay? I felt that you have been through a lot in your life, if you ever need help or just a talk I am here”

 

Megan said with a genuine smile

 

 

Lena felt so much warm and love by the way Megan was talking to her that she started tearing up.

 

 

Megan quickly rushed over and pulled Lena in a warm embrace until she stopped crying.

 

“I’m sorry, I just feel a bit overwhelmed”

 

 

“Your welcome, and since were family John and I can wait to meet our granddaughter”

 

 

Lena pulled back and wiped her tears and smiled.

 

 

“Thank you so much Megan, and I think Lilly would be very happy. You and John are her only grandparents”

 

 

“We can’t wait to meet her, I am glad I had the change to meet you and talk to you. Even tho I wish it where under better circumstances, but life works in different ways“

 

“I am glad I got to meet you too, I just had a question. I know what happened today was intense but could you maybe keep his between us and not tell Kara? I don’t want her to get worried. I will tell her when the time is right but I need some time to gather my thoughts”

 

 

“Don’t worry I won’t tell her, but Lena please be care full and call us if anything is wrong. Don’t worry Kara is not the only one who can fly”

 

 

Lena smiled and hugged Megan goodbye and left with the promise to keep in touch.

 

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

**_**_Later that evening_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Lilly was fast asleep upstairs after Kara had called her and told a bedtime story.

 

**_**** _ **

Alex and Lena were sitting on the couch both with a glass of apple cider.

 

 

“So a lot has happened this week, I just want to say Lena I’m sorry”

 

 

“Alex...you don’t have to feel sorry I understand”

 

 

“No, the thing is from the moment KD came into your life I never recognized her. Because apparently Kryptonians their appearance change and they become more attractive and mature after they turn 20. So when Kara left she had brown hair, was less mature and muscular and she didn’t wear glasses”

 

 

“How did you guys started talking again and how did you eventually recognized her?” Lena asked curiously

 

 

“Well after you called me a while back upset after you had an argument with Kara I decided to visit her because I was angry at her hurting you again. So I marched inside , I don’t even remember what I said until she said something and something in my mind clicked and I was like OMG Kara?”

 

 

“OMG Alex you didn’t just went over there like some Lara Croft”

 

 

Alex blushed embarrassed

 

 

“Yeah I did”

 

 

Lena laughed lightly, feeling a happy how Alex came to her defense.

 

 

“What happened after that?”

 

 

“Well we talked sort of and we both decided to take time to think things through. After a few days we decided to meet up in Midvale at our house. We talked a lot, forgave each other and visited our parents grave. Kara introduced me to John and Megan our adoptive parents sort of. When we both came back from Midvale Kara and I worked to strengthen our sister relationship and it’s stronger then before. “

 

 

“Does Maggie know?”

 

 

“Yes, Kara decided to tell her because Maggie and I got serious”

 

 

“Were you gonna tell me about Kara?”

 

 

 

Lena asked curiously, she felt a bit insecure that she was left out of the big secret at first.

 

 

“Yes I wanted too but I couldn’t until Kara talked to you first, I didn’t want to hurt you by making you feel like I blindsided you”

 

 

“So that’s why you told me like 65% of the story about your sister?”

 

 

“Yes, that’s why. Listen Lena I am sorry your my best friend, like my 2nd sister and I will never keep something that big from you anymore but I wanted to give Kara a change to tell her yourself because it’s her secret too tell. That’s why after you told me about the mark I had to tell her”

 

 

“Alex I understand don’t worry about it, I am not mad at you I’m relieved everything is out in the open. At least now we are able to hang out all together as a family. And I already told Lilly about it and she understands it and is happy”

 

 

“Does she know about Kara having powers?”

 

 

“No Kara and I decided we save that until she is much older. And Lilly won’t get any powers because she is not full Kryptonian. We are both happy about it Kara wanted her to have a normal life without her having to worry about controlling her powers or feeling to different. The only thing Lilly has is that she doesn't get sick easily and heals fast”

 

 

“I’m glad to hear you and my sister get a long so well....so what happened between you guys hmm?”

 

Alex asked with a smirk

 

 

“Nothing happened why would you say that?”

 

 

Lena said innocently

 

 

“Uhu...Lena you can’t fool me, tell me after the talk with Kara you seemed much happier and something felt different in a positive way”

 

 

Lena blushed lightly and took a sip of her drink

 

 

“Okay so me and Kara talked a lot”

 

 

 

“And?”

 

 

“Talked some more”

 

 

“And”

 

 

“Talked some more”

 

 

“LENA!”

 

 

“Okay we kissed and we decided that we wanted to date, but Kara only wanted it when I broke up with James. She didn’t want any negative interruptions between us. And she had stayed the night and had cuddled me all night and the next day she made me breakfast. ”

 

 

Lena said with a dreamy sigh

 

 

 

“I knew something happened, Lilly will be so happy when it works out. And me as well. I am happy for you Lena. But tell me how did the talk with James went”

 

 

Immediately Lena’s mood changed and she sighed

 

 

“Well a lot of things have happened I don’t want to go into much detail It was not a good experience. Before I could say something he started talking and said he had thought a lot about thinks and stuff and he felt like we belong together and that’s when it happened”

 

 

Alex was at the tip of the couch looking at Lena.

 

 

“That’s when what happened ?”

 

 

“Well he opened a velvet box and proposed....”

 

 

 

Alex mouth fell open in shock and her eyes widened....

 

 

“HE DID WHAT?!”

 

 

She whisper shouted, because Lilly was still asleep upstairs.

 

 

 

“He proposed...and when I said no”

 

 

“He started to say we belong together and that Kara would never care for me or Lilly the way he can. Honestly Alex he just has a big ego and he couldn’t deal with the fact that I told him I am in Love with Kara”

 

 

“OMG, what an idiot and what happened after?”

 

 

Lena didn’t want Alex to worry about her she decided not to tell the full story.

 

“Well he started to make some drama in the restaurant, that’s when the owner came out and threw him out. Her name is Megan, you and Kara’s adoptive mother. I was pretty shaken up by all of it. So she calmed me down and we talked a bit and decided to stay in touch. She and John want to meet their grand daughter”

 

 

“I’m glad you met her she is amazing and I am happy she helped you. James is seriously an idiot. I don’t know what i’m gonna do when I see him ever. Megan and John are amazing people Lilly will love them and you too”

 

 

“Yeah I’m glad she was there, and yes I can’t wait to spend time with them and Lilly and you guys”

 

 

“So did you tell Kara?”

 

 

“No, I don’t want to worry her so please don’t tell her. I just want to focus on our date and start a new chapter in my life”

 

 

“I understand Lena...are you okay? Do you feel okay?”

 

 

“I am okay don’t worry, I just felt a bit insecure when James said that Kara wouldn’t care for me the way he supposedly claims he does”

 

 

Alex took Lena’s hand and looked her in the eyes.

 

 

 

“Lena, Kara cares so much for you and Lilly. James is just jealous you chose a woman over him and the fact you have a child together really is a blow into his big ego. He was just trying to make you feel bad because you rejected him okay? You are worth it I see the way Kara looks at you and the way she is with Lilly. James is just a jerk”

 

 

Lena wiped a tear away and smiled lightly.

 

 

“Thank you Alex, I needed to hear that”

 

 

“You’re welcome”

 

 

They hugged tightly, and Alex left after that.

 

 

 

Lena went to bed, before she fell asleep she received a message.

 

 

** **1 New Message** **

 

 ** _ ** _KD:_**_** _ _Goodnight Beautiful, can’t wait to see you tomorrow on our date...__ ❤

 

 ** _ ** _Lena:_**_** _ _Goodnight darling, I can’t wait to see you too.....__ ❤

 

 

Lena placed her phone on the bedside table and went to sleep...the only thing on her mind was her date she would have with Kara tomorrow....

 

 

She couldn’t wait, this was the start of a new beginning for the both of them....

 

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

**_**_Meanwhile At Alex’s house_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

 

Alex was on her way home when she received a call.

 

 

 

 ** **Alex:**** Hello this is Alex

****

 

 ** **Kara:**** Hey Al, where are you?

 

****

****Alex:**** I am on my way home I Just came from Lena, what’s up?

****

 

 ** **Kara:**** I need to talk to you ASAP it’s very important

 

 

 ** **Alex:**** Kara your scaring me what’s going on?

****

 

 ** **Kara:**** I’ll tell you when your home, how much further are you?

 

 ** **Alex:**** I’m like 3 minutes away now

****

 

 ** **Kara:**** Okay I’ll just fly over, I have Chinese with me.

 

 

 ** **Alex:**** Okay, just let yourself in, I’m almost there

 

 

 ** **Kara:**** Cool I’ll see you soon

****

 

****

****

Kara quickly flew over to Alex’s house and let herself in through the backdoor without being seen.

 

Quickly she sat the table and just when she finished plating the food Alex entered the house.

 

 

“Kara?” Alex entered the kitchen and hugged her

 

 

“Hey Al how are you?”

 

 

“I’m okay, how are you? What’s going on after your phone call I felt so worried”

 

 

“Let’s start eating I fill you in”

 

 

“Okay cool”

 

 

Alex and Kara took place at the table facing each other and started eating.

 

 

“Okay spill what’s going on”

 

 

“Did you talk to Lena today?”

 

 

“Yeah she told me you guys talked and I told her my side of our story and stuff and she told me you guys are going on a date soon”?

 

 

Alex said with a teasing smirk, enjoying the way Kara was blushing.

 

 

“Yes we are, he he”

 

 

“After she dumped James of course”

 

 

“Yes ,I wanted no interruptions”

 

 

“Yes she told me, I am proud and happy for you Kara I hope it works out”

 

 

“Yes me to, Lena had texted me she talked to James and that it was done”

 

 

“Yeah I know, I was babysitting Lilly”

 

 

Kara sighed and played a bit with her food.

 

 

“Kara are you okay?”

 

 

 

“Uhmm, yeah just tired a bit that’s all”

 

 

Kara said with a light smile

 

 

“Uh yeah...Liar, tell me the truth”

 

 

 

Kara was silent and Alex saw she was fighting to stay calm.

 

 

 

“I got a phone call from a women named Nova yesterday, she is the ex-wife of James. She wanted my help and she warned me for James”

 

 

 

“Wait what...James his EX-wife contacted you...why? What’s going on , is there something with Lena?”

 

 

Alex asked worried

 

 

“I will get to that part, the thing is when Lena told me she was going to meet James to break things off with him. I got worried because of the conversation I had with Nova...”

 

 

 

“Kara what’s wrong? “

 

 

“You see James threatened Lena, he grabbed her wanted to drag her out of the restaurant with him. If Megan wouldn’t had interfered who knows what could have happened?”

 

 

Alex looked shocked

 

 

“Kara there is more you’re not telling me”

 

 

“Alex...James is working with Morgan Edge, he wants to take us all down and expose me....and James is wanted for kidnapping....”

 

 

“H...How do you know this ?”

 

 

“I was worried about Lena, after everything we had been through I didn’t and couldn’t let anything happen to her or Lilly, so I shadowed her...You see while everything was happening in the restaurant. I was sitting on the roof...and I heard and saw... _ _everything...”__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Let me know what you think
> 
> ❤❤What do you want to see in the story?
> 
> ❤❤❤ Do you think supercorp will be come real this season?!?
> 
> Also ask me any question I'll answer, let's enjoy life =D, >> https://curiouscat.me/_just_shaye

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I let me know what you think...??


End file.
